O Sétimo Selo
by Silverghost
Summary: UA. O roubo de um valioso sinete. Um fantasma amante de Chopin. Enquanto os Valetes tentam legalizar seus negócios, seus herdeiros se vêem às voltas com uma série de mistérios para marcar o novo ano letivo e seu mais novo desafio: a Universidade.
1. Prólogo

Confesso que parte da culpa pela história que vem a seguir é minha. _Mea maxima culpa _(risos). Faz um bom tempo (mais precisamente desde Doze Anos) que sou a Beta da nossa querida Silverghost. Mas, ao invés de botar juízo na cabeça da Lulu, o que faço? Fico colocando mais lenha na fogueira!

Em uma tarde morna e sem-graça, estávamos as duas a conversar no MSN sobre O Nome do Jogo. A Silver em um dilema mortal:_ Como fechar satisfatoriamente o triângulo formado por Ginny-Harry-Lyn nos pouquíssimos capítulos que faltavam para encerrar a fic? _

Eis que em um estalo, me baixou a idéia. "Você não precisa! Sei que você está querendo férias, mas, pensa comigo, a melhor coisa a se fazer é escrever uma terceira parte!"

E, ao invés de ter meu pescocinho virtualmente torcido, escutei a Lu soltar fogos de artifício do outro lado da tela.

Todos sabem que grandes histórias são feitas em trilogias...Star Wars, O Senhor dos Anéis, O Poderoso Chefão...Por que não a saga iniciada em Mistérios de Londres?

E fazia todo o sentido ter uma terceira parte. Da minha perspectiva, Mistérios de Londres é a história dos pais, O Nome do Jogo é um momento intermediário em que tanto os Marotos quanto seus rebentos dividem igualmente a ribalta. O Sétimo Selo é a história dos nossos herdeiros.

Claro que a Silver não vai deixar de citar a ala sênior da história, afinal, os olhos azuis de Sirius, o sorriso caloroso de Susan, os embates verbais de James e Lily, e o charme taciturno de Remus nunca podem ser deixados de lado! Aliás, tenho certeza que nosso amigo detetive terá um bem merecido destaque na trama.

E acredito também que mais uma vez vocês estarão diante de uma grande história!

Muitas confusões amorosas! Triângulos amorosos se tornando hexágonos de fazer inveja aos poemas de Drummond! Trocas de Identidade! Antigos e novos personagens em uma espiral emocional de deixar qualquer montanha russa morrendo de inveja! Ruivas confundidas na penumbra! Princesas encasteladas versus Damas Guerreiras! E amores inconfessos finalmente revelados!

E é claro, muito mistério e ação, afinal, essas foram as marcas registradas de Mistérios de Londres e O Nome do Jogo, e como herdeiro legítimo dessas fics, O Sétimo Selo não poderia falhar nesse quesito!

Em suma, tudo aquilo que vocês estavam ansiando faz tempos. E tenho plena certeza que não vão se decepcionar com o que os aguardam nas próximas linhas!

Por isso, bem-vindos novamente ao Universo MdL/NdJ/SS! Apertem o cinto e aproveitem o passeio!

Um abraço a todos,

Meridiana Johnson (Ana)

PS- E antes que alguém pense nisso. Não adianta me perguntar, que eu não digo com quem o Harry vai ficar!

* * *

Hei, pessoal, aqui é a Silver... 

A Ana é meio empolgada, não é? Eu tinha tive a idéia de pedir a ela que escrevesse uma pequena introdução para SS, já que ela (como a própria fez questão de frisar) é a culpada de estarmos aqui mais uma vez... Acho que o que ela disse ali em cima já faz admiravelmente bem o trabalho de explicar Sétimo Selo.

Sendo assim, deixe-os com o tão esperado prólogo e a promessa de grandes emoções. Logicamente, sob a condição de reviews... Muitos reviews... hehehe...

Como estou excepcionalmente boazinha hoje, coloquei não apenas o prólogo, mas também o primeiro capítulo da história. Ou seja, espero comentários em dobro, leram? O próximo capítulo deve chegar dia 05 de maio (eu também não posso ser tão boazinha assim sempre, não é verdade?).

De qualquer maneira... Beijos e divirtam-se!

Silverghost.

* * *

Disclaimer: Os marotos, Lily e a grande maioria dos personagens pertencem à tia Jo. Susan, herdeiros dos valetes e um ou outro persona perdido pelo meio da história são meus. Se quiserem utilizar, sintam-se livres, mas antes, por favor, comuniquem-se com tia Silver. Ela não morde, viu?

* * *

**00 – Prólogo**

* * *

França – 1936

O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra. As cortinas de veludo vermelho-sangue emprestavam ao ambiente uma atmosfera quase opressiva. Sempre que penetrava ali, ela tinha a impressão de que estava em outro mundo, onde o tempo corria de maneira muito diferente àquele que ela conhecia.

- Hannah? - uma voz rouca perguntou.

Os olhos dela aos poucos se acostumaram com a parca luz e ela pôde divisar um vulto deitado em uma grande cama de dossel. Com passos silenciosos, ela se aproximou, tentando não notar o cheiro acre que dominava o lugar.

Cheiro de morte.

Hannah sentou-se à beirada da cama, observando o rosto contorcido de dor de um velho senhor. Suspirou quase resignada ao sentir as mãos dele procurarem as suas.

- O senhor mandou me chamar? - ela perguntou com a voz quase terna - Não deveria estar se cansando à toa, o médico disse...

- Pouco me importa o que aquele jovem tolo disse. - ele respondeu um tanto violentamente. Ao notar que sua reação assustara a moça, aos poucos, ele procurou se acalmar. - Eu não me importo mais, Hannah. Mas não peço que você me entenda agora.

Ela suspirou novamente.

- O que o senhor quer? - perguntou com a voz calma, observando-o com cuidado.

Ele soltou as mãos delicadas dela e tirou, um tanto trêmulo, um pesado sinete do anelar direito.

- É o meu último desejo, Hannah. - ele murmurou, colocando o anel na palma aberta da mão dela - Encontre os irmãos dele. Junte-os todos novamente. Pela remissão dos meus pecados. Pela paz da minha alma.

Hannah fechou a mão, escondendo o brilho dourado do sinete. Seu pai nunca se separara daquele anel. Por alguns instantes, ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas controlou-se.

- Como queira, senhor. Como queira.


	2. Os irmãos Tonks

**Capítulo 01: Os irmãos Tonks**

* * *

Inglaterra – agosto de 1949

Uma brisa suave de começo de noite soprava, fazendo com que os papéis empilhados sobre a mesa de vidro se espalhassem em todas as direções. A bagunça, entretanto, não parecia incomodá-lo, não quando estava tão ocupado com sua nova experiência.

Cuidadosamente, o garoto controlou o fogo sob a ampola de vidro, onde um líquido cor de sangue começava a borbulhar. Sob a bancada, uma miríade de pozinhos coloridos se confundia com instrumentos de medição, pipetas e balões de vidro vazios.

Os olhos claros dele brilharam com a dança das chamas, enquanto ele observava, deliciado, pequenas formas gosmentas aparecerem dentro de sua ampola.

- Estamos quase lá, não é verdade, Áster? Quase lá...

Ele sorriu, erguendo o rosto de modo a encarar uma pequena hamster, deitada preguiçosamente dentro do seu cercado, totalmente desinteressada dos experimentos de seu dono.

Nesse momento, batidas soaram na porta e ele imediatamente aprumou-se, totalmente ereto, escondendo o bico de gás com o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a maçaneta girava, abrindo-se para revelar alguém.

- Sinto muito, Órion, a luva e as máscaras já denunciaram você. – um homem alto, de cabelos negros ligeiramente grisalhos e olhos claros como os do garoto, anunciou com um meio sorriso – Achei que sua mãe tinha proibido experiências no quarto. Ela não adaptou o sótão para você?

Ele deixou os ombros caírem, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava as luvas e a máscara, soltando também o cabelo, que até ali estivera preso por um dos elásticos da irmã para não cair sobre seus olhos.

- Não há espaço suficiente lá para isso, pai. – Órion respondeu, suspirando, antes de se virar para a mesa novamente – E ela também nunca me deixaria passar a noite no "laboratório" para acompanhar a evolução de um determinado experimento...

O homem meneou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, fechando a porta atrás de si antes de se aproximar do filho.

- E o que essa belezinha faz desta vez?

- É um ácido. Ligeiramente corrosivo. Reage com pólvora. Perfeito para um exame de balística. Tio Remus estava comentando outro dia sobre a inexistência de exames químicos para determinar se há resíduos de projétil nas armas apreendidas... Eles precisam de um técnico em balística para determinar se as ranhuras de uma bala são iguais aos do cano da arma... Nunca há muita certeza nesses laudos que os técnicos fazem, na maior parte das vezes os réus conseguem se safar argumentando haver falta de provas e...

- Você achou que poderia ajudar. – o moreno completou pelo filho, meneando a cabeça – Eu não sei se devo me sentir orgulhoso ou preocupado em saber que, diferente da maior parte dos garotos da sua idade, você está preocupado com esse tipo de coisa.

Órion deu de ombros.

- É apenas um hobbie. Não muito diferente da Lyncis com a esgrima. Ou com o tiro ao alvo. A diferença é que ela prefere um pouco mais de ação do que eu...

- Às vezes eu tenho que concordar com a Susan quando ela começa a resmungar "Sirius, o que você pensa que está fazendo ensinando isso a eles?". – ele meneou a cabeça – Bem, falando na sua mãe, eu estou aqui por imposição dela.

O garoto sorriu.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Precisamos ter uma conversa de homem para homem agora que finalmente vou sair de casa.

- Mais ou menos por aí. – Sirius piscou o olho – De qualquer forma, não é como se eu estivesse muito preocupado, mesmo porque, você terá bastante gente para ficar de olho em você. Mas confesso que estou pelo menos um pouco preocupado sim, Órion.

Sirius se sentou na beirada da cama do garoto, observando-o com cuidado.

- Você é muito diferente da sua irmã. Ela é mais expansiva, teimosa, pavio-curto. Extremamente emocional. Eu sempre sei o que esperar dela, mesmo porque, somos muito parecidos. Você, entretanto, prefere se reger pelo racional. É mais frio, mais ponderado... Mais fechado.

- Já conheço essa ladainha. Mamma sempre a tem na ponta da língua. Ela vive reclamando que eu só faço amizade com pessoas mais velhas do que eu. Que eu deveria aproveitar mais a minha idade.

Sorrindo, Sirius puxou o filho de modo fazê-lo se sentar ao seu lado.

- Ela tem razão até certo ponto, Órion. Você precisa aproveitar um pouco mais enquanto as responsabilidades da idade não caem sobre os seus ombros. Mas eu não condeno de forma alguma seu interesse por "balística" e outras coisas do tipo. Não tendo crescido no meio em que cresceu. – ele fez uma pequena careta – Sabe, esse discurso de pai responsável também não me agrada muito. Quem deveria estar fazendo isso era sua mãe.

- Eu imagino que ela tenha que ter sido bem persuasiva para convencê-lo a dizer tudo isso quando, lembrando o que a Lyn costuma dizer, o senhor prefere nos aconselhar a explodir alguma coisa...

- Ah, sim... – o homem riu, abraçando-o pelos ombros e trazendo-o mais para perto – Agora, cá entre nós... Quando chegar à Academia, não se esqueça de explodir alguma coisa por mim. Eu odiava aquele lugar na sua idade.

- Odiava? – Órion estreitou os olhos – Eu pensei...

Sirius se levantou.

- Na época, eles ainda não aceitavam garotas... – ele respondeu, sério – Bem, divirta-se, filho. E tranque a porta depois que eu sair. Vou tentar manter sua mãe ocupada esta noite para que você termine sua experiência. Tenho certeza que Remus aprovaria isso e, se ele aprova, então é perfeitamente legal.

Piscando o olho, ele voltou-se para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do filho chamando-o.

- Pai? – Órion sorriu ao encarar os olhos de Sirius – Eu prometo que vou explodir alguma coisa pelo senhor.

O outro assentiu, sorrindo.

- É assim que se fala, filho... É assim que se fala...

* * *

- Eu aposto que ele vai distorcer tudo o que eu disse... Sirius não consegue conjugar na mesma frase "comporte-se" e "cuide-se". Aposto que ele vai pedir ao seu irmão para explodir alguma coisa quando chegar na Academia...

Enquanto dobrava mais uma blusa para colocá-la dentro da mala, a moça sorriu de lado, escondendo o rosto da mãe. Mesmo tendo sido criada na Inglaterra, Susan nunca negara os vínculos italianos, a típica matriarcalidade das _famiglias_...

Lyncis voltou para o armário, passando pela mãe sem olhá-la. Para Susan, era como se a filha não estivesse ali – a mulher estava ocupada demais resmungando para notar o que quer que a moça estivesse colocando na mala.

Era a oportunidade perfeita... Deixando os cabelos negros caírem sobre seu rosto, de modo a encobrir o rubor que certamente subiria às suas bochechas sempre que estava perto da mãe fazendo alguma coisa errada, Lyncis tateou a gaveta dos pijamas, logo sentindo o volume de um pequeno revólver sob um tecido de seda.

Os olhos azuis brilharam enquanto ela puxava a camisola na qual a arma estava envolta. Em seguida, controlando os passos para que Susan não percebesse sua ansiedade, ela voltou-se novamente para a cama, enfiando o embrulho no fundo da mala.

Quando percebeu que conseguira driblar a vigilância da mãe, que se postara ali exatamente para impedi-la de levar qualquer coisa potencialmente _perigosa_ para a Academia, Lyncis esboçou um sorriso, muito parecido com o do pai.

- Se a senhora acha tudo isso, por que mandou o pappa ir conversar com o Òrion? Por que não foi a senhora mesma?

Susan estreitou ligeiramente os olhos para a filha.

- Porque seu pai tem que dar algum exemplo nesta casa! E porque alguém tinha que vigiar a senhorita. Não pense que só porque entrou na faculdade este ano, que eu não esteja de olho em você, mocinha.

- Sua confiança me lisonja, mamma. – Lyncis sorriu – Bem, terminei de arrumar minhas malas. A senhora pretende conferir ainda?

A jovem forçou-se a fazer sua cara mais inocente enquanto Susan a observava pensativamente.

- Não. Tranque a mala e peça a alguém para levá-la lá para baixo. E ai de você, mocinha, se eu receber alguma reclamação do reitor acerca do seu comportamento.

- Sim, senhora! – Lyncis assentiu, passando um pequeno cadeado pela mala enquanto Susan voltava-se para porta – Ah, eu quase me esqueci... Quando nossos primos chegam dos Estados Unidos?

- Amanhã de manhã vamos pegá-los no aeroporto. – Sirius, que acabara de abrir a porta, respondeu – Malas devidamente prontas?

Lyncis sorriu.

- Com certeza.

- Bem, então só resta lhe dar boa noite. – Susan também sorriu, aproximando-se da filha, beijando-a levemente na testa – _Buoni sogni, caríssima_.

- _Buona notte, mamma_. – ela respondeu, abraçando a mãe – Boa noite, pappa.

- Boa noite, pequena. – ele sorriu, ao que ela sapecou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Lyncis observou os pais voltarem para a porta e logo se jogou para a cama, engatinhando no meio dos lençóis antes de estender-se, abraçando o travesseiro. Susan fechou cuidadosamente a maçaneta do quarto da filha e já se dirigia para o de Órion quando Sirius colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Ele já está dormindo. – o moreno sussurrou – Eu o coloquei na cama hoje.

Susan sorriu, mas logo seu semblante ficou sério.

- Conversou com ele?

- Claro que conversei! Você não pediu que eu conversasse com ele? Pois então? Eu sou um marido muito obediente. – o sorriso dele tornou-se ligeiramente malicioso nesse ponto enquanto ele a guiava para o quarto do casal – Não acha que eu mereço uma recompensa?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Eu juro que não sei qual é a criança da casa... Se você ou seus filhos... – ela revirou os olhos, no que ele lhe roubou um beijo.

- E mesmo assim, você me ama. Deve ser o instinto maternal, não? – ele perguntou, fechando a porta e puxando-a pela cintura.

- Você vai querer que eu cante uma música de ninar para você dormir também? – Susan perguntou, tentando manter-se séria, muito embora mantivesse um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Talvez mais tarde... – ele respondeu, pegando-a no colo – Bem mais tarde...

* * *

Lyncis apoiou o queixo na porta do carro, embaçando a vidraça com sua respiração. Ao lado dela, Órion observava as ruas de Londres passarem rapidamente diante deles, enquanto o pai dirigia.

- Lily e James já foram para o chalé. – Sirius observou para a esposa, que também observava as ruas pela vidraça – Telefonei hoje de manhã para o escritório e Tiersen disse que eles partiram ontem à noite.

- Harry já voltou da Toca? – Lyn perguntou, sem desviar o olhar da paisagem.

Susan deu um meio sorriso para Sirius, que meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Pelo que entendi, ele vai amanhã para o chalé. Mas no final de semana ele já estará lá. E vocês vão com ele para a Academia.

Finalmente, a morena voltou a atenção para o pai.

- Não sei porque temos que ir com o Harry. Eu poderia perfeitamente dirigir.

- Fale por si mesma, Lyn. – Órion cortou a irmã – Eu só andei com você de carro uma vez. E foi para nunca mais. Eu tenho amor à vida.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Pensei que gostasse de viver perigosamente, caçador. Não passa pela sua cabeça que eu tenha melhorado daquela época para cá? E que suas invenções e experimentos são muito mais perigosos do que sua irmã ao volante?

Órion estava pronto para responder quando Susan virou-se para eles.

- Já vão começar a brigar tão cedo? O que seus primos vão pensar?

- Que somos pessoas normais. Já viu algum irmão se dar bem com o outro? – Lyncis respondeu.

- Harry e Claire se dão muito bem. – Sirius observou, rindo.

- É... Espere até ela ter idade suficiente para ter opinião própria e o senhor verá se eles se dão bem mesmo... – Lyncis voltou-se para a vidraça mais uma vez, notando que estavam agora bem próximos do aeroporto – Será que eles já chegaram?

- Ainda faltam dez minutos. – Órion informou, olhando para o relógio no pulso – Eu imagino como eles são... Dizem que os americanos são tão diferentes... Será que eles tomam chá às cinco?

- Andrômeda certamente manteve algumas tradições. – Sirius observou, rindo – Basta ver os nomes deles... Muito embora eu ache que ela os tenha escolhido por serem os mais estranhos da carta de astronomia... Nymphadora e Achernar.

- Como se você pudesse dizer alguma coisa... Ou se esquece dos nomes dos nossos filhos? – Susan perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Hei! Eu pelo menos tive bom gosto! E, confesse, Lyncis e Órion são muito mais interessantes que Matteo ou Silvia. Eu prefiro nomes de estrelas a nomes de santos.

Órion e Lyncis se entreolharam, meneando a cabeça.

- Vocês não vão começar essa discussão de novo, não é? – Órion perguntou, sentindo o carro parar.

Lyncis foi a primeira a pular para a calçada, observando o prédio diante de si. O Heathrow fora inaugurado em 1946. Ela se lembrava das vezes em que fora encontrar os pais ali, quando os terminais ainda eram barracas de lona, sob chuvas torrenciais, típicas da capital inglesa.

Agora o aeroporto crescera, desbancado o Croydon, até então o principal aeroporto de Londres. James e Sirius tinham ações dos dois, mas ultimamente vinham investindo pesado no Heathrow, junto com vários outros sócios, dispostos a transformar aquele lugar na "esquina do mundo".

Ela sorriu, sentindo a mão de Susan em seu ombro.

- Vamos indo?

Os quatro Black seguiram para dentro do aeroporto, parando algumas vezes para que Sirius cumprimentasse um ou dois conhecidos e Susan acenasse para algumas amigas. Sempre que estavam em ambientes públicos como aquele, Lyn se perguntava, olhando para cada um daqueles rostos ansiosos a se aproximarem de seus pais, se eles sabiam dos Valetes e se não pertenciam ao clube.

Sirius separou-se deles por alguns instantes, procurando algum balcão de informações onde pudesse saber se o vôo dos visitantes já chegara.

- Como você acha que eles são? – Órion perguntou à meia voz para a irmã.

- Não devem ter barbatanas nem usarem aquários na cabeça, se você quer saber. – ela respondeu, levemente irônica – O tal do Achernar vem estudar música na Academia. Provavelmente é um cara todo engomadinho, de óculos fundo de garrafa, que só usa blazer e adora Chopin. Quanto à Nymphadora... Bem, ela vai trabalhar na Scotland Yard. Tome o tio Remus como exemplo.

- Você falando desse jeito dá a impressão de que não gosta deles mesmo antes de conhecê-los. Na verdade, eles parecem terrivelmente tediosos pela sua descrição. – Órion observou, sem olhar para a morena.

- Não é que eu não goste deles. Mas as minhas descrições cabem perfeitamente no perfil que o pappa disse que eles têm. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Então comece a rever suas descrições. – Órion voltou-se para ela, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça enquanto Sirius voltava a se aproximar – Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que são eles ali.

Lyncis seguiu a direção que o irmão lhe apontava e arqueou a sobrancelha. Um casal vinha se aproximando, ignorando totalmente os guardas da alfândega. A moça, que parecia ser a mais velha, chamava a atenção pela mecha cor-de-rosa que se destacava contra os cachos negros, negligentemente presos no alto da cabeça, fazendo um estranho volume sob a boina que ela usava.

Ao lado dela, o rapaz parecia quase sumir. Ele tinha a expressão cansada - provavelmente porque sua companheira deixara todas as malas para que ele carregasse - mas havia um brilho intrigante nos olhos dele; olhos azuis, herança de todos os Black.

Órion tinha razão... Eles não se pareciam muito com o que ela imaginara a princípio... Especialmente pela moça. Isso é, se aqueles eram realmente Nymphadora e Achernar Tonks.

Muita gente também observava o casal, curiosos. Os dois pararam diante de Sirius, que se adiantou para a moça.

- Sirius Black? – ela perguntou, tirando a boina, fazendo o cabelo escorrer até o ombro.

Lyn observou o pai sorrir, estendendo a mão.

- Imagino que vocês sejam Nymphadora e Achernar.

- Só Tonks, por favor. - os dois ecoaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius riu.

- É, eu concordo... Bem, Tonks... Hum... Os dois... Sejam bem vindos à Inglaterra. Esta é minha esposa, Susan e meus filhos, Lyncis e Órion.

Nymphadora sorriu, abraçando primeiro Susan, depois Lyn e Órion, enquanto Achernar largava as malas na mão para cumprimentar Sirius.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los. Mamãe sempre fala muito do senhor. – Achernar estendeu a mão para o outro homem.

- Com certeza! Ela vive falando como vocês costumavam dar dor de cabeça para seus pais. – Nymphadora completou, bem mais expansiva que o irmão – Aliás, o senhor é bem mais bonito do que ela descreveu. Mesmo já estando um tanto velho. Aliás, a família toda!

Susan abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o sorriso, enquanto Sirius observava a moça com ligeiro embaraço. Órion e Lyn se entreolharam.

- Bem, vamos começar acabando com esse negócio de senhor. Podem me chamar de Sirius. Quanto ao elogio, muito obrigado. Agora, o carro está lá fora, eu imagino que vocês estejam cansados...

- Nem um pouco. – Nymphadora respondeu rapidamente.

- Muito. – Achernar bufou, revirando os olhos.

Lyn aproximou-se do primo, tomando uma das valises das mãos dele.

- Aqui.Pode deixar que eu ajudo.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu com um sorriso, os olhos novamente brilhando – Minha irmão é meio louca, sabe. Não preste muita atenção nela...

Lyncis sorriu. Bem, ao final das contas, os primos eram pessoas normais. Como todo casal de irmãos, um achava o outro mais louco que o outro. Ela meneou a cabeça para espantar esse pensamento.

Aquele intercâmbio de famílias seria bem divertido...


	3. Bicho papão

**Bem, e aqui estamos nós com capítulo novo... Visto o primeiro ter sido centrado nos Black, esse aqui tem os Potter no centro das atenções... E o próximo é a volta de Remus e suas gêmeas. HUAHUAHUA... Vocês não têm nem idéia do que pretendo aprontar...**

**Bem, eu respondi os reviews gigantescos por e-mail, mas, de qualquer forma, não custa nada agradecer por aqui também, não é mesmo? A Bruna Granger Potter, Luísa, Gaby-fdj-black, Lisa Black, Gabi C. Lupin, Grace Black, Jhu Radcliffe, Gween Black, Sonora, Nati R. Black, Mariana, Belle Lolly, Bruna Black, Gabriela Black, Lady Wynna, Melina Black, Andy Black, Luci E. Potter, Helena Black, Carol Previtalli, Vicky L. Chan, Miss Pads, Nina, Julinha, Juliana Montez, LMP3, Rayane Potter, Xianya, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Lily, Elyon Somniare, Kmillosk, Yuufu,Mirtes, Ana e todos que voltaram a acompanhar a saga dos valetes... Boas-vindas de volta!**

**Não vou me prolongar, mesmo porque, vocês não estão aqui por causa das minhas N/a's, mas sim por causa da fic. Então, fiquem bem acompanhados pelos Potter e pela Claire (gracinha de menina... se eu tivesse uma filha, queria que fosse que nem ela...)**

**Beijos e até dia 15 (só dez dias! Estou ficando boazinha, estão vendo?)!**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: Me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe agora... Não sei se vocês já ouviram falar na Belle Lolly e no Hades Cub, mas, caso não saibam, ela é a presidente do fã-clube oficial de Hades (eu me recuso a dizer "meu fã-clube oficial". Que coisa...). Bem, a Lolly está organizando o blog do Hades Club e recolhendo inscrições pela comunidade do orkut (os endereços de ambas estão á no profile). Quem está inscrito tem acesso ao boletim eletrônico do clube e, acreditem, ela se esmerou dessa vez. Acreditem ou não, ela entrevistou ATÉ MINHA MÃE!**

**Bem, só os associados ao Hades Club recebem o tal boletim eletrônico (ainda me pergunto se tenho que ser associada também para receber... ¬¬). A primeira entrevista que ela fez - que, por acaso, foi comigo - está disponível no blog para todo mundo (e há um link para ela também lá na comunidade fics da silverghost). Mas as próximas que, dependendo do meu estado de humor, podem vir acompanhadas de spoilers de SS e notícias muito fresquinhas de novos projetos, só para os associados.**

**Ok, depois dessa propaganda básica, vão para o capítulo. E não se esqueçam de me deixarem reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Bicho-papão**

* * *

Ainda de olhos fechados, ele tateou a mesa da cabeceira, procurando os óculos. Um tanto relutantemente, desvencilhou o braço da cintura da esposa, sentando-se na cama.

O barulho muito suave de pequenos passos no quarto ao lado fê-lo acabar de acordar. Não estivera sonhando. Lançou um olhar para a mulher. Os cabelos ruivos emolduravam o rosto afilado e ela respirava profundamente, numa cadência quase hipnótica.

Ele estendeu as pernas para fora da manta, arrependendo-se quase instantaneamente.

- Maldito frio. - ele resmungou baixinho, levantando-se e passando a mão pelos cabelos negros arrepiados, puxando um grosso roupão de flanela para si - Nas próximas férias, decididamente, nós vamos para os trópicos.

E pensar que estavam no verão... Mas ali no chalé sempre era _agradavelmente_ frio. Ou pelo menos, assim dizia Lily todos os anos, tentando convencê-lo a fugir de Londres para uma temporada nas montanhas.

- Agradavelmente frio... - ele resmungou mais uma vez, deixando o quarto de casal e voltando-se para a porta seguinte, esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra na tentativa de esquentar-se - Como é que ano após ano, ela consegue me convencer a voltar aqui de novo?

Mais passos suaves e arrastados fizeram-no parar de resmungar e ele seguiu para o quarto da filha. Assim que girou a maçaneta, ouviu uma exclamação abafada e não pode impedir-se de sorrir ao lembrar-se das muitas discussões que tivera com a esposa sobre o fato de não ter participado tão ativamente do crescimento de Harry. Claire estava compensando todas as noites muito bem dormidas que ele tivera antes de saber do primeiro filho.

James fechou a porta logo atrás de si, acendendo a luz, encontrando um vulto que batia em seus joelhos, envolto num lençol, bem no centro do quarto. Estreitando os olhos, ele se aproximou da cama da filha, sentando na beirada.

- Hei, Claire. – ele chamou brandamente.

Lentamente, uma mãozinha gorducha insinuou-se para fora da manta, puxando o lençol até revelar a penugem vermelha e os olhos escuros de Claire Potter. Ela encarou o pai por alguns instantes, mordendo de leve o lábio.

- Desculpe. – ela pediu baixinho, desvencilhando-se completamente do lençol e pulando sobre o volume para chegar até ele.

James sorriu. Na maior parte das vezes, Claire começava um diálogo com aquele "desculpe". Fora a quarta palavra que Lily ensinara a ela – a primeira fora mamãe, a segunda, papai e, a terceira, Harry.

- Está tudo bem. Por que está fora da cama a esta hora?

Ela apontou para o vão escuro entre a cama e o chão, debruçando-se sobre os joelhos do pai.

- Estava tentando assustar o bicho-papão. – ela sussurrou – Harry disse que se eu me vestir de fantasma, ele vai ficar com medo.

Uma risada ecoou pelo quarto enquanto o moreno tomava a filha nos braços, sentando-a em seu colo. Normalmente, as crianças daquela idade tinham medo do escuro e do "bicho-papão". Já sua pequena preferia assustar os próprios fantasmas sozinha...

- Bem, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você já o assustou há algum tempo. Já não está na hora de voltar a dormir? – ele perguntou, arrastando a manta dela com a ponta da sandália antes de se abaixar para tirá-la do chão – Sua mãe não gosta muito desses seus passeios noturnos...

Claire sorriu, pulando do colo dele para a cama, escondendo o rosto junto ao travesseiro enquanto ele se levantava para cobri-la.

- Pai? – ela chamou quando ele já se preparava para se despedir – Me conta uma história?

James coçou o queixo, observando-a pensativamente.

- Uma história?

- É! Pode ser aquela dos sete anões briguentos...

- Eu acho que o nome é Branca de Neve... – uma outra voz observou da porta.

James e Claire se viraram, encontrando os olhos verdes de Lily sobre eles. A pequena bateu palmas, voltando a se sentar rapidamente na cama.

- Mamãe conta? – ela perguntou ansiosa, batendo palmas.

Lily meneou a cabeça.

- Eu conto de manhã. Ou melhor, Harry chega logo, você pode pedir a ele que conte para você.

- O Harry já chegou?

James riu de lado, imaginando o filho mais velho a contar histórias de contos de fadas para Claire. Lily passou por ele, voltando a cobrir a filha, beijando-a de leve na testa.

- Não, mas vai demorar menos para ele chegar se você dormir agora. Entendido?

Claire assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se na cama e puxando o lençol para a cabeça. James deixou que Lily passasse por ele antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta. Já no corredor, a ruiva espreguiçou-se, antes de abraçar os próprios braços para expulsar o frio.

- O que foi dessa vez? Salvar as baleias, os alienígenas felizes... – ela perguntou, dando as costas para o marido e virando-se para a porta deles.

- Ela queria assustar o bicho-papão. – James respondeu, puxando-a pelas costas, descansando o queixo junto ao ombro dela.

- Harry tem que parar de contar essas histórias a ela... – Lily observou, tentando controlar os calafrios que a respiração do marido em seu pescoço estava lhe causando.

- Você preferia que ela corresse toda vez para nossa cama com medo do escuro? – ele perguntou, roçando os lábios de leve na pele dela, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura, empurrando-a suavemente com o próprio corpo em direção ao quarto.

- Seria no mínimo desastroso se ela descobrisse como o pai costuma se comportar entre quatro paredes... – ela piscou o olho, soltando-se dele e encostando as costas na porta – Ela certamente ficaria traumatizada para o resto da vida... Embora que, um dia...

- Não me fale nisso. Eu não pretendo deixá-la crescer. – ele a interrompeu, colocando as mãos junto à cabeça dela, prendendo-a entre a ele e a porta.

- Ela vai crescer um dia, quer queira, quer não. – Lily respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, observando-o com carinho – De qualquer maneira, você aproveitou muito bem o "ápice da carreira de um pai". Tornou-se um especialista em fraldas. Poderá utilizar esses conhecimentos quando vierem os netos...

Os olhos de James se arregalaram.

- Netos? Você acha que o Harry...

- Hei! Calma aí, mocinho! Foi só uma previsão. Para daqui a mais alguns anos, no mínimo. – ela respondeu, abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto, quase o deixando cair com sua repentina escapada. Lily riu, abraçando-o pelo braço – De qualquer maneira, deixe-a dormir agora. Eu estou com muito frio hoje...

- Eu imagino... – ele respondeu, irônico – Como é que todo ano você consegue me convencer a passar as férias aqui?

- Eu tenho excelentes métodos de persuasão. – ela respondeu, aproximando-se, deixando os lábios a milímetros dos dele – Não concorda?

- Talvez... – ele começou, deslizando uma mão junto à cintura dela – Ano que vem, vamos para o Brasil. Mas, por hora, eu conheço uma ou duas maneiras de te ajudar a se esquentar...

- Eu imaginei... – ela completou, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés, deixando finalmente que ele a beijasse.

* * *

Lentamente ele tirou o pé do acelerador, girando a direção para a direita, respirando fundo o cheiro de terra molhada. Adorava aquela estrada que seguia para o chalé, as encostas verdes cheias de flores que a ladeavam, o vento frio a bater-lhe no rosto.

Faltava agora muito pouco para chegar em casa. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto, passando a mão pelo cabelo – completamente bagunçado pelo vento. Em seguida, aumentou o volume do cassete, um blues melancólico, presente do padrinho.

Quando James e Sirius tinham sua idade, aquela era a expressão cultural de uma minoria... Música americana, de negros, escandalizava a sociedade da época que seus jovens se detivessem a apreciar um ritmo criado por músicos sem qualquer educação formal, baseada no improviso, numa tristeza profunda e numa sensualidade quase obscena. Pelo menos para os padrões da época.

Ele riu, meneando a cabeça. O tempo era uma coisa engraçada. Era como dizia seu professor de Filosofia - "Ouçam sempre Boileau: _O tempo que tudo transforma, transforma também o nosso temperamento. Cada idade tem os seus prazeres, o seu espírito e os seus hábitos_".

Agora, todos aqueles ditos 'intelectuais' apreciavam a incrível capacidade de improvisar dos artistas negros e o blues, como o jazz, tornara-se figurinha fácil das festas da alta sociedade.

Harry suspirou, piscando os olhos incrivelmente verdes, exatamente como os de sua mãe como James costumava sempre reprisar. Tinha que parar de filosofar tanto... Quando aquilo acontecia, acabava por se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, tornando-se uma pessoa quase taciturna, o que não era exatamente comum em sua idade.

Finalmente o telhado do chalé despontou por trás da última curva do caminho e ele não demorou a reconhecer as silhuetas que observavam o pôr do sol da sacada no primeiro andar. Seus pais estavam lá, James abraçando Lily pelas costas, o queixo encostado junto ao ombro da ruiva, enquanto Claire estava sentada no chão, brincando com alguma coisa.

O moreno sorriu. Invariavelmente, sempre encontrava os pais naquela posição. Lily costumava falar que o marido demonstrava com aquilo sua excessiva necessidade de demonstrar posse. E James sempre rebatia dizendo que, se ele não cuidasse, quem cuidaria?

Era engraçada a relação entre seus pais. Eles viviam discutindo – ambos eram teimosos e, sobretudo sua mãe, pavios-curtos. Entretanto qualquer um percebia o carinho e a preocupação apaixonada que eles compartilhavam. Lily e James eram diferentes, sem dúvida, mas se completavam de uma maneira quase surreal.

As coisas não eram assim entre ele e Ginny. Namoravam há, pelo menos, três anos e nunca tinham tido uma discussão realmente séria. A relação deles era como um barco à deriva em um mar completamente tranqüilo. Às vezes ele chegava a se perguntar se aquilo estava certo. Mas sempre escanteava as dúvidas para algum quarto escuro da mente. Não era muito seguro ficar se batendo com aquela questão.

Lily foi a primeira a ouvir o ronco do motor e não demorou a enxergar o cadillac do filho dobrando por trás de um dos velhos salgueiros que saudavam os recém-chegados ao chalé que fora de sua família. Ela se soltou dos braços do marido, debruçando-se rapidamente na sacada.

- Harry!

Ele sorriu, acenando para a mãe. Harry percebeu que James estava falando alguma coisa, enquanto Claire pulava em pé, batendo palmas.

- HARRY! Harry chegou!

Rindo, ele estacionou o carro, ao mesmo tempo em que mãe e filha desapareciam da sacada, correndo para dentro do quarto. Foi a vez de James se debruçar na sacada, encarando o filho mais velho.

- É só você chegar que eu perco todas as atenções... – ele observou, bem humorado.

- Sabe como é, não, pai? Eu sou o verdadeiro homem da vida delas...

James meneou a cabeça, ouvindo os passos que ecoavam na escadaria. Pouco depois, a porta logo abaixo dele se abriu com estrépito e Lily colocou Claire no chão, que rapidamente correu para os braços do irmão.

Harry se abaixou, abrindo os braços, no mesmo instante em que Claire se jogava neles, os cachos ruivos balançando loucamente enquanto ele se levantava, girando-a em seus braços.

- Como você está, coisa pequena?

- Eu assustei um bicho-papão ontem! – ela riu, os olhos escuros brilhando de contentamento.

- Jura? E como foi isso? Você disse "buh" pra ele?

- Na verdade, ela estava enrolada no lençol, se fazendo passar por um fantasma. – Lily respondeu, aproximando-se também – Imagino que tenha sido inspiração sua.

Harry coçou de leve a cabeça, depositando a irmã no chão e abraçando a mãe, recebendo um beijo estalado na testa.

- Era o que você costumava me mandar fazer quando tio Vernon aparecia. Eu sempre achei que ele tinha uma intrigante semelhança com um bicho-papão...

Lily riu, meneando a cabeça, enquanto a porta do chalé abria-se mais uma vez, deixando James passar.

- Como foi na Toca, filho? Molly e Arthur estão bem?

Harry abraçou o pai também e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estão todos ótimos. E curiosos para saber o que os gêmeos andam aprontando na companhia dos senhores. Fred e Jorge têm dado muito trabalho?

James meneou a cabeça, enquanto rodeava o carro junto com o rapaz para ajudar a retirar as malas.

- Não. Na verdade, eles têm muito talento... Sirius estava pensando seriamente em mandá-los para a Sicília, passar uma temporada aprendendo um ou dois truques com Il nonno Genaro. O avô de Susan certamente gostaria deles na famiglia.

- Vocês ainda estão com essa idéia de contatos entre a Cosa Nostra e os Valetes? – Lily perguntou, desconfiada – Vocês se esqueceram do acordo que têm com Remus?

- O acordo que temos com Remus é não aprontarmos nada na Inglaterra. Isso não significa que não possamos ajudar parentes com seus negócios na América... – James observou – E não é como se estivéssemos agindo na mais completa ilegalidade... Al Capone só foi preso porque sonegava impostos.

- Scarface era um assassino brutal, James Potter. – Lily respondeu, os olhos se estreitando – Você pode não sonegar impostos, mas não pense que se agir como ele...

- Lils... Esta não é uma boa hora para discutirmos isso. – James respondeu, interrompendo-a – E não há nada demais no intercâmbio que fazemos com os Matteotti. Depois eu posso lhe mostrar os papéis, mas... Vamos lá para dentro, sim? Acho que Harry precisa de um refresco.

Harry sorriu.

- Vocês continuam discutindo isso na minha frente, mesmo sabendo que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou entrar para a Scotland Yard, não?

- Isso é um mero detalhe. – James respondeu – Agora, vamos indo...

Harry assentiu, pegando a irmã no colo, enquanto Lily resmungava alguma coisa. O rapaz meneou a cabeça. Provavelmente o pai só estava fazendo isso para provocar a esposa. Sorrindo, ele seguiu para dentro do chalé.

- Você vai me contar histórias, Harry? – Claire perguntou, enquanto seguiam pelas escadas para o quarto do rapaz.

- Mais tarde, Claire. Prometo que te conto o que você quiser.

- Até a do lobo mau?

Ele riu.

- Até a do lobo mau...


	4. Rosa Púrpura

**Capítulo 03: Rosa púrpura**

* * *

Uma garoa fina caía sobre seus ombros, exatamente como da primeira vez em que estivera ali, três anos atrás, numa tarde de Natal. Ele suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da capa, enquanto sentia a água escorregar entre seus cabelos, fria, infiltrando-se por dentro do colarinho.

- Eu sinto saudades... – ele murmurou, a voz sendo abafada pela chuva.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos claros, observando as rosas púrpuras que enfeitavam o túmulo de Hestia J. Lupin. Rosas cultivadas pela caçula das gêmeas, Ariadne. Mais um suspiro, e ele voltou a colocar o chapéu, caminhando lentamente pelas lápides até a saída do cemitério.

- Detetive Lupin. – um rapaz o cumprimentou quando ele se aproximou do carro oficial estacionado diante dos portões.

Remus fez um aceno com a cabeça, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

- Vamos voltar para a Scotland Yard. Shacklebolt não deveria ter mandado um carro da agência para isso.

- O senhor já foi nosso superior. – o rapaz sorriu – Não é porque está se aposentando que vai perder o respeito que conquistou conosco.

O detetive respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Obrigado, Fabian. Mas, agora, vamos voltar. Devolver este carro antes de ir para casa.

Fabian assentiu e abriu a porta, dando passagem para Remus. O homem se acomodou, abrindo os botões da capa enquanto o outro voltava para o banco de motorista, dando partida.

O cemitério ficava nos subúrbios de Londres, numa das áreas mais afastadas do centro da cidade. Casas imponentes, com jardins bem cuidados confundiam-se com alguns tristes casebres aqui e ali, empilhados uns sobre os outros. Gente de pele escura e hábitos estranhos para a maioria dos londrinos.

Imigrantes.

A grande maioria tinha descendência árabe. Ali, mesclavam-se aqueles que tinham conseguido fazer fortuna na velha Inglaterra e também os que, repudiados pelo preconceito e pela falta de preparo, engrossavam as fileiras de miseráveis que viviam na capital.

Ele meneou a cabeça. Estivera recentemente trabalhando num caso ao lado de um descendente de muçulmanos, Adib, um dos jovens talentos da Scotland Yard. Embora às vezes se sentisse um tanto constrangido em assistir às orações que ele repetia todos os dias, Remus gostava do rapaz. Adib era metódico, inteligente.

Aos poucos, o bairro dos imigrantes foi sendo deixado para trás, e eles chegaram ao coração da cidade e de sua corporação.

Remus observou a placa diante do prédio, onde, em letras grandes, estava escrito "Scotland Yard". Amava aquele lugar - estava dentro da agência desde que se conhecia por gente e vira muitos outros detetives passarem por ele.

Incluindo Hestia, sua esposa.

- Chegamos. - Fabian observou, virando-se para encarar o homem - O senhor quer que eu vá buscar um guarda-chuva ou peça para que tragam seu carro?

- Não, Fabian, eu posso fazer isso sozinho. - Remus agradeceu, abrindo a porta do automóvel - Acredito que hoje seja seu dia de folga. Não vou prendê-lo mais.

- Tenha uma boa noite, detetive. - o rapaz respondeu, sorrindo.

Remus desceu do carro, puxando de leve a perna esquerda. O frio estava fazendo uma velha ferida latejar. Lembrou-se vagamente da missão em que ela fora adquirida - um assaltante de primeira viagem que, depois de todas as negociações feitas para que se entregasse, acabara por atirar nele sem querer, quando já soltava o revólver no chão.

Riu de leve, enquanto caminhava lentamente sob a garoa fina. Agora que estava para se aposentar, a impressão que tinha é que todos os casos em que tinha atuado voltavam à sua memória.

Finalmente chegou ao carro estacionado - um Bentley verde-escuro que, embora já tivesse quase dez anos, parecia novo por conta dos cuidados do dono. Mergulhou a mão novamente no bolso da capa, tirando as chaves, juntamente com o distintivo de detetive.

Observou a carteira por alguns instantes, os pingos de chuva banhando o distintivo prateado, até voltar a guardá-lo e abrir o carro, sentando-se junto ao volante. Ligou o rádio, deixando-se envolver pela voz monótona do radialista, que anunciava uma marca de sabão em pó. Pouco depois, começava uma seleção de músicas instrumentais.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio. De vez em quando Remus assobiava junto da canção um estribilho conhecido. Já de longe, ele podia ver o sobrado, cheio de roseiras. O portão da garagem estava aberto. As meninas, provavelmente, já o estavam esperando.

Ariadne estava sentada junto à porta da cozinha, absorta em várias mudas de flores, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de transplantá-las para o vaso que o pai comprara no dia anterior. Leda, por sua vez, lia um romance junto à bancada, enquanto roubava alguns biscoitos que a velha Tatting deixara na forma mais cedo.

As duas ouviram o som da chave girando na fechadura e levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Remus passou pela porta, tirando a capa molhada antes de encarar as filhas. Ariadne foi a primeira a se levantar, sapecando um beijo na bochecha do pai.

- Boa noite, pai. – ela o cumprimentou, oferecendo a face para ele – Levou minhas flores para ela?

- Levei, sim, Aria. – ele sorriu, beijando-a na testa, para, em seguida, voltar-se para Leda, que esperava sua vez de cumprimentar o pai logo atrás da irmã – Boa noite, Leda.

- Hei, papai! – ela o abraçou, quase se dependurando no pescoço dele – Madame Tatting deixou o jantar pronto hoje.

Ele soltou a banca sobre um banco da cozinha.

- Uma pena... Eu estava planejando fazer um suflê hoje. Mas agora que vou me aposentar, poderemos dispensar a ajuda de Madame Tatting, não?

- Se a Aria se dispuser a lavar os pratos... – Leda observou, sorrindo.

- Nem tente fugir, Lê. Eu já lavei os pratos ontem, hoje é sua vez. – Ariadne respondeu, voltando novamente a atenção para suas flores – Além disso, estou muito ocupada com o jardim.

- Você deveria parar de se preocupar tanto com esse jardim. Vive suja de terra... Assim nunca vai arranjar namorado! – Leda retorquiu, rindo.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Namorado? Você não está muito nova para pensar nisso, mocinha?

Ariadne riu baixinho enquanto Leda ficava muito vermelha diante do olhar arguto do pai.

- Hum... É... Eu lavo os pratos hoje. Vamos jantar! – ela rapidamente trocou de assunto, correndo para fora da cozinha para arrumar a mesa da sala.

O detetive olhou desconfiado para a porta por onde passara a filha mais velha, antes de se voltar para Ariadne.

- Aria, por curiosidade...

- Sinto muito, papai. – ela respondeu, tirando as luvas de borracha e levantando-se para ir ajudar a irmã – Eu não sei de nada.

Ariadne também sumiu pela porta e Remus suspirou. Aquele negócio de ser pai de duas adolescentes era muito complicado... Talvez fosse hora de buscar conselhos com os amigos. Afinal, James e Sirius já tinham filhos adultos. Eles certamente lhes dariam algum conselho.

- Eu devo estar mesmo desesperado... – ele resmungou para si mesmo – Onde já se viu pedir conselhos àqueles dois?

- Papai, o senhor não vem? – Ariadne perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro da cozinha.

- Já estou indo, Aria. A propósito, vocês já fizeram suas malas? – ele perguntou, enquanto se dirigia para a sala.

- Está tudo pronto para irmos ao chalé. – Leda respondeu – Aria insistiu até para já fazermos suas malas também. Pelo número de casacos que ela colocou, eu garanto que o senhor não vai passar frio.

- Você é tão engraçada... – Ariadne respondeu, enquanto revirava os olhos, antes de se virar para o pai, o rosto corando de leve – Tio Sirius vai para o chalé amanhã também?

- Você deveria perguntar de uma vez se Órion vai estar lá... – Leda observou, sem olhar para a irmã, enquanto tomava o prato do pai, servindo-o com a sopa que Madame Tatting deixara.

Ariadne ficou completamente vermelha, enquanto Remus não sabia se ria ou se ficava preocupado.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza se quero ser parente do Sirius... Se vocês quiserem esperar mais uns cinco ou seis anos, eu posso pensar na possibilidade... – ele respondeu, um sorriso escapando dos lábios.

Leda olhou para a irmã, sorridente, mas Ariadne não parecia tão feliz.

- Eu acho que o senhor então deveria conhecer o... Mmmmfff...

- Eu estava brincando, papai. – Leda afirmou, enquanto segurava a irmã pela boca, impedindo-a de falar – Aria nunca nem esticou os olhos para cima do Órion. Não se preocupe.

Remus riu.

- É, eu imaginei. Mas vocês precisam aprender a serem mais sutis. Talvez uma conversa mais tarde na biblioteca ensine uma ou duas coisinhas às duas. – ele respondeu – Mas agora, vamos jantar. E depois vocês me explicarão sobre essas alianças familiares que as duas senhoritas andam tramando por trás das costas do seu velho pai...

- Não estamos tramando nada. – as duas responderam, ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que todo mundo acha que sou obtuso o suficiente para acreditar nessa frase mesmo depois de ouvi-la no mínimo cinco vezes todos os dias, desde que estou na Scotland Yard?

- Somos todos inocentes até que se prove o contrário? – Leda perguntou.

- Muito bem, meus poços de inocência. Escaparam por hoje. Agora...

- Jantar, já sabemos. – Ariadne completou – A hora da refeição é uma hora sagrada. Já estamos todos em silêncio.

O resto do jantar foi feito em silêncio. Ineditamente, não houve discussão para saber quem lavaria os pratos e Leda rapidamente se retirou para a cozinha. Ariadne voltou para suas plantas e Remus subiu para seu quarto, observando a mala que as meninas tinham deixado para ele sobre a cama.

Era Hestia quem costumava fazer aquilo. Era engraçado perceber como as gêmeas eram parecidas com a mãe. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso, quase o mesmo gênio... Ariadne era mais séria, parecia-se com Hestia numa missão – atenta, cuidadosa, irritantemente desconfiada. Já Leda era a face caseira de Hestia, risonha, divertida, ligeiramente maliciosa...

Ele imaginava qual das duas lhe daria mais trabalho. Leda era mais atirada, mas Ariadne sabia esconder o que pensava de uma maneira quase inquietante. Muito parecida com ele, por sinal.

- Elas precisam de uma mãe, esta é a verdade... – ele murmurou, sentando-se na cama – Coisa que eu nunca poderei dar a elas de novo...

* * *

- James... O que você acha que aconteceria se uma das minhas filhas namorasse Órion?

James deixou de lado a churrasqueira com a qual teimava desde que a manhã começara, voltando-se para Remus, que encarava as filhas, mais adiante, junto com Claire e Harry.

- Você já chegou a esse estágio? – o moreno perguntou, bem humorado, sentando-se ao lado do amigo – Eles crescem rápido demais...

- Descobri ontem de noite que Aria parece gostar do Órion. Não tenho muita certeza se quero entrar para a família do Sirius. Se ele já me apronta o que apronta só em sermos compadres, imagine o que fará se minha caçula e meu afilhado decidirem se casar?

O outro riu, meneando a cabeça, enquanto Remus dava um longo gole da garrafa de cerveja que o amigo lhe trouxera quando chegara.

- Eu estava conversando sobre isso com a Lils ontem. Mas, sempre existe uma vantagem. Os netos...

Foi a vez de Remus rir.

- Já pensando em ser avô, James? As coisas entre Harry e a filha dos Weasley andam assim tão adiantadas?

- Não... Isso é um tanto preocupante... Na idade dele, eu já pensava em maneiras de amarrar a Lily a mim para o resto da vida. Mas ele sequer parece pensar em noivado.

- Bem, Harry já tem vinte anos. Mas minhas meninas completaram quinze agora. E eu desconfio que Leda está me escondendo um pretendente. Quando voltar a Londres, vou dar um jeito de descobrir.

- Falou o grande detetive. Vai colocar toda a Scotland Yard atrás do namorado da filha... – James brindou, virando uma caneca de cerveja.

Remus sorriu, os olhos brilhando sarcasticamente.

- Pode rir, James. Mas depois não me peça para ajudá-lo quando for a vez da Claire.

O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou estreitando os olhos, coçando o queixo.

- Você não está sentindo um cheiro de queimado?

- JAMES POTTER! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? Quer colocar fogo na casa? – Lily gritou, muito vermelha, aproximando-se da churrasqueira, onde um fogo vívido torrava as carnes dispostas cuidadosamente sobre ele.

James pulou em pé, rapidamente voltando-se para a churrasqueira. Harry correu para junto do pai, enquanto Claire batia palmas, tentado se desvencilhar de Ariadne e Leda, que a seguravam firmemente para que não se aproximasse do fogo.

Enquanto os dois Potter controlavam o fogo, o carro dos Black atravessava a alameda que separava a estrada do terreno do chalé. Sirius estacou, enfiando o pé no freio assim que viu a face de James aparecer, suja de fuligem, com um espeto na mão, a imagem do cavaleiro da triste figura.

- Parece que chegamos atrasados, Órion... – Lyn observou, bem humorada – Começaram a colocar fogo na casa sem você estar presente...

- Tão engraçada, Lyncis... – o rapaz respondeu com uma careta.

- Não comecem de novo, por Deus... – Susan pediu, colocando a mão na cabeça enquanto Sirius desligava o carro de todo jeito, pulando para fora – Depois da última partida de pôquer, minha cabeça não agüenta mais...

- Mas elas estavam roubando, mamma! – Órion repetiu, enquanto Achernar abria a porta para que eles deixassem o automóvel.

- Não estávamos, não. – Nymphadora argumentou com um sorriso, pelo que lhe parecia a décima vez – Se até Arch já se resignou ao fato de ser impossível ganhar de nós...

Lyncis sorriu.

- Sim! Mal posso esperar para desafiarmos Harry e tio Remus, nossos grandes campeões do pôquer nas sessões de jogatina do chalé. – a morena pulou para fora, respirando fundo e fazendo uma careta ao sentir o cheiro de queimado – Eles nem vão saber o que os atingiram.

Achernar aproximou-se de Sirius, que parecia incerto entre rir e ajudar James. O fogo já fora controlado, mas Lily continuava nervosa, resmungando com o marido, enquanto Harry e Remus tentavam limpar suas roupas da chuva de cinzas que se abatera sobre eles quando se aproximaram da churrasqueira.

- Sabe, eu pensei que noviças não podiam praguejar. – James observou lá pelo décimo "ora, raios" que Lily soltou, ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava.

Susan, que se aproximava naquele instante, seguida de Lyncis e Nymphadora, abaixou a cabeça, tampando os ouvidos. A blusa branca de Lily imediatamente tomou uma coloração cinzenta por conta da fuligem que se despregava do rosto de James. O rosto da ruiva, por sua vez, estava completamente vermelho.

- Hum... pai, eu acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia... – Harry observou, tocando o ombro de James de leve enquanto Lily respirava fundo várias vezes.

- Eu concordo plenamente, querido. – Lily se pronunciou, soltando as mãos de James de sua cintura, ainda muito vermelha – Conversamos mais tarde.

- Sem gritos? – Sirius parecia desapontado.

- Eu acho que "conversar mais tarde" é um tanto pior, Sirius... – Remus observou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

Órion observou os adultos por alguns instantes, antes de se voltar para as gêmeas, que agora tinham se sentado com Claire mais afastadas da bagunça, tentado distrair a menina com jogos de adivinhar.

- Boa tarde, meninas. Parece que nosso almoço não vai sair tão cedo, não é? – ele perguntou, sentando-se na grama entre Claire e Ariadne.

Leda observou com interesse a face da irmã tingir-se de vermelho enquanto Órion se encostava ao tronco atrás deles, tocando de leve no braço da loirinha.

- É verdade... – ela se pronunciou, levantando-se – Mas Claire não pode ficar até tarde sem comer. Vamos comigo, Claire, encontrar alguma coisa na cozinha para nossos estômagos vazios.

- Eu vou com vocês. – Ariadne pediu, num fio de voz.

Leda meneou a cabeça.

- Você já comeu bastante dos aperitivos que tia Lily trouxe. Fique aí fazendo companhia a Órion.

- Mas...

- Eu sou três minutos mais velha que você, Aria. Portanto, trate de me obedecer.

A menina rolou os olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos dourados enquanto Leda e Claire se distanciavam em silêncio até perceber que o rapaz ao seu lado parecia encará-la com certa preocupação.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou de mau jeito.

- Você está vermelha. Andou levando sol? Trabalhando muito no jardim?

Ela rapidamente assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto rezava para qualquer santo que parasse de ruborizar na frente de Órion.

- Eu estive testando uns cruzamentos novos. Estou tentando fazer uma rosa totalmente púrpura. – ela abaixou a cabeça de leve, olhando para as próprias mãos que descansavam no colo - Como eram os olhos da mamãe. Meu pai disse que eu já consegui, mas ainda falta qualquer coisa...

Ariadne sentiu novamente o rosto esquentar quando a mão de Órion deslizou para seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Eu tenha certeza que vai conseguir. E, se quiser, eu te ajudo com os adubos. E com as outras substâncias químicas. Um trabalho tipicamente mendeliano.

Ela não pode impedir-se de sorrir.

- Órion e sua mania de cientista...

- Você também não acredita que eu vá ser um cientista? – ele perguntou, soltando o rosto dela.

Meneando a cabeça, ela também se encostou à árvore, apoiando de leve o pescoço junto ao ombro dele.

- Todo mundo crê firmemente que você pode ser o que quiser, caçador. – ela usou o apelido que Lyncis sempre usava com o irmão – Afinal, você é o gênio da turma. E, se já não é cientista agora, eu não sei o que mais precisa para tanto.

Ele sorriu, apertando a mão dela.

- Obrigado, Aria.

Ruborizando de novo, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto a confusão logo atrás deles se amainava.

- Você não está com fome? – ela perguntou, sem deixar a posição em que estava.

- Bastante. – ele riu – Especialmente depois da décima quinta partida perdida para minha irmã e minha prima... Estamos jogando pôquer desde ontem...

- É como dizem... – Leda reapareceu nesse instante, junto com Claire, Lyncis e Achernar – Azar no jogo, sorte no amor. Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?

Ariadne imediatamente aprumou-se, enquanto Lyn e Arch trocavam um olhar divertido, sentando-se junto dos outros. Claire pulou para o colo da morena enquanto Leda oferecia uma bandeja de salgadinhos para o casal.

- Não creio que esse ditado se aplica à situação, Lê. – Órion observou, pegando alguns salgadinhos para si – Elas estavam roubando. Não é verdade, Arch?

- Roubando, roubando! Minha mãe diz que é coisa feia, Lyn! – Claire pulou mais uma vez, segurando-se nos ombros da moça.

- Não estávamos roubando, não! – Lyn exclamou – Eles é que não sabem jogar.

- É verdade, Órion. – Arch observou, sorrindo – Temos que ser justos. Elas são melhores do que nós. Não à toa, como o próprio ditado diz, vão virar duas solteironas jogando pôquer nos fins de semana enquanto bebem uma garrafa de vinho e... Ai! Isso doeu!

- Era para doer mesmo. – Lyn respondeu, observando ele massagear o braço onde ela acabara de beliscar – A propósito, meninas, acho que ainda não apresentamos... Este é Achernar e aquela de cabelo roxo é a irmã dele, Nymphadora. São primos nossos, dos Estados Unidos.

- Muito prazer. – ele cumprimentou as duas educadamente – Vocês são gêmeas?

- Eu sou Leda e ela é Ariadne. – Leda respondeu – Sim, somos gêmeas. Idênticas. Mas você sempre sabe diferenciar as duas. Ela é mais quietinha que eu.

- Todos já percebemos isso, Lê. – Ariadne respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Lyn abafou uma risada e virou-se para o primo.

- Elas são filhas de tio Remus. Sua irmã vai trabalhar com ele na Scotland Yard.

Antes que Achernar pudesse responder, eles ouviram sons de passos se aproximando e, no instante seguinte Harry entrava em seu campo de visão, os cabelos pingando e a gola da camisa ligeiramente molhada.

- Está ficando mal educada, Lady Black? Chega e nem cumprimenta... – ele observou, parando junto à árvore que Órion usava para se apoiar.

- Acho que Harry está triste, Lyn... – Claire observou num sussurro, junto à orelha da moça.

- É, eu percebi. – ela respondeu em voz baixa, antes de se virar com um sorriso para o moreno - Boa tarde, Sir Potter.

- Hei, Harry! – Órion acenou com a mão, sorrindo – Como estão Ron, Mione e Ginny?

- Estão todos ótimos, Órion. – ele respondeu, olhando para Achernar – Parece que temos gente nova por aqui, não? Você deve ser o primo do padrinho...

Achernar levantou-se, estendendo a mão, que Harry apertou com força.

- Achernar Tonks. Mas, se possível, me chame de Tonks. Minha mãe tem um gosto muito suspeito para nomes...

- Ele vai estudar conosco. Só que o curso dele é música. – Lyn sorriu para o primo – Por sinal, ele é uma virtuose no piano.

- Você está exagerando, Lyn.

- E você está sendo modesto.

Harry estreitou ligeiramente os olhos. Para quem tinha se conhecido há dois dias, Lyn e o tal Achernar pareciam próximos demais. Leda puxou a atenção para si, perguntando da irmã de Achernar, começando então a tagarelar sobre o pai, enquanto Ariadne fazia um comentário ocasionalmente, tendo Órion agora deitado em seu colo.

- Por que está molhado? – Claire perguntou, pulando do colo de Lyn para o do irmão quando ele se sentou na grama junto à amiga.

- Fui tirar a fuligem. Mamãe está uma fera lá dentro... O pai está tentando se explicar, mas enquanto Sirius fica colocando lenha na fogueira, vai ser meio difícil...

- Tio Sirius é divertido. – Claire observou, cruzando os braços.

- Ele pode até ser divertido, mas não tem a menor noção de quando parar uma brincadeira. – Lyn respondeu, fazendo cafuné de leve na pequena – Se ele decidiu se meter... – ela parou, olhando para Arch, que observava com atenção a irmã conversando com um dos homens mais velhos – Aquele é o tio Remus, Arch.

Achernar estreitou os olhos, curioso. Desde que Nymphadora comunicara à família a decisão de passar um tempo trabalhando na Scotland Yard como enviada especial da CIA, ele se perguntava como as estranhas manias da irmã seriam aceitas dentro de uma das corporações mais tradicionais do mundo.

O detetive Remus Lupin correspondia perfeitamente àquilo que ele imaginara. Mesmo à paisana, vestia-se impecavelmente, e todas as suas maneiras o assemelhavam a um lorde. Um autêntico inglês, sem dúvida alguma.

Remus, por sua vez, fazia conjecturas similares às de Achernar. Sirius avisara a ele que uma prima dos Estados Unidos fora transferida num projeto de intercâmbio entre as agências de inteligência dos dois países. Ele não esperava encontrar a moça na Scotland Yard, visto que seria em breve aposentado, mas se dispusera a conversar com ela na tradicional reunião de férias do chalé dos Potter.

Entretanto, Nymphadora Tonks, como Sirius apresentara, ou apenas Tonks, como ela fizera questão de frisar, superava e muito suas expectativas. Para começar, ela tinha cabelos lilases. Embora a discrição o impelisse a desviar o olhar constantemente daquela cabeleira, ele não podia deixar de se sentir perturbado.

James tinha subido para tomar um banho e se trocar e Susan e Lily estavam agora na cozinha. Sirius, por sua vez, parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com a situação, enquanto Remus tentava de todos os jeitos não encarar a moça.

- Sabe, você não precisa ficar com medo de mim. – ela falou, após alguns instantes tentando prender o olhar do detetive – Eu não mordo. E, até onde eu saiba... – ela tirou os cabelos lilases, revelando cachos negros que caíam até seus ombros – Perucas também não mordem.

Remus estreitou os olhos.

- É preciso mais do que uma peruca para me assustar, mocinha. – ele respondeu, sério – E se quer realmente trabalhar na Scotland Yard, terá que aprender a se portar como uma detetive da Scotland Yard e não como uma colegial adolescente americana.

Sirius, que até aquele instante apreciava a cena com um meio sorriso, descruzou os braços, aproximando-se.

- Remus, o quê...

- Deixe-o falar, Sirius. – a moça o interrompeu, um sorriso estranho nos lábios – Como quiser, detetive Lupin. Assim como tive que provar meu valor na CIA, vou provar ao senhor também o que sou capaz de fazer. – ela recolocou a peruca, sem deixar de sorrir - Eu sei que a Scotland Yard tem um estilo e uma reputação a manter. Mas receio que, antes de eu ter que me adaptar a vocês, vocês terão que se adaptar a mim.

E com uma mesura irônica, ela deu as costas a eles, partindo para se juntar ao resto da turma de jovens sob as faias da entrada do chalé.


	5. À meia luz

**Bem, antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar pela falta de notícias... Como talvez alguns de vocês não saibam, meu computador pifou de vez no início de maio e quem publicou para mim o especial de dia das mães e o terceiro capítulo de SS foi minha beta, a Meri.**

**Além de ter passado quase um mês sem pc, eu estou com uma série de pequenos problemas de saúde. Tudo porque a #$¨&() do meu estômago acha divertido me deixar enjoada a maior parte do tempo em que estou consciente. Tanto que meu gastro já está pensando na possibilidade de realizar meu sonho dourado de infância (cara, eu estou muito irônica hoje... deve ser porque tô dopada com remédio de enjôo, só para variar...): ser cortada ao meio.**

**Deixando esses assuntos desagradáveis de lado, e agora que já expliquei porque não tivemos N/a's no último capítulo, quero avisar que eu já li todos os reviews que vocês me deixaram e, assim que o tempo e o estômago me permitirem, responderei a cada um de vocês.**

**Sendo assim, vamos parar com esse papo de pessoa doente. Afinal, vocês não vieram aqui para fazer terapia comigo e sim para ler o capítulo novo. Então, aproveitem bem a vista e não deixem de mandar reviews.**

**beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: um último parêntese... Como já foram informados, eu não ando muito bem. O que significa que não há previsão de capítulos novos por enquanto. Vou TENTAR publicar o quinto capítulo dia 30 de maio. Mas não é uma promessa dessa vez...**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: À meia luz**

* * *

Nymphadora deixou a presença dos dois homens ouvindo um zumbido estranho nos ouvidos, como sempre acontecia quando ficava nervosa. O tal detetive não prestara atenção em uma única palavra do que ela falara, em absolutamente nada sobre suas experiências na área de infiltrações e disfarces, nada...

A passos duros, ela caminhou para longe do chalé, na direção oposta àquela em que o resto dos jovens se encontrava. O som do cascalho e do farfalhar das folhas ao seu redor, aos poucos, fê-la se acalmar.

- Quem ele pensa que é afinal? – ela perguntou para si mesma, colocando as mãos dentro do casaco, a cabeça baixa – Por que sempre é assim? Ninguém me dá um voto de confiança de primeira... Ridículos...

Ela parou de chofre, observando o chão cimentado diante de si. Em seguida, levantou a cabeça devagar, abrindo a boca de espanto. Alguns passos à frente, um cercado a separava do abismo, enquanto as montanhas erguiam-se ao redor, imponentes. Um banco de madeira um tanto orvalhado por causa do frio estava posicionado junto à cerca e, de frente para ele, havia um telescópio.

- É o nosso observatório. – a voz de Lyn observou.

Nymphadora virou-se, encarando a prima com certa surpresa.

- Perdão?

Lyncis sorriu, aproximando-se dela e debruçando-se sobre a cerca.

- Pappa não apenas tem nome de estrela. Ele é fascinado por elas. Ele estava caminhando por aqui certa vez – numa das muitas férias que passamos no chalé - quando encontrou este lugar. No dia seguinte, ele e tio James passaram o dia sumidos. À noite, eles nos trouxeram para cá. E disseram que, daquele dia em diante, esse era o nosso observatório.

A outra moça assentiu, aproximando-se também para olhar o precipício ao lado da morena.

- Parece um tanto romântico demais para se adequar à personalidade do seu pai. – ela observou.

- É verdade... – Lyn riu de leve – Mas você ainda não os conhece bem. Nunca viu tio James se derreter diante de tia Lils ou a maneira que ele praticamente baba em cima de Claire. Ou meu pai, quando está a sós com a mamma... Eles têm essa face meio brincalhona, meio irônica... Harry também é assim.

- Harry? É o moreno de óculos? – foi a vez dela rir – Estou sentindo um tom meio apaixonado nessa fala?

Lyn estreitou os olhos, um meio sorriso enquanto meneava a cabeça.

- Não, eu fui praticamente criada com Harry. Ele é como se fosse um irmão mais velho. Ou pelo menos, ele sempre age assim. Além disso, ele tem namorada.

- Namoros acabam... – Nymphadora cantarolou, dando as costas para a paisagem e encostando-se à cerca – E essa história de irmão mais velho é furada. Mais velha que minha adorável avó Druella. Vamos lá, Lyn, confesse...

- Não há nada para confessar. – ela respondeu, corando de leve.

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... – ela respondeu.

Por alguns instantes, as duas ficaram em silêncio, só observando a paisagem. Lyn mordeu os lábios de leve, voltando-se para a prima.

- Você está chateada, não?

Nymphadora riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Agora eu percebo tudo... Arch mandou você vir atrás de mim, não foi? Eu percebi que ele estava me observando lá no chalé.

- Foi mais ou menos isso. – a morena confessou – O que aconteceu, Nym?

- Tonks, Lyn... Eu não gosto nem mesmo de apelidos, diferente do meu irmão.

- Ok... Então, reformulando a questão... – Lyncis sorriu - O que aconteceu, Tonks?

Voltando-se novamente para o abismo que as cercava, Nymphadora apoiou os braços no cercado, os olhos claros brilhando com os reflexos da neve sempiterna nas montanhas.

- Há quanto tempo você conhece o detetive Lupin?

- Tio Remus? Tecnicamente, eu o conheço desde sempre. – ela respondeu, encarando a prima – Ele esteve preso por um tempo por conta de intrigas na Scotland Yard. Foi como tio James o conheceu.

- James Potter esteve preso? – Nymphadora estreitou os olhos.

Lyncis voltou a morder os lábios, desviando o olhar. Até onde saberia Nymphadora sobre os Valetes de Copas?

- Questões políticas. Isso foi pouco antes da guerra estourar. – ela respondeu, evasiva – Em todo caso... Eles se conheceram na prisão. Foi tio James quem apresentou meu pai a tio Remus. Os três, desde então, tornaram-se inseparáveis. Foi inclusive através de tio Remus que tio James serviu como uma espécie de "espião" contra os nazistas.

- Eu não sabia disso... Mas o que mais você pode me dizer sobre Lupin? Preciso ter uma idéia do terreno em que estou pisando antes de mostrar a ele que nem só de conservadorismo se faz um detetive.

- Tio Remus não é conservador. – Lyn protestou, voltando a encará-la – Foi na gestão dele como detetive-chefe da Scotland Yard que mulheres foram admitidas na agência. Tia Hestia foi decisiva para tanto, mas...

- Hestia? A esposa dele é uma detetive também? Onde ela está que...

- Tia Hestia morreu três anos atrás, durante uma missão. – ela respondeu, voltando o olhar para as montanhas – Desde então, tio Remus vive só para as gêmeas, Leda e Ariadne.

- Aquelas loirinhas são filhas dele? E ele as cria sozinho? Nunca teve outra mulher? – Nymphadora agora estava impressionada.

- Exatamente.

- Uau... Acho que tenho que rever meus recém pré-conceitos sobre o senhor Remus Lupin... – ela olhou para a prima pensativamente – É por isso que ele está deixando a Scotland Yard? Sirius me disse ontem à noite, quando avisou que eu conheceria um dos detetives da agência, que ele estava se aposentando.

- Acredito que seja. – Lyn respondeu – Este ano, as meninas vão entrar no preparatório. Leda não está muito preocupada, mas Ariadne quer tentar uma bolsa na Academia. As duas irão para uma escola fora de Londres. Acho que tio Remus quer ir com elas.

- Pai super-protetor, hein? Interessante... Muito interessante...

Lyn estreitou os olhos.

- O que é interessante?

Nymphadora sorriu.

- Nada, não. Mas, me diga, você conhece mais alguém da Scotland Yard?

Um tanto desconfiada pela mudança de assunto, a jovem assentiu.

- O novo detetive-chefe, Kingsley Shacklebolt é muito amigo do tio Remus. Os irmãos Prewett, Fabian e Gideon, são irmãos da mãe da namorada de Harry. Os dois são do departamento de imigração. Gideon, que é o mais velho, trabalha na parte burocrática. Eu não o conheço muito bem. Mas Fabian não é muito mais velho que a gente e já saímos em turma para beber alguma coisa. Tem o Adib, também, da seção de homicídios. Ele é muçulmano. Um cara muito divertido, se quer saber minha opinião... Ah, e, claro, tem o Sam, do esquadrão de entorpecentes. – Lyn sorriu – É a coisa mais fofa e mais querida de toda Scotland Yard.

- Ele é tão bonito assim? – Nymphadora sorriu – Quantos anos ele tem?

Lyn coçou de leve o nariz.

- Hum... Acho que cinco, seis anos...

- Cinco?

- Sam é um cachorro. Não tenho muita certeza da raça dele... Mas acho que é um labrador. Ou algo do tipo.

Os olhos de Nymphadora brilharam.

- Cachorros... Eu adoro cachorros! Tenho certeza que vou me dar muito bem com o Sam.

Passos tranqüilos soaram um pouco mais adiante e as duas voltaram-se para a entrada do observatório, onde Achernar acabara de surgir.

- Bem... Parece que estão se divertindo, não? Já faz algum tempo que eu estava procurando as duas. O sol já está até se pondo!

Ele apontou para o horizonte, onde o céu começava a se tingir de púrpura, enquanto o sol, uma bola vermelha incandescente, sumia por trás das montanhas.

- Poético, não? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se das duas, ficando entre elas apoiado na cerca.

- Você acha tudo poético, Arch. – Nymphadora respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha – Um chalé nas montanhas? Poético. Uma árvore seca? Poético. Um vaso sanitário? Poético.

Lyncis sorriu, enquanto Achernar revirava os olhos.

- Às vez eu fico espantado com a sua sensibilidade, Nymphadora. – ele respondeu, enfatizando o nome dela.

A moça cruzou os braços, olhando para ele ligeiramente zangada.

- Não tenho culpa se puxei à praticidade da mamãe. Você e papai, no entanto, são iguaizinhos: dois balões metereológicos sobrevoando o mundo, sem nunca tocar os pés no chão.

- Como eu disse, você não tem sensibilidade alguma. Balões de gás? Francamente... – ele riu – Se não tem criatividade para tanto, então, pelo menos, use o clichê... Eu e papai vivemos nas nuvens.

- Eu concordo com Arch, Tonks. – Lyn observou, sorrindo – Viver nas nuvens é muito mais _poético_ que ser um balão fadado a viver sob intempéries apenas por conta do bel-prazer de seus cientistas.

Os olhos de Achernar brilharam e ele voltou-se para a prima, ajoelhando-se à frente dela enquanto segurava suas mãos.

- Minha musa perdida! Como eu não a encontrei antes, caríssima estrela? – ele voltou-se para Nymphadora – Vou pedir a Òrion para trocarmos de irmãs! Você está vendo, Nym? _"Fadado a viver sob intempéries..._"

Rindo, Lyn meneava a cabeça.

- O que eu sempre lhe digo sobre esse 'Nym'? – ela resmungou, embora tivesse um sorriso no canto dos lábios – E, pode ter certeza, eu te trocaria pelo Órion num piscar de olhos.

- Você está vendo, Lyn? – ele virou-se novamente para a prima, ainda ajoelhado – Então, agora só falta você dizer que sim.

- Dizer sim a que?

Os três jovens voltaram-se para a clareira, onde Harry estava em pé, de braços cruzados, fitando perigosamente o outro rapaz. Achernar sorriu, levantando-se, sem soltar as mãos da prima.

- Estamos pensando em fazer uma troca de casais fraternos na família. – ele respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir – Lyncis vai ser minha irmã caçula e Órion vai ficar com Tonks.

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Nymphadora completou.

- Pena que Órion seja tão novinho pra mim... – ela piscou o olho.

Lyncis meneou a cabeça, rindo, embora sentisse as bochechas arderem de leve. Percebera perfeitamente bem a indireta da prima. E Harry também. Só não entendia porque ele parecia estar tão contrafeito com a brincadeira.

- De qualquer maneira... – ela observou, soltando-se gentilmente de Achernar – Apesar de todas as confusões, eu adoro o meu pequeno caçador. Então, Arch, sinto muito...

O rapaz sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Ainda somos da mesma família.

- Estão colocando o jantar. – Harry observou, girando nos calcanhares – Tia Susan fez macarronada hoje.

Os olhos de Lyn brilharam.

- Vamos logo então. Essa é uma oportunidade que não se deve perder!

Ela apressou os passos, de modo a alcançar Harry, passando um braço pelo braço dele.

- Qual o seu problema hoje? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Logo atrás deles, vinham Achernar e Nymphadora. O casal de irmãos trocou mais um olhar cúmplice enquanto Harry virava-se para Lyn, relaxando quase que imperceptivelmente.

- Eu só estou cansado. – ele respondeu, dando um breve suspiro antes de sorrir para a morena – Passei ontem o dia dirigindo e a noite tentando convencer Claire a deixar os pobres bichos-papões em paz. Com meu pai rindo pelas minhas costas, repetindo "bem feito, bem feito".

Lyn assentiu.

- Eu imagino. E por isso, você não está sendo muito educado com meus novos primos? – ela perguntou, encarando-o com curiosidade.

- Quem disse que eu não estou sendo educado?

- Você não está fazendo sequer um esforço para ser amigável com Arch. – ela respondeu – Fecha a cara só de vê-lo por perto. Eu até entendo que você não simpatize com alguém à primeira vista, mas tanto ele quanto a Nymphadora são ótimas pessoas.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar ser mais gentil. Afinal, nós vamos embora amanhã, não é? E só temos que vê-los no Natal.

Lyn estreitou os olhos.

- Meu pai não falou nada sobre eles para você? Nem prestou atenção no que eu falei mais cedo?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Eu passei as férias na Toca, Lyn. Aposto que nem você sabia da existência dos seus primos antes do final do ano letivo passado. Por que tio Sirius deveria ter falado deles comigo? E eu estava meio ocupado com a Claire pulando no meu colo para prestar atenção nos elogios que vocês estavam trocando.

- Achernar vai para a Academia também. – ela respondeu, séria – Ele faz música. Quando a irmã foi transferida pela CIA para cá, ele decidiu acompanhá-la. Você pensou que os dois fossem detetives ou coisa do tipo? Arch é mais velho que você um ano.

Harry controlou-se para não bufar em resposta. Ele realmente não tinha motivo algum para não gostar de Achernar e não queria irritar Lyncis, o que certamente aconteceria se ele se indispusesse com o americano sem motivo algum.

- O que você acha? – Nymphadora sussurrou para o irmão, observando os dois jovens que caminhavam a sua frente.

- Ele está com ciúmes. – Achernar respondeu, um sorriso formando-se no canto dos lábios – Mas eu não sei o que dizer sobre ela.

- Quando eu perguntei, a primeira coisa que ela disse foi que ele tinha namorada. É suspeito. Muito suspeito...

Ele sorriu.

- Você falando assim, eu tenho a impressão de que estamos seguindo dois criminosos. Em todo caso, não é exatamente da nossa conta o que eles estão fazendo. Se eles se gostam ou não, é tarefa deles se acertar.

- Então você não pretende dar nem um empurrãozinho quando estiver na academia, em posição privilegiada para deixá-lo morrendo de ciúmes a fim de admitir o que sente? – ela respondeu, também sorrindo.

- Eu posso pensar no caso. Agora vamos andar logo ou acabaremos nos perdendo dos dois. E nos atrasando para a macarronada também...

* * *

- Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele. – Leda observou, enquanto terminava de fechar os botões da camisola.

O jantar acabara já há algum tempo. Os adultos tinham continuado na sala, conversando, mas não demorara a que os mais jovens logo procurassem suas acomodações. Lily e Claire tinham sido as primeiras a subir. Harry, Órion e Achernar dividiriam outro quarto. Lyncis e Nymphadora estavam no final do corredor. E as gêmeas tinham sido colocadas juntas.

- Não comece de novo, Lê. – Ariadne pediu, arrumando a cama em que elas dormiriam – Não vai me convencer a fazer isso.

- Aria, nós conhecemos o Órion desde que nascemos. Ele é uma toupeira no que não se refere às experiências dele. Se você não falar, ele nunca vai perceber absolutamente nada.

- _Amém_. – Ariadne respondeu, soltando os cabelos dourados, começando a escová-los, sentada na cama.

Leda bufou, revirando os olhos. Mas em seguida lembrou-se de algo com que poderia argumentar com a irmã.

- Sabe... Madame Curie dividiu o prêmio Nobel com Pierre Curie. Já imaginou o que você e Órion poderiam...

A jovem não pode continuar, pois logo em seguida, recebeu um travesseiro no rosto.

- Isso foi golpe baixo, Lê. – Ariadne observou, sorridente, enquanto a irmã jogava o travesseiro de volta na cama – Não se usa Madame Curie levianamente.

- Eu só estava tentando exemplificar o que acontece quando grandes gênios ficam juntos. – Leda respondeu, deitando-se.

Ariadne subiu para sua cama, observando a irmã enquanto apagava a luz, deixando que o quarto mergulhasse numa sonolenta penumbra.

- Se faz tanta questão, por que, no final das contas, você não se declara para ele?

- Por que eu não sou você? – Leda respondeu, aconchegando-se em sua cama.

- Então, fim de questão. Boa noite, Leda. – a irmã desejou, antes de se virar, cobrindo-se até a cabeça.

- Boa noite, Aria. – Leda respondeu, ajeitando-se também.

O silêncio não demorou a se fazer presente. Poucos instantes depois, Leda podia ouvir a respiração pausada da irmã.

Revirando-se na cama, ela observou o teto, pensativamente. Se ao menos a mãe estivesse ali... Hestia certamente conseguiria dar um jeito naquele amor platônico da filha caçula.

- Espera aí... – Leda murmurou para si, mordendo o lençol para não rir – Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Eu não sou a Aria... Mas quem disse que ele precisa saber?

Finalmente, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, Leda abraçou o travesseiro, dormindo logo em seguida.


	6. Excesso de bagagem

**Hohohoh... Para quem queria saber o que a Leda ia aprontar... Vão em frente...**

**Depois de muito tempo sem agradecer, finalmentes, vamos às reviews... Thatah, Bruna Granger Potter, Nati R. Black, Gaby-fdj-Black, Gabriela Black, Rayane Potter, Yuufu, Gabi C. Lupin, Andy Black, Moony Ju, Lily..., Grace Black, Helena Black, Kmillosk, Bruna Black, Hera3304, Iliana, Elyon Somniare, Alu-chan, LMP3, Lisa Black, Xianya, JhU Radcliffe, Camila, Ana Torres, Camy Horvath, Julinha, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Táh Black e todos que continuam me acompanhando mesmo eu desaparecendo de quando em quando...**

**Bem, para quem quer saber o que acontece entre Harry e Lyn... Ainda vai demorar um pouco. Um bocado, na verdade, para que vocês descubram afinal se eles ficam juntos ou se a genética preferencial por ruivas acaba imperando na cabeça do nosso amigo... Então, não adianta perguntar, vocês ainda vão sofrer um pouco para saber...**

**No próximo capítulo teremos novos personagens... E antigos também... Hehehe... Só não posso prometer uma data. Acho que, de agora em diante, não poderei mais postar com intervalos razoáveis entre os capítulos... Estou completamente enrolada com meus problemas de saúde e a faculdade recomeça semana que vem... Cheguei até a cogitar a possibilidade de me aposentar, mas não sei se conseguiria me desligar completamente do meu querido mundo das fics...**

**Em todo caso, mesmo que eu não queira me aposentar, não poderei mais atualizar com tanta freqüência. Mas não se preocupem, não pretendo abandonar vocês enquanto ainda subsistir alguma inspiração na minha cabeça...**

**Chega de assuntos deprimentes... Vamos à fic. Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 05: Excesso de bagagem**

* * *

Achernar tirou o chapéu, enxugando o suor da testa enquanto pulava de volta para o chão, dando palmadinhas de leve no pescoço de seu cavalo.

- Foi um bom exercício, não? – Lyn perguntou, puxando as rédeas de seu animal, parando ao lado do primo.

Achernar sorriu, assentindo. Logo atrás deles, Harry também parou, desmontando.

- Precisa de ajuda? – o moreno perguntou, parando junto a Lyn.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Sempre um perfeito cavalheiro, Sir Potter. – ela respondeu, escorregando na sela pelo lado contrário ao que ele se encontrava – Mas eu sei fazer isso sozinha, obrigada.

O americano riu, olhando amistosamente para Harry.

- Ela é sempre assim, ou só está tentando ser implicante?

- Eu não sou implicante! – Lyn respondeu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Harry meneou a cabeça, também sorrindo de leve.

- Ela não está tentando ser. Ela geralmente é. E consegue se sair muito bem na tarefa...

- Bem, se eu sou ou não implicante, o problema é apenas meu. – Lyn respondeu, segurando as rédeas de seu animal, começando a se distanciar dos dois – Vamos Erik. Deixe esses dois chatos aí.

Achernar observou Harry olhar pensativamente a garota enquanto ela tomava o caminho dos estábulos. Sorriu de lado, aproximando-se do outro rapaz.

- Me tire uma curiosidade, Harry... Minha prima tem muitos pretendentes na Academia?

O sorriso do moreno titubeou em sua face e ele virou-se para Achernar com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Algum interesse, Tonks? – ele perguntou em resposta.

Arch apenas sorriu.

- Não. Lyn não faz muito meu tipo. Independente demais... Eu prefiro mais as princesas encasteladas em altas torres, tendo apenas dragões por companhia.

Harry assentiu, ainda um tanto desconfiado. Os dois também começaram a caminhar, dirigindo-se para os estábulos.

- Nunca faltaram pretendentes para sua prima. Ela inclusive já teve vários encontros... Mas nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar o suficiente para passar de "pretendente a pretendente".

Achernar assentiu.

- Entendo. Se um terço do que Órion me contou nos dois dias em que dividimos o quarto for verdade, eu inclusive imagino a maneira como ela não deixa ninguém se aproximar...

O moreno sorriu.

- Ela está até gentil ultimamente. Se você a tivesse conhecido na época em que Malfoy vivia aqui...

- Malfoy? – Arch estreitou os olhos – Está falando de Draco Malfoy?

O outro fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, Draco Malfoy. Você o conhece?

- De nome. – Achernar respondeu – Ele também é nosso primo. Filho de tia Narcisa.

- É, eu imagino que seja esse mesmo. – Harry observou o rapaz em silêncio por alguns instantes, até finalmente chegarem ao portão do estábulo – Você irá conosco para a Academia mais tarde, Achernar?

O outro estreitou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, mas escolheu por apenas menear a cabeça.

- Sirius já deve estar me esperando. Tenho que voltar a Londres para organizar algumas coisas ainda. Viajo de madrugada para a Academia. Minhas aulas amanhã só começam à tarde.

- Vocês são muito lentos, sabiam? – Lyn observou, reaparecendo na frente deles – Guardem logo os cavalo, temos que voltar para o almoço.

Os dois assentiram e eles voltaram para o chalé pouco depois. Achernar agora fazia algumas perguntas sobre a academia e Lyncis e Harry respondiam como podiam.

- Se Hermione estivesse aqui, você estaria agora com um histórico completo, tanto da Academia, quanto da Universidade. – Lyn observou ao se ver, novamente, incapaz de responder a uma das questões do primo, dessa vez sobre o ano de fundação da Universidade – Tendo Mione por perto, você nunca precisaria de uma enciclopédia.

Harry riu, assentindo.

- É verdade. Mas creio que ele terá o prazer de conhecer Mione amanhã.

Nesse momento, Lyn estacou, olhando o moreno pensativamente.

- Harry, eu acabo de me lembrar... Estas férias, eles...

Arch observou o outro rapaz menear a cabeça rapidamente, e os dois amigos trocaram um olhar cúmplice, que não passou despercebido para ele. Do que eles estariam falando?

Órion observou de longe a irmã entrar no chalé junto aos rapazes. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios antes de voltar para o livro que permanecia em seu colo. Entretanto, sua concentração não parecia estar funcionando. Estava tão acostumado com a bagunça que sempre se instaurava nas férias que aquele silêncio calmo era quase exasperante.

Claire estava com Lily, Susan e Nymphadora na cozinha. Sempre que iam ao chalé, Lily dispensava todos os empregados da família e fazia questão de preparar tudo juntamente com Susan. Na opinião de Sirius, aquelas eram as ocasiões em que eles comiam melhor, já que tanto Lily quanto Susan – especialmente a última com seu especial tempero italiano – eram exímias cozinheiras.

Os homens, por sua vez, estavam discutindo "assuntos de Valetes" na biblioteca. Órion sempre achava graça naqueles conselhos fechados masculinos, já que, ao final das contas, nem James, muito menos Sirius, davam um passo sem antes ouvir a opinião das esposas.

Ele fechou o livro com um suspiro, olhando novamente na direção da casa. Havia uma silhueta recortada contra as vidraças do – pelos seus cálculos – último quarto do corredor. O de Leda e Ariadne.

Não sabia qual das duas estaria ali, mas, sorrindo, o rapaz ergueu a mão, acenando, no que foi imediatamente respondido. Pouco depois, o vulto desapareceu e ele encostou-se ao tronco da árvore que escolhera para protegê-lo do sol, espreguiçando-se.

Ariadne correu as cortinas rapidamente, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha enquanto passava a mão delicadamente sobre a camisola. E se ele tivesse percebido que ainda estava em roupas de dormir?

- Aria? – Leda chamou preocupada, saindo do banheiro, ainda escovando os cabelos – Você está bem? Está vermelha... Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

Ariadne desviou da irmã, meneando a cabeça.

- Não, eu estou me sentindo bem. Só estava começando a me perguntar se você tinha se afogado debaixo do chuveiro.

Leda sorriu, fazendo uma mesura.

- Oras, não seja por isso. O banheiro é todo seu, vossa alteza.

Ariadne passou pela irmã com uma careta, trancando-se no banheiro em seguida. Leda tomou o lugar onde Aria estivera até instantes atrás, afastando as cortinas de leve. Não demorou a enxergar o culpado pelo rubor da caçula dos Lupin. Órion estava sentado lá fora, com um livro fechado no colo, arrancando pedaços de grama.

A loirinha sorriu. Era sua chance de começar a colocar seus planos em ação. Tinha que conversar com o garoto. E depois, teria que manter a irmã ocupada pelo resto do dia, para que ela não entrasse no caminho de Órion e ele pudesse fazer alguma pergunta constrangedora. Por fim, na hora da despedida...

Cautelosamente, Leda abriu a mala da irmã, tirando de lá um dos vestidos favoritos de Ariadne. Em geral, apesar de serem gêmeas idênticas, era fácil distingui-las. Leda preferia roupas coloridas, justas. Aria, por sua vez, gostava dos tons pastéis, de tecidos leves, bem soltos, privilegiando conforto à aparência.

Trocando-se rapidamente, Leda prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, como a irmã gostava de fazer. Bateu de leve na porta do banheiro, recebendo uma exclamação em resposta.

- Eu já estou descendo. Não me espere para tomar café. E não se esqueça de ajudar tio Sirius mais tarde com as mudas perto do observatório. Você prometeu que o faria hoje antes de ele voltar para Londres.

- Eu sei. Vejo isso assim que sair daqui. – Ariadne respondeu com a voz abafada.

Leda sorriu, acabando de se calçar e finalmente deixando o quarto. Passou rapidamente pela cozinha, não se detendo mais que dois minutos para surrupiar um pedaço de torta, quase sem ser notada pelas outras mulheres. Em seguida, saiu para o jardim. Não havia ninguém lá fora, com a exceção de Órion.

- Perfeito. – ela sussurrou para si mesma, tomando a direção do rapaz.

Órion estava de olhos fechados, ainda encostado à árvore, na mesma posição em que Ariadne o deixara instantes atrás. Leda parou junto a ele, fitando-o por alguns instantes até ele voltar sua atenção para ela.

- Bom dia, Aria.

Mais uma vez, ela sorriu. Tinha conseguido. Órion, por sua vez, olhou curioso para ela. Não era muito comum ver no rosto de Ariadne aquela expressão satisfeita.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, levantando-se.

Leda rapidamente meneou a cabeça.

- Não... Apenas dormi muito bem.

- Andou tomando alguma coisa para sua insônia? – ele perguntou, afastando-se para dar lugar a ela.

Leda sentou-se ao lado do moreno. Ariadne tinha insônia crônica desde a morte de Hestia. Esse, aliás, fora um dos motivos para que ela começasse a se interessar por plantas – ocupando-se durante suas crises, ela sempre se sentia melhor.

- Mais ou menos... – ela respondeu – Na verdade, eu estive tomando uma decisão muito importante... E, sempre que você decide alguma coisa sem sombra de dúvidas, parece que um peso é tirado dos seus ombros.

- Eu entendo. – Órion sorriu – E o que você decidiu?

- Que vou me casar com você.

Órion sentiu seu queixo cair. Incerto do que responder, ele apenas observou, com os olhos arregalados, a garota se levantar e, com um sorriso, fazer uma mesura com a cabeça para, logo depois, sair correndo pelo gramado, sumindo atrás do chalé.

* * *

- Então, Aria... Serviço terminado, não? – Sirius sorriu simpaticamente para a afilhada. 

A loirinha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, respirando pesado enquanto tirava as grossas luvas de borracha que utilizara para transplantar o adubo para as covas que Sirius fizera ao redor do observatório.

- Daqui a dois meses, as mudas já terão crescido o suficiente para proteger quem estiver no banco do vento que vem do vale. – ela observou, levantando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que espanava a terra que se acumulara em sua roupa.

Os dois ouviram vozes animadas vindos da clareira que levava do chalé para aquele lugar. Pouco depois, Leda, Nymphadora e Lyncis apareceram, trazendo com elas uma grande cesta de piquenique.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto abria os braços para a filha, que acabara de se jogar na direção dele.

- Leda teve a idéia de fazermos um piquenique de despedida aqui. – Lyncis respondeu, estalando um beijo na bochecha do pai – Tio Remus já está ajeitando as malas e Harry estava me procurando para ajudá-lo nessa tarefa também. Mas já tem bastante gente lá para servir de carregador.

- Onde está minha mocinha independente que não gosta que ninguém faça as coisas por ela? – Sirius perguntou jovialmente.

-Aqui mesmo, Sirius. Porque, além de independente, ela é inteligente. – Nymphadora respondeu, cruzando os braços e piscando um olho para a prima – Por que se esfalfar em trabalhos braçais, quando estão todos se matando por estarem debaixo dos pés dela?

- Tonks, você é tão delicada... – o moreno observou, soltando-se da filha.

- Apenas realista. – a moça retrucou.

- E tem muitos pretendentes se jogando debaixo dos seus pés, Lyn? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para a filha com um olhar desconfiado.

- Com certeza. – ela respondeu, tirando uma mecha dos cabelos negros de cima do rosto – E eu aproveito para sapatear em cima.

Sirius quase não reprimiu um suspiro de alívio.

- Essa é a minha menina. Bem, vou deixar vocês com seu piquenique. Não demorem muito, daqui a meia hora eu devo estar saindo com Arch.

- Pode deixar, tio Sirius. – Leda respondeu, com os olhos brilhando na direção da irmã, enquanto Aria arrumava a toalha que as meninas tinham trazido para forrar o chão – O pai também deve sair nesse horário.

O que era perfeito, a loirinha completou mentalmente. Só precisava manter a irmã afastada de Órion durante mais meia hora e, depois, eles só voltariam a se ver nas festas de final de ano, quando o amigo tivesse tido tempo suficiente para digerir aquela história de "eu vou me casar com você".

Enquanto isso, no chalé, os adultos terminavam de almoçar. Remus estava mais sério do que o normal, absorto em seus pensamentos. Tinha passado parte da manhã na biblioteca, com James e Sirius, ouvindo os dois discutirem sobre maneiras legais de ajudar os parentes de Susan na Itália.

Remus não era tolo; sabia dos contatos que os amigos mantinham com a máfia. Deixara claro para os amigos que não os ajudaria com aquilo – sua posição dentro da Scotland Yard estava comprometida desde o fim da guerra, quando o Governo parara de procurar com tanta freqüência os "serviços" dos Valetes.

Se não estivesse prestes a se aposentar, não demoraria até sofrer um processo dentro da corporação, que não apenas sujaria seu nome como terminaria em confusão para James e Sirius também.

Suspirou, enquanto mastigava mecanicamente a comida. Sirius acabara de chegar pela porta da cozinha, juntando-se aos outros convivas. James, por sua vez, estava agora fazendo aviãozinho com a colher para Claire.

Quem os visse ali, em meio à família e aos amigos, jamais imaginaria o que eles realmente eram capazes de fazer. Um pequeno sorriso aflorou nos lábios de Remus. Ao final das contas, os Valetes eram só negócios. Seus amigos, as pessoas reais, eram aquelas que estavam ali, a sua frente.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo e logo eles estavam às voltas com as últimas malas, preparando os carros para irem embora. As meninas chegaram pouco depois da mesa ter sido tirada, quando Remus já terminava de se despedir de todos e Leda praticamente saíra arrastando a irmã para o carro.

Pouco depois, fora a vez de Sirius ir embora. Órion se despediu do pai com um abraço e depois acompanhara a irmã silenciosamente para o quarto dela, onde terminaram juntos de arrumar as coisas que usariam na Academia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Caçador? – a morena perguntou ao perceber que passara os últimos dez minutos falando sozinha.

- Mais ou menos... - Órion respondeu, caindo sentado na cama enquanto coçava a nuca – O que você faria se o Harry aparecesse um dia na sua frente e dissesse que tomou uma decisão na vida: vai se casar com você?

Lyn abriu a boca duas vezes, olhando para o irmão surpresa, enquanto um ligeiro rubor tingia suas bochechas.

- É uma suposição, Lyn... – ele resmungou, meneando a cabeça para ela – Uma hipótese. Não é como se ele fosse irromper pela porta agora e fazer qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Obrigada pelo susto, Órion. – ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dele – Quem te pediu em casamento?

Foi a vez do rapaz ruborizar.

- Eu... Bem... Foi... A-a-aria...

- Aria? – ela perguntou, estupefata – Ariadne Lupin? Ariadne Lupin te pediu em casamento?

Órion escondeu o rosto nas mãos, curvando o corpo para frente.

- Você só precisa repetir uma vez, Lyn. Ou conhece alguma outra Ariadne?

Lyn abriu novamente a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas calou-se. Ariadne passara a manhã toda com seu pai, plantando mudas... Ela não podia... Ariadne não podia ter falado com Órion... Mas, por outro lado, Leda...

Ela sorriu de lado, meneando a cabeça. Em seguida, colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão, coçando de leve atrás da orelha dele.

- Hei... Se ainda fosse uma bruxa velha verruguenta, acho que você tinha direito a se desesperar... Mas é a Aria... Seria assim tão ruim ficar com ela? Ou você pretende ser um velho solteirão meio esquisito, sempre às voltas com suas experiências?

- Bem, analisando a questão por esse ângulo...

Lyn o puxou para seu colo, abraçando-o.

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

- Na verdade, o posto de velha solteirona já é seu. – ele respondeu, rapidamente escapando do abraço dela.

- Hei!

Órion correu para a porta, abrindo-a.

- Vá se arrumar, mocinha... Harry já deve estar nos esperando.

Lyncis sorriu.

- Eu já estou descendo.

Órion ouviu as risadas de Claire vindas do começo do corredor enquanto descia as escadas. Cumprimentou Lily, que agora subia para seu quarto, onde Harry estava com a irmã, também terminando de arrumar sua bagagem.

- Você não me pega! – ela ouviu a voz cristalina de Claire instantes antes de girar a maçaneta.

- Está me desafiando, mocinha? – Harry sorriu, pulando sobre a cama dos pais e tomando a irmã nos braços, fazendo-a cair sobre o colchão enquanto aplicava cócegas nela.

Claire riu sua risadinha gostosa de criança, enquanto o irmão continuava o ataque, até Lily decidir se fazer notar, aproximando-se dos dois e tomando a menina dos braços de Harry.

- É o suficiente, mocinho. Agora, acabe de se arrumar de uma vez ou vai se atrasar.

Harry corou ante o olhar meio divertido, meio repreendedor da mãe, rapidamente fechando o zíper de sua mala, jogando-a nas costas.

- Arrry! - Claire bateu palmas, tentando voltar para o colo do irmão.

- Ela quer que eu fique, mãe... - Harry observou, risonho.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, lutando contra um sorriso.

- Você tem dez minutos para se apresentar impecável na biblioteca. – ela respondeu, voltando-se para a porta – Seu pai está esperando para se despedir.

- Sim, senhora! – ele respondeu, batendo continência.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, deixando o quarto ainda sob os protestos de Claire. Rapidamente, Harry terminou de organizar as pequenas valises de mão e deixou o aposento, ao mesmo tempo em que Lyncis fechava a porta do próprio quarto.

- Hei, Lady Black... – ele sorriu, aproximando-se – Pronta para seu primeiro ano como universitária?

- Pode apostar que sim, Sir Potter. – ela respondeu com um sorriso gracioso – Vamos indo?

Harry assentiu, dando passagem a ela, deixando-a descer as escadarias na frente. Lá embaixo, James acabara de deixar a biblioteca e esperava o filho junto à porta de entrada. Órion já estava do lado de fora, encostado ao cadillac de Harry. Lily colocara Claire no chão e agora conversava alguma coisa em voz baixa com o marido.

James assentiu silenciosamente antes de se aproximar de Harry, abraçando-o vigorosamente.

- Tenha um bom ano, Harry. E cuide-se, rapaz.

- Pode deixar, pai.

- Lyn...

- Não se preocupe, tio James, eu fico de olho no Harry para o senhor.

James sorriu, abraçando-a também.

- Essa é a minha garota. Bem, nós nos vemos no final do ano então.

- Não se preocupe, pai. – Harry voltou-se para Lily, abraçando-a também – Até mais, mãe.

- Até, Harry. E comporte-se! Não se esqueça...

James segurou a esposa pelo ombro.

- Lily, eu acho que eles já decoraram esse seu discurso, todo ano é a mesma coisa.

- E todo ano eles sempre fazem errado, não, querido? – ela respondeu, um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Vão com Deus e cuidado na estrada.

Harry assentiu uma última vez, colocando as últimas valises no banco de trás do carro. Órion pulou para seu lugar, enquanto Lyn colocava o cinto. Poucos minutos depois, Harry finalmente deu partida.

E, com um último aceno, o cadillac sumiu atrás do bosque que cercava o chalé.


	7. Sete de Copas

**São quatro da manhã e acordei com insônia... Sem nada para fazer, decidir postar o capítulo novo antes de ir para a faculdade... E, claro, deixar aqui os meus parabéns para minhas duas sobrinhas fofas que estão fazendo aniversário hoje... Esse capítulo é um presente especialmente para vocês, Lolly e Babbi. A tia manda uma benção especial e mais tarde enche mais o saco das duas.**

** Agradecimentos também a Luísa, lele snape, Gabriela Black, May, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Bruninha, JhU Radcliffe, julinha, Camy Horvath, Elyon Somniare, Andy Black, Xianya, Bruna Black, Grace Black, Mariana, Táh Black, Yuufu, Thatah, LMP3, gaby-fdj-black, Rayane Potter, Ana Lúcia, Helena Black e todo mundo que me mandou ameaças de morte dizendo que não posso me aposentar. O que posso dizer? Eu adoro vocês!**

**Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **

**

* * *

Capítulo 06: Sete de Copas**

* * *

Hermione respirou fundo, sorrindo de lado enquanto ajeitava a boina que usava sobre os cabelos trançados. Estava de volta à Academia. Finalmente, as férias tinham terminado.

Ela meneou a cabeça para si mesma enquanto percorria os corredores que a levariam para seu dormitório. Se alguém a ouvisse agradecendo aos céus pelo término das férias, certamente a enviaria para o manicômio mais próximo.

Ou pelo menos, essas seriam as providências de Ron e Harry, sem dúvida alguma.

Seu sorriso abriu-se mais um pouco ao pensar nos amigos. Como eles estariam? Harry passara as férias na Toca, mas ela não pudera encontrá-los este ano. Teriam sentido sua falta?

Finalmente, ela parou diante da porta de seu dormitório. M-3. Nos dois anos anteriores, desde que tinha começado a faculdade de Medicina, aquele quarto fora unicamente seu. Em geral, duas pessoas dividiam um dormitório daqueles, mas como era da política da universidade manter estudantes do mesmo ano e curso dividindo um quarto, ela terminara ali sozinha.

Durante a guerra, com os homens ocupados nos fronts de batalha, as mulheres foram obrigadas a tomar seus lugares nas fábricas, lojas e escritórios. Isso fora um grande passo para elas, consolidado pelo fato de que, agora que tudo voltara à normalidade, elas se recusavam a manterem-se novamente restritas às suas cozinhas.

Mulheres no ensino superior ainda eram uma exceção. Entretanto, aos poucos, elas conquistavam um espaço que antes não lhes fora permitido ocupar. E, se havia alguma coisa de que Hermione se orgulhava, era do fato de ter sido pioneira nessa área.

Antes mesmo de ela conseguir a bolsa na Real Academia Inglesa, já havia mulheres ali na Universidade. Mas em cursos considerados em geral de "menor importância": Letras, Música, Artes... Ela fora a primeira a ousar aspirar a uma cadeira no prestigiado curso de Medicina. Por isso tinha o quarto só para ela.

Este ano, entretanto, as coisas iriam mudar.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Mione bateu de leve à porta. Uma voz doce convidou-a a entrar e, pouco depois, ela estava diante de uma garota mais ou menos de sua idade, de olhos verdes e cabelos rubros encaracolados.

- Eu imagino que você seja Hermione Granger. – ela observou, levantando-se de junto da escrivaninha onde estivera até instantes atrás escrevendo e estendendo a mão para a recém-chegada – Meridiana Johnson. Muito prazer.

Hermione sorriu, assentindo, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a mão da outra moça.

- Igualmente. Fiquei extremamente surpresa quando recebi a carta da Universidade este ano e fui avisada de que dividiria o quarto. – ela depositou suas malas junto à cama que ocupava usualmente. As coisas da ruiva já estavam do outro lado do quarto – É um prazer ter uma companheira de curso, finalmente.

Meridiana também sorriu.

- É, eu também fiquei surpresa, mas pelos motivos contrários. Nos Estados Unidos, eu não era a única garota no curso de Medicina. Havia poucas, é verdade, mas... A Inglaterra continua conservadora como sempre, não?

- Você é americana, Johnson? – Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

- Pode me chamar de Meri. E, não, não sou americana. – ela respondeu, sentando-se em sua própria cama – Meu pai é americano. Mas minha mãe é daqui.

- Por isso você não tem nenhum sotaque... – Mione a encarou com simpatia.

- Sim. Eu sempre passava as férias com a família da minha mãe...

Hermione percebeu uma pequena contrariedade passar pelos olhos da colega.

- Qual o nome da sua família materna? – ela perguntou, perguntando-se se estaria sendo indelicada.

- Thorne. – Meri respondeu, encarando-a com atenção.

A jovem teve que reprimir uma exclamação. Os Thorne eram uma das famílias mais aristocráticas da Inglaterra e ela se lembrava de um ou dois episódios curiosos que lera nos jornais sobre as maneiras, no mínimo, excêntricas, de alguns de seus membros.

- Espero que não leve esse detalhe em consideração, Hermione. – ela observou após alguns instantes, séria – Minha família não aceita muito bem o casamento dos meus pais. Afinal, meu pai é um plebeu americano... – ela relaxou, levantando-se – Não dê ouvidos a tudo o que dizem em tablóides.

Hermione assentiu, levantando-se também.

- Não darei, Meridiana. E não se preocupe, não vou julgá-la por aquilo que sua família é ou deixa de ser.

Meri sorriu, agradecida, enquanto a outra se voltava para a saída.

- Obrigada, Hermione.

- Mione. – ela observou, antes de abrir a porta – Bem, eu vou deixar você se organizar... E tenho alguns amigos meus para encontrar. Mais tarde podemos conversar mais.

- Com prazer. – Meri respondeu, assentindo.

* * *

Harry parou o carro diante dos portões, buzinando de leve. Poucos segundos depois, um guarda apareceu correndo, abrindo as grades de modo a dar passagem a eles.

O carro rodou lentamente, parando diante da entrada principal da Academia. Vários outros carros estavam ali e o rapaz manobrou com certa dificuldade antes de conseguir estacionar.

Lyn e Harry foram os primeiro a saltar do automóvel, seguindo para o bagageiro para tirarem as malas. Enquanto isso, o caçula dos Black pulava para o chão, levantando a cabeça para encarar sua nova casa.

Órion observou com assombro a bela fachada em estilo neoclássico do prédio. Alguns estudantes subiam as escadarias de mármore, conversando alegremente. Outros estavam sentados preguiçosamente sob as sombras das frondosas árvores que se erguiam no jardim.

Harry levantou a cabeça enquanto Lyn procurava quais eram as malas do irmão na confusão que estava ali dentro. Com uma cotovelada de leve, o rapaz chamou a atenção dela.

- Hei! O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, passando a mão pelo ombro, onde ele acertara.

- Dê uma olhada no seu irmão.

Ela estreitou os olhos, deslocando a cabeça para o lado do porta-malas, finalmente percebendo o quão perdido Órion parecia estar. Tirando uma das malas do garoto, ela deu as costas a Harry, aproximando-se dele.

- Seja bem-vindo à Real Academia Inglesa, caçador. - Lyn parou ao lado do irmão, segurando as malas dele.

- É enorme... - ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da construção.

Ela sorriu. Tinha uma boa idéia de como ele estava se sentindo. Soltando a mala ao lado dele, Lyn debruçou-se sobre o ombro do irmão, apontando os edifícios com o dedo.

- Você vai ficar no prédio principal. O colegial e o preparatório dividem essa parte da Academia.

Órion estreitou os olhos.

- E você? - ele perguntou, finalmente voltando-se para a irmã.

- O prédio da Universidade fica atrás do teatro. Você não pode entrar lá, mas eu tenho permissão para te visitar.

Órion assentiu.

- E onde ficam os laboratórios?

- Sinto muito, Órion, você não terá acesso a eles até chegar ao preparatório. - a voz de Harry soou atrás deles.

- Isso não é justo... - o rapazinho resmungou, cruzando os braços.

Harry e Lyncis se encararam, sorrindo e ela entregou as malas para o irmão.

- Bem, qualquer coisa, sabe onde nos procurar, não? Temos que ir agora... Eu ainda vou conhecer minha colega de quarto. – Lyncis voltou a se debruçar sobre o irmão, estalando um beijo sobre a testa dele.

- Se cuida, Órion. – Harry abraçou o outro rapaz, batendo de leve nos ombros dele – E, como disse sua irmã...

- Eu já sei, qualquer coisa, eu posso correr para debaixo do avental de vocês... – Órion resmungou, revirando os olhos – Eu não sou mais uma criança, sabiam?

Lyn sorriu, mordendo os lábios de leve para não responder. Harry apenas assentiu, o semblante divertido, antes de se voltar novamente para o carro.

Os dois jovens seguiram mais alguns metros, chegando finalmente ao galpão onde o moreno usualmente estacionava seu carro. Enquanto cuidavam das malas de ambos, Hermione apareceu, praticamente pulando na frente deles com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Boa tarde, Harry, Lyn!

- Na verdade, é quase boa noite. – a morena respondeu, virando-se para abraçar a amiga – Como está?

- "Extremamente excitada com a proximidade do reinício das aulas". – Harry recitou com voz de falsete, recebendo um tapa de leve no ombro – Hei! Eu por acaso estou mentindo?

- Não, não está. – Hermione respondeu, meneando a cabeça – Mas agora eu tenho motivos de sobra! Afinal, uma outra garota vai começar a estudar na minha sala. Ela já fazia Medicina nos Estados Unidos, mas agora veio pra cá.

- Estados Unidos? – Lyn perguntou, sorridente – Parece que estamos tendo uma avalanche de americanos nos últimos tempos, não? Meus primos vieram de lá. Você vai conhecer um deles, Mione, o Achernar.

A outra moça fez uma careta.

- Achernar?

- Não tente entender essas tradições meio malucas que a família da Lyncis tem... – Harry respondeu, fechando o porta-malas.

- Você está falando isso só porque não tem nome de estrela. – Lyn respondeu, tirando a própria bagagem das mãos dele – E pode deixar que eu carrego isso.

Harry revirou os olhos. Hermione, por sua vez, sorriu discretamente, até que o rapaz se voltasse para ela.

- E onde está o Ron?

O semblante da moça ficou ligeiramente preocupado.

- Ele ainda não chegou. Tentei telefonar para a Toca, mas não consegui linha. Tem muita interferência...

- Estranho... A senhora Weasley nunca deixa ninguém se atrasar... – Lyn observou, estreitando os olhos – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem, se aconteceu, vamos ter que esperar notícias. Qualquer coisa, eu peço uma permissão especial para faltar as aulas da manhã e vou lá. – Harry respondeu – O reitor é amigo do meu pai, ele não vai se negar... E a Toca não é muito longe.

- E o valente cavaleiro vai atrás de sua amada... – Lyn riu, adiantando-se aos dois – Onde está sua espada, Sir Potter?

- Eu não tenho muita certeza. Mas, qualquer coisa, tenho certeza que posso pegar a sua emprestada, não, Lyncis? – ele respondeu, observando-a com atenção – Me pergunto se conseguiu driblar a vigilância de tia Susan este ano de novo.

- Por favor, não me diga que isso significa o que eu penso que significa... – Mione pediu, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu sempre consigo, meus caros. – a morena respondeu, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

* * *

- Arch, você tem certeza disso? – Sirius perguntou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do rapaz – Eu poderia mandar alguém do clube levá-lo para a Academia amanhã de manhã.

Tinham chegado a Londres pouco antes de anoitecer. Susan sumira com Irma e Nymphadora no andar de cima para arrumar as coisas e os dois agora estavam na sala de estar, esperando que elas os chamassem para jantar.

- Não, Sirius, de verdade, eu agradeço muito... – Achernar respondeu – Eu poderia ter encomendado os cadernos de partituras e tudo o mais no vilarejo perto da Academia. Se voltei para Londres com você, foi justamente para receber esse amigo.

O moreno assentiu, enquanto servia um pouco de conhaque para si mesmo.

- Eu entendo. Só não concordo que vá ao aeroporto sozinho, ficar esperando por alguém que pode simplesmente não aparecer. Sempre podem ocorrer imprevistos. E não entendo por que esse seu amigo não poderia passar a noite aqui.

Achernar riu.

- Sirius, eu fui criado em Nova York. Acha realmente que eu não vá saber me virar se acontecer alguma coisa? Além disso, ele tem uma casa aqui, quer visitá-la antes de partir. Faz alguns anos que deixou Londres e...

- Certo, eu já entendi. Depois do jantar, então, pedirei a Tiersen que o leve ao Heathrow. Satisfeito?

- Muito. – ele respondeu, sorrindo – E, pelo cheiro que está começando a incensar a sala, eu imagino que o jantar já esteja pronto.

- Eu concordo. – Sirius levantou-se, estendendo a mão para o primo – Bem, vamos indo... Não quero chegar atrasado para a ceia. Especialmente porque sinto que tenho um buraco negro no estômago hoje.

- Sendo assim, seu estômago é um mistério da humanidade, Sirius. – Achernar riu, bem humorado – Ou então, trata-se apenas de uma peça da imaginação de um astrônomo. Nenhum deles foi visto até hoje, não há provas ainda contundentes da existência deles.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam enquanto ele se voltava para o rapaz, espantado.

- Também é um amante das estrelas, Arch?

- De alguma coisa tinha que servir esse nome que minha mãe escolheu, não? – ele respondeu – Quando eu tinha sete anos, comecei a ler cartas astronômicas para descobrir se era só eu, ou todas as estrelas tinham nomes estranhos.

- Andie sempre teve um gosto um tanto exótico. – Sirius sorriu – Se você não partisse para a Academia, poderíamos discutir alguma coisa sobre o assunto. Aliás, sobre os buracos negros... Eu tenho na biblioteca uma cópia dos trabalhos de Karl Schwarzschild, de 1916, resolvendo alguns problemas da Teoria da Relatividade com a existência do Buraco Negro.

- Ele nunca foi levado muito a sério até o Oppenheimer decidir se meter na questão. – Arch continuou – De qualquer maneira, ainda não existe tecnologia suficiente para provar a existência deles.

- Deixem-me adivinhar. – Susan surgiu na frente deles nesse instante, seguida de Irma, que levava uma terrina de sopa fumegante – Estão discutindo sobre estrelas? Sirius parece só ter dois assuntos na vida: coleções de armas e estrelas.

Sirius sorriu marotamente, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura, dando passagem a Irma para que terminasse de colocar a mesa.

- Eu tenho outros assuntos também, Su. Que prefiro discutir apenas com você. – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber ela corar.

Achernar sorriu de leve, antes de voltar-se para a morena.

- Onde está minha irmã?

- Ela está arrumando algumas coisas. – Susan respondeu, voltando-se para o marido com o semblante sério – Ela insiste na idéia de mudar-se para o alojamento junto à Scotland Yard. Eu já tentei conversar com ela, mas sua prima simplesmente não me dá ouvidos.

Sirius suspirou, puxando a cadeira de Susan, fazendo-a se sentar antes de tomar assento à cabeceira da mesa.

- Eu já tentei conversar com ela também. Mas, aparentemente, eles puxaram o lado mais teimoso da família.

Achernar assentiu.

- Nada vai demover minha irmã da idéia de ficar no alojamento da Scotland Yard. Mesmo que se diga que ela será a única mulher lá, que ela terá muito menos conforto do que está acostumada, que pode acabar tendo problemas...

Susan suspirou.

- Eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia de ter alguma companhia... Sem as crianças aqui em casa...

- Su, há muito tempo Lyncis e Órion deixaram de ser crianças... – Sirius respondeu, sorrindo – Além disso, eu sou o quê? Um objeto de decoração?

Achernar sorriu discretamente enquanto Susan meneava a cabeça.

- Por assim dizer, Sirius. De qualquer maneira, filhos nunca crescem para os pais.

- Meus filhos já nasceram grandes.

Susan semicerrou os olhos, dando um meio sorriso para ele.

- E o que você diria se eu avisasse que Lyncis está planejando se casar no final do ano?

- QUÊ?

Dessa vez, Achernar não conseguiu reprimir uma risada, enquanto Susan dava leves tapinhas nas costas de Sirius, que acabara de engasgar.

- Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, eu estava brincando!

- Perdi alguma coisa?

Achernar virou-se ao ouvir a voz da irmã e foi a vez dele engasgar.

- O que diabos você fez com seu cabelo dessa vez?

A jovem sorriu, enrolando um cacho cor-de-rosa entre os dedos.

- Ocasiões especiais pedem elegância à altura. E quero estar impecável para comparecer ao trabalho amanhã.

- Você vai enfartar seu pobre superior... – Achernar meneou a cabeça, levantando-se de seu lugar e aproximando-se de Sirius – Levante os braços.

Muito vermelho, Sirius obedeceu. Achernar, por sua vez, soprou-lhe dentro do ouvido, fazendo finalmente com que o acesso de tosse parasse.

- Nunca mais... – ofegante, o moreno encarou a esposa – Nunca mais faça uma brincadeira dessas.

Susan apenas assentiu, embora uma leve sombra de riso lhe transpassasse os lábios. Nymphadora sentou-se ao lado do irmão, servindo-se de sopa. Por alguns instantes, o silêncio reinou entre eles, quebrado apenas pelas colheres batendo no fundo dos pratos de porcelana.

- Remus não vai gostar muito de vê-la amanhã, Tonks. – Sirius observou, terminando seu prato e voltando-se para a prima – Você parece uma goma de mascar humana.

- Que comparação gentil, Sirius. – ela respondeu – Mas não se preocupe com seu amigo, ele vai se aposentar de uma maneira ou de outra, minha aparência ou meus modos não o afetarão em nada.

Sirius sorriu de leve, enquanto Susan se levantava.

- Muito bem, quem quer sobremesa?

- Eu! – Nymphadora rapidamente levantou a mão, empurrando o prato de sopa para o lado – O que teremos hoje, tia Susan?

Achernar meneou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Diga-me, senhor, o que fiz para merecer isso?

* * *

O jantar terminara há pouco. Sozinha em seu novo quarto, Lyn arrumava suas coisas cuidadosamente na cômoda ao lado da cama que escolhera para si. Sua colega ainda não chegara e ela agradecia internamente por isso enquanto apalpava cuidadosamente o fundo da mala, encontrando um embrulho de seda.

Ao sentir o metal frio de uma arma sob seus dedos, ela lançou um olhar ligeiramente apreensivo para a porta. Rapidamente, ela colocou a pistola no fundo de sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, para em seguida dar um suspiro aliviado.

Continuou a arrumar o resto da roupa, de vez em quando observando furtivamente a porta e sua primeira gaveta, até que uma batida de leve fê-la deixar de lado seus pensamentos.

- Pode entrar. – ela convidou, aprumando-se.

A porta do quarto se abriu, revelando uma moça um pouco mais baixa que Lyncis, de olhos castanhos brilhantes por trás de uns óculos de aro fino e cabelos escuros cortados um pouco abaixo do queixo.

- Boa noite. – a jovem sorriu, empurrando com o pé uma pequena valise branca, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava uma mala de rodinhas atrás de si – Você deve ser Lyncis Black.

A morena assentiu, sorrindo antes de aproximar-se, de modo a ajudar a companheira.

- E você é Mina MacFusty.

- Exato. – ela assentiu, largando a mala ao pé da cama e desabando sobre a mesma, lançando um olhar sobre as coisas quase totalmente organizadas da outra – Parece que cheguei atrasada. Você já está acabando de se arrumar.

- Na verdade, eu cheguei muito cedo. – Lyn sorriu.

- Ansiosa para o primeiro ano de faculdade? – Mina sorriu.

- Com toda a certeza. – a outra respondeu – Bem, fique à vontade para se organizar, eu vou tomar um banho, volto logo.

- Na verdade, eu não tenho muita coisa para arrumar. – ela respondeu, dando um chute de leve na mala jogada de qualquer forma no chão – Minhas roupas para essa semana estão todas na valise. Tio Godfrey vai trazer o resto das coisas no próximo fim de semana.

Lyncis não pode deixar de se sentir curiosa diante da pequena valise de roupas e da enorme mala de conteúdo incerto.

- Suas roupas estão todas na valise? Então, por que essa mala?

Mina arrumou os óculos, que insistiam em escorregar pelo nariz, avermelhando-se ligeiramente.

- São livros. Eu não consigo me separar deles. – com um sorriso envergonhado, Mina se levantou, abrindo a mala diante dos olhos divertidos de Lyncis.

Uma pilha de livros caiu no chão, enquanto outra se equilibrava precariamente dentro da bagagem. Lyn se abaixou ao lado de Mina, ajudando-a a recolher alguns dos volumes, todos de nomes sugestivamente misteriosos.

- Você parece adorar romances policiais. – Lyn observou, terminando de ajudar a colega.

- São, realmente, minha grande paixão. – Mina respondeu, sorrindo – Especialmente pela parte psicológica da coisa toda. Aliás, esse foi um dos motivos de ter feito Psicologia. Depois de formada, eu queria trabalhar como investigadora. Mas e você? Por que escolheu esse curso?

Jogando os cabelos para trás, Lyn observou Mina com atenção. Estava cansada dessa pergunta, desde que começara os preparatórios para a Universidade. Não tanto pela pergunta em si, mas pela sensação de não saber exatamente o que responder.

- Curiosidade. – Lyn respondeu simplesmente, após alguns instantes de silêncio – Bem, vou ir tomar meu banho. A gente se fala depois.

Mina assentiu, enquanto Lyncis tirava a toalha que separara em cima da cama e entrava no banheiro. Os olhos castanhos seguiram-na com curiosidade infantil até que a porta se fechasse atrás dela.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Lyn despiu-se, logo entrando debaixo do chuveiro, sorrindo ao sentir a água morna em contato com a pele.

Por que escolhera Psicologia? Pensara, por algum tempo, em cursar Direito, como Harry. A matéria parecia-lhe fascinante. Mas não se animara realmente a tentar. Não ao assistir diariamente as dificuldades de Hermione como a única mulher de seu curso.

Se tivesse tentado Direito, ela, como Mione, seria uma pioneira no campus. Teria que suportar as brincadeiras, o preconceito velado e, algumas vezes, completamente escancarado. Chegara a comentar com o pai uma vez a pretensão de fazer o mesmo curso de Harry, mas acabara por receber apenas um olhar esquisito da parte de Sirius.

Não era covarde – nunca se negara a algum desafio. No entanto, quando preenchera a ficha de inscrição do preparatório, acabara por se inscrever em Psicologia. Por que fizera isso?

- O que eu estou querendo afinal? – ela perguntou baixinho para si mesma, encostando a testa no azulejo enquanto fechava o chuveiro.

Fechou os olhos azuis, suspirando. Não podia desistir antes mesmo de começar. Se escolhera psicologia, talvez aquilo fosse um sinal de seu subconsciente. Sorrindo, ela meneou a cabeça.

- É, parece que eu tenho futuro na profissão. – ela suspirou - Bem, vamos ver no que isso vai dar... De uma maneira ou de outra, alguma coisa eu aprendo. Então... Freud, aí vamos nós!

* * *

Achernar levantou a cabeça, observando a grandiosa entrada do aeroporto. Logo atrás dele, o motorista dos Black buzinou de leve ao volante, enquanto Nymphadora colocava a cabeça para fora do carro, os cachos cor-de-rosa balançando loucamente com o vento.

- Parece que teremos tempestade. – ela observou para ele, apoiando o queixo na vidraça.

- É verdade... Vai ser uma noite bem longa. – Achernar respondeu, sem olhar para ela.

A moça suspirou, abrindo a porta do carro e levantando-se, parando ao lado do irmão.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que fiquemos? – ela suspirou, colocando as mãos para dentro do casaco que usava – Eu não confio...

- Nós já discutimos isso antes. – Arch respondeu, olhando-a severamente – Você não gostava do pai dele. Nem ele gostava, para dizer a verdade.

Ela deu de ombros, dando as costas para ele, preparando-se para voltar para o carro.

- Eu não acho que isso o faça melhor, Arch. De uma maneira ou de outra, era o pai dele. Não consigo imaginar alguém que deteste o próprio pai e, ainda assim, seja uma boa pessoa. Mas se prefere acreditar nos seus devaneios de ingenuidade... Vá em frente.

Achernar sorriu, meneando a cabeça, despedindo-se da irmã para, em seguida, entrar no prédio. Tranqüilamente, ele seguiu pelo aeroporto, arrastando atrás de si a mala que levaria para a Academia no dia seguinte, parando apenas junto à ala de desembarque dos vôos internacionais.

Por cerca de meia hora, ele esperou junto ao cordão de isolamento, de olho em cada pessoa que deixava o salão contíguo à pista dos aviões. Passava das dez quando alguém tocou seu ombro de leve, fazendo-o se virar.

Surpreso, Arch percebeu que era um garoto, pelo menos duas cabeças mais baixo que ele, e que não aparentava mais de dez anos.

- Hei... Você está perdido? – ele perguntou, abaixando-se ligeiramente.

O garoto meneou a cabeça e, sem palavra, estendeu alguma coisa na direção de Achernar. Curioso, Arch aceitou e, em seguida, o menino saiu correndo.

- Espera! – Arch ainda gritou, mas já era tarde. O menino tinha sumido em meio à pequena multidão que lotava o aeroporto noite e dia.

Com um suspiro, Arch observou o envelope que o garoto tinha entregado. Rasgando o lacre, ele deixou escorregar para sua mão uma pequena carta de baralho. Um sete de copas.

Ele sorriu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Quando eram crianças e tia Narcisa os visitava escondida quando viajava para Nova York, Achernar sempre assombrava o primo com um ou dois truques de cartas, incluindo aí o de adivinhar qual carta o outro garoto tinha pego do baralho.

Invariavelmente, era sempre um sete de copas. O baralho de Arch era totalmente viciado, mas seu primo só fora descobrir isso da última vez em que estivera na casa de Andromeda com a mãe, dois anos antes.

Achernar virou a carta, encontrando no verso dela uma letra conhecida. Meneou a cabeça e logo estava em um elevador, subindo para a área de compras do aeroporto. Demorou algum tempo ainda procurando, até deparar-se com o rapaz que esperava, sentado numa mesinha de lanchonete, tomando um café.

- Boa noite, Achernar Tonks. – o rapaz sorriu, os olhos cinzentos brilhando ao reconhecer o primo, parado diante dele.

Sorrindo, Achernar sentou-se.

- Seja bem vindo de volta a Londres, meu caro Draco Malfoy.


	8. Milady

**Hum... Eu sei que ando meio sumida... Peço mil desculpas, pessoal, mas as coisas não andam fáceis por aqui.**

**Primeiro, a faculdade apertando (vocês podem até estar de férias, mas o calendário da federal é totalmente louco e eu só terei descanso agora em outubro!).**

**Segundo, tem que estudar para a prova do estágio do TRF. Ai, meu pai... Espero não enlouquecer até lá...**

**Terceiro, meu estômago e minha cabeça não têm colaborado muito... labirintite, tendinite, gastrite... Tudo quanto é ite. Eita, saúde de ferro...**

**Seja como for, apesar de estar demorando mais do que costumava demorar, eu não pretendo abandoná-los. Então, fiquem tranqüilos, ok?**

**Antes de começarmos o capítulo... Os personagens que apareceram no último capítulo e nesse também - Mina MacFusty, Meridiana Black-Thorne e Raven Sinclair - pertencem, originalmente, ao blog Expresso Hogwarts (informações e link para o Expresso no meu profile). De início, a Meri apareceu como uma homenagem à minha querida beta, que é, por acaso, a própria Meri (huahuahuahua...). Depois a Mina, sendo meu alter-ego, entrou no baile. E a Ravenzinha, que é uma amigona também, veio de brinde. Hohoho...  
**

**Agradeço imensamente a todos que continuam lendo, apesar da minha demora. Ana Torres, Lele Potter Black, Gaby-fdj-Black, Gabriela Black, Thatah, Grace Black, Yuufu, Nati R. Black, Andy Black, Camy Horvath, Lucy Potter, Luísa, Táh Black, Bruninha, JhU Radcliffe, LMP3, Mellanie Black, May, Xianya, Devescovi, Thatty, Gween Black, Mirtes, enfim, todo mundo! Meu muito obrigada!**

**Quanto a quem perguntou dos Weasley e do Draco... Bem, para os primeiros, a resposta está nesse capítulo. Já o Draco... Hehehe... Você não acham realmente que ele virou bonzinho, não? Só porque ele se despediu da Lyncis daquela maneira em NdJ... Não significa que algumas coisas mudem... Como, aliás, vocês descobrirão por esse próprio capítulo.**

**Ok, já falei demais. Vocês não vieram aqui para me ler papagueando ou fazendo terapia. Então, fiquem com mais um capítulo de Sétimo Selo! **

**Beijos,**

** Silverghost.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 07: Milady**

* * *

O despertador tocou às seis e meia em ponto. Por alguns instantes confusos, Lyncis se perguntou se sua mãe colocara um novo despertador em sua cabeceira depois que quebrara o último. Sem abrir os olhos, a morena ergueu a mão, começando a tatear a mesinha ao lado da cama. O barulho insistente continuava, mas ela não encontrava a maldita origem do ruído.

De repente, o silêncio voltou a imperar. A curiosidade venceu a sonolência e Lyn abriu um olho, em seguida o outro, encarando o teto sobre sua cabeça. Havia qualquer coisa de estranha ali... Aquele não era o teto do seu quarto.

- Bom dia. - uma voz suave a cumprimentou do outro lado do aposento e ela se virou, encarando uma outra garota, sentada numa outra cama, enfiando os pés em um par de largas pantufas azuis - Desculpe pelo despertador, eu o coloquei alto demais. Prometo que isso não irá se repetir.

A morena ainda piscou duas vezes antes de finalmente entender que não estava em casa, mas na Universidade. E que, aquela estranha de cabelos desarrumados e cara ligeiramente amassada de sono era sua colega de quarto, Mina.

- Tudo bem, Mi...Mi-naaa. - ela respondeu, também se sentando e bocejando largamente antes de conseguir pronunciar o nome da outra - Se não fosse seu despertador, eu provavelmente teria perdido a hora. Na verdade, acho que você deveria mantê-lo no volume atual... E fazê-lo permanecer longe as minhas mãos enquanto estou sonolenta. Eu não raciocino muito bem de manhã. Pelo menos, não até que tenha tomado um banho.

Mina sorriu, assentindo.

- Entendo perfeitamente. Você quer continuar na cama? Quando eu acabar de tomar banho, posso te chamar.

Lyncis fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Isso seria muito bom.

Não houve resposta. Mina já se levantara e entrara no banheiro. Lyn reabriu os olhos, devagar e, após mais um bocejo, deixou-se desabar novamente sobre o colchão. Já estava quase dormindo de novo quando sentiu uma mão pequena tocar seu ombro, balançando-a de leve.

- Sua vez. - ela ouviu Mina dizer.

- Obrigada. - respondeu, levantando-se.

- Quer que te espere para o café?

- Não... Você vai acabar se atrasando por minha causa, pode ir. - Lyn sorriu - A gente se vê na aula.

- Tudo bem, então. Até mais tarde.

Ela esperou Mina sair e, em seguida, entrou no banheiro. Pouco depois, estava com a cabeça sob o chuveiro. Aos poucos, as idéias foram se clareando e, como no dia anterior, ela se encontrou perguntando-se por que estava ali.

De onde tirara aquela estúpida idéia de fazer um curso sobre o qual não tinha a menor idéia de para onde ir? Não conhecia absolutamente ninguém que tivesse estudado Psicologia, nunca se sentira inclinada para essa área.

E "P" nem era a primeira letra do alfabeto para que ela pudesse dizer que assinalara o primeiro curso que aparecia no formulário de inscrição.

- Freud me ajude. - ela resmungou, desligando o chuveiro e enrolando-se na toalha.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos estava deixando o quarto, terminando de abotoar o casaco que usava. O outono começaria dali a poucos dias e um vento frio já começava a soprar pelos corredores dos prédios da universidade.

- Bom dia, Lyn. - a voz de Hermione fê-la parar.

Sorrindo, a jovem voltou-se para a amiga.

- Bom dia, Mione. Já teve alguma notícia de Ron e Ginny?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Nada. Harry está agora no escritório do reitor, tentando convencê-lo a liberá-lo logo na primeira manhã de aulas.

- Tarefa difícil.- ela sorriu, voltando a caminhar, agora lado a lado com a outra moça - O professor Everard pode até ser amigo do tio James, mas não acho que ele vá abrir exceções para Harry logo no começo do ano letivo.

As duas entraram no refeitório. Por alguns instantes, Lyncis procurou com os olhos a colega de quarto. Mina estava num canto afastado, sentada com duas outras garotas - uma ruiva, alta, usando um jaleco branco e uma morena de cabelos curtos, extremamente sorridente.

- Parece que Meridiana já conhecia alguém antes de vir pra cá. - ela ouviu a voz de Mione observar.

- Meridiana? - Lyn perguntou, virando-se para ela, percebendo que o olhar de Hermione estava na mesa de Mina.

- Minha colega de turma. Ela estava fazendo Medicina nos Estados Unidos, mas fez um intercâmbio pra cá por causa da família. Eu não te contei?

Lyn assentiu.

- Ela está com minha colega de quarto também. Nos juntamos a elas?

- Pode ser. - Mione respondeu, começando a caminhar em direção ao grupo de garotas.

Meri foi a primeira a perceber a aproximação das duas e sorriu para Hermione.

- Bom dia. Desculpe ter saído sem você, mas tinha combinado com as meninas de tomar café com elas.

- Sem problemas. - Hermione respondeu, sorrindo - Esta é Lyncis Black, minha amiga.

- E minha colega de quarto. - Mina observou, abrindo espaço para a morena sentar-se - Eu sou Mina. E nossa colega aqui é a Raven.

- Bom dia! - Raven cumprimentou, acenando com a cabeça - Bem, meninas, o papo está muito bom, mas o professor Delaney vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada. E o Jack ainda está esperando a ração dele.

- Mande lembranças ao Jack por nós. - Mina respondeu, despedindo-se da amiga e voltando-se para as duas recém-chegadas - Por sinal, Jack é o gato dela.

Lyncis sorriu, divertindo-se com o jeito meio criança de Mina enquanto Meri meneava a cabeça de leve antes de se voltar para ela.

- Você faz Psicologia com a Mina?

- Começaremos hoje. - Lyncis respondeu.

- Cuide dessa maluquinha por mim. Ela possivelmente vai ter um treco quando o professor de Filosofia aparecer.

- Obrigada por me entregar, Meri. - Mina respondeu, bem humorada - Mas, pelo que vi dos nossos horários, vamos ter uma aula com vocês. Introdução à Psicanálise ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Você também morava nos Estados Unidos? - Hermione perguntou, voltando-se para Mina.

- Não. Ela é totalmente inglesa - Meri respondeu pela amiga - O tio dela conhece meus pais. Bem, na aristocracia, todo mundo conhece todo mundo... – ela revirou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente - Mas a gente só veio se conhecer de verdade no aeroporto.

- Meus pais são pesquisadores, cientistas. - Mina continuou - Eles foram aos Estados Unidos para uma série de conferências em Universidades e eu fui junto já que estava de férias. Ia voltar com eles, mas meu pai recebeu um convite para uma bolsa... E eles decidiram me despachar com a Meri e o tio dela.

- Tio Aldo. - Meri completou, terminando de beber seu suco - Então, nós nos conhecemos há uns quinze dias, mas eu já sou quase uma responsável pela Mina.

Lyncis sorriu.

- Eu sei um pouco como é isso. Meus pais costumam tentar me colocar sob a tutela de um afilhado deles. "Harry, trate de ficar de olho nela, não a deixe sair um dedo da linha".

Hermione levantou-se, tirando o jaleco branco da bolsa e vestindo-o rapidamente.

- Bem, meninas, acho que já está na hora de nos separarmos, não? Ou vamos acabar chegando atrasadas para o primeiro dia de aula.

Lyn assentiu, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

- A Mione tem razão. Vamos indo, Mina?

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho um estoque de chocolate aqui na bolsa. - a moça abriu um sorriso, piscando o olho - Vamos lá. Tchau, Meri. E foi um prazer conhecê-la, Hermione.

Poucos instantes depois Lyncis adentrava o auditório onde as aulas de Psicologia eram dadas. A sala já estava razoavelmente cheia e ela seguiu Mina em silêncio até um dos assentos mais centrais e, tão logo depositou sua mochila no chão, ouviu a pesada porta de carvalho ser fechada.

Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e olhos profundamente escuros caminhou até o centro do auditório, apoiando-se na mesa usualmente destinada aos professores para encarar sua platéia ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços.

- Essa é Madame Page. - Mina sussurrou para ela - É a coordenadora-geral do departamento de Psicologia. Meu avô a conhece. De acordo com ele, é uma mulher fascinante.

- Ela vai ser nossa professora? - Lyn perguntou no mesmo tom, sem tirar os olhos de cima da mulher.

Mina meneou a cabeça, parecendo ligeiramente frustrada.

- A professora Page, infelizmente, só ensina nos últimos períodos.

A moça ainda ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nesse momento, a professora descruzou os braços e deu alguns passos na direção da turma, silenciando os cochichos que corriam de lado a lado.

- Muito bem... Como alguns de vocês já devem saber, meu nome é Elladora Page e sou catedrática de Psicologia aqui na RAI. - ela começou com a voz grave, embora um pequeno sorriso teimasse em aparecer no canto da boca - Além disso, sou a responsável pela coordenação do curso. Assim, qualquer problema que vocês tiverem, administrativo ou pessoal, poderão me procurar no escritório central do departamento de vocês, no quinto andar.

- Problema pessoal? - Lyn perguntou, voltando-se para Mina.

- Os alunos de Psicologia costumam fazer análise. Você não sabia? - Mina sorriu - Além da coordenação, há um consultório no quinto andar. Alunos de Psicologia têm acesso livre, sem hora marcada.

- Bom saber. - Lyn respondeu, também sorrindo.

- Vocês teriam hoje de manhã dois horários de Filosofia. Entretanto, como coordenadora, fui designada no lugar do professor Thomas para lhes dar as boas-vindas e um pequeno passeio pela história da Psicologia para que possam entender o que estão afinal fazendo aqui. Ou, pelo menos, para clarear algumas idéias.

Lyn remexeu-se de leve em sua carteira, enquanto Elladora tirava um giz da caixa sobre a mesa e voltava-se para o quadro negro. Aquele era um bom início. Começar a clarear as idéias certamente seria muito bom para ela.

- A Psicologia, como a conhecemos hoje, data de 1879. Seu berço é a Alemanha de Wilhelm Wundt. Entretanto, ela é muito mais antiga do que isso, derivando, inicialmente, da Filosofia. - Elladora parou por alguns instantes, observando as dezenas de rostos que a observavam com atenção - Memória, percepção, sonho; vocês encontrarão tudo isso não apenas nesses manuais simplistas de introdução ao curso, mas também nos grande pilares da Filosofia Ocidental. Assim, de Aristóteles a Freud, verão de tudo um pouco passar por esse quadro negro.

Ao seu lado, Mina começara a anotar tudo aquilo que a professora ia colocando no quadro. Lyncis, por sua vez, bebia cada uma das palavras da professora. Aos poucos, enquanto várias escolas e psicólogos desfilavam antes seus olhos, a morena foi percebendo que, apesar dos interesses quase que completamente díspares entre todas aquelas doutrinas, um ponto as ligava umbilicalmente: o interesse pela natureza e pela conduta humana.

Lembrou-se das palavras e da excitação de Mina na noite anterior, no breve diálogo que tinham mantido. Seria realmente capaz de entender o que se passava pela mente de um indivíduo através da Psicologia?

- Assim, inspirada pelo positivismo, a Psicologia começou a dar seus primeiros passos na experimentação e na metodologia, abandonando parte da natureza especulativa e fundamentalmente intuitiva da filosofia, distingüindo-se finalmente dessa.

As palavras iam e voltavam, enquanto nomes e datas dançavam diante de seus sentidos. Lewin, Skinner, Rogers, Frankl... A vontade de compreender sobrepunha-se ao temor inicial. Mesmo que ainda não possuísse confiança do motivo de estar ali, a curiosidade natural de Lyncis fazia com que ela prestasse cada vez mais atenção à exposição de Elladora Page.

- Aqui é necessário abrirmos um parentêse e quero que prestem muita atenção em minhas palavras, pois não tolerarei que, saindo dessa aula, não saibam de algo tão elementar. Psicologia e Psicanálise, embora guardem interesses comuns, não são sinônimos. Freud, o inventor do método psicanálitico, baseava-se em casos que realmente atendia... A Psicanálise nasce da prática clínica e não de discussões acadêmicas e experiências nascidas dos anseios de doutrinadores.

As horas foram se passando sem que eles quase percebessem, até que o enorme sino no topo do prédio da Universidade tocou, anunciando o horário de almoço. Alguns alunos pareciam aliviados em poderem arrumar suas coisas para sair, mas a grande maioria demonstrava desapontamento pelo fim da explanação de Madame Page.

Lyn estava com essa maioria. Elladora realmente tinha o dom de encantar sua platéia, mesmo que, à primeira vista, parecesse mais uma professora chata e quase insuportável.

- Você tem certeza que só tornaremos a tê-la na sala no último período? - Lyn perguntou, voltando-se para Mina, que terminava de arrumar sua mochila agora.

- Infelizmente, sim. - Mina suspirou - Ela é fantástica, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza. - Lyn sorriu, arrumando sua própria bolsa - Vamos almoçar então?

- Vá na frente. - Mina respondeu, enquanto se encaminhavam juntas para a saída - Eu vou dar uma passada na biblioteca. Não comprei nenhum "manual simplista de introdução", então vou começar a devorar alguma coisa de Platão. Se encontrar Meri, avise que pretendo me alimentar, que ela não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Piscando o olho, a moça rapidamente sumiu no corredor. Lyn sorriu, meneando a cabeça e seguiu caminho até o refeitório. Não havia ninguém conhecido à vista e, tentando não se misturar a algazarra que reinava no centro do salão - onde certamente acabaria por arranjar problemas devido ao seu temperamento - contentou-se em sentar-se solitária numa mesa mais afastada.

O almoço já ia pela metade quando Lyn sentiu uma mão pousar delicadamente em seu ombro.

- Boa tarde, Lyn.

Virando-se, ela se deparou com a face divertida de Achernar. Rapidamente ela se levantou, abraçando o primo pelo pescoço.

- Finalmente! Estava começando a pensar que não viria mais. Você não podia comprar o material que te faltava aqui na Academia mesmo?

Achernar sorriu, abraçando-a de volta.

- Isso tudo é saudades, priminha?

- Não seja chato. - ela resmungou, fingindo-se de brava enquanto o soltava - Todo mundo parece ter me abandonado hoje. Mas como foi a viagem? Tiersen te trouxe pra cá?

- Na verdade... - uma outra voz extremamente familiar soou logo atrás dela - Ele veio comigo.

Lyncis se virou, incerta entre rir ou surpreender-se. Há quanto tempo não via Draco Malfoy? Desde aquela tarde no hospital, três anos antes, depois do resgate de Susan e Lily na taverna abandonada. Draco, por sua vez, fez uma leve mesura com a cabeça, um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso nos lábios.

- Isso é alguma espécie de complô familiar? - ela perguntou, finalmente retomando o controle de si mesma - Vocês já se conheciam?

- Nossas mães são irmãs, Lyn... - Arch observou, bem humorado, enquanto se sentava à mesa que ela ocupara até instantes atrás - O que você acha?

- Por que não me disse que o conhecia então?

- Eu não sabia que você o conhecia.

- Eu só fui comentar sobre termos mais uma prima aqui hoje de manhã, quando estávamos vindo de Londres. - Draco respondeu, também se sentando - Então, como vai vossa excelência?

- Vossa excelência vai muito bem. - ela sorriu, voltando a se sentar - Vocês já almoçaram?

- Comemos na estrada. Draco quis me apresentar à vila que vemos dos dormitórios. - Achernar respondeu - Mas podemos fazer companhia a você. Afinal, os laços familiares sempre vêm acompanhados de algumas obrigações.

- Será um prazer, na verdade. - Draco interrompeu o primo, abrindo mais o sorriso - Como andam as coisas por aqui?

Lyn abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, sentiu uma mão pesada apertar seu ombro, enquanto a voz de Harry soava ríspida logo acima de sua cabeça.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, ora, ora... Quem continua cantando de galo por aqui... - Draco recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços enquanto um sorriso cínico bailava nos lábios - Potter.

- Malfoy. - Harry respondeu, estreitando os olhos.

Lyn levantou-se, tirando a mão de Harry de seu ombro.

- Primeiro de tudo, ele não está fazendo nada de errado, Harry. - ela respondeu com a voz controlada - Segundo, Draco tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto eu e você. Terceiro... - baixando a voz, ela encarou o rapaz com os olhos brilhando perigosamente - Você deveria agradecer a ele, ou jamais teríamos chegado a Klaus Wenticht. O pai dele morreu naquela noite.

- O pai dele tentou te matar! - Harry respondeu, exasperado, tentando também controlar a voz.

Entretanto, a voz dele fora audível o suficiente para os dois outros ocupantes da mesa. Achernar segurou Draco pelo braço quando ele fez menção de partir para cima do moreno. Lyn trocou um olhar nervoso com o primo americano e, logo em seguida, puxou a bolsa que deixara no chão, junto à cadeira.

- Eu já terminei de almoçar. Vou caminhar um pouco lá fora antes das aulas da tarde. Com licença.

E, sem olhar para Harry, ela deixou o salão a passos rápidos. Arch sorriu, ainda segurando Draco pelo braço.

- Nós vamos fazer companhia a ela. Tenha um bom almoço, Harry.

O moreno apenas estreitou os olhos em resposta, cerrando os punhos com força enquanto Achernar praticamente arrastava Draco para fora do salão, indo atrás de Lyncis. Ela estava parada junto à entrada do prédio, esperando por eles. Draco soltou-se com violência da mão de Achernar.

- Eu gostaria de ter acertado algumas contas com o Potter, se você não se importava. - ele resmungou para Arch, antes de se voltar para a moça - Lyncis...

Ela meneou a cabeça, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. E sinto muito pela enorme "sensibilidade" do Harry. Ele está nervoso porque Ron e Ginny ainda não chegaram.

- Aqueles pobres diabos continuam por aqui? - Draco respondeu, sorrindo com o canto da boca - Que lástima...

- Draco, por favor, não comece. - Lyn pediu, arqueando a sobrancelha - Não vou admitir que insulte os Weasley na minha frente. Não importa o que já tenha feito por mim.

- Do que estamos falando agora? - Arch passou uma mão pelo braço da prima, começando a caminhar - Está um adorável dia, no entanto, estou me sentindo completamente perdido.

- Você sabia que o que acabou de falar não faz o menor sentido? - Lyn sorriu, sentindo parte de seu bom humor voltar.

- Vocês não fazem o menor sentido. - ele respondeu, virando-se para Draco - Você nunca mencionou Lyncis ou Harry em suas cartas.

- Não achei que fizesse muita diferença. - Draco respondeu, dando de ombros, enquanto caminhava logo atrás deles.

- Estou tocada, Draco. - Lyn sorriu, colocando uma mão no coração - Pensei que você vivesse falando de mim por aí... Declarando seu incondicional amor por mim.

- Ora, ora... Estamos tendo algumas revelações interessantes por aqui hoje. - Achernar voltou a rir.

Draco apenas deu de ombros novamente. Nesse momento, algumas exclamações de surpresa soaram mais à frente. Em seguida, uma velha carruagem entrou no campo de visão deles. Um rapaz ruivo vinha sentado na boléia, segurando a rédea dos três cavalos atrelados a ela. Lyn sentiu os olhos se arregalarem ao reconhecer Ronald Weasley.

Ron também a viu e parou a carruagem próximo a eles, rapidamente pulando da boléia.

- Lyn. Harry está por aí?

- Está lá dentro. - ela respondeu, ainda surpresa - Ron, o quê...

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ele correu para dentro do prédio, o rosto muito vermelho. Draco e Achernar se encararam.

- Eu disse que era uma lástima. - o loiro observou, sorrindo.

Achernar não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam fixos na delicada mão que surgira junto à janelinha da carruagem. Lyncis também percebeu e, caminhando até a porta, abriu-a com certo esforço, revelando uma jovem ruiva de olhos claros e enorme sorriso.

- Olá, Ginny. - Lyn cumprimentou, também sorrindo - O que aconteceu? Harry estava preocupado com vocês.

- O carro quebrou ontem de manhã. Papai passou o dia tentando consertá-lo, mas, como não conseguiu, tivemos que vir numa das relíquias da família.

- Realmente, uma bela relíquia. - Draco observou ácido para Achernar, embora alto o suficiente para Ginny percebê-lo - Não entendo como ainda não venderam para um museu. Ou talvez, nem os museus estejam querendo...

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, mas foi Lyncis quem respondeu.

- Isso certamente não é da sua conta, Draco. E eu agradeceria se você ficasse calado.

Ele sorriu para a moça, meneando a cabeça enquanto se voltava para a entrada do prédio.

- Até outra hora, Lyncis. Arch, você vem?

Achernar desviou o olhar de Ginny, encarando Lyncis e, em seguida, Draco.

- Nós nos falamos depois, Lyn.

A morena assentiu, sorrindo. Ginny observou curiosa o rapaz lançar um sorriso para ela e, em seguida, acompanhar Draco, sumindo através da entrada de pedra da Universidade.

- Quem é o novo capanga do Malfoy?

- Não é capanga. - Lyn suspirou, meneando a cabeça - É meu primo, Achernar. Mas é melhor chamá-lo de Arch. E ele não é como o Draco. Ou pelo menos, eu não acho que seja. Só o conheço há pouco mais de uma semana. Os dois são amigos, mas... Bem, deixa pra lá. Como você está?

Ginny sorriu.

- Apesar dos pesares... Perfeitamente bem.

* * *

Órion respirou fundo, enquanto a massa de alunos deixava a sala. O professor Becker, de Química, acabava de arrumar sua pequena maleta, dando a aula por terminada. Era naquelas horas que ele gostaria de ter a cara-de-pau da irmã. Meneando a cabeça, ele seguiu até a bancada do professor, que parou para observá-lo por cima de seus óculos. 

- Geralmente os alunos esperam o primeiro exercício passar para começarem a me importunar com dúvidas. - ele resmungou, encarando o garoto - No que posso ajudá-lo, rapaz?

- Professor, eu gostaria de saber... O laboratório central de química, eu...

- O laboratório central está fechado para alunos da Academia. - Becker respondeu - Está escrito no regulamento da Instituição. Seria interessante dar uma lida nele, meu rapaz.

- Na verdade eu...

- É incrível como vocês acham que podem passar por cima das regras só porque pertencem à "nobreza". - Becker sorriu ironicamente - Sinto muito, meu caro. E se não tem mais nada a dizer, com licença.

Controlando-se para não soltar uma resposta malcriada, Órion apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o professor lhe dava as costas, deixando-o sozinho na sala de aula. Teria que pensar em uma outra maneira de ter acesso ao material de química fora do período de aulas.

- Eu vou dar um jeito... - ele resmungou baixinho para si mesmo, antes de colocar a mochila nas costas, deixando a sala para trás.

* * *

O professor continuava a copiar escalas e solfejos básicos no quadro negro. O caderno dele, entretanto, continuava em branco e aberto na primeira página desde o começo da aula, uma hora e meia atrás. O lápis seguro entre os dedos servia apenas para bater de leve contra a mesa, no compasso de uma velha valsa. 

Nesse momento, uma voz aguda soou do outro lado da porta da sala, pedindo licença. O velho Manzini, apoiando-se em sua bengala, virou-se para a turma afinal, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que a aluna mais próxima da entrada abrisse a passagem.

- Boa tarde. - uma moça de cabelos dourados sorriu, colocando a cabeça para dentro - Professor Manzini, o senhor permite que entremos para dar um recado rápido do grupo de teatro?

- Claro, senhorita Graves. Fiquem à vontade, meninos, vamos entrando, vamos entrando.

Ao convite do professor de teoria musical, a comissão do grupo de teatro da Universidade adentrou a sala. Achernar ergueu os olhos, ligeiramente desinteressado. Já conhecia aquela ladainha - ouvira-a várias vezes em sua antiga faculdade. A turma de Artes Cênicas estava tendo problemas com a nova montagem e precisava de alguém da área de Música para ajudar.

Nunca se interessara de fato pelo teatro. Na opinião do rapaz, era uma perda de energia. A música era relegada a segundo plano, completamente esquecida diante da atuação dos grandes personagens dos palcos. Ou nem tão grandes assim.

- Bem, primeiramente, boa tarde. - começou a moça de cabelos claros, subindo no estrado do professor - Como alguns de vocês já devem saber, eu sou Miriam Graves, presidente do clube de teatro e aluna do último período de artes cênicas. Como em todos os anos, vamos encenar uma peça esse Natal e precisamos da colaboração da turma de vocês.

Arch sorriu, meneando a cabeça e já ia voltar ao seu passatempo de marcar os compassos da valsa favorita de sua mãe quando a porta da sala voltou a se abrir, deixando uma jovem passar, sorrateiramente, para junto do restante do grupo de teatro. Ele observou a jovem soltar os cabelos vermelhos, fazendo-os cair livres sobre os ombros, enquanto cochichava alguma coisa no ouvido de um colega.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e Achernar se surpreendeu ao perceber o quão limpidamente azuis eram os dela. Lyncis a chamara por um apelido mais cedo naquele dia, quando ela descera da velha carruagem, como uma rainha diretamente saída das páginas de um conto de fadas. Mas qual seria o nome real dela?

- E agora, eu gostaria de apresentar nosso elenco... Susan Bones... - uma moreninha deu um passo para frente, fazendo uma graciosa mesura - Geoffrey Hooper, Yvaine Lancaster, Ginevra Weasley...

Foi a vez da ruiva dar um passo à frente. Achernar sorriu, não dando mais atenção ao resto das apresentações. Ginevra... Se muito se enganava, aquela era uma das formas do nome de Guinevere, a rainha de Artur das lendas bretãs. Lembrava-se dos estudos do pai, filológo e professor na faculdade de letras. Não podia estar errado.

- Guinevere... - ele sussurrou para si mesmo, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Nós vamos deixar uma ata com vocês. Aqueles que se interessarem em participar, - continuou a jovem Graves - Podem assinar seus nomes. Nós avisaremos assim que os ensaios começarem.

A ata passou por duas pessoas antes de chegar a Achernar, ao mesmo tempo em que a comissão se despedia para passar em outra sala. O professor Manzini demorou-se por alguns instantes conversando com Miriam Graves enquanto Arch observava a lista em branco diante de si.

Um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Tirando uma caneta do bolso, ele assinou à primeira linha da ata. Achernar H. Tonks.


	9. A nova detetive

**Ok, eu confesso... Eu sou uma vergonha... Mais de um mês sem dar as caras... E, por incrível que paeça, apesar disso, vocês não me abandonaram.**

**Estou emocionada. Não apenas por tantos pedidos de "POSTA LOGO", ameças de suicídio coletivo (¬¬' povo dramático, não?), ameaças de assassinato, etc. Mas também porque, apesar de tudo o que eu apronto com vocês, vocês me fazem a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!**

**O Fic Awards, prêmio anual concedido pelo site de fics brasileiro Aliança 3 Vassouras, em sua quarta edição, premiou esta louca que vos escreve com o terceiro lugar na categoria de melhor autor e o terceiro lugar na categoria de melhor fic dos marotos com "essência feminina".**

**E isso, graças aos votos de vocês, leitores. Então, nada mais justo que dedicar esse capítulo a todos que me fazem tão felizes.**

**Só que nem só de notícias felizes gira a roda da fortuna... Para quem acompanha essas N/a's, sabe que eu ando com uma série de pequenos problemas de ordem pessoal... E, para completar, começaram as provas na faculdade... Ou seja... Infelizmente, terei que anunciar um hiatus da Silver até segunda ordem...**

**Eu realmente, realmente sinto muito por isso. Mas eu não tenho tido muito tempo de escrever. Só vou poder me sentar de verdade para continuar a desenvolver as fics a partir da segunda quinzena de setembro. Até lá, portanto, sem notícias de vida da Silverghost.**

**Espero que não me abandonem... Não deixem uma pobre escritora viciada nas reviews de vocês amargurar-se sozinha na escuridão dos livros de direito... Reviews, reviews, reviews! Eles me ajudam a me inspirar! Não se esqueçam disso!**

**Beijos,**

**Silver.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 08: A nova detetive**

* * *

O dia amanhecera radiante, como poucas vezes acontecia em Londres. Acordara cedo, com alguma dificuldade, mas os exercícios que costumava fazer tão logo pulava dos lençóis aos poucos a deixaram completamente desperta.

Aquela seria um grande dia. Podia quase sentir isso no ar. Mais algumas horas e estaria com suas malas diante da Scotland Yard, pronta para virar a agência mais tradicional do mundo de pernas para o ar.

Passando a mão pelos cachos negros, ela se dirigiu até o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Tão logo terminou, deixou os aposentos que ocupava na mansão Black, descendo as escadarias quase aos pulos, sentindo o estômago rugir, vazio.

- Vejo que alguém acordou animada. – uma voz doce soou quando a jovem colocou os pés no hall.

Voltando-se para a entrada da sala de jantar, Tonks deparou-se com o largo e caloroso sorriso de sua anfitriã, Susan Black.

- Espero não estar atrapalhando. – Tonks observou, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para observar a mesa logo atrás da morena – Não costumo acordar cedo, não tenho muita certeza se as pessoas agem civilizadamente a essa hora.

Susan sorriu, os olhos brilhando com divertimento.

- Geralmente, pessoas não matutinas agem quase como bárbaras pela manhã. Não têm muita noção do espaço em que se encontram ou mesmo das pessoas que as rodeiam. Por sorte, sempre fui uma pessoa da manhã, desde o convento.

- Convento? A senhora trabalhou em algum convento? – a outra perguntou, incerta entre dominar a fome ou a curiosidade.

- Na verdade, eu cresci em um convento. Sirius me conheceu como noviça. – a morena piscou o olho – Mas venha tomar café comigo, visto que seu primo é, obviamente, um dos bárbaros matinais que parecem dominar o mundo.

Nymphadora sorriu, assentindo, escondendo a surpresa que sentia pelo gracejo da mulher. Para uma respeitável senhora da alta sociedade inglesa beirando os quarenta anos, Susan estava se saindo muito diferente do que ela imaginara.

As duas sentaram-se à mesa farta e, enquanto Susan a apresentava a dezenas de potes de geléias de frutas que ela nem mesmo conhecia. Imaginava o quanto Sirius tivera sorte em encontrar aquela mulher, tão diferente das comedidas e vazias aristocratas de seu meio.

- Susan, antes que eu fique tonta o suficiente para me tornar uma "bárbara matinal", acho que vou me contentar com a geléia de uva. – ela observou, sorrindo, interrompendo a outra no meio do doce de _jabutibaca_ ou fosse lá como se chamasse aquele potinho nas mãos da morena.

- Como quiser então. – ela respondeu, servindo-se de uma generosa quantidade de mel nas panquecas quentes que Irma acabara de trazer para o salão – Se ficasse conosco, poderia experimentar uma por dia, sabia?

- Isso é chantagem emocional... – com um sorriso, Nymphadora enrolou um dos cachinhos cor-de-rosa que balançavam diante de seus olhos – Mas eu acho que vou me contentar com qualquer gororoba que servirem lá na agência mesmo. Mas agora, você pode contar essa história de noviça?

- É uma história longa... E estranha em algumas partes. Basicamente, tudo começou por causa do bisavô da Lils. Nós duas éramos noviças...

- Lily Potter queria ser freira? Uau! Nessa eu mal posso acreditar.

Susan sorriu, assentindo.

- Na verdade, ela não estava no convento tanto por vocação... Mas sim para cuidar de Dumbledore. Por assim dizer, os dois se perderam durante uma caçada e foram parar no convento.

Embora com um pequeno peso na consciência, Susan continuou a contar a história omitindo tudo o que dissesse respeito ao real papel dos Valetes de Copas e de Tom Riddle. À época, fora mantida na ignorância de tudo o que estava acontecendo, até Sirius aparecer no convento e tornar-se "o eremita".

Não gostava de mentir, mesmo que, obviamente, fosse por uma boa causa. Falar sobre os negócios de Sirius e James junto de uma detetive recém-chegada a Scotland Yard, mesmo sendo ela da família, não lhe parecia uma boa idéia.

Estava quase chegando na volta de James ao convento quando sentiu alguém lhe beijar suavemente os cabelos, antes de segurar sua mão, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, minhas senhoras.

- Está de excepcional bom humor, querido. – Susan observou, oferecendo os lábios para ele.

Sirius roubou um beijo rápido, antes de começar a se servir.

- Bem, eu considero que seja uma pena nossa caríssima prima decidir ficar no alojamento da Scotland Yard, mas considerando que terei novamente a casa só para mim e minha querida esposa durante dias e semanas e meses...

Tonks riu, escondendo o rosto num guardanapo enquanto Susan ruborizava de leve, embora um sorriso divertido continuasse em seus lábios.

- E, como sempre, eu estava certa com a minha teoria dos "bárbaros matinais". Sirius, querido, eu agradeceria se você mantivesse certos pensamentos restritos a sua mente a esta hora da manhã.

- Eu posso me tornar um homem civilizado se condicionado a tanto. – ele respondeu, colocando café em sua xícara – Gostaria de tentar, querida?

- Hei! Vocês podem esperar eu ir embora para continuarem este diálogo? – Nymphadora levantou-se, terminando de mastigar uma torrada – Eu vou lá pra cima acabar de fechar minhas malas. Por favor, mantenham-se compostos até eu chegar.

Dessa vez, Susan corou completamente, enquanto os dois primos trocavam um piscar de olhos. Sirius sorriu internamente enquanto a moça deixava o salão, antes de voltar-se mais uma vez para a esposa.

- Então, Su...

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não pergunte. A menos que queira ser condicionado por métodos completamente opostos aos que você está pretendendo com sua mente extremamente maliciosa, querido. – ela meneou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o café – Você vai levar Tonks à Scotland Yard?

Sirius suspirou, assentindo.

- Sim. Vou ver se consigo pelo menos colocá-la por perto de alguém que possa cuidar dela. Acho que Fabian seria uma boa escolha. Especialmente porque, qualquer coisa, ele sempre está com aquele Adib por perto. E Adib me parece o tipo de pessoa que cuida para que tudo esteja perfeito e impecável. Como o Remus.

- Exatamente. Como o Remus. – Susan repetiu, observando Sirius com curiosidade – E, como o Remus, ele provavelmente não vai gostar muito da aparência da sua prima.

- Na verdade, acho até que eles se dariam bem. Considerando-se que ele não é bem visto pelos colegas e que, pela reação de Remus, Tonks também não vá agradar logo de cara, os dois terão mais em comum do que se imagina. E Lyncis conhece tanto Fabian quanto Adib e sempre defendeu o último dizendo que ele é um modelo de gentileza e simpatia e que essa questão de religião é besteira e...

- Acho que já peguei o ponto. Antes que você diga que nossa filha pretende se converter, eu vou procurar Tiersen para me levar na casa da Lils.

Ele cruzou os braços enquanto ela se levantava.

- Vocês passaram o final de semana juntas e não colocaram os "assuntos" em dia? Aposto que vai sair agora e só chega de noite. Ou pior, vai me telefonar de tarde e dizer que sairá com a ruivinha esquentada para...

- Vamos pôr nesses termos, Sirius... – Susan sorriu – Se você e James não fossem quem são, não teríamos tanto que conversar ou tanto com que se preocupar.

- Está querendo dizer que deveríamos mudar? Nos tornarmos respeitáveis e tolos nobres de barriga emproada e cabeça enfiada em títulos e mesquinharias corteses?

Susan suspirou, sentando no braço da cadeira dele, segurando a face do moreno com uma das mãos, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo de sobre os olhos dele com a outra.

- Não, Sirius. Eu nunca pedi que você mudasse por mim. Sempre aceitei você como você é, mesmo quando estava do lado contrário ao da lei. – ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, observando-o com atenção – Não entendo o que está levando vocês a negociarem com a minha família. São meus parentes, eu sei, são pessoas doces, maravilhosas... Mas que sabem ser extremamente cruéis, Sirius. Eu não gostaria que você se transformasse em um mafioso.

Ele beijou de leve as mãos dela.

- Su... Eu prometo... Eu prometo que...

- Não me prometa nada. – ela respondeu num murmúrio, pondo-se novamente em pé – Se fizer alguma coisa, faça-a pela sua consciência. – voltando a sorrir, Susan beijou de leve a fronte dele – Tenha um bom dia, querido.

* * *

Fabian Prewett sempre quisera ser detetive da Scotland Yard, desde muito criança, graças à influência do irmão mais velho, Gideon. Estudara com afinco, formara-se com louvor e agora, ali estava ele. 

Caminhando pelos corredores do alojamento dos detetives com a recém-chegada em seus calcanhares, ele se perguntava que tipo de desejo maluco teria levado Nymphadora Tonks a escolher fazer carreira na CIA.

Talvez tivesse sido um simples capricho. Ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que levava a vida como um desafio pessoal. Por capricho, talvez porque duvidassem dela, tornara-se detetive.

Essas conjecturas, entretanto, de nada valiam. Para saber a verdade, teria que perguntar a ela. Mas a educação e a natural discrição o impediam. Estava curioso – a bem da verdade, não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão curioso em... muitos anos.

Curiosidade era apenas um dos muitos sentimentos que a chegada de Nymphadora à agência de inteligência inglesa tinha despertado. Desde que Sirius tinha atravessado com ela as portas do prédio, no coração de Londres, todas as atenções pareciam focadas na moça de olhos azuis brilhantes e longos cachos cor-de-rosa.

Um sorriso travesso brincava com lábios bem desenhados da moça. Estava acostumada com aquilo. Enquanto nos Estados Unidos ela era vista com natural condescendência e até certa aprovação – não era especialista em infiltrações por nada – ali ela podia sentir o horror que causava nas cabeças mais conservadoras.

- Bem... Aqui é o seu alojamento. – o rapaz parou, estendendo uma chave para ela.

- Espero me lembrar do número de corredores que tivemos que virar para chegar até aqui. – ela observou, sorrindo.

- Esse anexo é realmente grande. – Fabian respondeu, assentindo – Geralmente os quartos são ocupados por aqueles que estão de plantão no prédio principal. Menos de 30 da capacidade total está ocupada por detetives que realmente moram aqui.

- Eu percebi enquanto estávamos vindo. Arriscaria dizer que apenas os mais jovens e solteiros preferem permanecer aqui.

Mais uma vez, ele assentiu.

- É verdade. Aqui no anexo somos uma comunidade bem mais jovem.

- E mente aberta. – ela acrescentou, enquanto abria a porta do seu quarto – Não recebi tantos olhares tortos quanto na recepção do prédio.

Ele sorriu, embora se sentisse ligeiramente intimidado.

- Na verdade, eles também estão surpresos. Não há outras mulheres no anexo.

- Eu percebi isso também. – Nymphadora respondeu, largando as malas que trazia sobre a cama – Bem, Prewett...

- Pode me chamar de Fabian. – ele sorriu mais uma vez, parado junto ao umbral da porta.

A moça respondeu com um sorriso aberto.

- Muito bem, Fabian... Eu até pediria que você me chamasse pelo primeiro nome se ele não fosse tão... Esquece. Mas saiba que meus amigos costumam me chamar de Tonks mesmo. – ela respirou fundo – Você sabe quando poderei começar a trabalhar?

- Não até que seus documentos estejam em completa ordem. – ele respondeu – Sir Black conversou com o pessoal do departamento de imigração, ao qual, por sinal, eu pertenço. Levará até o final da semana para que tudo esteja certo. Enquanto isso, eu fui designado como sua babá.

Tonks riu.

- Sirius me disse algo do tipo. Que me "confiaria" a você e a um tal de... Hum... Acho que o nome é Adib.

Sentindo-se ligeiramente mais à vontade, ele deu uns passos para dentro do quarto.

- Como trabalhamos com o detetive Lupin, tivemos um certo contato com os Valetes. – Fabian respondeu – Você deve ter percebido que só existem outras duas portas neste corredor. Adib fica no último quarto. Eu fico no primeiro.

Ela estreitou os olhos ligeiramente. O que, exatamente, o clube de cavalheiros dirigido por James Potter poderia ter a ver com a Scotland Yard? Já ouvira falar nos Valetes de Copas antes, sempre com demonstrações de respeitável temor.

A conversa que tivera com Susan aquela manhã, entretanto, acendera um pouco de desconfiança. A mulher parecia relutante em contar alguns pontos da história, especialmente aqueles relacionados ao clube. De início, ela pensara que a morena apenas tentava manter um certo decoro a sua apaixonante história de amor com Sirius. Mas depois, percebeu que Susan estava mentindo.

Tonks fora treinada para mentir. E para reconhecer quando estavam mentindo para ela. Deixara a história passar, mesmo porque, não era ninguém para acusar sua anfitriã de mentirosa. E Susan talvez tivesse um bom motivo para tanto.

Mas, agora que Fabian também citara a instituição, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. E ela certamente iria descobrir. Mas não naquele instante. Para começar, tinha que ganhar a confiança de seu colega.

- Eu conheci o detetive Lupin esse final de semana. – ela observou – Mas ele não parece ter simpatizado muito comigo. Especialmente porque eu estava com os cabelos lilases no dia.

- Lilases? Eles não são... – Fabian interrompeu-se, meneando a cabeça – Hum... Desculpe, eu não quis ser rude.

Voltando a rir, Tonks retirou a peruca que usava, deixando os cabelos negros caírem livres pelos ombros.

- Vocês, ingleses, têm idéias estranhas sobre o que seja grosseiro ou polido. Meu cabelo não é naturalmente rosa ou lilás ou verde ou seja lá que cor quiser imaginar. – ela sorriu – Eu geralmente tenho que trabalhar disfarçada. Costumo usar perucas marcantes porque assim, as pessoas ficam tão chocadas com o cabelo que não perdem tempo em registrar o rosto. Estão tão acostumados em me ver como uma maluca punk que não percebem quando estou em meus trabalhos de infiltração.

- Uau! – ele deixou escapar uma exclamação, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados – É realmente uma técnica engenhosa. Nós temos um laboratório de maquiagem aqui para esse tipo de coisa, eu mesmo tive que me disfarçar uma vez, e... – Fabian suspirou, controlando o próprio entusiasmo – Acho que estou sendo maçante. Você deve estar querendo descansar.

- Eu estou bem descansada, obrigada. – ela respondeu – Bem, Lyncis disse que já saiu algumas vezes para beber com você e o Adib. Eu gostaria de conhecer algum restaurante ou coisa que valha por aqui. Poder começar a me virar sozinha.

- Eu levo você para almoçar. – ele convidou – Como fui selecionado para atuar durante essa semana como seu guia, não tenho mais o que fazer mesmo.

Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo. Então, deixa só eu pegar meu casaco que já saímos...

* * *

- Então não deve demorar muito mais, senhor. 

Remus assentiu, enquanto o rapaz abria a porta do prédio, dando passagem a ele.

- Shacklebolt disse que minha aposentadoria deve sair até, no máximo, o final do ano. Temos então três meses pela frente.

- Só que você foi realocado para a seção de roubos e furtos. Então, receio que esse tenha sido o último caso em que trabalhamos juntos.

- É verdade, Adib. – o homem respondeu – Mas poderemos nos ver fora dos circuitos de crimes. Você quer almoçar comigo?

- Eu tinha acertado encontrar Fabian. Mas creio que o senhor será bem vindo a se juntar a nós.

O homem mais velho sorriu.

- É sempre um prazer, Adib. Vamos indo então, ele deve estar te esperando.

Os dois atravessaram a rua, caminhando até um pequeno restaurante bem movimentado.

A maior parte da clientela do Republic era de detetives da Scotland Yard. O próprio dono do restaurante trabalhara por um tempo com a agência, como informante. Adib foi na frente, sua figura imponente abrindo caminho entre os colegas até uma mesa mais afastada.

Logo atrás dele, Remus seguia com um pequeno sorriso. Sempre que Adib agia daquela maneira, impondo respeito com sua simples presença e estatura impressionantes, ele se lembrava das histórias dos mouros espanhóis, de onde, aliás, o colega descendia.

Avistou a cabeleira ruiva de Fabian junto a uma massa de cachos negros e, por alguns segundos, perguntou-se quem seria a nova garota por quem o rapaz estaria encantado. Riu de leve. Fabian parecia se apaixonar por uma mulher diferente a cada semana.

Queria muito bem àqueles meninos... Eram como se fossem parte de sua própria família, junto com Leda e Ariadne.

Entretanto, pouco depois, o sorriso morreu em seu rosto, quando a moça com quem Fabian conversava voltou-se para Adib, que acabara de chegar junto a mesa e, em seguida, fincou os olhos cinzentos nele. Embora ela agora parecesse normal, não tinha como não reconhecer a malcriada prima de Sirius.

Nymphadora Tonks.

- Olá, detetive Lupin. – ela cumprimentou alegremente ao perceber os olhos arregalados dele, levantando-se ligeiramente – Parece que vamos ser colegas afinal, não é verdade?

- Boa tarde, senhorita Tonks. – ele respondeu quando finalmente encontrou sua voz – Fabian.

O ruivo respondeu o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça enquanto terminava de beber um gole de sua cerveja. Adib acabara de se sentar e Fabian agora precedia as apresentações enquanto Remus puxava uma cadeira para si.

- Então a senhorita é americana. – Adib sorriu, com sua habitual voz quase cantada – Seja bem-vinda ao nosso país.

- Sabe, esse é o segundo "bem-vinda" que eu escuto hoje. Posso acabar me acostumando. – Tonks sorriu.

- Você já sabe em que departamento vai trabalhar? – o moreno voltou a perguntar.

- Roubos e furtos. – ela respondeu alegremente.

Voltando-se para Remus, Adib sorriu.

- Parece que não será só o senhor que começará com a turma da R&F na segunda, não?

- Você é desse departamento, detetive Lupin? – Tonks perguntou, brincando com o copo vazio a sua frente.

- Fui transferido hoje. Pertencia à divisão de homicídios. – ele respondeu, um tanto contrafeito. Decididamente, não lhe agradava muito a idéia de trabalhar junto daquela menina – Mas é só até o final do ano. Depois, eu me aposento.

Tonks apenas sorriu. Então, tinha três meses para fazer o detetive Lupin mudar seus conceitos sobre ela. Muito bem...

- De qualquer maneira... – ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso – Será uma experiência bem interessante trabalhar ao lado do senhor, detetive Lupin...


	10. Lancelot

**Rapidinho, antes de ir dormir...**

**Parabéns para mim, ****parabéns para mim, ****parabéns para mim, ****parabéns para mim, ****parabéns para mim...**

**20 anos! Aewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Mas eu quero dedicar esse capítulo em especial para minha super beta, a Meri, que faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu! Te adoro, maninha! Parabéns para nós.**

**- Caindo de sono -**

**E agora, voltamos a nossa programação normal...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
Capítulo 09: Lancelot  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Achernar passou os dedos de leve pelas teclas do piano, silenciosamente. Os olhos escuros brilhavam com a parca luminosidade fornecida pelos candelabros laterais do teatro. O grande lustre de cristal estava apagado, mas alguns poucos prismas de cor insinuavam-se pelas paredes e no carpete vermelho.

Levantou a cabeça, deixando o piano de lado por alguns instantes para fixar-se na face de Miriam Graves. Há quanto tempo a presidente do clube estivera falando? Perdera-se ainda nas boas-vindas, incapaz de realmente prestar atenção naquela pantomima.

O que estava fazendo ali afinal? Nunca gostara de teatro. O que raios estava fazendo ali, diante de uma pequena platéia de atores – amadores, para completar, santo deus! – com alguns poucos colegas do curso de música, ouvindo pacientemente aquela matraca... Céus, como ela falava...

Apoiando a testa do dedo, começou a massagear as têmporas, enquanto seus olhos caíam sobre as partituras da peça. Artur. Grande. Muito criativo da parte deles começar seus trabalhos com mais um ciclo de lendas arturianas – ele pensou com certo sarcasmo. Em qual parte eles se fixariam? Tristão e Isolda? Duvidava que qualquer um dos presentes tivesse capacidade suficiente para interpretar a grande ópera de Wagner.

Percival? Merlin? Abriu o libreto, deixando as orbes escuras passearem pelas partituras – em sua grande parte, composições medievais de amor cortês. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e ele voltou a erguer a cabeça, fixando sua atenção numa moça de cabelos flamejantes, parada junto às sombras do grande pórtico do teatro.

Artur. Guinevere. Lancelot. O mais famoso triângulo amoroso da história. Ora, e aquilo não era uma surpresa? Especialmente tomando pelo pequeno problema que imiscuira-se em seus planos para a jovem Weasley: Harry Potter.

Um novo sorriso, ligeiramente malicioso, sobrepôs-se ao primeiro, ao lembrar-se da prima apresentando-o propriamente à amiga, acrescentando com um tom de voz ligeiramente forçado que ela era também a namorada de seu amigo de infância.

Achernar não precisava somar dois mais dois para perceber que Lyncis sentia alguma coisa por Harry. E não era amor fraterno. Se Ginny não estivesse no caminho dela, a morena certamente poderia conquistar o jovem Potter.

Por outro lado, se Harry não estivesse em seu caminho... Ainda precisava ter certeza dos sentimentos da prima e, especialmente, do rapaz, para propor um pequeno jogo a Lyncis.

- Bem, o pessoal da música pode ficar na platéia se quiser. Enquanto o professor Nicolai não revisar todas as partituras, vocês não terão muito trabalho. – Graves finalmente terminava seu discurso, fazendo o rapaz afinal voltar de seus pensamentos – Agora, turma, vocês, para o palco.

Ele se levantou, deixando o piano. Ginny passou por ele, e Achernar a cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso. Um tanto surpresa, a ruiva também sorriu, acenando com a cabeça.

Não tivera uma boa primeira impressão de Achernar ao vê-lo com Draco, no dia em que chegara. Entretanto, depois que Lyncis fizera as apresentações entre as amigas e o primo, Ginny não pudera deixar de ser cordial com o colega. Especialmente agora que ele se apresentara voluntariamente para participar da montagem da nova peça do clube de teatro.

Começara artes cênicas aquele ano, mas já fazia parte do grupo de teatro de outras temporadas. Aquela peça, entretanto, seria seu grande papel. O professor a escolhera para interpretar Guinevere, especialmente pela "boa sorte" que seu nome trazia. Sorriu ao pensar naquela pequena coincidência antes de subir ao palco.

Enquanto isso, Achernar sentava-se confortavelmente numa das poltronas mais centrais. Todos os seus outros colegas deixaram o teatro – a maioria estava ali pelos títulos que participar da peça traria aos seus currículos. Ele nunca se preocupara com isso; fazia música porque amava a música. Não por um título ou um diploma. Afinal, não precisava disso.

Sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Estava pensando muito parecido com Draco. Andando demais com o primo. Aquele tipo de idéia era típica do outro.

Ele observou os alunos se posicionarem no palco, Ginny encaminhando-se para os fundos do tablado. Mais um sorriso. Ela era a imagem da princesa em apuros, rainha encastelada, formosa dama à espera de alguém que a salvasse.

Não fazia muito o seu estilo estar por aí roubando a namorada dos outros. Mas havia qualquer coisa de especial naqueles olhos limpidamente azuis, na voz calma, alegre... Qualquer coisa que o cativara desde o primeiro instante, desde o momento em que vira a mão pálida emergir junto à janela da carruagem.

Achernar nunca negara sua natureza romântica. Nesse ponto, era o oposto da irmã. Nymphadora sempre fora muito prática, muito voltada para seu trabalho. Ele era do tipo mais contemplativo. Gostava de música clássica, era fã de Byron, Poe... Só não pretendia morrer de pneumonia.

Sorriu a esse pensamento. Ultra-romântico, bem certo. Mas, acima de tudo um espírito de jogador. Ginny tinha um namorado, **bem certo**. E era um relacionamento consideravelmente longo. Mas, e daí? Ele adorava desafios.

E Lancelot não conseguira conquistar Guinevere? Por que ele também não poderia adentrar no espírito do cavaleiro imperfeito?

- Olá, Tonks.

Ele levantou a cabeça, encontrando a face de Harry. O moreno arrumou os óculos, equilibrando-os no nariz, antes de se sentar ao lado do músico.

- Veio assistir ao ensaio? – Achernar perguntou, tentando reprimir os pensamentos que tinham tomado forma instantes antes e que, em sua maioria, diziam respeito à namorada do recém-chegado.

Harry assentiu.

- E também resgatar a Ginny. Se deixar, ela esquece de comer e de tudo o mais. Alguém tem que ficar de olho nela.

Achernar sorriu, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

- Lyncis me disse que vocês eram namorados. Há um bom tempo já.

- Mais ou menos, desde a época em que chegamos à Academia. – Harry respondeu, fixando os olhos na ruiva, que acabara de assomar ao palco.

Dessa vez, o rapaz não respondeu. Sua cabeça funcionava a todo vapor. Como poderia descobrir se Harry realmente gostava de Ginny? E Lyncis? Não podia se esquecer de Draco também, visto que o primo parecia gostar da morena, embora às vezes fosse um tanto... irônico demais.

Os dois não conversaram mais até o final do ensaio. Achernar viu Harry levantar-se quando Miriam Graves deu a sessão por encerrada. Com um aceno de cabeça, os dois se despediram e o jovem americano observou Ginny pular do palco na direção dos braços do namorado, beijando-o carinhosamente antes de saírem de mãos dadas do teatro.

Acompanhou com os olhos o casal antes de também se levantar. Olhando para o relógio, percebeu que já era hora do almoço. Tinha que se encontrar com Lyncis e Draco pra irem almoçar com Órion. Aparentemente, o caçula dos Black andava um tanto para baixo e Lyncis pensara que um almoço em família seria bom para melhorar os ânimos do irmão.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele caminhou pelos corredores quase vazios da Universidade. Era sábado. Fazia quase um mês que as aulas tinham começado e aquele era o primeiro fim de semana livre que tinham.

Parou de chofre ao perceber Lyncis caminhando em sua direção. A garota parecia ligeiramente aérea, a cabeça baixa, os braços cruzados junto ao corpo, como se numa tentativa de esquentar a se mesma.

Sorrindo, ele parou, encostando-se, à parede, esperando que a prima o visse. Lyn, entretanto, quase passou por ele sem percebê-lo. Na verdade, teria ido embora não fosse Achernar soltar um alto assobio apreciativo.

- Ah... É você... – ela suspirou, meneando a cabeça, enquanto um meio sorriso surgia em seus lábios – Não tinha te visto aqui.

- Eu percebi. Você passou pelo meu lado, quase encostando o cotovelo em mim... E nem me percebeu. Devo ficar triste ou alegre pela minha nova capacidade de me tornar invisível?

Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso.

- Não começa, Arch. Eu só estou um pouco preocupada com uns trabalhos que o professor de Antropologia passou. Mas e você? Já terminou a reunião do clube de teatro? Eu vi Harry e Ginny passarem agora há pouco...

Um brilho ligeiramente malicioso apareceu nos olhos escuros do rapaz enquanto ele observava a face de Lyncis. A face dela parecia ligeiramente melancólica e ele não podia deixar de associar esse estado de espírito a quem "passara há pouco" pela prima.

- Já. Estava indo procurar você e o Draco para pegarmos o Órion e partirmos para nossa divertida tarde em família.

- Draco está no Salão Principal, esperando.

Achernar assentiu e os dois voltaram a caminhar, dessa vez na direção de onde Lyncis viera. Olhando de esguelha para a moça, Arch pensava em como poderia abordar o assunto que tanto lhe interessava.

Antes que o pudesse fazer, entretanto, os dois chegaram ao corredor da entrada do salão. E acabaram por encontrar uma cena que parecia muito comum nos últimos dias para eles. Ginny segurava o ombro com uma expressão um tanto dolorida, enquanto Harry estava parado diante de Draco, ambos trocando olhares de pura hostilidade.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar bem interessante...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Peça desculpas. – ele ordenou, num tom grave a ameaçador.

O loiro apenas estreitou os olhos em resposta, sem responder. Ginny continuava pressionando o ombro, mordendo os lábios de leve como se aquilo pudesse controlar a dor.

- Não, Potter. – Draco respondeu com a voz leve, embora também houvesse uma animosidade velada em suas palavras – Não tenho culpa se sua namorada está precisando de óculos e sai esbarrando por aí em gente _inocente_.

- Harry, isso não é necessário, deixa essa cobra pra lá... – Ginny tentou puxar o rapaz pelo braço, mas o moreno resistiu.

- Ele vai pedir desculpas. – Harry respondeu entre dentes.

- Está fazendo isso por uma questão de cortesia com a Weasley ou para satisfazer seus brios? – Draco perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Os dois se encararam com hostilidade, até que a expressão do loiro se suavizou e um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios.

- O que está acontecendo agora? – Harry ouviu a voz cansada de Lyncis perguntar e girou nos calcanhares, encontrando a moça acompanhada de Achernar logo atrás de si.

- Esse idiota quase derrubou a Ginny na entrada. – Harry respondeu de má vontade, sem deixar de vigiar Draco com o canto dos olhos.

Lyncis suspirou.

- Draco, por favor, peça desculpas.

O sorriso do loiro aumentou.

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

- Porque as damas nunca devem pedir perdão. – Achernar respondeu imiscuindo-se na conversa ao mesmo tempo em que colocava uma mão sobre o ombro do primo – E você é um cavalheiro.

Por alguns instantes, Draco encarou Achernar, antes de virar-se para Ginny.

- Perdoe-me, minha lady. – ele pediu com a voz irônica, ao mesmo tempo em que se curvava numa postura graciosa – Muito embora ache eu pouco provável que sejas uma gentil donzela a quem deva eu apresentar tais respeitos.

Antes mesmo que Draco pudesse voltar a aprumar-se, Harry praticamente jogou-se sobre ele, socando-o violentamente no queixo. O loiro cambaleou ligeiramente para trás, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca antes de aproveitar-se do fato de estar ainda abaixado para responder com uma cabeçada no peito de seu oponente.

Harry caiu sentado, soltando um urro de dor. Mas logo estava novamente em pé, disposto a acabar com aquela vendeta com Malfoy de uma vez por todas.

Não fosse pelo fato de Lyncis se interpor entre os dois naquele instante.

- Chega! – a morena ordenou, irritada – De uma vez por todas, chega! Parem de agir como crianças! Vocês têm sorte de não haver mais ninguém aqui assistindo à conduta vergonhasa que ambos estão tomando, ou certamente já teriam sido expulsos.

Draco abaixou os braços, que tinha colocado em posição de defesa, descerrando os pulsos antes de se voltar para ela com um sorriso gentil, muito diferente do que usara instantes atrás.

- Já que você pede com tanta veemência, minha cara prima... Eu irei obedecer-lhe hoje, na esperança de ter alguma recompensa no futuro.

- Mas você é muito cínico, não é Malfoy? – Harry praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Você acha mesmo...

- Harry, por favor, chega! – Lyn pediu mais uma vez, parando defronte a ele, segurando-o pelos ombros.

Achernar observou interessado a reação do corpo do rapaz. Por alguns instantes, tivera a ilusão de vê-lo tremer sob o toque de Lyncis, os olhos verdes nublando-se antes de ele soltar-se dela, dando as costas a todos.

Os olhos dele e de Ginny se encontraram por breves instantes, antes da ruiva seguir os passos do namorado.

Draco, por sua vez, aproximou-se de Lyn, que agora estava de cabeça para baixa, puxando-a de leve pela mão.

- Interessante justo você ter falado de expulsão, quando pratica tiro ao alvo escondida nos campos da academia.

Ela voltou-se para ele, observando-o com seriedade.

- O que realmente aconteceu, Draco?

- O Potter surtou. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços – A namorada dele tropeçou e esbarrou em mim quando eu estava indo procurar vocês. Parece que deu um jeito no ombro. De qualquer maneira, parece que seu amigo estava procurando um motivo para brigar comigo, porque queria de todo jeito que eu pedisse desculpas para a namoradinha dele, sendo que ela é quem deveria ter pedido desculpas.

- Acho melhor esquecermos esse incidente. – Arch se pronunciou – Órion está esperando por nós, e creio que ele não necessite de mais problemas dos que aqueles que já está tendo.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Draco respondeu – De qualquer maneira, quem precisa do Potter?

Achernar viu novamente a prima abaixar a cabeça.

Lyncis fechou os olhos. Quase não dormira aquela noite, estudando para alguns trabalhos. Conseqüentemente, levantara-se extremamente sensível. A visão de Harry e Ginny juntos de mãos dadas tinha lhe afetado muito mais do que nos outros dias.

Sentia-se fraca, cansada... Tudo o que queria naquele instante era sua cama de volta, onde poderia abafar algumas lágrimas sem sentido junto ao travesseiro.

Mas, em seguida, meneou a cabeça, voltando a levantá-la para encarar os primos, que pareciam esperar alguma reação dela. Auto-compaixão não a levaria a lugar nenhum e, naquele instante, seu irmão precisava muito mais dela.

- Vamos indo. Órion está nos esperando.


	11. O piano assombrado

**Capítulo 10: O piano assombrado  
**

* * *

Estavam num dos restaurantes de Baden, o pequeno vilarejo próximo à Academia. O almoço acabara de ser servido - uma generosa porção de espaguete à bolognesa, com muito molho e almondêgas. Todo o caminho até ali tinha sido feito entre conversas vazias e apenas formalistas e agora, os quatro encontravam-se calados, quase como se um clima de enterro tivesse se instalado entre eles.

Provavelmente, Lyncis e Draco ainda estavam remoendo a cena com Harry pouco antes. E o pobre Órion, que já encontrava-se ligeiramente deprimido antes, poderia pensar que estavam ali apenas por obrigação, ou que os três mais velhos estivessem chateados por ter de lhe fazer companhia. Era hora, portanto, de tomar alguma atitude.

- Então, Órion, como estão indo as aulas? - Arch perguntou, enquanto enrolava o spaghetti no garfo, quebrando afinal o silêncio da mesa.

O menino levantou a cabeça, surpreso por ver alguém dirigir a palavra a ele, antes de suspirar, com certo desalento.

- Tediosas. - ele respondeu - Eu esperava mais, especialmente das disciplinas de química e física...

- Você esperava poder usar o laboratório. - Lyn o cortou, séria - Dissemos a você que as coisas não eram exatamente como você imaginava, não disse?

- Bem, ele vai arranjar um jeito. - Draco respondeu pelo primo caçula, piscando o olho para ele antes de se voltar para Lyncis - Aliás, você devia ajudá-lo em vez de deprimi-lo, Lyncis. Não está sendo uma boa irmã.

Ela encarou o loiro com a sobrancelha arqueada, preparando-se para dar uma resposta malcriada, mas acabou por menear a cabeça, calando-se com uma nova garfada. Quem era ela para dizer alguma coisa, considerando-se que quase todos os sábados esgueirava-se pelos bosques que circundavam a Academia para praticar um pouco de tiro?

Draco sorriu, um tanto maldosamente, ao ver que a prima não responderia, antes de apoiar o queixo sobre as mãos, encarando os outros ocupantes da mesa.

- Bem, já que estamos falando de tédio, eu tenho uma história para contar sobre algo que está acontecendo na Academia e que talvez chame a atenção de vocês.

Arch cruzou os braços, encarando o primo com pouco caso.

- Você não está falando do ridículo boato acerca de um fantasma no teatro, não é?

- Por que ridículo? - Draco retrucou, divertido - Seria uma aventura interessante. Por que não combinamos de pegar o fantasma? Seria a solução para nosso problema de tédio.

- Porque fantasmas não existem. - Arch respondeu simplesmente - Muito menos um que gosta de Chopin.

Os irmãos Black observaram os primos, confusos.

- Muito bem, eu detesto interromper, mas de que fantasma estamos falando aqui? - Lyncis perguntou, intrometendo-se na conversa dos dois.

- Está correndo pela Academia uma história de um fantasma que anda usando o teatro à noite para treinar piano. - Arch respondeu - Provavelmente algum aluno decidiu treinar até mais tarde e...

- Você só está sabendo o que os alunos de música te contaram, Arch. - Draco cortou-o - Um casal está na enfermaria desde ontem. Foram atacados no teatro de madrugada.

- E o que um casal de alunos estaria fazendo no teatro de madrugada? - Órion perguntou com a voz fraca.

Os dois outros rapazes se encararam com meio sorrisos idênticos, enquanto Lyncis perguntava-se por que cargas d'água, com tantos lugares e tantas pessoas na frente de quem seu pequeno caçador fazer a revelação de sua inocência, isso tinha que acontecer justamente quando estavam na companhia de homens da família Black.

Aliás, não apenas por serem homens da família Black, o que já significava alguma fama. Não, tinha que ser NA FRENTE JUSTO DAQUELES dois Black.

- Órion, meu amigo, eu diria que já sei o que fazer com seu tempo livre enquanto espera pelos laboratórios terem as portas abertas para sua genialidade. - Arch apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, descansando o queixo nas mãos cruzadas - Temos que começar a sua educação sentimental.

Se até ali o caçula da família estivera ligeiramente pálido, ele agora acabara de tomar um tom de rubro-pimentão, especialmente porque a frase do primo evocara uma cena que até ali fora cuidadosamente evitada por sua mente desde que tinha chegado à Academia e que ligava-se especialmente à filha caçula do tio Remus.

Lyncis, entretanto, interpretou aquilo de outra maneira e decidiu ir em socorro do irmão.

- Ok, rapazes, acho que é o suficiente por hoje, ele vai precisar de uma ligeira preparação psicológica para encarar o curso de vocês. - ela voltou-se para Draco - Esse casal na enfermaria, como você sabe deles?

- Eu estava na enfermaria tomando um remédio para gripe antes de ir encontrar vocês. - o loiro respondeu, dando de ombros - Pelo que entendi, encontraram eles completamente apagados no teatro e até agora não descobriram o que tinha acontecido. E eles ainda não acordaram.

- Mas eles devem acordar logo, não é? - Órion perguntou, ansioso - Estão cuidando deles, não?

- Eu não sei o que eles têm exatamente, então, não posso dizer que eles estejam para acordar. - Draco retrucou - Mas não se preocupe, Órion, não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Você ainda não está no estágio de levar alguém para o teatro, então não vai acontecer nada com você. Antes disso, eu e sua irmã já teremos descoberto o que está acontecendo.

- E quem foi que lhe disse que eu pretendo ir ao teatro ou a qualquer outro lugar com você, Malfoy? - Lyn respondeu, sem saber se ria do disparate ou se dava mais um fora no rapaz só para variar um pouco o seu dia - Se depender de mim, esse fantasma pode continuar treinando Chopin à vontade.

- É realmente uma lástima. - Draco observou, pensativo - Mas a esperança é a última que morre, não? Embora eu deteste clichês, acho que vou me apegar a esse agora.

A morena revirou os olhos, agora já um tanto quanto ligeiramente irritada, enquanto Arch escondia seus pensamentos tomando um demorado gole de suco e Órion pensava em alguma intrincada equação química para calcular tão logo estivesse sozinho.

- Faça o que quiser. - Lyncis respondeu - Mas lembre-se que eu sei me defender muito bem.

- Meu maxilar já o sabe muito bem. - ele retrucou, sorrindo - Não se preocupe, não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Do que vocês estão falando agora? - Arch perguntou, interessado, ao notar uma certa comunicação entre os olhares de ambos.

- De nossas prévias relações até alguns anos atrás. - Draco foi quem respondeu - Mas não se preocupe, Arch, qualquer dia talvez eu conte para você.

Lyn apenas rilhou os dentes, relembrando com clareza e péssimo humor uma certa cena ocorrida em um corredor, muito tempo atrás. Não queria lembrar daquilo. A repulsa e o ódio que sentira ainda podiam fazer seu sangue ferver com facilidade.

Fez uma anotação mental nesse momento. Mais tarde, iria dar um pulo na esgrima para procurar alguém do clube em que descontar toda aquela bola de neve que vinha acumulando dentro de si nos últimos dias e que de repente viera parar na garganta quando do encontro com Harry mais cedo.

E ela quase sentia pena de quem quer que fosse ser seu adversário. _Quase_.

* * *

Claymore Hills era inspetor da Real Academia há mais tempo do que podia se lembrar. Fora responsável por algumas das expulsões mais celebradas da história da instituição, escondera mais segredos e mais detalhes da vida entre aqueles muros que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar possível - e, por incrível que pareça, lembrava de cada um dos alunos que tinham passado por suas vistas.

Ele também ouvira falar do boato do fantasma do teatro. E, como nenhum dos outros inspetores parecia fazer muita questão de acabar como o casal que agora encontrava-se na enfermaria, ele fora o único que aceitara vigiar o lugar.

Um cavaleiro solitário, à guarda das portas douradas da casa das artes.

Já estava ali há bastante tempo, mas até agora, nada de realmente interessante ocorrera. Tudo continuava muito silencioso. Mas continuava lá, paciente. Sentado no chão, as pernas cruzadas em forma de borboleta, ele esperava em meio ao breu.

Nesse momento, na torre principal da reitoria, o relógio deu duas badaladas. E, nesse momento, uma melodia suave e melancólica começou a tocar.

A princípio, Hills imaginou se não cochilara e sonhara com aquilo. O som começara de maneira completamente repentina. E ele tinha certeza que ninguém passara por ele.

A música vinha do teatro.

Pé ante pé, o inspetor aproximou-se das portas, empurrando-as. As vigas rangeram de leve, mas a música não cessou. Ao contrário, a cada segundo, a melodia parecia mais alta, quase como um desafio. A Terceira Sonata para piano de Chopin. E estava sendo tocada no piano.

Mas não havia ninguém ao piano.

Uma névoa esbranquiçada perpassou pelos pés de Claymore, mas ele não percebeu. Estava ocupado demais, os olhos fixos sobre o palco, onde a sonata evoluía, cada vez mais rápida e dinâmica. Foi então que ouviu vozes. E passos. Havia um acento adocicado no ar e, aos poucos, ele sentia-se sonolento, tonto.

Fazendo força, ele deu um passo para frente.

A canção agora entrava em seu movimento final. O cheiro tornava-se cada vez mais forte. Havia agora pequenos pontos de luz ao seu redor, mas, sempre que ele buscava focar naqueles pequenos halos, eles pareciam sumir, correndo de seu campo de visão.

Foi quando ela surgiu. Os cabelos longos balançando por um vento inexistente, um sorriso triste nos lábios pálidos. Não existia cor em seu pequeno corpo, exceto pelo cravo vermelho e sanguíneo, que ela ostentava preso ao vestido.

A música terminou. E a última coisa que ele percebeu antes de perder os sentidos era que o cravo não estava preso ao vestido. Mas cravado em seu coração...

* * *

**AEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**  
Capítulo novo, capítulo novo! Ficou pequeno, mas, em compensação, já comecei a trabaçhar no próximo. Quem sabe ele já não sai semana que vem.**

**Primeiro, vamos tirar as teias de aranha daqui com o extintor... Depois, peçamos desculpa ela demora em excesso e por todas as escusas que dei. Mas foram desculpas válidas... Andei tendo vários bloqueios, não para escrever, mas com essa história em si (mais embaixo vocês terão notícias interessantes...), depois comecei a estagiar, a faculdade não dá trégua, fica doente, sára, fica doente de novo, pc frita os miolos...**

**Mas, enfim, depois de uma tarde chuvosa e nada para fazer, finalmente, SAIU!!!! AEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**

**Quero agradecer a cada um de vocês pela paciência e pelas palavras de apoio. Se eu sumi por tanto tempo como Silverghost, é porque em breve eu terei grandes novidades para anunciar por aqui.**

**Ou melhor, não exatamente AQUI... A verdade é que SS é minha aposentadoria como escritora de fics dos marotos. Mas uma série de coisas originais está vindo por aí, e manterei vocês informados de tudo. Faz um ano que trabalho em um projeto grande, do qual sou uma das administradoras e apesar de não ter escrito tanto em SS, lá eu escrevi como louca...**

**E em breve, vocês verão o resultado.**

**Seja como for, estou a mil. Acho melhor aproveitar o clima para continuar escrevendo...**

**Beijos e espero que tenham gostado! MUiTO, MUITO obrigado por todo o apoio, pessoal, eu amo vocês!**

**Silver.**


	12. Divisão de Roubos e Furtos

**Uau!!! Eu realmente consegui manter minha palavra dessa vez e atualizar em uma semana! Talvez seja por isso que está caindo um dilúvio por aqui esses dias... Não pá de chover... Putz!**

**Bem, eu achei divertido escrever esse capítulo. Tinha pensado em escrever mais coisa, mas depois pensei que era melhor enrolar menos e escrever logo para não estar recebendo ameaças de morte como da última vez.**

** O róximo capítulo, ao que tudo indica, não virá antes de julho. Dia 21 começam minhas provas na faculdade e já era para ter começado a estudar. Mas envolvida que eu estava com outras coisas...**

**Bem, mas vocês terão notícias minhas, não se preocupem. Dia 15, o grande anúncio acerca do que a Silver está trabalhando já faz um ano, o projeto que a fez largar todas as outras histórias para ajudar a desenvolvê-lo. Não, eu não vou contar com todas as letras o que é, porque, sabe como é, assim a vida não teria graça... Quero ver vocês curiosos. Muito curiosos.**

**Mas até a GRANDE ESTRÉIA, eu vou dar pistas do que está à espera de vocês... Hohohoho...**

**Ok, vamos voltar agora ao livro de interncional, já tô enrolando demais e vocês querem é capítulo novo. Então, fiquem com a Tonks e o Remus (atendendo a pedidos...) e divirtam-se!**

**Beijos,**

** Silverghost.**

**p.s.: há nesse capítulo uma homenagem disfarçada ao Mágico de Oz. Isso porque passei a última semana devorando a versão da história contada pela Elphaba - a bruxa má do Oeste - e, caramba... Que livro! Recomendadíssimo! Ah, sim, quem encontrar minha homenagem ganha um doce! Um pirulito da menina de pirulito e maria-chiquinhas!**

**E não se esqueçam de comentar! Quanto mais vocês comentam, mais eu me sinto motivada a escrever! É uma excelente troca, não acham?**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Divisão de Roubos e Furtos  
**

* * *

Tonks agachou-se, extasiada diante do pêlo negro, dos olhos espertos e da língua vermelha que pendia enquanto ele ofegava.

- Você é lindo! - ela falou, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto contornava o pescoço dele, escarrapachando-se no chão - Vamos ser colegas? Amigos? Para sempre e sempre?

- Au! Au, au! - ele disse em resposta.

Fabian sorriu, enquanto Sam, o cachorro do departamento de entorpecentes, lambia alegremente o rosto da americana que, aparentemente, apaixonara-se à primeira vista pelo mascote. Uma paixão correspondida, aliás.

- Bem, a turma dos dormitórios costuma se revezar para cuidar do Sam. - ele observou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e abaixando-se para ficar no mesmo nível dela - Essa semana, ele ficou com o Adib, mas como ele está meio ocupado com um caso, eu pensei se você não gostaria de dividir a responsabilidade comigo.

Os olhos da morena brilharam.

- Dividir? Eu fico com ela toda! Ele pode ficar no meu quarto?

O ruivo riu, assentindo.

- Você realmente gosta de cachorros, pelo que estou vendo.

- Sou louca por eles. - ela respondeu, enquanto acariciava atrás das orelhas de Sam - Eu tinha um quando era criança, um vira-lata que meu pai tinha quase certeza ser meio lobo... Ele morria de medo que o Scrow me mordesse ou coisa do tipo, mas ele nunca fez a menor menção nem de me mostrar os dentes.

- E o que aconteceu com Scrow? - Fabian perguntou.

- Ah, ele agora é um velho ranzinza... - ela sorriu - Meu pai acabou se acostumando com ele, os dois têm opiniões muito parecidas, como, por exemplo, sentarem no chão ao lado da lareira com um pouco de whisky. Meu pai deixou meu cachorro alcóolatra com um pires de whisky todas as noites. Eles cuidam um do outro enquanto eu estou aqui.

Fabian assentiu, antes de olhar para o relógio.

- Bem, já que você assume daqui, eu tenho trabalho para fazer ainda antes do meu horário de almoço. Você já sabe onde ir, então, creio que poderá sobreviver sozinha, não é?

- Ah, não se preocupe comigo. - ela respondeu - Vou dar um passeio com o Sam e depois vamos almoçar. Por hora, aqui só precisam de mim para arrumar pastas velhas, então, não acho que alguém vá sentir minha falta enquanto eu levo essa gracinha para uma caminhada.

- Au, au!

- Acho que ele está concordando com você. - Fabian observou - Bem, eu vou indo então.

Foi a vez de ela assentir. Antes que ele saísse, entretanto, ela se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Ei, Fabian... Você sabe alguma coisa sobre casos de contrabando nos últimos dez anos?

- Eu não sou tão velho assim na Scotland Yard. - ele respondeu, dando a ela um olhar pensativo - Por que não pergunta ao Lupin? Ele foi responsável por essa área por um bom tempo.

Ela fez uma careta inconscientemente.

- Não quero dar trabalho. - deu de ombros - Há algum outro lugar em que eu pudesse buscar informações?

Ele estreitou ligeiramente os olhos, encarando-a, pensativo.

- Por que isso? Trabalho de casa?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Só queria me atualizar na minha área e descobrir o que andaram fazendo por aqui nesses últimos dez anos.

Fabian observou o teto pensativamente por alguns instantes, como se tentasse se lembrar de onde ela poderia ter aquilo que procurava. Finalmente, ele voltou a encará-la, sério.

- Bem, você pode dar uma passada pelos arquivos do subsolo. Ninguém costuma aparecer por lá, você terá de se virar sozinha para encontrar o que quer... - ele suspirou - Mas, se você for alérgica, não é uma boa idéia.

- Sorte que eu não sou alérgica então. - ela respondeu, sorrindo - Obrigada pela dica.

* * *

Remus encarou pensativo os papéis que tinha em cima de sua mesa. Não havia muita coisa. Bem, ele agora era como um cão velho sarnento, já quase abandonando o barco. Aqueles que o conheciam e o respeitavam estavam, um a um, deixando a corporação ou ascendendo para a política. Havia agora muitos rostos jovens, arrogantes e superiores.

E a juventude não tinha muito interesse em associar-se à experiência.

Verdade que existiam algumas exceções. Ele deixaria ali, quando saísse afinal, pupilos de que muito se orgulhava. Jovens também, mas capazes, inteligentes, prudentes. Que apesar da pouca idade, ele teria prazer de chamar de amigos.

Voltou novamente a atenção para os papéis. Em sua maioria, casos menores. Bons tempos aqueles em que perseguia grandes contrabandistas pelas ruas de Londres, ainda que estes tivessem lhe custado até mesmo uma temporada na prisão. Enquanto passava os olhos pelas linhas mal traçadas de um boletim de ocorrência, perguntando-se se não se praticava mais caligrafia naqueles dias, perguntava-se se não toparia a qualquer momento com alguma senhora chorosa pedindo que tirassem seu gato de cima da árvore.

Não... Para isso ela certamente chamaria os bombeiros...

Finalmente, uma pasta chamou-lhe a atenção. Havia um timbre que, de alguma forma, lhe era conhecido. Puxando o material para si, ele leu as primeiras linhas. E reconheceu afinal o timbre - era o selo oficial da Real Academia, onde Sirius e James tinham estudado, e onde sua prole agora se preparava para o futuro. Aparentemente, ocorrera um furto no museu da Academia. E a comissão da escola pedira também que as investigações fossem feitas em sigilo.

Havia uma nota no rodapé de um dos documentos. Aparentemente, iriam usar alguém jovem para se misturar entre os estudantes. Ele revirou os olhos. Alguém inexperiente o suficiente, de quem a corporação não sentisse falta enquanto estivesse fora. Bem, talvez pudesse pegar aquele caso e arranjar um parceiro com a metade de sua idade e ver no que aquilo ia dar.

Pelo menos, parecia mais interessante que o gato gordo em cima da árvore...

* * *

Ela ajeitou pela décima vez o casaco que amarrara em volta do rosto, enquanto as mãos ágeis tateavam dentro das gavetas, escolhendo pastas. Não havia ventilação, a sala era uma sauna e cheirava a mofo e a coisas guardadas há tempo demais. Na verdade, ela não duvidava que houvesse corpos apodrecendo por ali também, arquivados junto com os papéis. Isso explicaria aquele cheiro nauseante.

Mas, o mais importante de tudo era que... Faltavam documentos.

E havia um certo padrão nos documentos que faltavam. Alguns inquéritos mencionavam "trabalho de cooperação" e citavam as folhas sobre a tal cooperação... E, quando ela chegava até a tal folha, ela simplesmente tinha desaparecido. Havia memorandos escritos a lápis quase apagados que mencionavam um certo "CV". E todos eram mais ou menos da mesma época. Os mais antigos datavam da década de trinta. E terminavam pouco depois da Segunda Guerra.

Quem seria esse CV? E por que teriam sumido com aqueles arquivos? Quem estavam tentando proteger?

Neste momento, o telefone tocou. Ela bufou, irritada, limpando o suor que começava a escorrer por sua testa, antes de desamarrar o casaco e atender.

- Tonks, é você? - a voz de Fabian Prewett perguntou do outro lado da linha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, é a Rainha Mab. É claro que sou eu, você acha que mais alguém seria louco o suficiente para se meter neste lugarzinho dos infernos? Há quanto tempo ninguém limpa este arquivo?

- Eu avisei...

- Da próxima vez seja mais incisivo então. - ela respondeu, malcriada - O que houve?

- Ah, sim... Estão te procurando. - ele retrucou, num tom ligeiramente divertido - Parece que você ganhou sua primeira missão.

Isso animou um pouco mais a moça, que até mesmo esqueceu sua hipótese sobre cadáveres guardados nas gavetas de arquivos.

- Sério?

- Ahan. Mas não sei se vai ficar muito feliz depois de ter ouvido a história toda. Seu parceiro não ficou nada feliz com a designação e está trancado com o chefe Shackebolt neste momento.

Ela suspirou. Tinha começado. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, sabia que as coisas terminariam assim.

- Sou tão mal vista assim? E nem comecei a trabalhar ainda... Quem é ele? - ela perguntou, pensando em como ganhar a confiança do tal parceiro, fosse lá quem ele fosse.

Houve uma ligeira pausa do outro lado da linha, antes que a resposta viesse afinal.

- Remus Lupin.


	13. Interlúdio

_**Interlúdio – Explicações e Soluções...**_

**Olá a todos,**

**Acho que alguns de vocês já me conhecem, seja como Meri, seja como Katchiannya ou mesmo como Ana. Mas, para quem não me conhece, vamos às apresentações. Sou beta da Silverghost já faz um bom tempinho (acho que uns 3 a 3 anos e meio), escrevemos juntas no Expresso Hogwarts e em Amaterasu. Escrevo também artigos e resenhas sobre quadrinhos, cinema e mangás para os sites Abacaxi Atômico e A Galáxia.**

**Muito prazer em revê-los ou conhece-los. **

**Bem, por que essa apresentação toda? **

**A questão é que, como já devem ter percebido, a escrita de SS acabou virando uma novela tão grande quanto a própria trama que vocês têm em mãos. Assim, como chegamos ao clímax da novela off-fic, achei que seria legal deixar tudo às claras aqui no FF.**

**Quem acompanhou pela comunidade da Silverghost no Orkut, já deve estar por dentro dos últimos acontecimentos. Mas, para quem está no escuro, vou colar aqui o que andou rolando por lá para entenderem melhor.**

**DIRETO DA COMUNIDADE FICS DA SILVERGHOST NO ORKUT**

**PARTE 1: SS - O fim? (ou O adeus da Silver)**

**Com a palavra, a autora, Silverghost**

Pessoas...

Há um bom tempo que estou adiando esse comunicado e é com enorme pesar que venho afinal fazê-lo. Sei que muita gente ficará insatisfeita, que receberei emails e reviews malcriados, mas... c'est la vie...

Por motivos de ordem pessoal, que não cabem discutir aqui, eu estou oficialmente me aposentando como Silverghost. Durante os últimos três ou quatro anos - nem sei mais bem ao certo - eu me diverti um bocado escrevendo e convivendo com todos vocês.

Mas as coisas chegaram a um ponto que eu não estou mais conseguindo conciliar isso com meus outros projetos - seja como escritora, seja na vida offline. A única história que tenho em aberto no ff. é "O Sétimo Selo" e, temo eu, continuará mais ou menos em aberto... Isso porque eu perdi o estímulo para continuar a escrever essa narrativa, eu bloqueei a coisa de tal modo na minha cabeça que, mesmo eu me forçando a me sentar e escrever, tudo o que sai não me agrada e eu acabo deletando os arquivos sem dar-lhes sequer segunda lida.

Um ficwriter escreve, obviamente, para seus leitores, mas escreve também, e fundamentalmente, para si. Escreve ele por prazer. No momento em que deixa de haver prazer e torna-se uma obrigação, isso afeta na qualidade do texto e no próprio humor do autor. E eu tenho sentido isso na carne.

Eu sempre fui contra alguém começar uma história e deixá-la pela metade, fazendo com que os leitores percam os dedos sem saber o que acontecerá a seguir. Portanto, tenho uma proposta para fazer a vocês, leitores.

Eu sou viciada em esquemas. Quando começo a fazer uma história, meu primeiro ato é fazer um esquema dela, quantos capítulos terá, o que acontecerá em cada um deles... Obviamente, tenho eu o esquema de SS. Minha proposta, portanto, é liberar para vocês, leitores, meu esquema completo para que afinal saibam PELO MENOS com quem Lyncis fica no final.

Caso não aprovem essa proposta, vou tomar uma atitude mais radical. Como disse, sou contra histórias em aberto. Sendo assim, eu deletaria SS e tudo o que escrevi lá viraria fumaça. Seria como se nada daquilo tivesse sido escrito.

Eu espero que ninguém tome minhas palavras como algo ruim. É uma coisa que estou fazendo com pesar e apenas porque não vejo mais alternativas diante de tudo o que tem acontecido.

Talvez fosse mais justo explicar a vocês, que me acompanharam por tanto tempo, as razões desse afastamento. Mas, como eu disse anteriormente, são razões pessoais, que não cabem ser discutidas aqui. É uma decisão difícil, mas que teve de ser tomada. E eu não irei voltar atrás.

Continuarei escrevendo, obviamente. Há a Mina, no Expresso. A história dela está chegando a um ponto interessante. E eu já estou trabalhando no fechamento dela também. Como diria uma amiga minha, sou da escola do Mestre Gaiman - toda história tem que ter um fim.

E depois da Mina, haverá apenas o Grande Projeto. Algo a que tenho dedicado todo o pouco tempo livre que tenho tido e que, confesso, tem sido uma das minhas poucas alegrias nos últimos tempos.

O Grande Projeto, obviamente, não é outro além da Amaterasu, que, espero eu, vocês possam acompanhar com carinho e fervor igual ao que acompanharam as tramas da Silver no estou sem palavras agora. Não sei muito mais o que fazer, além de querer prolongar essa despedida infinitamente, para que assim as coisas nunca cheguem efetivamente a um termo... Mas talvez seja melhor o choque agora de uma vez que protelar isso por mais tempo.

Até logo, pessoas!

Luciana (Silverghost, Mina, Lulu-sempai, etc)

**PARTE 2: Proposta alternativa por Katchiannya**

Eu tenho uma terceira proposta, aliás, uma proposta extremamente cara de pau...

Mas confesso que me sinto parcialmente mãe do Sétimo Selo, por todas as vezes que trocamos de idéias sobre a fic...por minhas betagens...

Sei que não seria exatamente a mesma coisa, mas, se os leitores não se importarem, proponho a terminar SS e você canetar os capítulos que eu fizer (invertemos os papéis)

Claro que eu pediria um pouco de paciência por parte de todo mundo, pq, estou enrolada com os mesmos projetos que a Silver...

E também entenderia se você não aceitasse a proposta, pq, nós, escritores, somos um tanto quanto ciumentos em relação às nossas crias.

Mas pensa nisso com carinho.

Você e todos os demais

Beijos mil

**PARTE 3: A RESPOSTA DA SILVER**

Eu já disse para a Ana, por mim, não faço questão dela terminar. Ao contrário. Primeiro porque a idéia de continuar a trilogia dos Valetes num capítulo final foi dela. Segundo porque discutimos à exaustão muitas das partes que ainda não foram escritas. Terceiro, porque temos estilos de escrita muito parecidos, muitas vezes pensamos igual, quase como telepatia.

Assim sendo, se o público concordar, passo a batuta de SS para a Ana, reviso todos os capítulos antes de irem ao ar e... Hum... posso escrever o tão esperado final. Acho que assim agradaríamos a gregos e troianos, não?

PARTE 4: A SOLUÇÃO FINAL 

**Enfim, como por unanimidade os leitores que se manifestaram na comunidade aprovaram a minha idéia, é com muita honra que anuncio que estou assumindo a batuta de SS.**

**Já estou começando a me organizar do lado de cá, estou re-relendo os capítulos antigos para voltar a entrar no clima de SS.**

**A Silver me mandou os esquemas por correio (porque o tempo e acesso dela ao PC está realmente complicado. È um costume de nós duas, quando ela não pode escrever e-mails ou nos encontrarmos no MSN, trocamos cartas, ela me manda o texto e eu digito XD)**

**A idéia é eu postar SS quinzenalmente, para dar tempo de fazer uma coisa bem feita. Para vocês não ficarem "no vácuo", tenho uma proposta e um "presente". **

**A proposta é vocês relerem também os primeiros capítulos de SS, para lembrarem os fatos antigos e se prepararem para os próximos capítulos.**

**O "presente" é que, para vocês sempre terem uma fic toda semana, vou postar aqui uma história minha: Dias Passados. Ela foi originalmente postada no Expresso Hogwarts (mas não precisa ser leitor do site para compreendê-la) e foi parcialmente inspirada na saga Hades, por causa da ambientação durante a primeira guerra bruxa.**

**A Silver foi a minha beta em Dias Passados. **

**Como a Silver disse, nós duas temos uma proximidade de narrativa muito forte. Não sei se é porque trabalhamos juntas faz um bom tempo ou porque "nascemos sob a mesma estrela". **

**Sei que o ideal seria a Lulu fechar SS, mas eu entendo o lado dela. Escrever sozinha às vezes é mais complicado que escrever fics coletivas. Seja no Expresso, seja em Amaterasu, uma acaba puxando a outra, mesmo quando estamos desanimadas. Mas, mesmo assim, volta e meia as coisas travam de tal modo que, por mais que tenhamos carinho pela história, simplesmente não saí. **

**Entretanto, conhecendo a Lulu como eu conheço, acho que no fim das contas, daqui para frente SS vai ser uma fic a quatro mãos. Eu estruturo os capítulos, Lulu revisa e dá o toque "silverghostiano" onde achar necessário!**

**Assim que as coisas estiverem mais ou menos organizadas, dou notícias.**

**Espero que vocês gostem da minha fic Dias Passados e do meu trabalho em SS. Prometo dar o meu melhor. **

**bjs mil a todos,**

**Ana (a.k.a Meridiana ou Katchiannya)**


	14. O Depósito do Museu

**Olá, pessoas, aqui é a Silver! Hohoho... Finalmente, depois de "décadas", capítulo novo, não?**

**Bem, se ainda existe algum desavisado por aí, saibam que não fui eu quem escrevi este capítulo. Embora algumas cenas sejam minhas e eu tenha revisado o capítulo inteiro.**

**Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer à Ana. O capítulo ficou ótimo, muito do que eu mesma imaginei está aqui. Se bem que o ponto alto, pra mim, foi a cena final, da miss Holmes... Tudo bem, concordo que Mina é louca (afinal, se Mina sou eu e eu sou Mina, eu sou louca e Mina é louca também... faz sentido?), mas foi surpreendente a forma como a Lyn encontrou a colega de quarto. Ri demais!**

**Aos leitores, espero sinceramente que gostem do resultado. Como eu já tinha dito anteriormente, meu estilo de escrita é bem parecido com o da Ana, o que significa que você não vão achar tão diferente assim o que ela escreveu do que o que eu escreveria.**

**Sugiro ainda que dêem uma passada pela fic dela, "Dias Passados". Assim como ela é minha revisora há tempos, eu fui revisora dela nessa história e devo dizer que minha querida "mamãe" amadureceu muito com esse roteiro. Fora que alguns elementos de Hades entraram na narrativa de Dias Passados - até mesmo a Susan dá as caras por lá.**

**Ok, agora tenho que ir, porque depois de amanhã tem prova... Deixem comentários para a Ana, sim? Ela merece. E eu também estou curiosa para saber o que vocês vão achar dessa nova fase de SS.**

**Afinal, os mistérios estão só começando... hohoho...**

**Silverghost.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 12: O Depósito do Museu**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry ergueu o rosto à entrada da biblioteca universitária da Real Academia. Olhando por cima dos óculos, em meio ao mar de cabeças que preenchia o local, logo reconheceu o castanho-avolumado que cobria a cabeça de Hermione Granger e um sorriso se formou no canto dos seus lábios.

Embora cada um houvesse optado por um curso diferente quando entraram no ensino superior, ele, Mione e Ron tinham mantido o hábito de estudarem todos juntos durante os períodos de provas. A situação evocava uma confortável familiaridade, contribuindo para diminuir a ansiedade inevitável daqueles períodos de exames.

O moreno se sentou ao lado da amiga, que mal pareceu aperceber-se de sua aproximação, imersa na leitura de um grosso volume de um livro, que, pelas imagens, Harry deduziu que fosse de Anatomia. Mione, por sua vez, abriu a boca, soltando um bocejo involuntário, só então notando que o rapaz estava ali.

- Desculpe. – ela disse, mais uma vez abrindo a boca – Não vi que tinha chegado. Estava concentrada.

- Eu percebi, Mione. Mas, depois desses anos todos, já acostumei, não se preocupe. – Harry respondeu, em tom de gracejo. – Você parece cansada – ele completou, um pouco mais sério.

- Virei a noite estudando o mapa metabólico junto com a Meri – ela disse, com os olhos novamente grudados no livro. – Ou nas palavras dela, o mapa "diabólico".

- E onde está a Johnson? – ele perguntou.

- Deixei ela literalmente babando em cima dos livros de Fisiologia quando saí do dormitório. – Hermione respondeu, enquanto transcrevia um trecho do texto para seu caderno de folhas pardas.

- Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo – uma voz conhecida soou atrás deles. – Está com cara de zumbi, Mione.

Harry virou a cabeça, notando a familiar cabeleira cor de fogo de Ron Wesley por cima do próprio ombro.

- Dormir é para os fracos! – Hermione retorquiu, enfática.

O ruivo sacudiu os ombros, como que reconhecendo a teimosia da colega

- Ou para os seres humanos. Um dia eu descubro como desligar você. - Ron respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela e espalhando os próprios livros sobre a mesa. .

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado, mas logo voltou às suas anotações. Tinha mais o que fazer que ficar se preocupando com Ronald Weasley. O rapaz, por sua vez, esperou que ela voltasse a se concentrar antes de passar a sua ocupação favorita: espiá-la por cima de seu próprio volume.

Harry sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Se Ron achava que estava sendo discreto, estava muito enganado... Seus olhos então percorreram o ambiente silencioso da biblioteca. A maior parte de seus colegas estava lá, estudando para os testes. Entretanto, nem Ginny nem Lyncis estavam à vista. O que as duas estariam aprontando?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O moreno inclinou-se em direção a partitura, escrevendo a lápis mais uma nota da composição. Colocando o lápis atrás da orelha, ele voltou a dedilhar as teclas do piano que jazia no canto do palco do teatro vazio.

Bem, não tão vazio quanto Achenar pensara a princípio, pois passos pequenos ecoaram pelo átrio, fazendo com que ele retirasse sua atenção do instrumento para a pessoa que acabara de chegar. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que a dona dos passos era ninguém menos que a razão de ele ter se juntado à montagem da peça.

- Eu esqueci meu caderno nas coxias durante o ensaio da manhã – Ginny explicou ao encontrar o olhar dele, um pouco constrangida. Ainda não sabia o que pensar do moreno. Embora, durante o incidente entre Harry e Malfoy, Tonks houvesse, de certo modo, se posicionado em favor dela, a ruiva não conhecia o primo de Lyncis o suficiente para ter uma opinião totalmente formada. – Não vou me demorar para não te atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha. – ele respondeu, sem esconder um sorriso.

Ginny sorriu de volta, sumindo, por alguns minutos, atrás do palco.

Arch continuou mantendo os olhos presos à moça até que a figura dela desaparecesse por completo. Ele pousou a cabeça em uma das mãos, inclinando o corpo para o lado de modo que talvez conseguisse ver o que ela estava fazendo, entretanto, a ruiva não estava mais ao alcance de seu campo de visão. O jeito era esperar que ela voltasse, e, enquanto isso imaginar como aproveitar aquela oportunidade para, finalmente, fazer uma aproximação mais direta.

Poucos minutos se passaram até que ela retornasse. A ruiva já se dirigia em direção à saída do tablado, quando o rapaz a chamou, com um tom de voz aparentemente destituído de quaisquer segundas intenções.

- Posso te pedir uma opinião? Já que você é a atriz principal da peça? – ele perguntou, sorrindo mais uma vez.

Ginny assentiu, enquanto o moreno pegava uma das cadeiras deixadas aleatoriamente no palco, postando-a ao lado da sua no piano. Era verdade que, para ele, compor para aquela peça era apenas uma desculpa para se aproximar da sua "rainha", portanto, talvez fosse hora de usar novamente isso a seu favor.

A ruiva sentou-se colocando a bolsa a seus pés, esperando para saber em que exatamente ele precisava de sua ajuda.

- Escuta e me diz o que você acha. – ele disse, começando a dedilhar o piano.

Uma melodia trinada e paradoxalmente vibrante e suave preencheu o recinto. Ginny deixou que uma ligeira expressão de espanto tomasse conta de seu rosto.

- É maravilhosa... – ela balbuciou. – Um pouco diferente do que eu imaginei que vocês iam fazer para a peça, confesso, mas está perfeita.

O sorriso do moreno ampliou-se diante da reação dela.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. É para a cena em que Lancelot e Guinevere se encontram pela primeira vez. Eu tentei fazer uma mistura de trova medieval com música mais contemporânea.

- Bem ousado. – ela disse, enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha, surpreendendo-se ao perceber o quão agradável estava sendo a companhia do rapaz. Parecia que a primeira impressão que tivera dele estava equivocada.

-Eu acredito que quando a gente realmente quer uma coisa, temos que nos arriscar. – Arch falou, referindo-se não à sua composição, mas à moça que tinha ao seu lado, muito embora Ginny não tivesse meios de saber disso.

- Eu acho que o professor Nicolai vai adorar. – a ruiva sorriu diante da confiança que ele demonstrou. – Não apenas ele, o pessoal do grupo de artes cênicas também. A maioria dos alunos que nos ajudam acham que a música é só um acessório extra na encenação de uma peça, não percebem que sem a trilha correta podemos ter um desastre tão grande quanto o de uma encenação ruim.

Arch engoliu seco ao escutar aquilo, pois era exatamente o que ele pensou ao se voluntariar para o trabalho. O que lhe interessava era aproximar-se da ruiva, entretanto, escutando-a falar com tanta veemência sobre a importância da música naquele processo, pensou consigo que talvez fosse hora de rever seus conceitos.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela por nenhum momento.

Ginny mordeu os lábios de leve, ato que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz. Foi como se, por alguns segundos, um pensamento inadequado houvesse cruzado pelos orbes dela e ela estivesse constrangida pelo que pensara. Ele sorriu de leve, fechando o piano e voltando-se completamente para ela.

- Pode falar o que está pensando, não vou ficar ofendido. - ele disse, num tom tranqüilo - Afinal, no meio artístico, temos que aprender a lidar com as críticas.

Ela o fitou, ainda sem saber como compartilhar o que acabara de passar em sua mente. Entretanto, o rapaz lhe pareceu tão receptivo que imaginou que ele não interpretaria mal a opinião dela.

- Você é bem diferente do Malfoy. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, achei que era parecido com seu primo. - ela confessou, desviando um pouco o olhar.

Tonks não refreou uma risada espontânea.

- Talvez a gente seja mais parecido do que as pessoas imaginam, afinal, o Draco não é tão ruim como todo mundo pinta. - ele respondeu - Um tanto sarcástico e arrogante de vez em quando... Mas, existe muito mais no meu primo do que ele demonstra.

Ginny revirou os olhos, inconscientemente.

- Eu nunca vi essa outra faceta dele. Desde que eu entrei na Academia, ele implica com a minha família.

- Bem, considerando o caráter do pai dele, te afirmo que o Draco é um bom sujeito no fim das contas. – Arch retorquiu, de modo descontraído para que Ginny soubesse que não se sentira ofendido pela sinceridade dela em relação ao primo. – Ou talvez, segundo a minha irmã, eu seja um tolo romântico que prefere ver o lado bom das pessoas.

- Não seja por isso, - a moça respondeu, sorrindo novamente – Eu também prefiro ver o lado bom das pessoas em primeiro lugar.

- Parece que temos uma coisa em comum então – o moreno disse, dando uma piscadela simpática para a moça a seu lado.

A ruiva assentiu, simpática.

- Parece que sim. Eu preciso ir. – ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira. – Até mais, Tonks.

- Até mais, Ginevra. – ele respondeu, enquanto ela se afastava do palco em direção à saída.

- Pode me chamar de Ginny. – a ruiva falou, olhando para trás, antes de sair porta afora.

Arch colocou a mãos atrás da cabeça, dando um assobio longo depois de assegurar-se que estava completamente sozinho.

- É, Tonks, nada mal para uma primeira investida. – ele observou, sorrindo para si mesmo - Nada mal mesmo...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ron espreguiçou-se na mesa da biblioteca, tentando espantar o cansaço.

- Eu juro para vocês, se eu tiver que calcular mais alguma integral hoje, eu vou acabar matando o primeiro que me irritar. Chega! Já deu o que tinha que dar. Vamos embora.

Hermione estendeu a mão indicando pedir um pouco mais de tempo.

- Só esse parágrafo... só mais ele e eu termino o capítulo – ela disse, sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

O ruivo cruzou os braços, sem esconder a impaciência. Harry apenas observava o casal de amigos. Invariavelmente, desde que se conheceram, aquele tipo de cena se repetia. Ron querendo largar mão de tudo depois de um tempo debruçado sobre os livros e Hermione querendo estender indefinidamente o horário de estudos.

O moreno levantou-se a cadeira, ajeitando os óculos no rosto com a ponta do dedo. Enquanto arrumava seu próprio material, observava Ron juntar seus próprios livros e os de Hermione, enquanto, com a mão livre, tentava fazer a moça se erguer da mesa. Finalmente, ela se deixou levar, segurando o livro entre as mãos, enquanto Ronald a guiava para fora da biblioteca.

- Pronto. Acabei. – ela disse, fechando o volume e guardando-o dentro da bolsa, enquanto o trio virava em direção ao corredor que levava ao refeitório da instituição.

- Ótimo! – Ron respondeu, esfregando uma mão na outra – Agora podemos relaxar e forrar nossos estômagos bem sossegados e tranqüilos.

Hermione deu um tapa na própria cabeça, parando de estanque, o que acabou fazendo com que os dois rapazes também parassem alguns passos a frente e se voltasse para ela, intrigados.

- Não me diga que pulou alguma linha do capítulo que estava estudando e vai querer voltar para a biblioteca?– Ron perguntou, quase exasperado.

- Não é nada disso – Mionie retorquiu, bufando de leve – Mas sinto dizer, Ronald, que vamos ter que adiar nossa visita ao refeitório. – e voltando-se para Harry, ela completou – Você está sabendo das coisas estranhas que andam acontecendo na Academia?

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso.

- Você está falando do boato sobre o fantasma do teatro? – ele perguntou, tentando imaginar o interesse da amiga sobre o ocorrido.

- Isso é história antiga, Harry. – ela respondeu – Estou falando do roubo no museu da Academia.

- Roubo? – Harry e Ron perguntaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho melhor os dois virem comigo. Andei fazendo algumas pesquisas e...– Mione disse com um brilho de sagacidade impresso nos olhos castanhos – Bem, são muitos detalhes, conto para vocês durante o caminho. Me sigam.

Os rapazes trocaram um olhar rápido, ambos dando os ombros, resignados. Quando Hermione entrava naquele estado de espírito, o melhor a se fazer era segui-la sem questionar.

Enquanto caminhavam por vários corredores, a maioria parcialmente deserta, os três conversavam - ou melhor, Hermione falava e os dois rapazes ouviam. Aparentemente, uma semana antes, os vigias do museu tinham percebido que a porta de serviços fora forçada. Investigaram todo o prédio, mas nenhuma das grandes obras guardadas lá fora levada. Só dois dias atrás tinham percebido que outra sala também fora arrombada.

- E é aqui que você entra, Harry. - Hermione concluiu o relato, já no museu, abrindo uma porta quase escondida entre os imponentes sarcófagos egípcios - O objeto que foi roubado do museu foi um presente do seu avô à Academia.

- Alguma jóia cretense ou coisa do tipo? - ele perguntou, observando a sala em que tinham entrado.

Hermione meneou a cabeça.

- A peça estava nessa sala. Como podem ver, um simples depósito de caixas e expositores quebrados.

- Por que uma coisa tão valiosa estaria em um depósito? - Ron perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Isso é, precisamente, o que precisamos descobrir.- a moça afirmou.

- Acho que você tem razão – Harry concordou – Se foi uma doação de Sir Evans, envolve de alguma forma a minha família, sendo assim, não posso ficar de braços cruzados. - o moreno lançou um olhar sério sobre os dois amigos. - Mas peço que isso fique restrito apenas a nós três. Não quero que Lyn volte a se machucar.

- Tudo bem Harry. –Hermione assentiu, enquanto, discretamente lançava um olhar inquisitório para Ron. Pela expressão que ele lhe deu em retorno, o ruivo também percebeu o fato de que o amigo mencionara apenas a mais velha dos Black como fonte de preocupação.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lyn suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, que estava ligeiramente bagunçados. Estava cansada, mais que isso, estava completamente exaurida. Passara praticamente o dia inteiro na companhia do irmão na enfermaria da Academia.

Órion não se sentia bem desde voltaram da vila, e parecia ter piorado naquela tarde. Estava pálido e abatido. Embora Lyncis acreditasse no começo que o pequeno caçador estivesse ainda chateado por não ter conseguido acesso aos laboratórios, o caçula pareceu-lhe mais inquieto e amuado que o normal.

As aulas da manhã tinham sido tranqüilas, até que, pouco depois do almoço recebera o recado para ir encontrá-lo. Era a primeira vez que via o irmão insistir para ir ver um médico. Ele, desde pequeno, sempre detestara consultas e remédios, especialmente se, de alguma forma, o afastassem de seus estudos e experiências. E exatamente por isso Lyn se preocupara. Só não ligou para a mãe por pura insistência do caçula.

Durante um bom tempo, ele foi examinado, sem que qualquer um dos estagiários do curso de Medicina presente ou o médico titular pudessem precisar o que afligia o menino. Órion só melhorou de ânimo quase no começo da noite, logo depois da comoção que ocorrera na enfermaria, quando o inspetor que fora supostamente atacado pelo fantasma do piano acordou completamente ileso, apesar de ter passado um dia inteiro dormindo.

Uma enfermeira até brincou com Órion que o que ele sentira era apenas saudade de casa, era tudo questão de acostumar-se com o ritmo da Academia e a ausência dos pais. Volta e meia, vários casos como o dele chegavam ali. O rapazinho se contentou apenas em dar um sorriso amarelo como resposta, e, quando já estavam fora da ala hospitalar, pediu desculpas à irmã por tê-la feito gastar tanto tempo por nada.

Como se aquilo pudesse incomodá-la... Ela era a mais velha, tinha que estar por perto quando Órion precisasse.

Mas agora, tudo o que ela queria era um banho quente e cama, se enfiar completamente debaixo das cobertas e só acordar para a aula do dia seguinte. Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, ela abriu a porta do dormitório, mas o que ela viu fez com que ficasse sem reação por alguns segundos.

- Acho que vim parar no quarto errado... talvez até mesmo no século errado – ela disse, meio séria, meio brincando ao ver Mina completamente rodeada de livros e castiçais de velas.Um olhar frenético e alucinado tomava conta do rosto da outra jovem.

A moça de óculos levantou a cabeça, observando a colega de quarto. Consertando os óculos que teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz, ela, respondeu, um pouco aérea.

- Tudo bem, Lyn, só estou fazendo uma pesquisa básica em meus livros de detetive, nada de mais.

- E para que as velas, Mina? – a morena perguntou, cruzando os braços, deixando que um sorrido divertido surgisse em seus lábios.

- Ora, para entrar no clima, afinal, histórias de mistérios devem ser vividas e ambientadas em meio a penumbras e luz de velas. – a garota respondeu, como se estivesse expondo uma afirmação completamente lógica e óbvia.

- Foi assim que você ganhou os óculos então? Lendo a luz de velas? – Lyn brincou.

- Não. – Mina retrucou – Velas são para ocasiões especiais. Afinal, não é sempre que estamos dentro de um livro do Conan Doyle. Primeiro ganhamos um fantasma misterioso, e, agora, temos o roubo de um sinete no depósito do museu da Academia.

- Roubo?- Lyncis estreitou os olhos, curiosa – Como você sabe que houve um roubo aqui?

- Elementar, minha cara Black. Eu tenho as minhas fontes. – Mina respondeu, lançando um olhar arguto para a colega.

Lyncis não sabia se ria ou se tentava se manter séria diante do comportamento da jovem MacFusty. Contudo, uma coisa ela tinha que admitir. Aquela história toda a estava deixando curiosa como há muito não ficava.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – ela disse, por fim - E quando eu voltar, quero saber os detalhes desse roubo, Miss Holmes. Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa...


	15. O Pequeno Caçador

**Oi para todos. **

**Algumas notinhas rápidas antes de começar o capítulo. **

**Primeiro, gostaria muito de agradecer a todos os elogios que recebi de vocês. Estou muito feliz mesmo pelo retorno. Tanto no Sétimo Selo, quanto em Dias Passados.**

**Sobre Dias Passados, me perguntaram se era preciso ter lido o Expresso para entender a fic. De forma alguma, apesar de ter surgido no Expresso e por causa dele, a história é anterior aos atuais fatos do Expresso. Dá para entender sem problema algum. Ah, e Anabelle Timms é prima da Susan.**

**No mais, vou deixar vocês curtirem o capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem.**

**Abraços mil,**

**Ana**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 13 - O Pequeno Caçador**

O moreno ajeitou os óculos que teimosamente escorregavam pela ponta do nariz. A semana de estudos havia sido puxada e era com indiscutível alívio e muito cansaço, que ele dava boas-vindas ao final de semana. Talvez, se não houvesse prometido a Ginny que se encontraria com ela após o ensaio do grupo de teatro para irem juntos a Baden, o vilarejo próximo da Academia, Harry certamente estaria agora imerso sob os confortáveis cobertores de sua cama.

Assim, ainda um pouco sonolento, ele seguiu seu caminho em direção ao corredor que dava acesso à entrada do teatro. Contudo, mal deu alguns passos, Harry parou de estanque, sentindo-se completamente desperto ao pousar os olhos na figura que estava parada defronte ao quadro de anúncios. Por alguns segundos, ele hesitou em se aproximar. Afinal, da última vez em que se viram, a situação tinha terminado de modo bastante tenso e ele não queria repetir a experiência. Entretanto, se uma coisa que o filho de James e Lily Potter não era, era ser um covarde. Por fim, ele rumou, decidido até o quadro.

- Bom dia, Lady Black. - ele cumprimentou a moça no tom mais ameno que conseguiu.

Lyncis virou o rosto, piscando ligeiramente os olhos ao perceber que era Harry quem se aproximara. Desde de a briga - injustificada na opinião dela - entre ele e Draco que ela não voltara a procurar o moreno. Assim, em um primeiro momento, não soube como agir.

Contudo, o sorriso que ele dirigiu a ela fez com que Lyn imediatamente soubesse que tudo havia voltado ao normal. Desde crianças, era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles. Simplesmente não conseguiam permanecer muito tempo brigados. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois assumisse explicitamente que estavam errados, orgulhosos e cabeça-duras como eram, indiretamente acabavam se acertando.

- Bom dia, Sir Potter. - ela respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso - O que traz você por estas plagas tão cedo?

- Ginny. Ela está ensaiando, vamos juntos para Baden daqui a pouco.

- Imaginei. - Lyncis assentiu, ainda sorrindo, apesar do leve incômodo que se insinuou no fundo de sua mente. Talvez, se ela não estivesse tão bem-humorada naquela manhã, o sorriso teria morrido em seu rosto.

- E você? - Harry perguntou.

- Achernar, ele está assistindo ao ensaio. Disse que ajuda na composição da trilha.

Harry estreitou os olhos inconscientemente. Não conseguia compreender as razões, mas, simplesmente não conseguia gostar do primo de Lyncis. O rapaz não lhe fizera nada de concreto para causar tamanha antipatia, mas Potter não gostava dele, tampouco do modo como Lyn parecia ter se distanciado depois que passou a conviver com Tonks.

Feliz - ou infelizmente, dependendo de como se encara as circunstâncias - a moça não notou a expressão desgostosa no rosto do amigo de infância. Seus olhos azuis estavam, naquele momento, fixos no cartaz da peça.

- Camelot não é um nome muito original. - ela comentou - Mas tenho que admitir que o pessoal do curso de Belas Artes fez um excelente trabalho. Lembra muito uma iluminaria medieval.

Harry aproximou-se um pouco mais, olhando pensativamente para o cartaz.

- Tem razão. - ele concordou. - Ficou muito bem feito.

Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio confortável e familiar, Lyn virou o rosto, lançando um sorriso divertido para Harry.

- Você está sabendo dos boatos quem andam correndo pela Academia? Sobre o fantasma e sobre o roubo no museu?

O rapaz sentiu certa apreensão ao escutar a pergunta da moça. Tinha certeza que Ron e Hermione não teriam deixando escapar aquilo para Lyncis.

- Não. - ele mentiu. Apesar de se sentir mal ao fazer isso, era preferível a deixar Lyn se envolver naquela história. Ele não suportaria vê-la novamente ferida.

- Bem, - ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo - parece que tem um fantasma assombrando nosso teatro...Um casal e o inspetor Hills foram atacados. E os relatos foram exatamente os mesmos. Uma mulher com um cravo incrustado no peito e o som do piano, ao fundo. Pelo menos a tal aparição tem bom gosto, é fã de Chopin.

Harry deu um sorriso pálido ante ao gracejo de Lyncis e deixou que ela prosseguisse o relato.

- E para completar, roubaram um sinete no depósito do museu. Na verdade, parece que era um anel que poderia ser usado como um sinete...

- Como você soube de tudo isso? - Harry perguntou, arrumando os óculos, de modo a disfarçar o incômodo de mentir novamente para Lyn.

- Mina, minha colega de quarto. Ela adora histórias de mistérios. Talvez um pouco demais para o bem dela... - a morena brincou - Ela está pensando em investigar o caso e me chamou para ajudá-la.

- Você não está pensando seriamente em se envolver nisso? - Potter disse, sem conseguir conter, daquela vez, um leve tom de preocupação.

Ela riu, cruzando os braços.

- Não vejo razão para não fazer isso. - Lyncis retorquiu - Nunca fiz o tipo donzela em perigo, e, talvez, no fim das contas fosse divertido. As coisas andam um pouco monótonas.

Harry chegou a abrir a boca para contestar a idéia, entretanto, o som de risos fez com que tanto ele quanto Lyncis voltassem sua atenção para a entrada do teatro, onde um rapaz moreno saia às gargalhadas ao lado de uma ruiva, que ria com igual empolgação.

Ele estreitou mais uma vez os olhos por trás das lentes. Não sabia que Ginny era tão próxima assim do primo de Lyn. Sentiu quase o mesmo desconforto que sentira na primeira vez que viu Tonks conversar tão descontraidamente com a morena. Quase o mesmo... Havia uma sutil e importante diferença que naquele instante ele não soube precisar.

Arch e Ginny se aproximaram dos outros dois, ainda rindo.

- Bom dia, Harry. Bom dia, Lyn. - a ruiva disse, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios do namorado. - Arch estava me contando uma história dele em um clube _beatnik_ em Nova York.

- Mas nada impróprio, não precisa se preocupar, Potter. - o rapaz completou, meio risonho e meio malicioso ao perceber o cenho fechado que o outro mantinha no rosto.

Lyn, por sua vez, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, lançando um olhar inquiridor para o primo, como se estivesse perguntando o que exatamente estava acontecendo ali. Ante ao sorriso ainda mais amplo que Tonks lhe dirigiu, a morena meneou de leve a cabeça.

- Depois eu quero ouvir direito essa história... - ela disse, de modo que Achernar pudesse interpretar o duplo sentido da frase.

- E vocês, falavam sobre o que antes de chegarmos? - Arch perguntou, desviando propositalmente do assunto. Conversaria com Lyn no momento mais oportuno para ambos.

- Sobre o roubo no museu. - a morena disse, despojadamente.

- Roubo? - Arch franziu a testa pensativamente - Deve ser por isso que a minha irmã vai vir aqui na segunda. Ela e o Lupin. Ela falou que apareceria para uma visita, mas não disse o motivo.

Ao escutar o nome do amigo de seu pai e ex-diretor da Scotland Yard, a expressão de Harry se modificou, um brilho de curiosidade no olhar deu lugar ao semblante irritado.

- Lupin vem aqui?

O outro rapaz assentiu.

- Ele e minha irmã. Cheguei a pensar que fosse por causa do fantasma do teatro, mas a história me parecia fantasiosa demais para interessar a Scotland Yard.

- Ou para sugerirem cancelar a apresentação de teatro. - Ginny completou, fazendo uma careta discreta - Às vezes me pergunto por que o professor Nicolai deixa a Parkinson no clube... Só reclama e não faz nada...

Lyn concordou com Ginny, dando uma risada discreta. Harry, por outro lado, manteve-se alheio. Abstraíra-se da conversa desde que Achernar dissera que Tonks e Lupin viriam à Academia.

- A conversa está boa, mas eu e o Arch precisamos ir. - Lyn interrompeu.

- É verdade, vamos bancar babás do Órion novamente. - o moreno completou. -Ele está melhor?

- Muito - Lyn assentiu. - Mas mesmo assim, acho que seria bom não nos atrasarmos.

Os dois primos se despediram de Ginny e Harry, que mal balbuciou um arremedo de despedida, ainda preso em seus pensamentos. A caçula dos Weasley apenas enlaçou o braço do namorado, seguindo em direção aos amplos portões de entrada da Academia.

Enquanto a alameda que se abria em direção a Baden se estendia sob seus pés, Harry tinha a mente fixa em dois problemas. Primeiro precisava encontrar um modo de falar com Lupin sobre o que ele, Ron e Hermione já haviam descoberto desde que começaram a investigar o roubo. Não foi muita coisa, mas poderia ajudar ao detetive. O segundo problema dizia respeito a Lyncis. Ele conhecia a mais velha dos Black o suficiente para saber que ela acabaria cedendo à proposta da nova amiga, e, Harry tinha de encontrar um modo de impedir aquilo.

O rapaz foi trazido de volta dos seus pensamentos para a realidade ao perceber que Ginny parara de caminhar, e, por estar com seu braço enlaçado ao dela, parara também.

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou à namorada.

- Eu é que pergunto a você, - ela disse, soltando-se dele e o encarando de frente - desde que saímos da Academia estou conversando praticamente sozinha, contando sobre os ensaios da peça, sobre os últimos exames e você não esboçou nenhuma reação ou comentário.

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os sem que notasse. Assim como preferia não envolver Lyn nas investigações do roubo, não queria compartilhar suas preocupações com Ginny. Não via razões para fazer aquilo e deixá-la desnecessariamente apreensiva.

- Eu só estou cansado por causa das últimas provas. - ele respondeu.

- Tudo bem - a ruiva anuiu, um pouco contrafeita, pois o tom de Harry não foi o suficientemente firme para convencê-la.

A moça voltou a enlaçar o braço do namorado, e retomou a caminhada para a vila, desta vez, em silêncio. A cada passo que dava, aumentava em Ginny Weasley a certeza de que Harry não estava sendo completamente sincero com ela. Depois de tantos anos de namoro, ela já sabia discernir quando ele escondia algo. O quê, para o desgosto da ruiva, parecia estar se tornando cada vez mais constante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Órion fitava a porta de entrada do pub, completamente alheio à conversa da irmã mais velha e do primo. Ele tinha um problema em mãos, algo não mais complicado que as fórmulas de física e química a que estava acostumado. Mas como um bom cientista, era apenas uma questão de tempo até achar a resposta certa. E foi em meio a suas elacubrações que ele a viu. Os cabelos dourados presos displicentemtente em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos tímidos parecendo procurar algo que ela não sabia exatamente o que seria.

Ariadne Lupin.

Òrion não a via desde que a caçula das gêmeas havia lhe dito que iria se casar com ele. O rapazinho não sabia exatamente o que responder àquela proposta, contudo, apesar de ainda se sentir ligeiramente encabulado, o aparente estado de desconforto da loirinha foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele levantasse apressadamente e fosse até ela.

- Onde ele está indo? - Lyn perguntou, espantada com a saída rápida do irmão.

Arch cutucou Lyncis, indicando com um menear de cabeça a mocinha parada e quase paralisada na entrada do estabelecimento.

- Parece que o pequeno caçador decidiu sair à caça. - ele disse, sorrindo expansivamente.

Lyn também deixou que um sorriso tomasse conta de seu rosto, especialmente ao se lembrar da última conversa que tivera com o irmão sobre Ariadne.

- Papa vai gostar de saber que Òrion, afinal, tem o sangue dos homens Black. - ela disse, achando graça no modo decidido com que o caçula se dirigira até a loirinha.

- Acho que não existe mesmo jeito de fugir do chamado do sangue. - Arch completou, entrando no espírito da brincadeira da prima.

A morena virou-se em direção ao músico, lançando-lhe um olhar arguto e inquiridor.

- Parece que isso inclui você, não é mesmo? - ela perguntou, provocativa.

O sorriso do moreno se ampliou, pois sabia que Lyn deveria estar se referindo a cena entre ele e Ginny Weasley mais cedo. Mas, antes de saciar a curiosidade da prima, e revelar suas verdadeiras intenções em relação à Guinevra, ele precisava saber quais eram os verdadeiros sentimentos de Lyncis em relação a Harry e a Draco.

- Talvez... - ele respondeu - E acho que podemos dizer a mesma coisa de Draco. Imagino que foi por isso que não quis aceitar a idéia dele em investigar o fantasma, apesar de agora decidir fazer isso com sua colega de quarto.

Lyncis abaixou os olhos, fitando o conteúdo de seu copo.

- Digamos que não me agrada muito a idéia de me esgueirar sozinha com Draco pelos corredores escuros da academia. - ela respondeu, fingindo mexer o suco de framboesa com o canudinho

Arch arqueou de leve a sobrancelha. Lyn dera a brecha que ele precisava para saber exatamente o que acontecera entre os primos no passado. Tanto Draco quanto Lyncis eram evasivos em relação ao assunto, entretanto, ele sabia que existia muito mais coisa naquela história do que ele poderia imaginar. Algo que parecia estar conectado também a Harry Potter.

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse expressar plenamente sua curiosidade, escutou uma voz feminina chamá-lo. Virou o rosto, deparando-se com uma moça de cabelos longos e vermelhos a fitar-lhe com um sorriso franco e amigável.

- Oi, Meridiana. - ele cumprimentou - Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu.

- Conhece a minha prima Lyncis? - ele continuou.

- Nós temos uma amiga em comum. Na realidade, mais de uma. - Lyn respondeu pelas duas - Mas eu não sabia que vocês dois se conheciam.

- Nós fazemos alemão juntos. - foi a vez de Meridiana responder - Aliás, exatamente por isso vim aqui quando te vi. Acabei de passar no correio, sua encomenda chegou.

- Encomenda? - Lyncis perguntou curiosa, enquanto assistia ao primo abrir com ansiedade e entusiasmo o pacote pardo que a ruiva lhe entregara.

- Uma versão em alemão do Fausto do Goethe - ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro - Agradeça ao von Weizzelberg para mim.

Meridiana sorriu ante a expressiva alegria do colega.

- Acho que você vai ter a chance de fazer isso pessoalmente, Tonks. Lucien vai vir me ver no Natal, e, parece que vai trazer um disco da mãe dele autografado para você.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Achernar desgrudar os olhos do livro e fitar a ruiva como se fosse um garotinho em uma loja de brinquedo de onde poderia levar o que quisesse.

- Sério?

Ela assentiu, com um sorriso divertido, enquanto a morena fitava de um para o outro, completamente perdida naquela conversa que parecia ter sido feita em código. Notando a ar de indagação da prima, Achernar decidiu esclarecer a situação.

- A mãe do noivo de Meridiana é uma pianista clássica bastante reconhecida na Áustria.

- Áustria? - Lyn arqueou a sobrancelha ainda sem compreender completamente a situação.

Meridiana riu, estava acostumada àquele tipo de reação quando tentava explicar exatamente como uma americana, filha de uma inglesa, acabara se tornando noiva de um pintor austríaco.

- Bem, mais especificamente vienense. - ela respondeu, chamando a atenção para si. - O pai de Lucien e meu tio Aldo trabalham juntos na Interpol. Nós dois nos conhecemos através deles dois.

Imersos na conversa, os três só notaram a aproximação de alguém, quando o rosto sorridente de Mina, se esgueirou por sobre os ombros de Meridiana.

- Lyn! - a jovem MacFusty exclamou - Quanto tempo! Acho que não nos vemos desde... o café da manhã?

A morena riu, acompanhada de Meridiana e Achernar, que já havia sido previamente apresentado a colega de quarto de Lyn dias atrás.

- Raven está nos convidando para irmos ao cinema da vila. Está passando _Casablanca. _- a moça de óculos completou, indicando com o polegar uma moreninha visivelmente encabulada logo atrás dela.

Lyncis deu um olhar convidativo para o primo.

- O que acha?

Arch apenas se levantando da mesa, já segurando o casaco em uma das mãos.

-_ I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship -_ ele respondeu por fim, dando uma piscadela para as três moças que o acompanhavam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aria! - Órion chamou a caçula das gêmeas Lupin com um entusiasmo que surpreendeu até ele próprio.

A loirinha olhou na direção em que seu nome era chamado, imediatamente sentiu o rosto corar e deixou que um sorriso tomasse conta de seu rosto.

- Oi, Órion. Tudo bem? - ela perguntou, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra.

O mais novo dos irmãos Black sorriu em retribuição, e, percebeu o leve rubor do rosto da menina. Um expressão muito diferente daquela que ele vira no dia que recebeu a proposta de casamento dela. E Órion não sabia explicar, mas, naquele momento o acanhamento de Ariadne lhe pareceu muito mais convidativo que o modo direto como ela o abordara anteriormente.

- A gente não se vê desde... desde... - ele hesitou momentaneamente.

Deveria dizer "desde que você disse que ia se casar comigo?" E se Aria estivesse arrependida ou se ela achasse inconveniente retomarem aquele assunto tão cedo? Existia também o fato de que ele ainda não sabia exatamente o que responder. Por fim, decidiu por uma resposta que desse uma brecha ao rumo que a loirinha achasse mais conveniente no momento.

- Bem, desde o churrasco. - Órion finalizou.

- É verdade. - a moça respondeu - Como vão as coisas com você? Já se acostumou com a Academia?

Órion entendeu a fala da gêmea como um pedido indireto para não tocar, pelo menos naquele momento, na proposta, assim, resolveu seguir a linha de conversa que a moça sugeriu.

- Mais ou menos. - ele disse, coçando a cabeça e fazendo uma careta de desgosto - Quer dizer, as aulas são ótimas, mas não posso usar os laboratórios. Estou tentando descobrir um modo de fazer isso, sem atrapalhar ninguém, sabe?

- Eu sei que você vai conseguir, caçador. Você sempre consegue resolver qualquer problema que seja. - ela respondeu, com um sorriso ainda mais amplo, fazendo com que fosse Órion quem corasse daquela vez.

- E você, o que faz perdida por aqui? - ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar o acanhamento.

Ariadne baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios de leve, denotando certo nervosismo.

- Vim prestar os exames de admissão para a bolsa da Academia; sem ela eu não poderei vir para cá. Eu estudei tanto, mas ainda assim...

Percebendo o estado de ansiedade em que ela estava, Órion deixou-se levar pelo impulso repentino de fazer Ária voltar a sorrir de novo, de tranqüilizá-la. Enlaçou seus dedos na pequenina mão dela, o que fez com que a loirinha levantasse o rosto e o encarasse.

- Você vai conseguir, Aria. Você sempre consegue resolver qualquer problema que seja. - ele disse, repetindo as palavras que ela lhe dissera há pouco.

A menina voltou a sorrir, sentindo um calor reconfortante surgir-lhe na altura do peito, acreditando firmemente no que ele acabara de dizer. Por alguns minutos, eles permaneceram apenas olhando um para o outro, até que uma voz feminina fez com que eles saíssem desse estado de feliz estupor.

- Oi, Aria. - o rosto sorridente de Lyncis a cumprimentou - Tudo bem?

A lorinha assentiu, ao mesmo tempo que a morena dirigia sua atenção para o irmão caçula.

- Nós estamos indo ao cinema. Como você e Ariadne devem ter muito o que conversar, nos encontramos com os dois daqui a mais ou menos umas duas horas aqui no pub. Pode ser?

- Po-pode. - Órion balbuciou novamente corando, especialmente ao notar o sorriso ambíguo que Lyn tinha em seu rosto.

O casalzinho ficou novamente em silêncio enquanto Lyncis saia do estabelecimento acompanhada de Achernar e das colegas. Entretanto, daquela vez, o silêncio era um pouco menos confortável. A aproximação de Lyncis fez com que ambos se sentissem pegos em meio a algo proibido.

- Hã... Está sozinha aqui? - Órion perguntou, para quebrar o gelo.

- Não, Madame Tatting veio comigo, mas ela estava muito cansada da viagem e foi se deitar um pouco na pensão. Meu pai iria vir comigo, mas acabou decidindo ficar em Londres para ficar de olho em Leda.

Órion fitou Ariadne com uma expressão parcialmente curiosa, parcialmente divertida.

- O que a Leda aprontou desta vez?

Ariadne sorriu como se estivesse relembrando uma piada bastante divertida, apesar de, não concordar plenamente com o comportamento da irmã.

- Ela pulou a janela no meio da noite para sair com o Kyle.

- Kyle? - era a primeira vez que Órion escutava aquele nome.

- Kyle O'Neil, namorado dela. Meu pai escutou o barulho e pegou os dois em flagrante. Precisava ver o sermão que passou neles.

- Eu imagino... - Órion vislumbrou a cena, imaginando o quão inusitada deveria ter sido a situação. Remus Lupin poderia parecer calmo e tranqüilo, mas definitivamente havia um lobo escondido sob a pele de um cordeiro - Quer tomar um refresco comigo? - o rapazinho convidou, bem mais seguro que no começo da conversa.

- Eu adoraria. - Aria respondeu, também se sentindo muito mais relaxada.

E assim, enquanto os dois se dirigiam para uma mesa vaga, Órion começou a perceber que, talvez, ele ficaria muito feliz em se casar com Ariadne Lupin algum dia...


	16. Digitais

**Oi a todos,**

**Estamos de volta com mais um capítulo de SS, e, para a alegria de vocês, escrito literalmente a quatro mãos, já que o trechinho entre Mina MacFusty, os irmãos Tonks e Remus Lupin foi cortesia da Silver. **

**Ela leu a versão prévia do capítulo e adorou a minha cena em que a Mina pula em cima do Arch, pedindo para ser apresentada ao Remus e resolveu estender a situação.**

**Sinceramente, ficou muito bom o encontro escrito pela Silver. **

**Aliás, a Mina anda crescendo na história muito mais do que eu imaginava a princípio. Escrever a Mina é uma delícia. Sempre escrevi a Mina em parceria com a Lulu, mas assumindo a Mina sozinha tão explicitamente é a primeira vez e estou gostando muito. **

**A Lyn é outra que eu estou adorando escrever, já amava beta-la, mas escrever está fazendo meu carinho por ela aumentar e descobrir outras facetas dela que eu não suspeitava existir...**

**Bem, chega de lenga-lenga...Vamos ao capítulo. **

**Abraços, Ana**

**ps- Me perguntaram o que é um sinete. Respondendo via wikipédia: "é do que um pequeno objeto de metal como ouro ou prata(placa, coluna e até anel) usados como assinatura do proprietário para selar e autenticar documentos e cartas. Após a assinatura, a impressão é feita com um pouco de cera que é derramada sobre o papel no qual é pregado com o sinete, deixando um desenho pessoal, como um brasão ou um símbolo" No caso de SS, o sinete roubado é um anel.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 - Digitais**

Àquela hora da manhã dificilmente haveria alguém no anfiteatro da Real Academia Inglesa, afinal, a hora do almoço estava próxima e aqueles que não estivessem já se dirigindo para o refeitório, estariam na biblioteca, aproveitando o tempo livre para colocar os estudos em dia, ou, quem sabe, passeando nos extensos gramados da Instituição, que mesmo com o tempo frio ainda se revelavam convidativos.

Entretanto, duas moças estavam sobre o tablado naquele momento. Uma morena de olhos azuis escuros observava, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios e os braços cruzados, a outra, que estava inclinada sobre o piso de madeira segurando uma enorme lupa em uma das mãos.

- Levou a sério a história de detetive, não, Miss Holmes? - Lyn brincou.

Mina levantou a cabeça, sem afastar a lupa do rosto, o que fazia com quem a fitasse, com metade da face em tamanho natural e a outra metade ampliada pelo instrumento, se deparasse com uma visão no mínimo estranha.

- Se é para fazer o serviço, vamos fazer direito, minha cara Black. - a moça respondeu, voltando-se mais uma vez a analisar o chão - Eu só não comprei um cachimbo como o que o Sherlock usa porque detesto fumar e se eu usasse um cachimbo que solta bolhas de sabão, ninguém me levaria a sério.

A morena começou a rir, perguntando para si mesma se alguma outra pessoa as levaria a sério se as vissem naquele instante.

- Tudo bem, Mina. Você venceu. - Lyn retorquiu - Mas, me diz, o que estamos fazendo aqui exatamente?

- Elementar, procurando pistas! - Mina respondeu, sem olhar para a amiga. - Afinal, foi exatamente neste palco que se deram as últimas aparições da misteriosa fantasma. E, como o acesso ao teatro é mais fácil que ao museu, achei que aqui seria um bom ponto de partida. Apesar de eu, particularmente, ainda não vir uma relação entre as duas coisas.

Lyncis sacudiu os ombros; ela tinha que admitir que havia lógica na linha de raciocínio de Mina. Além disso, ela mesma havia concordado em ajudar a colega naquelas investigações, então, não tinha como reclamar.

- O que eu posso fazer? - a morena perguntou, um pouco cansada de ficar apenas observando. Lyn sempre fora uma pessoa de ação, portanto, ficar ali literalmente de braços cruzados estava fora de cogitação.

- Tem outra lupa dentro da minha bolsa. Você pode usar para ver se encontra algo suspeito. Dois pares de olhos são mais rápidos que um.

A morena deu alguns passos em direção ao piano que ficava ao fundo do palco onde Mina depositara a bolsa grande que usava para carregar seu material. Mal Lyncis abaixou-se para vasculhar o interior da mochila em busca da lupa, ela escutou a voz de Mina ecoar, triunfante, pelo átrio.

- Eureka! - a moça de óculos disse, enquanto se sentava, de pernas cruzadas no chão de madeira.

Lyn largou a bolsa, encaminhando-se, curiosa, para onde a outra se postara. Ela se aproximou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e se inclinando na direção de Mina, que segurava algo pequeno e translúcido entre o polegar e o indicador.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou, piscando os olhos azuis para tentar focar melhor o objeto.

- Parece ser um pedaço de vidro... - Mina observou, concentrada em analisar a peça - Com uma pequena camada de algo que parece ser um traço de tinta... talvez parte de um desenho maior... Achei nas frestas do piso.

- Isso não precisa necessariamente estar ligado ao fantasma. - Lyn apontou, olhando com igual concentração para o caco - Pode ser de algum objeto de cena do grupo de teatro.

Mina franziu o nariz, tentando ajeitar os óculos que começavam a escorregar, mas, ao perceber que não estava adiantando, largou a lupa no chão, ajeitando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ontem não houve ensaio, Lyn, - ela respondeu - E, se existe algo comprovado, é a competência dos empregados da Academia. Pelo quadro de horários que eu consegui, o teatro é limpo sempre às seis da tarde, ou seja, para este caco de vidro estar aqui, ele foi deixado durante a noite.

- E exatamente ontem foi a última aparição da fantasma! - Lyncis completou o raciocínio de Mina - Um dos zeladores a viu aqui e parece que só não desmaiou porque se apavorou o suficiente para sair correndo e gritando!

Mina fitou a amiga com um sorriso perspicaz a iluminar-lhe o rosto.

- Chegou exatamente no X da questão. A probabilidade de este fragmento estar ligado ao nosso mistério é grande!

Lyncis virou a cabeça ao escutar passos se aproximarem do tablado, ao passo que Mina continuou a observar o vidro, como se nada mais existisse no mundo, como se todas as repostas estivessem literalmente em suas mãos.

A mais velha dos Black sorriu ao reconhecer quem chegara no recinto. Ela levantou-se por completo, colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Arch, tudo bem? - ela perguntou, quando o primo subiu no palco.

O rapaz fez uma expressão impossível de se definir a princípio, que acabou fazendo com que a moça ficasse curiosa.

- Furacão Tonks já está aqui. - ele respondeu, em um tom que mesclava um pouco de desagrado, mas também outro tanto, bem maior, de satisfação. Lidar com Nymphadora nem sempre era fácil, especialmente quando ela estava em seu papel de detetive, mas ela era a irmã dele, e, apesar de todos os atritos que normalmente existiam entre os dois, gostava de tê-la por perto. A mais velha dos Tonks tornava as coisas ao seu redor bem mais interessantes.

Lyncis sorriu ante a notícia. Ela tivera uma boa impressão da prima no curto período que passaram juntas, antes das aulas começarem. Seria bom poder revê-la.

- Onde ela está agora? - a morena perguntou, talvez conseguisse vê-la antes de retomarem as aulas.

- Acabou de ir para o depósito do museu, investigar a cena. - Achernar respondeu - Nós estávamos conversando ainda há pouco, enquanto Lupin e Potter trocavam informações.

A expressão de Lyncis se tornou ligeiramente mais séria ao escutar a última parte da frase do primo.

- Harry e Tio Remus? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços mais uma vez.

A mudança de humor da prima não passou despercebida ao rapaz. Entretanto, mesmo sem compreender a exata razão daquela transformação repentina, ele achou melhor ser completamente sincero sobre o que sabia.

- Parece que o Potter já fez algumas investigações por conta própria. - ele respondeu.

O cenho de Lyncis tornou-se ainda mais carregado, a raiva que emanava da moça era quase tangível.

- Talvez ele ainda esteja conversando com Lupin na entrada do museu. - Tonks completou antes que a prima perguntasse.

Lyncis anuiu, agradecendo. Enquanto ela descia do tablado, seguindo a passos pesados em direção a saída, Arch estava feliz por não estar na pele de Potter naquele momento. Esperava nunca ter que lidar com a fúria de Lyn, não depois da expressão que vira no rosto dela.

- Você disse "Lupin"? - uma voz entusiasmada surpreendeu o rapaz, fazendo com que ele se virasse em direção da moça que levantara de supetão.

A jovem MacFusty estivera tão quieta até então que o pianista não havia notado a presença dela no recinto.

- Remus John Lupin? Ex-diretor da Scotland Yard? - Mina perguntou mais uma vez, os olhos brilhando.

- Ele mesmo - Achenar assentiu, achando graça na reação da garota - Minha irmã trabalha com ele.

- Sua irmã trabalha na Scotland Yard? Como você não me contou isso? - Mina praticamente pulou em Tonks, segurando-o pelo colarinho. - Você TEM que me apresentá-la. Será que ela me apresentaria ao Detetive Lupin?

- Bem, MacFusty, eu posso te apresentar à minha irmã sim, mas, pelo pouco que ela me contou, não sei se ela seria a pessoa mais adequada a introduzi-la a Remus Lupin.

* * *

A moça esperou que o zelador abrisse a porta depósito. Um sorriso divertido se formou nos cantos dos lábios dela ao notar que ele continuava olhando de soslaio para as mechas cor-de-rosa que se destacavam entre os fios pretos do cabelo dela, parcialmente protegidos por uma boina azul marinho, da mesma cor da roupa que ela usava. 

A reação espantada do homenzinho miúdo e enrugado, que dada sua aparência parecia trabalhar na Academia desde sua inauguração, quase compensava a irritação que sentia por ter sido praticamente excluída da conversa que Lupin estabelecera com Harry Potter.

Não fosse o irmão caçula ter aparecido no mesmo instante que os outros dois começaram a conversar como se Tonks nem ao menos existisse, talvez ela tivesse perdido a paciência naquele exato momento. Remus Lupin não dera sequer nem uma chance a ela desde que foram designados para trabalharem juntos. Vieram a viagem inteira calados, cada um supostamente imerso nos relatórios sobre o caso.

- Obrigada. - ela disse ao zelador - Eu assumo daqui.

O homenzinho apenas anuiu, saindo silenciosamente na direção oposta. Tonks acendeu o interruptor, iluminando o lugar. Mesmo com a luz elétrica e as parcas luzes que vinham das poucas janelas no alto da parede oposta, o depósito ainda estava imerso em penumbras.

Tonks levou a mão à bolsa que trazia a tiracolo, tirando de lá uma lanterna para facilitar o serviço. O depósito não era apenas escuro, mas também muito sujo, não tanto quanto os arquivos da Scotland Yard que ela vasculhara pouco tempo atrás, mas o suficientemente empoeirado para arrancar um ou dois espirros da detetive.

Entretanto, aquilo não a surpreendia. O lugar não deveria ser limpo desde que o roubo ocorreu, afinal, a direção da Academia não poderia se dar ao luxo de acidentalmente apagarem alguma pista.

A investigadora começou seu trabalho, vasculhando cada canto obscuro que havia no recinto. Depois de alguns minutos naquela peleja, começava a se sentir em um beco sem saída. Era o primeiro trabalho dela para a Scotland Yard. Ela queria que tudo desse certo, apesar da falta de pistas, apesar de Remus Lupin.

- Falando no diabo... - ela murmurou baixinho ao escutar o barulho que veio da porta, indicando que o parceiro de investigação havia chegado, mas Tonks nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar para cumprimentá-lo.

Ao invés disso, os olhos dela se estreitaram e ela se inclinou ainda mais em direção ao pequeno espaço que existia entre duas pilhas de caixas. Havia visto alguma coisa quando iluminara de relance o local.

Entretanto, ao fazer esse movimento, a alça da bolsa dela, que acompanhava Tonks em praticamente todas as investigações desde que se formara na Academia de Recrutas da CIA como uma espécie de amuleto de sorte, arrebentou.

- Droga! - foi só então que ela se virou, praguejando.

Para sua surpresa, Remus Lupin se abaixou para ajudá-la a pegar os pertences dela que tinham se espalhado pelo assoalho. Por um momento, os olhos dela se depararam com os dele, e, o que ela viu não foi a arrogância e o questionamento que ela parecia sempre notar quando ele se dirigia a ela. Havia gentileza nas orbes castanhas do homem, e, aquilo acabou por desarmar a detetive e fazer com que ela saísse da posição de defesa que usava quando estava perto dele.

- Obrigada. - ela disse, com tom de voz muito mais ameno que qualquer outro que usara com ele até então.

- Não há de quê. - ele respondeu, de modo neutro. A antipatia que sentira pela moça desde o momento em que foram apresentados não era razão para ele se recusar a ajudá-la quando necessário.

Tonks virou o rosto, sem compreender porque não conseguiu sustentar o olhar de Lupin. Ela pegou a luva que caiu da bolsa, próxima a seus pés, e colocando na mão esquerda, esticou o braço por entre o espaço das caixas até que seus dedos alcançaram o objeto que estava no chão.

Lupin ficou apenas observando o ato da moça, atento ao modo compenetrado e profissional como ela agia quando estava em serviço. Talvez ele estivesse enganado a respeito dela, talvez ela não fosse a menina mimada que ele acreditou em uma primeira impressão.

Quando ela conseguiu alcançar o objeto, trazendo-o para fora, as faces dela estavam sujas de poeira, e o cabelo parcialmente desarrumado, mas Tonks parecia não se importar. O rosto dela era a completa manifestação de deleite.

- Acho que encontrei alguma coisa realmente digna de atenção. - ela sorria, enquanto fitava uma caixinha de fósforo se destacando na palma de sua mão enluvada.

Remus aproximou-se, observando com atenção os dizeres impressos na caixa.

- Heartbreak Hotel. Eu conheço o lugar, fica nos subúrbios de Londres. Não é um lugar muito popular pela clientela. - ele disse, grave. - Parece que temos um ponto de partida para as nossas investigações bem diante de nós.

- Talvez tenhamos mais que isso, detetive Lupin. - a moça piscou para ele.

Era notável o quão apaixonada Nymphadora parecia ser por seu trabalho. Novamente Lupin se pegou pensando que tirara conclusões precipitadas demais a respeito da americana.

- No fundo da minha bolsa tem um pó compacto, será que poderia pegar para mim? Acho que ainda está lá, apesar do acidente com a alça.

O detetive mais velho assentiu, começando a vasculhar a bolsa de Tonks. Havia coisas ali que ele sequer supunha, maquiagens, óculos, lupas, mapas, pastas de arquivo. Era quase um milagre que a bolsa não tivesse se despedaçado bem antes. Contudo, milagre maior era Tonks conseguir guardar tudo aquilo em um espaço aparentemente tão pequeno.

Lupin puxou alguns arquivos, finalmente localizando o pó compacto, estendendo-o para a moça, que estava ainda sentada no chão.

- Na verdade, eu guardo meu pó para identificar digitais no estojo do pó compacto, não chama a atenção quando estou infiltrada. - ela disse, abrindo a embalagem e espalhando o conteúdo sobre a superfície da caixa de fósforo.

Remus, entretanto, não estava prestando atenção nas palavras da moça. Os arquivos que tirara da bolsa dela acabaram por lhe chamar a atenção. Eram cópias de relatórios de alguns casos antigos dele, e, por todo o documento, ele podia perceber que Tonks assinalara as iniciais C.V.

- O que está fazendo com isso? - ele perguntou, ainda com os olhos pregados nos papéis.

A detetive levantou o rosto rapidamente, e constatou que o homem observava os relatórios que ela pegara nos antigos arquivos da agência.

- Dever de casa. - ela respondeu - Quero me familiarizar com o histórico da Scotland Yard e do mundo dos crimes da Grã-Bretanha, se quiser estar verdadeiramente preparada para agir aqui. Talvez você possa me ajudar a entender alguns detalhes desses relatórios que me pareceram meio obscuros. Mas, agora, acho que temos algo mais interessante com que nos ocupar.

Lupin inclinou-se na direção de Tonks, que lhe estendia a caixinha de fósforo, de modo que esta preenchesse seu campo de visão. Havia nitidamente sobre a embalagem a marca de uma digital.

O detetive olhou da caixa para a moça, que parecia ter ampliado o sorriso naqueles poucos segundos, verdadeiramente satisfeita com o resultado que tinham naquele instante.

Remus Lupin concluiu que, definitivamente, ele havia se enganado no julgamento inicial que fizera sobre sua parceira de caso.

* * *

Arch não tinha muita certeza se o que estava fazendo era uma boa idéia. Fosse como fosse, entretanto, agora não havia muitas maneiras de fugir. Não quando tinha Mina MacFusty seguindo-o quase como um labrador enquanto atravessavam os gramados até as escadarias do museu. 

Mesmo assim, um sorriso insistia em se infiltrar em seu rosto. Ainda que fosse uma péssima idéia, ele tinha certeza que se divertiria muito com aquilo, fossem quais fossem as conseqüências.

Nesse exato instante, ele viu sua irmã passar pelas portas giratórias, segurando a bolsa velha com a qual ele sempre implicara (costumava dizer que havia um buraco negro pré-histórico dentro da dita-cuja) que, aparentemente, finalmente se rasgara.

- Hei, Nym! – ele gritou, balançando o braço na direção dela.

A moça voltou-se para ele, fazendo uma careta, antes de descer a escadaria de dois em três degraus, chegando ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que eles a alcançavam.

- Eu ainda vou cortar sua língua para você parar de me chamar desse jeito. – ela resmungou.

- Delicada como sempre. – ele sorriu em resposta – Eu quero te apresentar uma amiga, maninha. Ela é colega de dormitório da Lyncis e, ao que me consta, quer ser detetive também.

Tonks voltou-se para a moça que acompanhava seu irmão, observando na face dela um olhar avaliativo. Entretanto, ineditamente, não era para seus cabelos que ela olhava, mas para sua face, os olhos diretamente nos seus.

- Meu nome é Mina MacFusty. – ela se apresentou, adiantando-se e estendendo a mão para a outra – É um prazer conhecer pessoalmente uma detetive da Scotland Yard.

Tonks piscou os olhos, ligeiramente surpresa, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Mina.

- Hum, o prazer é meu.

Mina sorriu, simpática.

- Você trabalha com infiltrações, não é?

Os irmãos Tonks trocaram um olhar entre confuso e divertido, antes de Nymphadora assentir, sorrindo também.

- Sou sim. Como você descobriu?

- É óbvio. A peruca. – Mina respondeu, apontando para os cabelos de Tonks – Com algo tão chamativo, ninguém presta atenção duas vezes no seu rosto. É como se você fosse capaz de mudar de identidade completamente, já que ninguém realmente registra sua face, só o cabelo.

A outra riu.

- Descobriram meu segredo! Você é boa, MacFusty. Você não prefere vir trabalhar na CIA em vez da Scotland Yard, não? Eu sou de lá, estou fazendo uma espécie de estágio aqui na Inglaterra e...

- Você trabalha na CIA também? – Mina a interrompeu, os olhos brilhantes por trás das lentes dos óculos, quase em adoração – Você quer tomar um café? Almoçar? Jantar? Onde você mora? Posso te visitar? Eu...

- Bom dia.

A boca de Mina ficou aberta no meio do processo de dizer mais alguma coisa, enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se sobre o recém-chegado. E, se antes, ela voltara para Nymphadora um olhar de adoração, agora a moça só faltava entrar em estado de beatificação.

- Hum, MacFusty... – Nymphadora começou, enquanto Arch tentava controlar-se desesperadamente para não dar gargalhadas – Esse é meu superior, Remus Lupin.

Remus encarou a menina, sentindo-se ligeiramente sem graça pela maneira como ela o olhava. Pelo uniforme, era aluna da Academia. Mas o que estaria fazendo ali?

- É um prazer e uma honra, senhor. – Mina finalmente saiu de seu mutismo, fazendo uma mesura educada que demonstrava claramente sua ascendência aristocrática – Perdoe-me pela intromissão, eu pedi ao Tonks que me trouxesse aqui para poder conhecê-lo.

Embora ainda houvesse um brilho de admiração nos olhos castanhos dela, as maneiras de Mina tinham mudado completamente. Remus pigarreou.

- É um prazer também, senhorita MacFusty. Imagino que seja parente de Vincent MacFusty, das Highlands?

- Ele é meu avô. – ela respondeu, orgulhosa, antes de virar-se para Nymphadora – Meu avô foi comissário sênior da Scotland Yard há três décadas.

- Bem, então parece que você tem a quem puxar. – a americana respondeu, sorrindo.

- Eu ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer para poder me comprar ao meu avô. Mas devo agradecer a oportunidade de seguir os passos dele ao senhor Lupin, pois foi graças a ele que a Scotland Yard passou a aceitar mulheres em seus quadros.

Remus sorriu para ela, mais à vontade ao compreender os sentimentos da menina.

- Eu é que agradeço, senhorita MacFusty, por ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer o real valor de mulheres como a senhorita certamente virá a se tornar.

Nymphadora voltou um olhar surpreso para o outro detetive, enquanto Mina corava de prazer com o elogio. Nesse momento, entretanto, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo importante e, tirando dos ombros a mochila que trazia sempre consigo – muito parecida, aliás, com a de Tonks – retirou dela um álbum luxuosamente encadernado e uma caneta.

- Hum... detetive Lupin... – ela mordeu os lábios, estendendo o álbum na direção dele – O senhor se importaria de assinar para mim?

A cara que Remus e Nymphadora fizeram ao pedido da moça fizeram Arch perceber que, realmente, valera à pena levar Mina até ali...

* * *

Harry começava a descer as escadarias da entrada do museu da Academia, avaliando internamente se o que ele, Mione e Ron descobriram seria o suficiente para auxiliar Lupin em suas investigações. 

Provavelmente eles tinham quebrado mais regras da Academia do que Harry podia se lembrar para conseguir pegar a lista de empregados da Instituição. Não bastasse terem andando sorrateiramente pelos corredores da universidade durante a noite, ainda tinham entrado no escritório da administração e apanhado a lista.

Harry chegou à conclusão que Hermione deveria estar certa em suas conjecturas. Se eles três tinham conseguido fazer tudo isso e não serem pegos, não deveria ter sido tão difícil para os ladrões, caso eles realmente trabalhassem na Academia na época do furto.

Se alguma pessoa estranha fosse vista andando pelos terrenos do lugar, teria chamado a atenção para si, portanto, só poderia ter sido alguém que se infiltrou previamente no lugar, para conhecer o local e se misturar com a massa de alunos, professores e empregados, de modo a não levantar suspeitas.

Com a lista em mãos, Hermione fez um levantamento dos nomes de empregados que tinham saído recentemente e, de preferência, aqueles que também tivessem sido empregados recentemente.

Talvez eles pudessem ter pedido ao reitor a lista, entretanto, quando Harry foi conversar com ele, levando em consideração a relação do homem com sua família, o responsável pela Academia se mostrara bastante reticente sobre o envolvimento de alunos naquele assunto tão delicado, mesmo considerando a origem do sinete roubado e o interesse pessoal de Harry.

"Deixe que os profissionais cuidem disso", foi o que o reitor dissera, mas, da perspectiva de Potter, ele, apesar de tão jovem, já tinha experiência suficiente em assuntos como aquele, talvez mais que muito profissionais. Se ele pudesse ajudar, ainda que pouco, não ficaria parado esperando que os outros resolvessem as coisas para ele. Harry sempre foi uma pessoa de ação.

Mal ele colocou os pés no último degrau da escada, ele viu Lyncis se aproximando, o cabelo dela balançando violentamente nos ombros, devido à pressa que o caminhar dela denotava.

- Você mentiu para mim, Harry. - foi o que a moça disse sem nem ao menos cumprimentar o rapaz.

Harry piscou os olhos, atônito com a reação intempestiva da morena, tentando descobrir sobre o que exatamente ela poderia estar falando, até que ele se lembrou que os irmãos Tonks estavam conversando entre si enquanto ele trocava informações com Lupin. Como ele fora idiota em não presumir que mais cedo ou mais tarde Lyn acabaria descobrindo sobre as investigações que ele estava fazendo, ainda mais ele não sendo tão discreto.

- Lyn... eu posso explicar - ele começou, tentando acalmá-la, em parte ele sabia que agira errado, mas fora por bons motivos.

- Explicar? - a morena disse por entre os dentes, tentando se segurar para não gritar com Harry ali mesmo, apesar de estarem em um lugar público e notório. - Eu imagino que você tenha uma explicação, Harry, mas não acredito que ela justifique o fato de você ter mentido para mim. Eu te contei sobre as minhas investigações junto com Mina, e você simplesmente omitiu o que você estava fazendo. Você foi desleal, Harry!!!

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver ante aquelas acusações. Tudo o que ele fizera foi pensando no bem-estar de Lyncis. Não era justo que ela despejasse toda a raiva dela em cima dele sem saber o que realmente existia por trás da omissão dele.

- Droga, Lyn! - Harry quase gritou - Será que você não entende que eu não te contei nada para te proteger? Eu não queria que você se machucasse. Ron e Mione já estavam me ajudando...

Lyncis abriu ligeiramente a boca, a raiva borbulhando ainda mais dentro dela. Se a intenção de Harry fora tranqüilizá-la com suas justificativas, o efeito foi exatamente o oposto do que ele desejara.

- Ótimo! Ron e Hermione podem se arriscar, mas eu não. - ela disse, em tom alterado, finalmente deixando toda a fúria que sentia se extravasar - Que diferença eu tenho para eles, Harry? Porque, ao que me consta, eu sei me defender muito bem, talvez até melhor que eles dois. Nunca fui uma princesinha indefesa a espera de Sir Potter para protegê-la e salvá-la. È muita presunção sua achar que pode tomar as decisões da minha vida por mim.

O rapaz passou a mão por entre os cabelos negros para tentar conter a ansiedade que estava tomando conta dele. Era óbvio que Lyn perdera completamente a calma, e, se ele também perdesse totalmente a cabeça, as coisas iriam acabar de um modo não muito agradável para os dois. Harry respirou fundo, tentando retomar o controle de si.

- Lyncis... - ele disse, em um tom de voz mais baixo que o que usara antes - Eu não devia ter mentido para você, mesmo com as melhores das intenções. Você está certa sobre isso. Se te consola de algum modo, também não disse nada para Ginny.

A moça cerrou os punhos, em parte para conter o rancor e a mágoa, em parte para controlar a vontade insana de rir que lhe assaltara. Definitivamente aquela fora a gota d'água. Harry deveria estar fora do juízo se realmente acreditava que o fato de ele não ter contado nada para a ruiva deixaria Lyncis conformada.

- Eu não sou Ginny Weasley, Harry. Não sou sua namorada. - a morena disse em um tom de voz frio, quase incisivo. Nos lábios róseos dela, um sorriso quase cruel, como o rapaz nunca antes vira, surgiu - Sabe, já que estamos fazendo comparações, talvez, no fim das contas, Draco seja melhor que você. Ele pode ser mentiroso e traiçoeiro às vezes, mas não esconde quem ele é sob a pose de bom moço.

Lyncis virou as costas deixando Harry sozinho na frente do museu, praticamente petrificado pelas palavras dela.

Sem olhar para trás, a moça seguiu para o refeitório, com a certeza de que, pelo menos, havia deixado claro o quão ofendida estava com o comportamento de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo com muitas dúvidas na cabeça suscitadas pelo palavras dele. Dúvidas sobre o relacionamento dos dois... dúvidas sobre ela mesma.


	17. Preparativos para um baile

**Ana: Capítulo escrito literalmente a quatro mãos, mas não vou contar que partes são minhas e quais são as da Silver.**

**Para quem queria se aposentar, a Silver anda bastante empolgada, até mesmo com algumas idéias para um projeto que deve ser futuramente publicado tanto aqui quanto no Expresso Hogwarts.**

**Mas, para resumir a ópera, acredito que este capítulo vai dar muito pano para manga e vai gerar muitos comentários.**

**Esperamos que gostem!**

**Beijos mil, Ana**

**Silver: Bem, como a Ana mesma disse, eu fiquei empolgada... Cara, eu não me empolgava assim há meses... Na verdade - e ela é prova, eu entrei em estado maníaco essa semana e, bem...**

**Surpresas vêm por aí... hehe**

* * *

**Capitulo 15 - Preparativos para um baile**

Lyncis entrou no dormitório ligeiramente mal-humorada. Colocou a mochila em cima da mesa, e depois se deixou cair de costas na cama. Durante um tempo, permaneceu ali, olhando fixamente o teto branco. Ela sabia que precisava pegar sua cópia de "O Comportamento dos Organismos" para o laboratório de Psicologia Comportamental logo após o horário de almoço; mas não tinha a mínima vontade de sair daquela cama.

Ela poderia usar a desculpa de que seu desânimo era conseqüencia dos experimentos com os enormes ratos brancos que o professor von Hautter usava nas aulas... mas, internamente, ela não podia mentir para si mesma; Lyn sabia que era bem outra a razão de sua irritação nos últimos dois dias.

A morena deixou um suspiro escapar involuntário pelos lábios entreabertos e apenas quando escutou a porta do dormitório ranger, dando passagem à Mina MacFusty, é que ela se dignificou a levantar um pouco a cabeça.

- Oi. - cumprimentou a moça de óculos, deixando a cabeça cair novamente nos travesseiros.

- Oi. - Mina retribuiu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ela percebera que o mau humor da amiga desde a visita dos detetives à Academia. Até mesmo quando brincara que mesmo se "a associação de aspirantes a detetives" perdoasse Lyn por ter omitido o fato de que conhecia Remus Lupin desde criança, Mina ainda teria que ponderar muito sobre a possibilidade de conceder indulto à amiga, a reação da morena fora apenas um muxoxo desanimado.

A escocesa sentou na beirada da própria cama, colocando a bolsa abarrotada de livros aos seus pés.

- Cansei, Lyn. - Mina exclamou, enfática - Vai me dizer o que está te incomodando ou vou ter que arrancar na marra?

Lyncis sentou-se na cama, os olhos azuis anis arregalados de surpresa. Nunca esperou uma reação daquele tipo da amiga. Talvez dela própria, mas, vindo de Mina, com seu eterno jeito de criança feliz, aquilo parecia surpreendente. Só a vira agir com tamanha ênfase quando atuava como detetive ou se envolvia em algum discussão teórica com outros colegas ou professores.

Fitando a colega com atenção, a jovem Black percebeu que, por trás das lentes dos óculos, bem no fundo das orbes castanhas da outra garota havia preocupação e maturidade.

-Desculpe, Mina. - Lyn disse - Acho que não tenho sido uma companhia das mais agradáveis nos últimos dias.

-Definitivamente não. - a outra moça respondeu, deixando surgir no rosto seu costumeiro sorriso - Quer conversar?

Lyn suspirou mais uma vez. Talvez fosse bom repartir aquilo com alguém ao invés de cozinhar aquela raiva a fogo brando, deixando que ela crescesse mais e mais.

- Eu só estou chateada com uma pessoa, Mina. Alguém que mentiu para mim, suspostamente para me proteger. E, eu não sei se o que realmente está me incomodando é o fato de ele ter mentido ou por ele me enxergar como alguém tão frágil ou... - a morena bufou - Eu simplesmente não sei...

Mina cruzou os braços, analisando a amiga e a frustração que estava impressa em cada palavra de Lyn.

- Não vou te perguntar com quem você discutiu, mas, não preciso de muito esforço para deduzir que é alguém bem próximo a você, e que é um rapaz, já que você disse "ele". Poderia apostar em pelo menos dois ou três nomes, mas acho que seria entrar demais em sua intimidade. - a escocesa falou, séria - Entretanto, a questão aqui é que, pelo conheço de você, Lyncis Black não gosta de ser uma mocinha indefesa como a nossa sociedade conservadora apregoa. Ele deu uma de cão de guarda para cima de você sem considerar sua opinião e isso te deixou mordida, não literalmente, é claro.

Lyncis assentiu, em parte era exatamente aquilo que a deixou tão irritada. A atitude de Harry fizera com que ela percebesse que desde que Lucius Malfoy a alvejara com aquele tiro, todos à volta dela, incluindo ela mesma, estavam-na tratando como uma bonequinha que poderia se desmontar ao menor toque. Ela apenas se mantinha se enganando com as práticas de tiro às escondidas ou com as investigações... e, nas coisas verdadeiramente importantes, ela realmente deixara de se arriscar.

- Eu entendo como você se sente, Lyn. - Mina continuou - Também tenho um cão de guarda na minha vida. Isaac Cyan. Você provavelmente vai conhecê-lo no Baile do Rei.

- Você está falando do futuro Duque de Winchester? – Lyncis observou-a um tanto surpresa – É um partido e tanto, Mina. Eu já o vi, pelo menos de longe.

- É, ele é meu noivo. – a moça retrucou, escorregando para sentar-se no chão – E se fosse você que estivesse prometida a ele para um casamento de conveniência, eu não tenho tanta certeza assim se você o acharia um partido e tanto.

Lyncis escorregou para o lado da amiga, supresa.

- Mina..

- Não precisa ficar preocupada. – a outra fez um gesto de descaso com a mão – O fato de ter mais de dois neurônios não significa que eu possa fugir das convenções sociais que nos são impostas e, além disso... – ela suspirou – Apesar de tudo, Isaac é um cavalheiro. Se é para ter um casamento arranjado, pelo menos que não seja com algum nobre bêbado, burro e bruto.

- Isso não é justo. – Lyncis observou.

Mina sorriu para a amiga.

- Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de ter uma família como a sua, Lyn. Pelo pouco que você já me contou, seus pais devem ser maravilhosos. Especialmente se comparados com Lady Lucy.

- Sua mãe? – Lyn perguntou – Engraçado... Faz três meses que a gente convive de dia e de noite juntas e eu nunca perguntei nada sobre a sua família.

- Não é como se fosse realmente importante. – Mina respondeu – Você me conhece, isso é mais que suficiente. Quanto ao seu problema, bem, o que eu posso dizer, por experiência própria, é que o melhor a fazer é dar um tempo para que você possa se encontrar. E para que as coisas voltem ao normal, ou pelo menos, à medida do normal... E, quando você tiver certeza do que quer para você, aí, você saberá sozinha o que fazer.

Lyn riu.

- Quando foi que você ficou tão sábia?

- Hum... Eu ando lendo muito Aristóteles. – Mina retrucou, levantando-se – De qualquer maneira, se precisar de ajuda para chutar algumas canelas, você sempre pode me chamar. Que isso fique entre nós, mas meu tio e meu avô me ensinaram alguns truques interessantes...

Sentindo-se bem mais leve do que em qualquer outro momento durante aquela semana, Lyn sorriu, anuindo.

- Vou me lembrar disso, agente MacFusty. Pode ter certeza que sim.

* * *

Lyn caminhava a passos calmos em direção ao refeitório. Apesar do tempo que gastara no dormitório conversando com Mina, ainda havia uma margem grande de minutos que a separavam do início das aulas vespertinas. A colega dissera precisar dar um telefonema antes do almoço, e assim, acabaram por combinar de se encontrarem à mesa.

Lyncis já estava no meio do caminho quando percebeu ele se aproximando. O usual sorriso cínico brincando nos lábios de Draco Malfoy.

- E então, priminha, o que acha de ir comigo ao baile? – Draco perguntou, sem nem ao menos cumprimentar a morena.

A moça fitou o loiro um tanto quanto desconfiada, especialmente considerando que Malfoy estivera bastante comportado e educado para seus padrões nos últimos tempos.

- Nós já passamos por isso antes, Draco. E creio que não foi agradável para nenhum dos dois. - ela respondeu em um tom jocosamente ácido.

Mesmo a relação entre ela e o loiro tendo melhorado consideravalmente depois que ele voltara da França, ela nunca digerira por completo o incidente de anos atrás, quando ele tentara beijá-la a força.

Draco abriu ainda mais o sorriso, os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

- As pessoas crescem e amadurecem, Lyncis. E eu realmente gostaria de ter outra chance de dançar com você, mas por sua livre e espontânea vontade e sem ganhar uma coronhada na cabeça no fim da dança.

A morena riu, finalmente relaxando diante do primo, percebendo que, talvez, ele estivesse certo. Muita coisa acontecera desde aquela noite. Além disso, ela precisava provar para si mesma que realmente sabia se cuidar, e também sabia se arriscar quando necessário.

Draco notou a descontração da morena, e, encorajado por isso, deu alguns passos, aproximando-se dela. Sem que Lyncis percebesse, ela se recostou em uma parede próxima. Ambos estavam em uma posição muito semelhante à da noite em que o beijo fora roubado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo era completamente diferente.

- Desta vez, Lyn, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. - Malfoy disse, baixinho, ao pé do ouvido da moça.

E foi nesse momento que Lyn decidiu-se afinal. Era hora de deixar para trás aquela ridícula paixão infantil por Harry, hora de deixar para trás aqueles ridículos escrúpulos e medos com que estivera lidando sem perceber por tanto tempo...

Era hora de brincar com fogo.

Com um meio sorriso divertido, ela colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do primo, encostando a cabeça à parede, de modo a que a face de Draco, que até então estivera junto ao seu pescoço, ficasse bem defronte a ela.

- É muito gentil da sua parte, meu caro. – ela sussurrou de volta, antes de fechar os olhos, percorrendo rapidamente a pouca distância que ainda os separava.

Ela sentiu o sorriso de Draco sob seus lábios, antes que ele tomasse a dianteira, passando as mãos firmemente por sua cintura, obliterando qualquer passagem que houvesse ainda entre seus corpos.

E foi nesse exato instante em que Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley e Achernar Tonks, que vinham do teatro, dobraram a esquina do corredor em que o casal se encontrava.

A ruiva parou, surpresa, os olhos escuros arregalados. Arch, por sua vez, não demorou sua atenção sobre a cena diante de si – estava mais interessado na reação que o rapaz ao seu lado teria.

E ele não se decepcionou.

Fechando o punho, Harry avançou, furioso, seus passos soando suficientemente altos sobre o chão de mármore para que Lyn e Draco se percebessem da presença deles. Foi a vez, assim, de Lyn arregalar os olhos – com tantas pessoas no mundo para cruzarem com eles naquele instante, por que tinha de ser justamente Harry o primeiro a vê-los?

A surpresa, entretanto, não durou mais que meio segundo. Empurrando Draco com força para trás, ela adiantou-se, puxando Harry pelo pulso, praticamente girando com ele até bater contra a parede, antes de dar dois passos para trás, ofegante.

- O que diabos... – Harry começou, tentando entender por que a morena o impedira de dar ao Malfoy o que ele merecia.

- Eu acho que não fui suficientemente clara com você antes, sir Potter. – ela observou, séria – Eu sei me virar sozinha.

- Mas, Lyn, ele...

- Fui eu que o beijei. – ela o interrompeu – Eu, Harry. Não ele. EU. Acredito que eu já seja grande o suficiente para saber com quem devo ou não me relacionar. E isso não tem nada a ver com você.

Com isso, ela simplesmente deu as costas a Harry, voltando-se para Draco, que mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto observava a interação entre os dois. O loiro não precisou que ela dissesse nada, apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, abrindo caminho para ela.

- As damas primeiro.

Harry, Ginny e Arch não trocaram palavra alguma entre si enquanto Lyn e Draco se afastavam. Archenar Tonks despediu-se do casal assim que entraram no refeitório, mas, ao invés de juntar-se a Draco e Lyn, o pianista achou melhor procurar outro lugar para se sentar. Em qualquer uma das mesas, ele estaria sobrando.

Além disso, ele queria observar o que estava acontecendo tanto com Harry e Ginny quanto com Lyncis e Draco. Aquele era o momento de apenas avaliar a situação de longe, e, quando surgisse a oportunidade, conversaria com a prima sobre o que exatamente significava a cena que acabara de presenciar.

O moreno esquadrinhou o recinto, até ver, sentanda em um canto mais afastado, sua colega da turma de alemão. Meridiana Johnson almoçava com os olhos presos a um livro, completamente absorta do resto do mundo. Arch sorriu, com a ruiva concentrada nos estudos, ele poderia "espionar" sossegado a ruiva que efetivamente lhe interessava.

- Oi, Meri. Posso almoçar com você? - ele disse, já colocando ao lado da aspirante à médica a bandeja que comprara há pouco.

A moça levantou os olhos esmeraldas em um sorriso simpático.

- Não vou ser a melhor das companhias, Arch, mas se você não se importar de eu terminar de rever minhas anotações de neuroanatomia.

- Por mim, tudo bem - o moreno deu uma piscadela para a colega. Tendo que escolher entre ficar no meio de um casal de pombos mal-humorados e outro recém-descoberto, ficar com Meridiana fazendo papel de traça de livro era de longe a melhor opção.

Archenar sentou-se, e, enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de almôndega, apoiou a cabeça displicentemente na mão que não usava os talheres no momento. Draco e Lyncis conversavam aparentemente compenetrados um no outro, portanto, não havia nada muito interessante de se ver ali. Já Harry e Ginny... A situação parecia turbulenta na mesa do casal. Harry volta e meia lançava um olhar para a prima e Malfoy, e Ginny, por sua vez, parecia tentar acalmar os brios do namorado.

Aquilo estava se tornando mais divertido a cada minuto que passava...

* * *

- Lyn sabe o que está fazendo, Harry. - Ginny disse mais uma vez, começando a ficar irritada com o comportamento do namorado, que não parara de reclamar desde que se sentaram - Você sempre disse que ela sabia se cuidar sozinha.

O rapaz ajeitou os óculos, e, passou a mãos por entre os cabelos - um tique que ele costumava manifestar quando estava nervoso.

- Eu já não tenho tenta certeza disso, Ginny. - ele retrucou, enérgico - Ela mudou. Lyncis mudou e não sei se isso foi bom para ela.

A ruiva virou a cabeça; agora era ela quem observava o outro casal com uma expressão triste. Naquilo Harry tinha razão. Lyncis havia mudado, mas já fazia algum tempo. Ginny não sabia precisar quando acontera, mas, no decorrer daqueles anos, mesmo quando ainda compartilhavam o mesmo dormitório, a amizade das duas, tão forte no começo, simplesmente se desvanecera.

Às vezes, Ginny sentia falta da amiga, mas nunca soubera como retomar aquele laço.

- As pessoas mudam, Harry, a gente não pode impedir. - ela disse, voltando novamente sua atenção para o namorado - E ficar reclamando e encarando os dois agora não vai resolver a situação.

Harry sabia que a namorada estava certa, mas, ainda assim, foi contrariado que ele voltou sua atenção para a refeição. Por longos e silenciosos minutos, o rapaz mexeu o conteúdo do prato com um garfo, sem, no entanto, provar nada. Até que, Ginny resolveu quebrar aquele mutismo.

- O Baile do Rei está chegando. - ela disse, referindo-se a festa que ocorria de dois em dois anos entre os aristocratas na antevéspera do Natal.

- Eu sei... - Harry murmurou, finalmente levantando o rosto.

Ginny franziu a testa, sem compreender como o rapaz não havia entendido a sua deixa. Será que ele desistira de participar do evento?

- Eu estou esperando, Harry. - ela disse, tentando ser mais direta - Não vai me convidar?

Potter encarou a namorada com uma expressão de indagação, sem compreender exatamente o que ela queria.

- Como assim te convidar, Ginny? Nós somos namorados, é óbvio que vamos juntos.

A ruiva deixou a boca abrir parcialmente, incrédula com a falta de sensibilidade do namorado. Ela podia sentir as próprias orelhas começarem a esquentar em reflexo à irritação que sentia por ele ter simplesmente presumido que iriam juntos ao invés de convidá-la propriamente, como pedia não apenas a etiqueta, mas também a consideração.

Contudo, Ginny estava cansada e não estava com disposição para discuções no momento. Ela levantou-se da mesa, deixando a bandeja com parte da comida intocada.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Mais tarde nos falamos.

E assim ela se saiu do refeitório, sem nem ao menos dar em Harry o costumeiro beijo de despedida.

* * *

Ritmos soltos e frenéticos tomavam conta da sala de música... Sentado ao piano de cauda e indiferente ao fato do instrumento estar mais acostumado com clássicos da música européia, um rapaz de cabelos negros dedilhava com desmedido entusiasmo. Seus olhos estavam cerrados, e, ele parecia deixar a música fluir por ele.

Archenar Tonks não tocava o piano. Ele, o instrumento e a melodia haviam se tornado uma coisa só. Sempre acontecia isso quando o rapaz decidia arriscar um improviso de _jazz. _Era como se ele entrasse em uma espécie de transe, um deleite completo de sua alma.

Ele ainda sentia o cheiro de perfume barato, whiskey e cigarro do cabaré que visitara em New Orleans com o padrinho, Tod Tonks, irmão mais velho de seu pai, e, pela primeira vez, tivera contato a música. Ele também se lembrava com vivacidade da moça negra que conhecera em Chicago no ano anterior e conseguira a proeza de tocar dois pianos ao mesmo tempo. Foi como estar diante de um anjo. Um anjo torto, talvez, mas ainda assim, um anjo.

Foi por causa do _jazz_ que Arch se decidira se tornar músico profissional, amava música clássica desde criança, mas, só o _jazz_ fazia sentir-se plenamente liberto. E, invarialvemente, seus pensamentos pareciam mais claros e coesos depois de uma sessão de improvisos.

Era isso que Arch desejava, a mente clara para decidir o que faria a seguir. Por isso se refugiara na sala de música ao invés de ir para o teatro; por isso combinara de se encontrar com a prima ali depois do jantar.

Ele abriu os olhos ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Virou-se, dando de cara com um par de olhos azuis e cintilantes.

- Não sabia que você sabia tocar _jazz_, Arch. - Lyn sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele, junto ao piano.

- Todos nós temos os nossos segredos. - o rapaz sorriu de volta, observando a prima - Por sinal... O que foi aquela cena hoje no almoço?

A morena corou de leve, tentando descobrir se o primo se referia ao beijo que ela trocou com Draco ou ao comportamento de Harry ao ocorrido.

- Sinceramente? Eu também não entendi muito bem. Harry nunca gostou do Malfoy, mas daí para atacá-lo gratuitamente...

Arch meneou a cabeça.

- Você tem certeza que não compreende o que aconteceu?

Lyncis mordeu os lábios, colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha, depois encarou Archenar diretamente nos olhos, muito parecidos com os dela própria.

- Talvez eu tenha uma vaga idéia. - ela respondeu séria - E não vejo razão para não te contar, afinal, depois de todos esses meses, acho que mais que meu primo, você se tornou um amigo.

O moreno apenas sorriu ante ao gracejo, esperando que Lyn continuasse a falar.

- Anos atrás, Draco me beijou contra a minha vontade, ele foi até um pouco violento ao fazer isso... e... bem, Harry interveio no momento mais crítico...

Archenar franziu a testa, começando a fazer as conexões entre o que acontecera mais cedo e o que a prima lhe relatava agora. Ele não se sentiu surpreso com o comportamento anterior de Draco, sabia que o loiro tinha um lado obscuro, às vezes cruel. Um lado que parecia ter se amenizado um pouco depois da morte de Lucius, mas, ainda assim, presente.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. - o americano tomou a palavra - Potter achou que a cena de hoje era uma repetição do que aconteceu no passado e resolveu dar uma de cavaleiro da armadura brilhante para te defender.

A moça assentiu, enquanto Archenar franzia a testa, ponderando sobre aquilo.

- Eu acho que ele não queria apenas te proteger, Lyn. - o rapaz falou - Eu acho que Potter sentiu ciúmes. Não é a primeira vez que eu vejo ele agir de modo possessivo em relação a você. Quando nós nos conhecemos, ele não foi muito simpático comigo, e acredito que a causa tenha sido você.

Lyncis abaixou o rosto, dedilhando aleatoriamente as teclas do piano. Talvez, dias atrás, ela se sentisse esperançosa ao escutar os argumentos de Arch, talvez ela até chegasse a acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Entretanto, ela tomara a sua decisão e não iria voltar atrás.

- Pode até ser ciúmes, Arch, mas de um irmão mais velho... - ela, então, levantou o rosto, fitando o rapaz com determinação - E mesmo que fosse outro tipo de ciúmes, eu estou com Draco agora.

- Lyn... - o pianista começou, mas Lyncis meneou a cabeça em um pedido silencioso que ele não falasse mais nada.

- Se você quer que eu admita que eu nutria sentimentos mais que fraternais por Harry, eu admito. Mas chegou a hora de deixar para trás a minha infância. Além disso, - Lyncis deixou um meio sorriso surgir em seu rosto - tenho que admitir também que Draco mexe comigo...

O rapaz sorriu de volta, balançando a cabeça. Lyncis estava realmente decidida a levar a cabo o novo estágio do relacionamento dela com Draco, e nada do que Arch dissesse a demoveria daquela resolução. Além disso, refletindo um pouco mais, talvez, o primo deles fosse exatamente o que ela precisava no momento.

- Sabe o que costumam dizer? Que as mulheres adoram flertar com o perigo, mas se casam com os bons moços. - ele brincou.

- E no seu caso, Arch, o que você seria? - a moça retrucou, mais descontraída.

- As duas coisas.- ele piscou marotamente - Perigoso o suficiente para atrair e bom o bastante para se casar.

Lyncis soltou uma gargalhada, entretanto, quando voltou a fitar o primo, percebeu que, apesar de suave, o semblante do rapaz se tornara mais sóbrio.

- Eu gosto de Ginny Weasley. - ele disse de modo seco e direto. - Desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez eu me apaixonei por ela. No começo eu a via como meu ideal feminino. A princesa presa no alto da torre, pedindo para ser resgatada. Mas, à medida que eu ia convivendo com ela, descobri que ela era bem mais que isso... Ela é doce, é suave... mas também tem uma brasa adormecida dentro de si, esperando a pessoa certa para soprá-la e reacendê-la. E essa pessoa não é o Potter.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Lyn arregalou os olhos em visível surpresa. Não era novidade para ela ou qualquer um do círculo de relacionamento deles que Ginny e Arch tinham se tornado amigos próximos. Muitas foram as vezes que Draco alfinetara o primo sobre "amizade com os nobreza decaída", e, nesses momentos, tanto o americano quanto ela mesma partiam em defesa de Ginny... Entretanto, em momento algum, o rapaz deixara transparecer um interesse maior na ruiva.

- Você é mais discreto do que eu imaginei que poderia ser. - Lyn disse por fim.

- Você foi sincera comigo, Lyn, achei que deveria ser sincero com você também. - ele deu um meio sorriso - A verdade é que eu cheguei a pensar na possibilidade de você me ajudar a conquistar a minha dama e ficar com o Potter de lambuja para você, mas como as coisas mudaram...

Lyn balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Arch...Você tem certeza do que sente? Ginny é uma boa pessoa, não seria justo que alguém, mesmo você, brincasse com os sentimentos dela.

- Assim você me magoa, priminha. - ele disse, fingindo zanga - Eu sou um rapaz casadoiro, sabia? Sou um menino de família!

- Sei... - Lyncis riu, não conseguindo se segurar ante o chiste do rapaz - Claro que você é um rapaz de família... Tem pai... tem mãe... tem irmã... - ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Mas falando sério, Arch, seja sensato em relação à Ginny.

- Eu estou sendo, Lyn, eu realmente gosto dela. Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

A morena deu os ombros pensando consigo mesma que talvez fosse melhor Archenar fazer o que ele achasse melhor, Quem era ela para julgar o que realmente era certo ou errado? Ela, que durante tanto tempo, hesitara, e que agora simplesmente resolvera se atirar de cabeça na vida? No fundo, ela não estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que o primo?

* * *

Órion caminhava de um lado para o outro no corredor, esperando uma das cabines telefônicas vagarem. No bolso, além das moedas para alimentar o telefone, havia, envolta em um veludo cor-de-vinho, uma placa de vidro arredondada. Comprara aquilo na última visita a Baden, quando encontrara Ariadne Lupin e fora justamente por causa dela que adquirira o objeto.

Finalmente uma das cabines foi desocupada. Òrion sentiu o coração disparar e as mãos começarem a suar, nervosas. Na pressa, quase atropelou o rapaz, pouco mais velho que ele. Murmurando uma desculpa, ele entrou, fechando a portinhola de vidro atrás de si e retirando o fone do gancho.

Desde que se encontrara com Ariadne na vila, duas idéias se tornaram insistentes para o pequeno caçador. Ambas, interligadas... Mas tudo dependia de uma coisa, uma única e simples coisa que estava ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão distante do rapazinho. A poucos centímetros e ao mesmo tempo a centenas de quilômetros.

- Telefonista, eu gostaria de falar com a residência de Remus Lupin em Londres. - ele disse, gaguejando um pouco.

Depois de uma quase insuportável espera, ele escutou a voz de Aria, tímida, do outro lado da linha. Ele tinha certeza que era ela, e não Leda, apenas pela entonação da voz.

O coração do caçula dos Black batia tão alto e acelerado, que parecia estar retumbando em seus ouvidos.

- Ariadne Lupin, você me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante ao Grande Baile Del Rei? - ele disse conforme pregava o protocolo, com uma voz surpreendentemente firme.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio do outro lado da linha, ele obteve sua resposta., e foi com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, o rapazinho deixou a cabine de telefone para trás.


	18. O Baile do Rei

**Pessoas, hoje é a Silver quem vem lhes brindar com a presença e... capítulo novo, é claro! Ana está se provando muito eficiente e como eu estou aproveitando uma folga muito bem vinda...**

**O resultado vem abaixo. Não vamos revelar, obviamente, quem escreveu o quê. Mas, só para dar a dica, eu ando me sentindo muito... maligna esses últimos dias.**

**No bom sentido, por favor.**

**Espero que aproveitem, leiam, comentem e, lembrem-se... Ainda tem muita água para rolar nessa história...**

**PS da Ana - Pois é acabei de ver que trocamos Aria e Leda. Já arrumei isso, além de outras coisinhas, e repostei o capítulo. Obrigado à Gi Foxter pelo toque.**

**Os dois próximos capítulos já estão engatilhados. Ando tão empolgada com SS que estou deixando outras coisas de lado (mau sapão :P) Mas, acho que talvez eu deva dar uma de Lulu e ser malvada. Fazer greve de SS até Dias Passados ter pelo menos uns 10 a 15 reviews...Não sei...**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - O Baile do Rei

* * *

**

A loirinha entrou no quarto com as feições ligeiramente emburradas observando, de soslaio, a irmã caçula que se arrumava, sentada à penteadeira.

- Isso não é justo. - Leda Lupin resmungou, abraçando-se ao travesseiro ao mesmo tempo em que sentava de pernas cruzadas na própria cama - Você vai se divertir em um baile... na verdade, no MELHOR baile a Inglaterra, e eu vou ficar aqui, sentada no sofá; namorando o Kyle, é verdade; mas tendo Madame Tatting como dama de companhia. Argh... Existe realmente um complô contra mim.

- Você poderia ser um pouco menos dramática, Leda - Ariadne disse, sem despregar seus olhos do espelho - Você sabe que a culpa dessa situação é toda sua. Se você não tivesse pulado a janela para sair com o Kyle...

- A gente não ia fazer nada demais, ele só ia me mostrar o observatório que ele e o padrasto construíram no telhado dos fundos da casa dele - Leda bufou - Não entendo por que tanto escândalo. Se mamãe estivesse aqui, ela concordaria que comigo. Afinal, é muito menos grave sair para ver estrelas que se fingir de homem para a Scotland Yard.

Finalmente, Ariadne virou-se, encarando a irmã. Leda mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por tudo o que estava dizendo ao perceber a expressão melancólica no rosto da outra gêmea.

Levantando-se da cama, ela caminhou até a irmã, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Desculpa, Aria. Eu não devia estar reclamando tanto, afinal, hoje é uma ocasião especial para você. E eu sei o quanto você sente falta dela...

- Tudo bem, Lê. - a loirinha se desvencilhou da mais velha, dando um sorriso pálido, mas sincero - É que eu gostaria que ela estivesse aqui comigo hoje, tem tanta coisa que eu queria perguntar...

Leda sorriu de volta e, com os braços ainda nos ombros da caçula, inclinou-se até seus olhos ficarem na mesma altura.

- Ela não está, mas eu estou. Irmã mais velha serve para ajudar, não só para pegar no pé. Mesmo que seja apenas alguns minutos mais velha.

O sorriso de Ariadne ampliou-se um pouco mais, a ausência da mãe parcialmente desvanecendo ante a confiança que Leda parecia lhe transmitir.

- Primeiro de tudo. Namorar não é um bicho de sete cabeças, muito pelo contrário!

- Leda! - Aria exclamou, sentindo o rosto em brasas - Eu e Órion não estamos namorando.

- Não ainda. - a outra piscou marotamente - Mas um convite para o Baile do Rei é praticamente um pedido de oficialização de namoro, todo mundo sabe disso. Órion é um cavalheiro, maninha, talvez até demais para o meu gosto, mas para o seu serve como uma luva.

A outra moça não respondeu, sentiu a voz presa na garganta, tímida.

- Você vai ter uma noite inesquecível, tenho certeza. - Leda continuou - E, para te dar sorte, tenho um presente para você.

Ela se afastou da irmã, abaixando-se ao lado da própria cama. Por alguns segundos, Leda praticamente enfiou-se debaixo da mesma, mas quando se levantou, tinha uma caixa de papelão nas mãos. Aproximando-se de Ariadne, ela abriu a tampa, revelando um arranjo de pequeninas flores lilases como o vestido de Aria.

- Peguei as flores na sua estufa. Acho que elas gostariam de te acompanhar na sua grande noite, afinal, você se dedica a elas o ano inteiro. - Leda disse, prendendo o arranjo no cabelo da irmã. - E não me ouse chorar ou vai estragar a maquiagem.

Ariadne acabou rindo pelo gracejo da irmã, mas, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se verdadeiramente grata e emocionada com o gesto.

- Obrigada, Lê. - ela murmurou.

Leda apenas sorriu em retribuição, dando, depois, as costas para a caçula, indo em direção ao guarda-roupa.

- Posso não ir ao baile, mas isso não é desculpa para eu não estar linda quando o Kyle chegar. - Leda respondeu, enquanto separava um vestido estilo marinheira - Além disso, antes Madame Tatting como vigia que o pai. Sorte ele ter ido trabalhar hoje à noite. Ele parece mais um lobo feroz cuidando dos filhotes que um cão de guarda.

Ariadne riu mais uma vez, enquanto pegava a máscara para o baile, e a pequenina bolsa de cetim, conjunto com o vestido.

- Bem, Lê, o pai foi bem razoável quando descobriu seu namoro. Ele não se importou com o fato da mãe do Kyle ser divorciada nem pelo pai dele estar na cadeia. O próprio Kyle foi compreensivo em aceitar namorar no sofá sempre com alguém vigiando os dois.

- Eu sei... - Leda respondeu, enquanto começava a se trocar - Além disso, isso não significa que de vez em quando não quebramos as regras.

- Leda... - Ariadne repreendeu a irmã, embora de forma não muito convincente.

Já completamente vestida, Leda aproximou-se da caçula, levantando-a da penteadeira pelas mãos.

- Depois conversamos sobre mim. Como eu te disse, hoje a noite é sua, e você não poderia estar mais bonita.

Ariadne não pôde responder, pois o soar da campainha da residência dos Lupin fez com que o coração dela disparasse em uma mescla de ansiedade e alegria.

- Pelo visto, seu príncipe-caçador chegou, maninha - Leda disse.

* * *

Os olhos azuis de Sirius Black brilhavam, divertidos, enquanto ele observava pelo retrovisor o filho caçula contornar o Bentley escuro que o pai decidira dirigir naquela noite, antes de abrir a porta do carro para uma Ariadne visivelmente feliz e encabulada.

O homem balançou a cabeça, o sorriso ampliando no rosto. Era uma pena que Remus estivesse trabalhando naquela noite, caso contrário, ele teria descido para trocar algumas palavrinhas com o amigo sobre o encontro de seus filhos. Teria sido divertido provocar o detetive.

Mas não se pode ter tudo o que deseja... Então, ele teria que se contentar com os dois pombinhos no banco traseiro do carro.

A reação de Órion diante do anúncio de que Sirius fazia questão de levar a ele e Ariadne ao Baile fora inesperada, o que só fizera aumentar a vontade do homem de acompanhar aquele momento tão importante na vida do caçula: poucas vezes ele vira o filho, geralmente tão calmo, discreto e sensato, ficar nervoso a ponto de pedir que a mãe intercedesse, de implorar para que o pai "se comportasse e não estragasse tudo".

Fora neste instante que Sirius percebeu que o filho realmente gostava de Ariadne Lupin. Ele conhecia aquele sentimento porque vira em si mesmo apenas uma vez... Quando se apaixonara por Susan.

O medo de enfiar os pés pelas mãos, o desejo quase desesperado de que as coisas fossem perfeitas. Mesmo alguém cuja confiança era tida como inabalável como Sirius Black sempre se sentira um menino inexperiente ao se deparar com a mulher que se tornara sua esposa... Ainda que ele tentasse não demonstrar isso para ela...

E agora, Órion passava por algo parecido. O mínimo que Sirius podia fazer, sendo um excelente pai – ao menos em sua concepção -, era estar presente.

- Boa noite, tio Sirius. - Ariadne cumprimentou assim que entrou no carro.

- Boa noite, Aria. - o moreno retribuiu, virando-se para a mocinha.

Depois que Órion contornou o carro e sentou-se ao lado de Ariadne, Sirius deu a partida, seguindo rumo ao palacete onde se realizaria o evento. Por longos minutos, um pesado silêncio se apoderou do veículo. Pelo retrovisor, Sirius ocasionalmente observava o casalzinho, tentando descobrir qual dos dois estava mais enrubescido e encabulado.

Ás vezes ele se perguntava de quem o filho herdara tanta timidez. Sabia que não havia sido dele, tampouco dos parentes de Susan, que não negavam o sangue quente dos italianos. Nesses momento, Sirius se lembrava então do modo como a esposa ainda corava quando ele brincava com ela de forma mais ousada e direta. É, Órion tinha a quem puxar...

- Sabe... - ele disse, tentando quebrar a tensão que se estabelecera - Acho que vou aproveitar a ocasião e ter uma conversa séria com vocês dois sobre abelhas e flores, cegonhas e repolhos.

- _Papa!_ - Órion exclamou, enquanto Ariadne parecia querer se mesclar com o banco do carro ou virar uma estátua de sal, tamanho constrangimento.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada alta que lembrava muito os latidos roucos de um cachorro.

- Eu estou brincando, filho. Só brincando.

Os dois pequenos relaxaram um pouco depois daquilo. Órion, então, pela primeira vez desde que entrara no carro, virou-se para Ariadne.

- Você está muito bonita hoje, Aria. - ele disse.

- Obrigada... - ela balbuciou.

Órion sorriu, e, deixou que a coragem que agora se formava tomasse conta dele. Segurou a mão enluvada de Ariadne, entrelaçando os dedos delicados dela nos seus.

Ao volante, Sirius observava tudo com imensa satisfação. A pequena brincadeira dele para desanuviar o ambiente dera resultado afinal.

Ao chegarem à porta do palacete, como um bom cavalheiro, Órion desceu e abriu novamente a porta do carro para a moça. Ele já começava a subir as escadarias de braços dados com ela quando escutou o pai chamá-lo.

- Órion... - Sirius disse, pousando uma das mãos no ombro do filho - Vai dar tudo certo, você vai saber o que fazer. Você tem sangue Black nas veias... Basta se lembrar que somos sedutores, nunca canalhas.

O rapazinho sorriu, sentindo-se estranhamente mais seguro depois das palavras do pai.

- Obrigado, _Papa_.

Sirius assentiu, voltando para o carro. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que o filho ficaria bem. Já a filha...

Ele suspirou ao lembrar-se de Lyncis entrando em seu escritório tarde da noite, no dia em que tinham chegado da Academia, ela, o irmão e a colega de dormitório dela, Mina MacFusty.

- _Papa?_

_Ele levantara a cabeça, surpreso ao ver a moça acordada tão tarde. Passava já das duas da manhã. Ele mesmo deveria estar na cama já àquela hora, mas os novos documentos que tinham chegado àquela tarde à sede dos Valetes tinham exigido sua atenção imediata._

_- Sem sono, pequena? - ele perguntou de maneira terna._

_Lyn estreitou ligeiramente os olhos._

_- Eu preciso conversar com o senhor. – ela respondeu._

_Sirius imediatamente assumira outra postura ao perceber o tom sério dela._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Ela respirou fundo._

_- Eu vou ao Baile do Rei com o Malfoy._

_O moreno apenas a encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes, assimilando o que ela acabara de dizer. Mil e uma perguntas se avolumaram em sua mente, mas ele as guardou para si._

_Nunca fora segredo para Sirius ou para Susan que Lyncis gostava de Harry. Por muito tempo, Sirius acalentara a idéia de um casamento entre as duas famílias; nada o faria mais feliz que entregar a filha a alguém que ele sabia merecedor, em quem ele confiava e de quem se orgulhava como se fosse, também, seu próprio filho._

_Quando Harry surgira namorando a pequena Weasley, ele não dera muita atenção àquilo. Muita coisa tinha acontecido no meio tempo para que ele se preocupasse verdadeiramente com a vida amorosa da filha._

_E as coisas então, tinham parecido entrar no seu eixo. De alguma maneira, talvez, aquilo fora o melhor para todos. Fora o melhor para ela._

_Até esse ponto._

_- Lyn. – ele começou, observando-a cuidadosamente – Você compreende que ir a esse baile com o Malfoy dará a entender que vocês dois têm algum tipo de compromisso mais permanente?_

_- Eu entendo, pai. – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça para dar mais peso às suas palavras – E não me importo com isso. Eu já estou saindo com o Draco há alguns dias, papa e, por mais difícil que o senhor possa achar, eu estou me sentindo bem com isso. E não vejo porque devo me impedir de aproveitar minha vida por causa do que os outros vão falar._

_Ele sorriu ligeiramente. Sem dúvida alguma, aquela era sua filha._

_- Não vou dizer que gosto desse rapaz, Lyncis, conhecendo a ascendência dele como conheço. Mas não posso argüir mais que minha desconfiança natural como pai, ou melhor, meus ciúmes paternos. Ele devo alguma coisa a ele pelo que aconteceu quando sua mãe e Lily foram seqüestradas. Mas não posso dizer que me agrada a idéia de que devo você a ele..._

_Foi a vez de ela sorrir._

_- Papa, eu não estou dizendo que vou me casar semana que vem..._

_- Eu acho realmente bom que evitemos uma conversa sobre "casamentos" pelos próximos... trinta ou quarenta anos._

_- Apenas que vou ao baile com ele. – ela sorriu, não se importando com a pequena interrupção – Eu só queria que você permitisse essa pequena liberdade a sua filha querida. – a morena sorriu, fazendo uma ligeira manha, enquanto se aproximava do pai – Sua aprovação é importante pra mim._

_Sirius suspirou._

_- Tudo bem, eu não acho que possa fazer alguma coisa para impedir você de crescer... Mas nada de casamento, certo?_

_Ela riu, assentindo, antes de dar um beijo de leve na bochecha do pai._

_- Gratzi, papa. Eu vou voltar para a cama agora, como uma boa menina._

Uma boa menina... Ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius refletia sobre essa cena, Lyncis tinha para si que, naquele momento, ela definitivamente não estava sendo uma boa menina.

- Mais para a direita, Draco. – ela observou com um sorriso cândido, enquanto o automóvel percorria as ruas movimentadas de Londres em direção ao baile – Se eu não estiver com os pés descansados, não vou poder dançar com você apropriadamente.

O loiro levantou os olhos claros, observando-a maliciosamente, enquanto seus dedos percorriam o calcanhar dela.

- Você está adorando isso, não?

A morena deu de ombros.

- Foi você quem ofereceu uma massagem. Disse que suas mãos faziam milagres. Até agora, eu não ouvi nenhum sininho, nem vi luzes piscando. Ah, deveria haver um coro de aleluia ao fundo também, eu acho...

Ele sorriu, tirando o pé dela de seu colo para em seguida inclinar-se para frente no assento, apoiando as mãos no banco, de modo a cercá-la.

- Isso pode ser providenciado, minha cara prima.

Ela escorregou no banco, de modo a escapar do assédio dele, embora correspondesse ao sorriso do rapaz.

- Sinto muito, Draco, eu tenho de chegar impecável à festa. O que acha que vão falar de nós se algum fio de cabelo despencar do penteado? Não seria de bom-tom.

Ele revirou os olhos, sentando-se ao lado dela, mas mantendo suas mãos agora em recato aguardo.

- Na volta, então, minha cara, teremos de providenciar um novo estilo de penteado para você.

Lyncis apenas sorriu.

- Veremos o resultado das negociações até lá.

* * *

- Isaac? Será que podíamos respirar um pouco lá fora? – ela perguntou, pouco depois de ele rodopiar mais uma vez com ela nos braços.

Mina observou o rapaz abaixar a cabeça, encarando-a com os olhos azul-esverdeados – ou seriam verde azulados? – antes de assentir minimamente com a cabeça, soltando sua cintura enquanto entrelaçava o braço ao dela.

Ela mordeu ligeiramente os lábios, passando rapidamente os olhos pelo salão. Ineditamente, naquele dia, estava sem os óculos. Nada muito grave; seu grau não era assim tão grande; mas o suficiente para que não conseguisse reconhecer nenhuma das pessoas ao seu redor.

Só o que podia era conjecturar. Lyncis não deveria ter chegado ainda. Ela teria de esperar até que a morena a procurasse, porque se dependesse dela, não haveria como ambas se encontrarem.

Isaac fora buscá-la na casa dos Black aquele dia. Antes de deixar a Academia, ela telefonara para o noivo a fim de avisar que passaria o recesso em Londres, com a colega de dormitório.

Fora com alegria, surpresa e até certo alívio que Mina recebera o convite de Lyncis. Ela sabia que Isaac estava voltando de sua estadia no Continente e não lhe agradava a idéia de encontrá-lo junto à família – dele ou dela. Não quando sabia que isso só viria a trazer um novo confronto entre ambos, como o que ocorrera antes da partida dele.

E ela não desejava isso. Não quando afinal descobrira a verdadeira natureza de seus sentimentos para o noivo.

O casal se afastou do núcleo da festa em silêncio, Mina com o braço apoiado no dele. Caminharam por algum tempo, até chegarem aos jardins do palácio, onde outros convidados também passeavam, aproveitando o fato de ter parado de nevar e a parca luz que as luminárias a querosene permitiam no parque.

De repente, a jovem parou de caminhar, fazendo com que ele também parasse, virando-se pensativo para ela.

- Mina?

Ela deu um meio sorriso divertido.

- Você está em fase de crescimento ainda, não?

- Perdão? - Isaac perguntou, estreitando os olhos, sem entender exatamente onde ela queria chegar.

Mina abriu ainda mais o sorriso, encarando-o de volta.

- Desde que você voltou de viagem, eu venho sentindo o pescoço doer direto. Aí foi que eu fui prestar atenção nisso... Quando eu estou com você, tenho que levantar a cabeça para poder te ver. Porque você está crescendo ainda. - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça para si mesma - Muito alto, é sim.

Nesse instante, Mina sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés, pouco antes de ser colocada sobre os degraus da escadaria. Daquela maneira, ela ficava pelo menos uma cabeça mais alta que o rapaz, e ele que tinha de levantar os olhos para encará-la.

- Melhorou agora? - ele perguntou, ainda com as mãos sobre a cintura dela.

A garota assentiu, meio rindo.

- Já está com torcicolo?

- Sua idéia de romance é me deixar com torcicolo? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sou a mocinha romântica. Você é. - ela respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir - Eu estou mais para o aventureiro sofisticado e inteligente. Quase uma Sherlock. Talvez eu devesse realmente arranjar um cachimbo pra mim afinal...

O jovem Cyan deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado ao ouvir as palavras da noiva.

- Eu ainda não concordei com essa história de você virar uma detetive. - ele observou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Imediatamente, a face dela tornou-se séria, os olhos escuros brilhantes de determinação.

- Eu sei. Mas você não vai conseguir me convencer do contrário.

- É perigoso.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado.

- Você não é a pessoa mais cuidadosa que eu conheço, Mina.

- Mas sou a mais cabeça-dura. - ela respondeu, finalmente dando a mão a ele e pulando os degraus, de modo a voltar ao chão.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso. - ele respondeu, voltando a envolver o braço dela com o seu.

Ela deu mais um meio sorriso, levantando os olhos para ele.

- Há uma coisa que eu gostaria de agradecer a você, meu lorde. - ela murmurou, afastando-se ligeiramente, de modo a ficar de frente para ele - Holly me disse que minha mãe só aceitou adiar o casamento porque você pediu.

Isaac a encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando decidira pedir Mina MacFusty em casamento, ele pensara que estava apenas fazendo um bom negócio. Como filho mais velho dos Cyan, ele herdaria o título e os ducados de seu pai. Com isso, obviamente, diante da posição da família, precisava fazer um casamento com alguma importante família da aristocracia.

Os MacFusty não pertenciam a aristocracia inglesa, mas eram um dos clãs mais importantes das Highlands escocesas. Uma aliança com eles era considerada certamente um grande feito.

Mas, com o tempo, o futuro duque percebera que seus olhos não tinham se desviado para Mina apenas por uma questão política ou de comodidade. Ela era bonita, os grandes e determinados olhos de âmbar, o rosto delicado, os lábios pequenos e bem desenhados... E, diferente de muitas outras damas da nobreza, era agradável; não era difícil sentir-se confortável na presença dela, mesmo quando Mina disparava a falar coisas sem sentido, o que acontecia com certa freqüência.

Era inteligente também. Fora a única mulher do círculo social a que pertenciam com quem pudera ter uma conversa de igual para igual e, em alguns aspectos, ela mesma o batera com seus argumentos. Mina tinha uma sede de saber interminável. E, quando a mãe dela, Lady Lucy, decidira marcar a data do casamento, marcando com isso, também, o fim dos sonhos da filha de estudar e formar-se...

Ele não imaginara que alguém pudesse ficar em estado tão miserável quanto o que ela ficara quando fora intimada a preparar-se para as núpcias. Tentara argumentar com a mãe, mas esta se mostrara impassível; voltara então sua fúria para cima do noivo e Isaac bem podia lembrar-se de como ela praticamente açulara seu cavalo para cima dele, os cabelos revoltos sobre os ombros, praguejando como um marinheiro de boca suja.

Talvez tivesse sido naquele momento, quando ela quase o matara pisoteado, que ele percebera que não escolhera Mina apenas para um casamento de conveniências. Ele realmente a amava. E fora por esse motivo que ele não apenas relevara a tentativa de homicídio, como conversara com Lady Lucy para postergar o compromisso até que ele e Mina tivessem terminado seus estudos na Real Academia.

- Você não precisa me agradecer. - ele respondeu, sério, refletindo por alguns instantes - Mas há uma coisa que eu gostaria que você me respondesse, Mina.

Ela fez uma careta antes de assentir.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?

- Por que você aceitou casar comigo? - ele perguntou, os olhos claros fixos nas orbes castanhas dela.

O rosto da moça ruborizou-se e ela lançou um olhar ligeiramente tristonho para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Eu só queria saber se vo...

- Você pediu minha mão ao meu pai, e ele a concedeu. - Mina o interrompeu, um tanto secamente - Eu não tive nenhuma participação na barganha, exceto pelo fato de ser a mercadoria trocada.

- Mina... - ele começou de novo, pressionando a mão dela entre as suas.

- Vamos voltar para o baile. - ela deu as costas a ele, soltando-se - Está frio aqui fora.

* * *

Órion podia sentir o suave perfume de rosas que ela emanava. O vestido lilás deixava-a com uma aparência quase diáfana. Para ele, nem a mais bela das princesas poderia ser mais linda que Ariadne naquela noite.

O som da música começou a ecoar no salão, e o rapaz não notou quando a maioria dos casais começaram a valsar. Ele só tinha olhos para a loirinha que estava ao seu lado. Repentinamente ele sentiu os dedos quentes dela entrelaçarem os seus e o guiarem lentamente para o meio da pista.

Órion fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. A mão tremia ao pousar na cintura de Ariadne. Nada podia dar errado. Ele não podia estragar aquele momento especial. Deu o primeiro passo, embalando a si mesmo e à loirinha em uma suave cadência.

Mais confiante, depois de mais uma vez girar ele próprio e Aria no valsar, ele inclinou-se próximo ao ouvido dela, falando baixinho.

- Vamos sair daqui? Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Ariadne assentiu, deixando-se levar pela mão firme do caçador através do mar de mascarados que dominava o salão. Depois de alguns passos, estavam em um dos diversos corredores do palacete. Mesmo quando ele a levou até as escadarias escuras que dava acesso a uma das torres, ela não questionou. Simplesmente confiava nele.

Ao chegarem ao alto da torre, apenas a pálida luz da lua, atravessando os vitrais transparentes da janela iluminava o ambiente. Mesmo assim, Ariadne podia ver o sorriso que se delineava no rosto de Órion.

Ele soltou a mão dela, enfiando-a dentro do bolso interno do terno que usava, retirando de lá uma pequena caixinha e depositando-a no chão.

- Eu fiz de presente para você... É uma lanterna mágica. Não é muito difícil de fazer, já que ela é composta por uma caixa cilíndrica iluminada a vela ou lâmpada, que projeta as imagens desenhadas em uma lâmina de vidro. – as explicações científicas não eram exatamente algo que coubesse num discurso romântico, mas não é como se ele pudesse realmente evitar. Assim, ele apenas respirou fundo - Espero que goste...

Ele virou-se para ela, apertando o pequenino botão no topo da caixa. No mesmo instante, uma luz saiu do orifício que havia na parte da frente, projetando-se na parede.

Ariadne postou ambas as mãos na boca, os olhos involuntariamente começaram a lacrimejar.

Era a rosa púrpura que a loirinha via na parede. Exatamente como ela sempre sonhara fazer germinar em sua estufa, exatamente como a cor dos olhos de sua falecida mãe. Com os orbes fixos na imagem, ela mal percebeu Órion se aproximando até que ele estivesse ao seu lado.

- Como ainda não pudemos trabalhar juntos para conseguir fazer brotar a verdadeira, achei que poderia te dar esta por enquanto.

Ariadne virou o rosto, ainda sem conseguir dizer ao caçador o quão feliz estava. Pelo presente... pela noite que estavam tendo... por ele simplesmente estar ali...

- Eu preciso que você dê um recado para a sua irmã quando voltar para casa. - Órion continuou, os olhos azuis brilhando marotamente. O mesmo brilho que muitas vezes ele vira nos orbes do pai. Ele era filho de Sirius no fim das contas...

- Leda? - Ariadne perguntou, intrigada e curiosa.

- _Aham_. – ele balançou a cabeça - Fala para ela que hoje eu posso dar a resposta que ela me pediu; que eu quero me casar com você algum dia... Se você também quiser.

- Como assim? - a loirinha perguntou, completamente perdida, sem conseguir imaginar o que a irmã mais velha poderia ter aprontado, indecisa se deveria ficar furiosa ou feliz pela intervenção, fosse qual fosse, da mais velha.

Órion sorriu novamente. No dia em que Leda o abordara no chalé, ele realmente acreditara que se tratava de Ariadne. Contudo, quando a reencontrara em Baden, depois de passaram praticamente a tarde toda juntos, ele soube que havia sido a outra gêmea.

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais seria capaz de confundir as duas. Mas ele não ficara zangado com a mais velha das irmãs. Ao contrário, Leda tinha lhe aberto os olhos para uma coisa que estava diante dele talvez desde sempre... Que ele realmente gostava de Ariadne.

- A história é grande, e temos ainda a noite toda para eu te contar. - ele fez uma pequena pausa, levando a mão ao rosto de Aria, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o próprio rosto esquentar - Agora, eu queria te beijar. Posso?

A loirinha mordeu os lábios, sentindo também o rosto se aquecer.

- Pode. - ela respondeu baixinho, lutando contra o acanhamento.

No instante seguinte, ela sentiu os lábios de Órion se comprimindo suave e timidamente contra os seus, compartilhando aquele que era o primeiro beijo de suas vidas.


	19. A Rainha Confusa

**Silver: o capítulo está, simplesmente, excepcional é o clímax de todas as relações que viemos cozinhando em todos os capítulos anteriores**

**Ana: Ainda acrescentaria que este baile deveria se chamar Baile dos Beijos e não Baile do Rei XD**

**Esperamos que gostem. **

**ps da Ana - Aviso rápido...A noite ainda não terminou, sabiam. Dois detetives ainda estão trabalhando enquanto nossos casaizinhos estão se "divertindo". Portanto, prometo ação, sangue, morte e talvez uma pitada de romance no próximo capítulo...**

**Mas acho que vou ser um cadinho malvada...Acho que só vou postar ele aqui se Dias Passados tiver mais comentários...Uns 10 ou 15, no total, talvez...Já tem 6 lá... Será que eu tenho coragem de ser tão má?**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - A Rainha Confusa **

* * *

Ginevra Weasley levantou os olhos, admirando o suntuoso e iluminado salão de baile do palácio onde se realizava o Baile do Rei. O chão de mármore negro contrastava com as alvas paredes brancas e com o candelabro de cristal que ficava bem no alto do recinto. A jovem ruiva buscou na memória e não conseguiu se recordar de algum dia ter comparecido a um evento de tamanho porte, com tão ilustres presenças. Já estivera em outros bailes e festas, entretanto nenhum se igualava àquele.

Desde menina, embalada pelos relatos das festas que a mãe comparecera em sua juventude, Ginny sempre sonhara em participar daquele evento. Imaginava a si mesma com um longo vestido de gala, delicada máscara no rosto, rodopiando por aqueles salões como se estivesse em um livro de Jane Austen ou mesmo em um conto de fadas.

Entretanto, agora que estava efetivamente no Baile do Rei, a realidade não poderia ser mais diferente do que seus sonhos. Era verdade que portava um elegante vestido de gala, também era verdade que trazia uma máscara ao rosto, e, a valsa das flores tocava harmoniosamente pelo ambiente, embalando casais mascarados em passos e contrapassos.

Contudo, Ginny Weasley não estava rodopiando no salão. Estava sentada, desde que chegara, em uma mesa próxima à janela. Junto ao namorado, ao irmão Ronald e à amiga, Hermione. Mas, enquanto Ron e Mione conversavam entusiasmadamente, Harry mantinha o mesmo humor taciturno dos últimos dias.

A ruiva suspirou. Se Harry estava ranzinza, ela, por sua vez, estava chegando ao limite de sua paciência. Não viera àquela festa para ficar o tempo todo sentada, mas já estava aborrecida e cansada o suficiente para não ficar insistindo com o namorado. No íntimo, ela ainda nutria esperanças de que ele voltasse a agir com um pouco mais de consideração.

Ela passou os olhos pelo salão, tentando reconhecer algum dos amigos mais próximos sob as máscaras. Foi então que ela o viu, recostado displicentemente em uma das pilastras, segurando uma taça entre os dedos, a máscara erguida sobre a cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos escuros. Archenar Tonks sorria para ela. Involuntariamente, Ginny retribuiu o sorriso.

Aparentemente o pianista viera sozinho para a festa. Ele levantou os braços fazendo um gesto que simulava o valsar. Um convite silencioso para que Ginny dançasse com ele. A ruiva hesitou por alguns segundos, olhando de soslaio para o namorado, que continuava com a cara emburrada. Neste momento, Ginny decidiu deixar as formalidades e convenções de lado. Harry que reclamasse depois, ela iria dançar. Em mudo assentimento, aceitou o convite.

Tonks começou a caminhar em direção à mesa onde os casais estavam, mas, interrompeu seus passos ao perceber que Harry levantara a cabeça em direção à porta. A expressão do moreno se transfigurou. Aborrecimento parecia ter cedido lugar à fúria.

- Eu não acredito que a Lyn realmente teve coragem de vir ao baile com o cretino do Malfoy. - ele falou, rilhando os dentes - Por mais que eu pense, não consigo entender o que diabos ela viu naquele desbotado, pomposo, preconceituoso...

Ginny desviou seu olhar de Arch para o namorado. Aquela fora a gota d'água. Era a hora de colocar as coisas às claras com Harry. Ela tolerara muito mais do que acreditava ser capaz.

A ruiva levantou-se da mesa, sentia o corpo tremer.

- Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar. - ela disse, tentando manter um tom de voz baixo. Os Weasley poderiam ter perdido as posses, mas nunca a educação. Não daria escândalo na frente de todos - Eu estarei esperando você na varanda, Harry. Nós precisamos conversar. A sós.

Harry não teve tempo de responder, apenas viu Ginny afastar-se a passos largos, para fora do salão. Ele fez que ia se levantar e segui-la, apesar do desejo insano de continuar ali, observando Lyncis e Draco, entretanto, sentiu a mão de Ron pousar em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele se sentasse.

- Espera alguns segundos antes de ir atrás da minha irmã, Harry. Ginny está a ponto de explodir, deixe o ar frio amenizar o ânimo dela antes de você enfrentar a fera.

- O que eu fiz de errado? - Harry perguntou para os amigos.

Ron trocou um olhar com Hermione, achando melhor se calar, caso contrário, ele próprio acabaria discutindo com o amigo. E, pelo menos uma vez na vida que fosse, Ronald sabia que deveria abafar seu temperamento impulsivo e até mesmo imaturo. Pelo bem da irmã caçula, e, talvez, pelo bem de Harry também.

-Você realmente não sabe, Harry? - Hermione perguntou, incrédula.

Potter meneou a cabeça em negativa.

-Então, realmente seria bom você conversar com a Ginny. Vocês dois precisam disso.

**-------------------------------**

Ainda de braços dados com Draco Malfoy, Lyncis Black deixou que seus olhos safira percorressem o salão em busca da amiga, Mina MacFusty. A morena tinha que confessar a si mesma, especialmente depois da conversa que tivera com a colega de dormitório, que estava um pouco curiosa sobre como seria a personalidade do Duque de Winchester.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que ela avistasse a moça, vindo dos terrenos externos do castelo, ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos castanho claros, quase loiros, de porte elegante e distinto. Sem dúvida, aquele era o Duque.

Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios da jovem Black ao notar quão contrastante era a figura da Mina MacFusty que via ali naqueles amplos salões daquela que estava acostumada a ver na Academia. O vestido azul escuro com detalhes em dourado e as longas luvas brancas que faziam conjunto destoavam completamente dos trajes mais simples e despojados que a escocesa preferia usar no dia a dia.

- Draco, se importa se cumprimentarmos Mina e o noivo dela por alguns instantes? - Lyn perguntou, lançando um sorriso para o primo.

Malfoy sorriu de volta, com sua costumeira malícia.

- O que eu puder fazer para te satisfazer nesta noite, minha cara, faço com prazer.

Os dois primos seguiram em direção ao jovem casal. Mina piscou os olhos, tentando reconhecer quem se aproximava. O rosto do outro casal, escondido sob as máscaras festivas, não ajudavam na sua identificação.

- Este é um baile de máscaras, Lady Mina, por que não está usando a sua? - Lyncis gracejou.

- Eu já estou sem óculos, Lady Lyncis, se usasse uma máscara, teria que ficar o baile inteiro sentada ou não responderia pelas conseqüências. - Mina retorquiu, sorrindo de leve ao reconhecer a voz da amiga.

Draco se aproximou, beijando a mão enluvada de Mina, conforme mandava a etiqueta para ocasiões como aquela.

- Quase não a reconheci, MacFutsy. Pelo visto temos uma bela dama escondida por debaixo da rata de livros que vejo todo dia na Academia.

- Falando assim, Malfoy, vão pensar que visto trapos. - a escocesa respondeu, e, depois, virando-se para Isaac, decidiu, após todas aquelas mesuras, fazer as devidas apresentações - Lyncis, Malfoy, este é meu noivo, Isaac Cyan.

Os dois rapazes se cumprimentaram com um menear de cabeça, e, logo depois, Isaac beijou a mão de Lyncis.

- Nós já nos conhecemos, Cyan. Nos encontramos algumas vezes no Clube do Valetes. - Draco disse, referindo-se à parte daquela instituição que era publicamente reconhecida: o clube de cavalheiros tradicional com títulos passados por gerações como herança.

- É verdade. Creio que chegamos a jogar _bridge_ juntos, e, se me lembro bem, era um excelente adversário, Malfoy. - Isaac confirmou, em tom polido, com a esperada fleuma da aristocracia britânica.

À medida que a conversa evoluía, Lyncis podia notar que Mina estava calada e séria. Não era a seriedade que ela conhecia das ocasiões em que a escocesa se entregava aos estudos ou às investigações detetivescas. Era uma seriedade quase melancólica. Havia algo errado ali.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem - Mina disse, interrompendo a conversa. - É apenas uma enxaqueca, mas está piorando.

-Podemos ir embora, se preferir. - Isaac, disse, voltando sua atenção para a noiva.

Apesar do semblante impassível, Lyn percebeu um discreto tremor na entonação dele, quase preocupação. Ela não sabia o que pensar de Cyan. Ele realmente era tudo o que se esperava de alguém com o título e a posição que possuía. Educado, comedido, elegante, desenvolto e sério. Usava com eficácia a indumentária gestual de quem nasceu naquele meio, e, exatamente por isso, era difícil para Lyncis discernir sobre o real caráter do duque.

- Nos vemos em casa. - Lyn disse, ao que Mina respondeu apenas com um menear de cabeça.

Enquanto via o casal se afastar em direção à saída, Lyncis se perguntava se deveria conversar com Mina depois. Havia algo incomodando à escocesa, e, talvez houvesse algo que a morena pudesse fazer para ajudar a amiga.

Ela só despertou de seus pensamentos ao sentir a mão de Draco pousar, firme sobre sua cintura, enquanto, ele lhe dizia, com uma voz afável e convidativa:

- Me concederia a honra da próxima contradança, Lady Black?

Lyncis voltou sua atenção para Draco, afastando os pensamentos sombrios de até poucos segundos atrás.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que me fez um convite como esse? - ela retrucou, provocativa.

- A minha cabeça ainda dói às vezes só em lembrar. - ele respondeu no mesmo tom - Mas não acredito que teria coragem de me ferir em um salão repleto de nobres.

- Talvez... A idéia parece tentadora - ela retorquiu, ampliando o sorriso.

- Acho que vou me arriscar, minha cara. - o loiro respondeu, divertido.

Assim, Lyncis deixou que Draco a conduzisse em direção à pista de dança, e, no instante seguinte, estavam os dois a valsar entre a multidão de casais.

----------------------------------------------------

Um vento gélido beijou as faces da moça, sacudindo seus cabelos. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo para se aquecer do frio do inverno, enquanto pousava os olhos na paisagem. As luzes de Natal piscavam como pequenos vaga-lumes por toda a capital inglesa.

Aquela deveria ser uma noite feliz para Ginny Weasley, mas, a ruiva nunca se sentira tão melancólica como naquele instante.

Quando Harry a pedira em namoro, ela se sentiu dentro de um sonho. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, tão certo... Era como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Harry era tudo o que ela sempre sonhara em um homem: educado, atencioso, corajoso, leal.

Entretanto, à medida que os meses, e depois os anos, foram passando, as coisas simplesmente esfriaram entre eles. Era como se ambos tivessem apenas se acostumado com a presença um do outro. Ainda havia carinho, gentileza, mas, muitas vezes Ginny se pegava desejando algo mais.

Talvez Harry também se sentisse do mesmo modo, especialmente nos últimos tempos, em que ele parecia cada vez mais aéreo e distante.

Ela demorou-se para aceitar que havia um problema, talvez pela criação que tivera. Era a filha caçula, com seis irmãos mais velhos, uma mãe super-protetora e um pai, por vezes, complacente.

Eram todas excelentes pessoas, as melhores que ela conhecera em toda a sua vida, mas, talvez pelas convenções da época, Ginevra Weasley fora criada para sonhar em casar-se e ter vários filhos como a própria mãe tivera.

Mesmo fazendo faculdade, mesmo se envolvendo com o teatro, ela percebeu que nunca antes almejara mais que a vida típica e comum de uma dona-de-casa.

Contudo, alguma coisa havia mudado também nela... Ela queria algo mais, embora não soubesse exatamente o que seria aquilo.

A moça abandonou suas conjecturas ao escutar passos atrás de si. Virou-se, acreditando ser o namorado. Entretanto, era Arch Tonks que se aproximava.

- Ginevra? - ele perguntou - Está tudo bem?

- Vai ficar melhor se você voltar a me chamar de Ginny ou quer que eu passe a tratá-lo por Achernar?

O moreno sorriu, embora notasse quem apesar da brincadeira, o que ele via era tristeza estampada no rosto da ruiva.

- Não precisa mentir para mim, Ginny. Achei que você já sabia disso depois de todo esse tempo. - ele afirmou, dando mais alguns passos para ficar próximo a ela.

Ginny apertou as mãos enluvadas uma contra a outra, fitando o rapaz com atenção. Ele estava certo, tinham se tornado bons amigos em tão pouco tempo. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de outra pessoa com quem se sentia tão à vontade, nem mesmo com Harry.

- Eu realmente não estou bem, Arch, mas talvez seja melhor você ir embora, Harry vai aparecer a qualquer minuto.

- Qual o problema de ele nos ver juntos? - ele retrucou.

- Nenhum, é só que... - Ginny não conseguiu continuar, deixando que a fala dela morresse em um suspiro.

Tonks aproximou-se mais. Apenas poucos centímetros o separavam da moça.

- Eu notei a reação dele quando meus primos chegaram juntos. Acho que é óbvio até mesmo para você que Harry gosta de Lyncis mais do que como irmã.

Ginny desviou o rosto. Achernar fora tão direto que chegava a ser cruel, mas a verdade é que ela precisava daquilo Precisava ouvir da boca de outra pessoa algo de que sempre desconfiara.

O rapaz, por sua vez, notou o quanto as palavras dele magoaram Ginny. Não era aquela a intenção de Arch. Ele se importava com ela, mas sabia que, às vezes, é preciso ser um pouco duro para fazer quem se ama ser feliz.

- Eu quero você. Eu gosto de você. Será que não percebeu isso também, Ginny? - ele disse, sem refletir, percebendo que a hora de jogos e estratégias terminara. Aquele era o momento de deixar cair sua máscara.

A ruiva levantou o rosto, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta. O rapaz levantou a mão para tocar o rosto de Ginny e beijá-la, mas ela afastou-se ante o toque.

- Você está piorando as coisas, Arch...Você é meu amigo... - disse ela, com amargura, sentindo-se traída também por ele. Ela confiara em Tonks, e o que ele fizera? Tentara tirar proveito daquele um momento de fragilidade da moça.

Arch compreendeu, pela expressão de Ginny, o que ela deveria estar pensando. Por várias das histórias que ele contara a ela, pelo fato de ele ser primo de Draco, por tantas outras pequenas coisas, ela devia ter concluído que ele queria apenas usar daquele momento para se aproveitar dela.

Antes que Tonks pudesse argumentar, Ginny saiu em disparada pela porta da varanda. Tudo o que o jovem americano pôde fazer foi observar o farfalhar do vestido verde de Ginevra se afastar mais e mais...

Depois de alguns segundos de estupor, ele sentiu as pernas reclamarem com urgência que seguissem a moça, caso contrário, ele iria se arrepender em deixá-la partir acreditando que ele era um patife.

Arch correu para a saída da varanda. Os olhos perscrutavam o salão, ansiosos, até que ele viu os cabelos rubros e o vestido verde dobrarem apressados, um dos corredores do castelo.

Sem se preocupar com a etiqueta e a educação, ele abriu seu caminho entre o mar de convidados. A passos apressados, ele finalmente a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço. Não deixaria que Ginny lhe escapasse tão facilmente. Para o inferno que ela fosse a namorada de Potter ou de qualquer outro. Ele a amava e a convenceria disso.

A moça entreabriu os lábios, surpresa com a abordagem dele. Aproveitando a brecha, Achernar tomou os lábios dela em um beijo passional. Ele podia sentir a mão dela de encontro a seu peito, tentando afastáo dela de encontro a seu peito, tentando afastamorada de Potter ou de qualquer outro. s do castelo.via ter concluido esconfiou-lo, mas ele não a deixaria fugir; não mais.

Os instantes seguintes se tornaram um borrão confuso na mente de Arch. Num minuto, ele sentia o gosto dos lábios de Ginny em sua boca, no outro, estava com a cara no chão, o paladar tomado pelo sabor pungente de seu próprio sangue e o maxilar doendo violentamente.

Ele levantou o rosto esperando encontrar Harry Potter a encará-lo com ira, mas, não era Harry quem estava ali com um visível desejo de matá-lo. Era um moreno de olhos bicolores, um azul e outro verde, como Archenar nunca antes vira em sua vida. O rapaz esbravejava em uma língua que, ainda tonto pelo soco, Tonks não conseguiu discernir.

- _Beruhigen_, Lucien. Calma, por favor... - a ruiva se interpôs entre os dois.

Só então, o americano percebeu que apesar dos cabelos cor de fogo, os da moça que ele beijara eram mais cacheados que os de Ginny. O vestido poderia ser verde, mas era mais escuro e os detalhes ligeiramente distintos.

- Meridiana? - ele balbuciou, reconhecendo a voz da colega.

Archenar se levantou, apoiando-se na parede. Os olhos esmeraldinos de Meridiana pareciam crispar, apesar da aparente serenidade em seu rosto. Tonks sentiu os dedos dela se chocarem contra seu rosto. Pelo menos ela o estapeou no lado oposto ao soco. Compreendendo a confusão que fizera, Tonks sentiu que talvez merecesse aquilo.

- Explique-se. - Meridiana, pediu, os braços cruzados, o tom sério.

- Eu confundi você com outra pessoa. - Arch confessou, coçando a cabeça, constrangido como poucas vezes se sentira na vida.

Meridiana arqueou a sobrancelha, compreendendo de imediato quem era realmente o alvo do assédio do rapaz, mas nada disse. Não seria de bom tom adentrar tão indiscretamente na intimidade do colega.

- Está perdoado desta vez, Arch. - a ruiva disse, muito mais calma.

Ela virou-se para o rapaz que acompanhava, sorrindo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que o acompanhante da moça também relaxasse.

- Aproveitando a ocasião, apesar de um começo um tanto conturbado, deixe-me apresentá-lo ao meu colega, Lucien. Este que você gentilmente recebeu com um soco é Achernar Tonks, o admirador do trabalho de sua mãe.

- Compreendo. - Lucien respondeu, estendendo a mão para Achernar.- Lucien von Weizzelberg.

O americano retribuiu o gesto, apertando a mão de Lucien, com firmeza.

- Acho que depois dessa eu posso esquecer os discos autografados por sua mãe, não é mesmo?

Lucien sorriu de lado, apesar da confusão que se sucedera, e que, tinha certeza, que Meridiana lhe explicaria as razões ocultas detalhadamente mais tarde, ele sentiu simpatia pelo outro.

- Vou refletir meticulosamente sobre o fato, Tonks. - Lucien levou a mão ao bolso, estendendo o lenço para o outro rapaz. - Assim como estarei refletindo sobre a possibilidade de chamá-lo para um duelo depois do que fez à minha noiva.

- Ele está brincando, não está? - Arch perguntou à colega, enquanto limpava a ferida na boca com o lenço oferecido.

- Talvez. - Meridiana respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

O pianista riu, meneando a cabeça. Era apenas o que poderia fazer naquele momento. Não apenas se metera naquela confusão com o casal como estragara completamente a primeira oportunidade verdadeira de se declarar a Ginny.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa - ele disse - Não sei de vocês, mas eu preciso urgentemente de uma dose de _bourbon_.

--------------------------------------------------

- Ginny... - a voz de Harry chamou, insegura, ao ver a moça, sentada de costas para ele em um dos bancos do jardim do castelo.

Ela não o escutou em um primeiro momento, os olhos fixos na lua cheia que brilhava, impetuosa, em um céu excepcionalmente sem nuvens. Parara de nevar fazia algum tempo, mas Ginny tinha a impressão de que uma pequena tempestade glacial ocorria dentro dela.

- Ginny. - Harry chamou mais uma vez - Te procurei na varanda...

- Você tem que decidir o que você quer, Harry. - ela disse, sem se virar para ele – E eu também tenho que me decidir.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Ginny? - ele estreitou os olhos, o que fez com que os óculos escorregassem para a ponta do nariz.

- O que eu estou dizendo, Harry, é que faz um bom tempo que eu me tornei o último dos seus interesses. Isso pode ter se tornado mais explícito nos últimos dias, você não pára de falar de Lyncis e Malfoy... Mas, quando não é a Lyn, são seus pais... suas provas... as investigações... Ron me contou... Queria que **você** tivesse me falado. Tudo vem em primeiro lugar.

- Ginny. - Harry murmurou uma terceira vez, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da namorada, mas ela não se mexeu, continuou fitando o céu. - Nós podemos acertar as coisas, é só nos darmos uma chance.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Harry, vamos encarar os fatos. Nós dois nos acomodamos no nosso namoro. Nos acostumamos com o conforto que a situação trazia a nós, mas as coisas não estão bem faz um bom tempo.

O rapaz abriu a boca para retrucar, entretanto, ele conseguia perceber a verdade que cada uma das palavras da namorada trazia. Conseguia perceber que grande parte da culpa por estarem naquele impasse era dele. Ele deveria ter sido mais sincero e mais aberto com Ginny, dar a ela uma chance de entrar verdadeiramente em sua vida. Talvez fosse tarde demais... talvez não...

- É melhor nos afastarmos por agora, Harry. - Ginny disse, a voz firme, apesar de uma confusão de sentimentos e dúvidas borbulharem dentro dela - Temos que nos dar a chance de descobrirmos o que realmente queremos.

O moreno comprimiu o ombro da namorada, dando a entender que concordava com a proposta dela.

- Vou entrar agora, então. Quer vir? - ele disse mais por educação, pois percebia que a ruiva desejava ficar sozinha.

Ela não respondeu.

- Boa noite, Ginny. - Harry decidiu se despedir - Espero que tenha um feliz Natal. Nos vemos na volta a Academia.

**----------------------------------------------**

- Ronald? - Hermione chamou, percebendo que o rapaz olhava distraidamente para os casais que valsavam pelo salão.

Encostado na parede, praticamente escondido atrás da pilastra, ele virou o rosto para a moça, dando um sorriso forçado.

- Você não voltou para a mesa, fiquei preocupada. - ela disse.

- Desculpe. - ele respondeu - É que essa situação toda às vezes é um pouco irritante para mim, sabia? Harry é meu melhor amigo e Ginny é minha irmã. Eu não sou burro, a situação entre os dois já está tensa não é de hoje. Talvez eu devesse dar uma prensa no Harry, eu não sei...

Mione aproximou-se retirando a máscara do rosto e encarando o ruivo com olhos sérios e límpidos.

- Você não pode ficar sempre em cima do muro, Ron. Um dia você vai ter que decidir que posição tomar.

- Em relação a Harry e Ginny?

- E em relação a nós. - ela disse, em um tom quase incisivo

Ele piscou os olhos, surpreso ante a reação dela.

- Mione... Eu...

Ela balançou a cabeça, com um ar cansado. A verdade é que ela realmente estava cansada. Cansada de fingir que eram apenas amigos. Cansada de esperar uma iniciativa da parte dele.

- Não precisa vir com desculpas, Ron. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que as coisas não podem ficar como estão. - ela disse, em meio a um suspiro - O que você está pensando que vai acontecer? Você vai dizer alguma coisa inteligente, eu vou jogar meus livros no chão e pular no seu pescoço te beijando? As coisas não funcionam assim na vida real.

O ruivo desencostou-se da parede, aproximando-se de Hermione. Quando estava já bem perto, retirou a própria máscara.

- E como funciona, Hermione? - ele perguntou, também sério.

- Você me fala o que realmente sente, Ron. Sem jogos, sem rodeios. Eu estou aqui, agora, te escutando.

Repentinamente, o que sempre pareceu tão difícil para Ronald Weasley se tornou a coisa mas fácil e mais certa de ser fazer. Ele precisava crescer e amadurecer se quisesse merecer ter alguém como Hermione em sua vida.

- Eu gosto de você. - ele disse, deixando seu rosto se aproximar mais do dela.

Hermione cerrou os olhos, deixando-se entregar como nunca antes, em seu orgulho, acreditasse ser capaz. Um calor reconfortante tomou o corpo de Mione. Ela sentiu os braços do rapaz a segurarem carinhosamente junto a ele, e, sem notar, ela também fazia o mesmo. O abraço dele era tão bom... Melhor do que ela havia imaginado.

Harry vinha caminhando em direção da pilastra, procurando pelos melhores amigos. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, talvez a companhia deles pudesse minimizar o desastre que estava sendo aquela noite, entretanto, ao ver Hermione e Ron se beijando, ele simplesmente parou onde estava, sem refrear um sorriso.

Finalmente acontecera, e não seria ele quem atrapalharia aquele momento dos amigos. Especialmente depois que arruinara aquela noite para tantas pessoas, principalmente para ele próprio. Assim, sozinho e exausto, Harry saiu do palacete, descendo as escadarias, e pensando consigo que ainda havia a ceia de Natal para enfrentar na noite seguinte...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto rodopiavam mais uma vez no centro do salão, Lyncis quase se sentia surpresa consigo mesma por estar se divertindo tanto. Talvez, nos últimos quatro anos, aqueles últimos dias tinham sido aqueles em que ela mais se sentira livre e dona de si mesma.

- Sabe... - Draco começou - eu gostava daquele vestido azul que usou da última vez que dançamos, mas tenho que confessar que este vermelho me agrada muito mais.

Lyn sentiu os dedos do rapaz deslizarem discretamente pela parte desnuda de suas costas que o decote revelava parcialmente, enquanto via uma expressão de inegável malícia surgir no rosto do primo.

- Eu não imagino a razão disso. - ela brincou - Aliás, eu até pensei que você iria preferir uma parte mais escura e deserta para essa dança.

- Mais tarde talvez. Agora eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba nos braços de quem você está. - Draco respondeu.

Inconscientemente, a morena estreitou os olhos sob a máscara ante aquele comentário. A idéia de ser usada como peça de exibição por alguém não lhe agradava em nada, entretanto, considerando a provocações mútuas pelas quais ela e Draco gostavam de enveredar, acabou relevando. Talvez ele não houvesse falado a sério.

- Nós estamos mascarados - ela retrucou, retomando ao espírito jocoso da conversa.

- Não seja por isso - Draco respondeu, parando momentaneamente de dançar, e levando as mãos para retirar a máscara do rosto dela.

Depois disso, ele fez o mesmo à própria máscara e os dois se encararam, os olhos azuis dela brilhando em claro desafio, como se perguntassem o que ele faria a seguir.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia beijá-la aqui na frente de todos. – ele observou – Poderiam me prender por atentado violento ao pudor ou coisa do tipo... – os braços dele voltaram a envolvê-la pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si – Acho que vou ter que me satisfazer só em segurar você, por enquanto.

Ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Está ficando sábio com a idade, Draco?

- Não tanto. Apenas tomando as ações que me deixarão mais próximos do meu objetivo.

- E o que seria isso? – ela perguntou, movendo-se com graciosidade, enquanto eles voltavam à valsa – Você acha realmente que vai conseguir me arrastar para qualquer lugar próximo a sua cama pelas próximas horas?

- Eu teria esperança sobre isso também. – ele confessou – Mas meu objetivo é um pouco mais a longo prazo, Lyncis.

Por um momento, ela apenas o encarou com devotada atenção. Apesar da maneira quase leviana com que ele dissera aquilo, não lhe passara despercebido o verdadeiro significado das palavras de Draco.

Antes que pudesse responder, entretanto, ela viu Harry sair apressado em direção à saída. Mesmo de longe ela o reconheceria, fosse pelos negros cabelos revoltos, fosse pelo modo de caminhar.

Seu coração perdeu um compasso, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pés erravam o passo. Draco levantou o rosto, que até então estivera fixo sobre o dela, também reconhecendo o outro rapaz. Lyncis não percebeu isso, interpretando de outra maneira quando ele a apertou contra si, quase de forma possessiva.

- Desculpe, Draco, eu me distraí. Pisei no seu pé?

Ele voltou-se mais uma vez para ela e apenas sorriu.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Lyn. Mas agora, continue a valsar...


	20. Subúrbios de Londres

**Comentário da Silver: Sinceramente, quando eu li este capítulo, fiquei elétrica. Ficou MUITO bom. Muito melhor, na verdade, do que eu tinha imaginado a princípio. Eu fiquei... nossa, fiquei de boca aberta, super empolgada, adrenalina correndo nas veias enquanto acompanhava Remus e Tonks em sua vigília.**

**Só tem uma coisa que eu acho que vocês não vão gostar... O modo como o capítulo terminou. E, confesso, a culpa disso é minha. Ana tinha pensado em continuar, não deixar vocês no suspense. Mas eu disse para ela adiar a cena para o próximo capítulo. Ou talvez, não o próximo capítulo, mas o capítulo seguinte. Ou...**

**Comentário da Ana: Antes de tudo, queria agradecer por todos os comentários que deixaram tanto sobre SS quanto sobre Dias Passados. Realmente me deixaram muuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz. Queria até ter atualizado antes - pois vocês mereciam - mas a semana foi complicada.**

**Sobre o capítulo, não vou dizer absolutamente nada. XD**

**Vou deixar que vocês digam!**

**ps- Atualizei Dias Passados também.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 18 - Subúrbios de Londres

* * *

**

-O que está esperando para entrar no carro? - a moça disse, fitando o homem com um olhar ligeiramente impaciente.

Aquela hesitação do detetive mais velho poderia estar tomando minutos cruciais na investigação daquela noite. O homem, ainda indeciso, encarou a moça, que naquela noite, excepcionalmente não usava nenhuma de suas perucas extravagantes. Havia apenas um laçarote de cetim verde escuro se destacando entre os cachos negros.

-Você realmente sabe dirigir essa geringonça? - Remus perguntou um tanto quanto incrédulo.

Tonks revirou os olhos, tentando se segurar. As coisas estavam fluindo tão bem entre ela e o detetive Lupin nos últimos dias, desde que voltaram da Academia. O estranhamento inicial parecia ter sido substituído por um trabalho de equipe tão bem ajustado quanto um relógio suíço. Ela não colocaria tudo a perder por causa da descrença dele, ou do temperamento explosivo dela. Não quando estavam tão perto de encerrar o caso.

-Se você acha que faz melhor, pode tentar. - Tonks disse, sem esconder o tom levemente sardônico impresso em sua fala.

Remus apertou as abas do chapéu panamá que trazia nas mãos e fazia parte do disfarce daquela noite. Ele poderia muito bem assumir o volante do carro da agência, não fosse o fato de ele odiar automóveis. Quando Hestia ainda estava viva, era a esposa quem dirigia durante as missões, e, parecia se divertir bastante com aquilo, especialmente com os resmungos constantes de Lupin sobre como eram melhores os tempos em que se usavam cavalos e cabriolés.

-Tudo bem - ele respondeu reconhecendo para si mesmo e não para a parceira que era muito mais provável que ela se saísse melhor na condução que ele.

Tonks abriu a porta, e, sem dizer palavra alguma, deu a partida no carro. Por alguns minutos, os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Lupin fingia reler o relatório dos últimos avanços dos dois, mas, com o rabo de olho observava a motorista. Ela tinha que admitir que ela era uma excelente condutora.

-Temos que escolher nossos codinomes para a missão - a morena disse, quebrando o silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que fazia suavemente uma curva. Apesar da mão inglesa oposta, ela estava dirigindo quase tão bem quanto na América.

-Que tal Daphne e Romulus? - Lupin sugeriu - Lembram nossos nomes, já que Daphne era uma ninfa e Romulus era irmão de Remus...

-...e fundou Roma - ela o interrompeu com uma ligeira careta - Intelectual demais, chamaria a atenção. Nós temos que ter "nomes de guerra" convincentes se quisermos nos passar por uma prostituta e seu cafetão...

Remus abaixou o rosto em direção ao chapéu panamá que trazia no colo. Em conjunto com o terno escuro de risca de giz, de tecido barato, a gravata de um amarelo gema desconcertante e os sapatos lustrados coberto por polainas, ele realmente fazia com que o detetive se assemelhasse a um gigolô. E, para a investigação funcionar, ele tinha que agir como tal.

-Irma e Nestor - ele disse, lembrando-se de um caso em que atuara na juventude.

-Gostei - Tonks sorriu - Irma La Douce, combina comigo - ela gracejou.

A americana estacionou o carro alguns poucos quarteirões antes do hotel. Seria menos suspeito e mais convincente se eles chegassem a pé na porta do Heartbreak Hotel.

O prédio era nada mais que uma pocilga de dez andares que mal se sustentava em pé. Ponto de encontro de ladrões, traficantes, marinheiros, que se divertiam no pub do térreo, e prostitutas, que aproveitavam os quartos dos andares superiores no gerenciamento de seus negócios e clientes.

A pista que encontraram na academia, a caixa de fósforo com o emblema do hotel, os trouxera ali. A identidade do dono das digitais, um suposto ladrão reformado - embora a pista provasse o contrário - chamado Joe Carradine, apenas reforçou a necessidade de visitarem o local. Pelo que descobriram, ele era freqüentador assíduo do lugar.

Enquanto se aproximavam do hall de entrada, Lupin sentiu os braços de Tonks envolverem o seu. A medida que eles caminhavam, ele percebeu o calor que se desprendia da proximidade do corpo dela, o perfume doce e forte, que provavelmente ela escolhera devido o disfarce, e a cadência leve e ritmada dos passos dela a se equilibrar nos saltos altos.

Sem compreender exatamente a razão, Remus se sentiu constrangido por tamanha proximidade, como se estivesse fazendo algo terrivelmente errado. O constrangimento só fez aumentar quando a moça deixou o casaco que usava com o recepcionista do hotel.

Por debaixo do pesado capote, ela vestia uma blusa verde escura, do mesmo tom do laço de fita. O decote generoso e arredondado destacava o colo dela, enquanto a saia preta, com uma fenda lateral bastante reveladora, deixava que as pernas, cobertas por meias calça também esverdeadas, se insinuassem, convidativas.

Lupin não conseguiu segurar o espanto, deixando que a boca pendesse, parcialmente aberta, em espanto. Tonks deu um sorriso amplo, e começou a andar, rebolando de modo exagerado, quase vulgar.

Agora ele compreendia a razão de ela não precisar de suas perucas naquela noite. Duvidava que alguém fosse realmente prestar atenção no rosto dela no pub.

O detetive mais velho não sabia se sua surpresa maior estava no fato de que a americana incorporara o disfarce com tamanha desenvoltura a ponto de realmente ser confundida com uma prostituta, ou, na constatação de que, por baixo daquela vulgaridade ensaiada, ele notou, pela primeira vez, que Nymphadora Tonks era uma mulher, e uma extremamente bonita. Ele se acostumara tanto a vê-la envergando roupas quase masculinas, que, verdadeiramente se esquecera que ela era uma mulher.

-Nestor? - ela chamou, em um ronronar sedutor - Vamos? Você me prometeu um drink.

Lupin piscou os olhos, como se desperto de um estupor. Ele assentiu, lançando uma piscadela marota para a moça, incorporando o papel de cafetão que lhe era esperado.

Uma luz mortiça iluminava precariamente o pub. Nas mais diversas mesas do lugar, homens vestidos de modo decadente conversavam em meio a sussurros, enquanto bebiam a grandes goles o conteúdo de seus copos. Líquidos de cores estranhas e cheiros pungentes. Nenhum completamente reconhecível. A detetive tinha certeza que mais da metade daqueles drinks, se não todos eles, deviam estar na lista de bebidas ilícitas estabelecida pelo governo. Enquanto os homens estavam sentados, algumas mulheres, vestidas de modo tão ousado quanto o de "Irma" circulavam pelo lugar.

A moça caminhou de modo provocativo até uma mesa vazia, seguida por Lupin. Enquanto andava, notou que alguns olhares masculinos se voltaram para ela. Uma ponta de satisfação aflorou em seu interior. Aquilo apenas confirmava o quão convincente ela estava em seu disfarce.

Já estabelecida na mesa, ela abriu a pequena bolsa de cetim que fazia conjunto com o vestido, retirando de lá um pequeno pó compacto. Abriu, e, enquanto fingia retocar a maquiagem, olhou pelo espelho, fazendo um reconhecimento do lugar na esperança de localizar seu alvo. Lupin fazia o mesmo usando o espelho da cigarreira de lata vagabunda que trouxera. Mas não havia sinal algum de Carradine.

Depois de cerca de quarenta minutos, o homem não aparecera, até que Tonks o viu entrando com uma loira platinada e visivelmente acima do peso a tiracolo.

-Ele acabou de chegar - ela disse, inclinando-se na direção de Lupin, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto fingia acariciar-lhe os cabelos..

O homem sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem com a proximidade da morena, novamente sem compreender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

-Fique de olho nele - Lupin finalmente conseguiu balbuciar, quando Tonks se afastou. Ela apenas assentiu, enquanto levava à boca o copo que o garçom trouxera a ela minutos antes.

Assim a vigília se seguiu por um tempo, até que Lupin decidiu se levantar da mesa, com a desculpa de pegar mais bebidas para ele e Tonks, quando na realidade queria ele mesmo ter uma boa noção de onde Carradine estava.

Quando estava quase próximo da bancada do barman, um bêbado atarrancando trombou no detetive, quase derrubando-o. Remus sentiu o relógio de ouro que ganhara dos colegas escorregar do bolso da calça. Quase se amaldiçoou por ter se esquecido de deixar aquilo na Scotland Yard, mas foi suficientemente rápido para guardar o objeto. Esperava que ninguém o houvesse percebido.

Quando se inclinou para pegar os drinks, ele sentiu Tonks abraça-lo pelas costas, murmurando novamente ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Ele está indo embora, sozinho. É a nossa chance de aborda-lo.

Lupin anuiu, percebendo que seus sentidos ficarem mais alertas, ante a necessidade de entrar em ação. Do modo mais discreto que conseguiram, Lupin e Tonks saíram do pub, seguindo a passos ligeiros pelas ruas escuras.

Os detetives viram Carradine dobrar uma esquina, e começaram a apertar o passo, mas não foram muito longe. Como que surgidos por mágica, cinco homens mal-encarados, saídos de um beco próximo, os cercaram.

Entretidos com Carradine, Tonks e Lupin foram pegos completamente de surpresa. O maior deles, segurou a americana pelas costas, prendendo-lhe os braços, e tapando-lhe a boca.

Lupin virou-se rapidamente, com a intenção de se jogar contra o brutamontes que imobilizara sua parceira, mas os outros quatro o haviam cercado, com as armas em punho. Um deles apontou o revólver em direção à cabeça da moça. O detetive se refreou, cerrando os punhos para conter a raiva. Ele e Tonks estavam em óbvia desvantagem.

Ele não deixaria que Nymphadora perdesse a vida por uma falha dele. Lupin não deixaria que mais ninguém perecesse sob seus cuidados.

Apesar de ver os olhos dela crispando em fúria lhe lançarem um pedido silencioso para que reagisse, Lupin se resignou a segui-los, sob a mira das armas, até o beco.

Pela mente do detetive passavam mil pensamentos, ao mesmo tempo em que ele ponderava se os homens eram comparsas de Carradine, Lupin observava o ambiente ao seu redor, tentando encontrar uma solução para a situação desesperadora em que eles se encontravam, mas não conseguia divisar nenhuma brecha.

Foi quando ele sentiu a coronhada da arma de um dos bandidos contra a sua cabeça. Remus escutou um gemido baixo e abafado vir da direção onde o brutamontes segurava Tonks ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os joelhos se chocarem violentamente contra o calçamento.

Dois dos malfeitores seguraram o detetive pelos braços, enquanto os outros dois começavam a surrá-lo sem razão alguma. Os olhos castanhos de Remus reviram em suas órbitas, foi, então que a focalizaram, plácida e límpida como muitos anos atrás. Brilhando poderosa no céu noturno. A lua cheia.

Redonda e reluzente como na noite em que ele havia sido acusado de traição e fora preso e torturado pelos companheiros da Scotland Yard. A mesma lua cheia que precedeu anos de trevas em Azkaban, antes de ele limpar seu nome e sua honra.

Durante muito tempo, a visão da lua cheia o atormentara e desencadeara crises e espasmos que ele era incapaz de se lembrar ou controlar. Mas Hestia acalmara a besta fera que parecia emergir de Lupin naquelas noites de lua cheia.

Entretanto, a esposa não estava mais ali...E, os punhos que sentia contra o rosto, os chutes que sentia contra as costelas, lhe diziam que o pesadelo de seu passado havia retornado e ele não conseguiria fugir daquela vez.

Tonks sentiu uma pontada de desespero ao notar que Lupin estava esmorecendo sob as pancadas que recebia. Se sentia não apenas desesperada, mas imensamente estúpida. Se tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção, talvez eles não estivessem naquela enrascada. Foi ela que eles usaram para render Lupin. Aquilo era pior que a pressão dos braços do bandido contra o corpo dela.

O moreno de cabelo escovadinho e uma cicatriz que marcava mais da metade da face direita, e que parecia ser o líder, fez um sinal para que o outro parasse de esmurrar Lupin.

Ele abaixou-se, e, arrancou com violência, o relógio de ouro que estava no bolso do detetive. Foi então que Lupin, apesar de semi-consciente, compreendeu que aqueles homens eram meros ladrões que inadvertidamente haviam visto relógio. Possivelmente não tinham relação alguma com Carradine.

-Eu odeio janota sortudo que adora se exibir - o homem da cicatriz disse, com sua voz áspera, que parecia arranhar os ouvidos como as garras afiadas de um gato lacerando a pele de alguém. - Cretinos como você que invadem minha área com relógios de ouro e vagabundas bonitas eu faço de saco de pancada.

Remus sentiu mais um soco contra o rosto, percebendo que apenas um tênue fio de consciência o ligava à realidade.

-O que vamos fazer agora, Tony? - o homem que segurava Tonks perguntou.

O moreno de cicatriz se virou, fitando a detetive americana com visível malícia.

-Fosse uma situação comum, a gente se divertia com a vagaba antes de meter chumbo nela e no namorado, mas, a coquete aí é bonita demais para deixarmos uma chance dessas passar em branco. Ela pode ter pinta de mercadoria barata, mas dá para ver que tem classe por baixo dessa maquiagem toda.

O homem que até pouco tempo esmurrava Lupin, virou-se para o chefe, enquanto limpava as mãos sujas de sangue em um lenço.

-Você está falando para vendermos ela para o Donatien?

-Com certeza! A gente embolsa uma nota preta e garanto que ele consegue o dobro disso vendendo ela para os estrangeiros.

Tonks remexeu-se nos braços do bandido, tentando se soltar. Aquilo era quase inacreditável. Ela e Lupin saíram em busca de um ladrão e acabaram se deparando com uma rede de tráfico de pessoas. A morena inalou o máximo de ar que conseguiu considerando a situação. Ela precisava se acalmar, já passara por coisas piores que aquela em suas missões para a CIA.Além disso, pelo estado de Lupin, tudo agora parecia depender dela.

Mesmo com a pouca mobilidade que o bandido lhe permitia, ela conseguiu abrir a pequena bolsa de cetim, sentido o metal frio da pequenina pistola que trouxera consigo ao envolve-la com seus dedos. Tonks não sabia onde estava mirando, precisava confiar na sorte.

E, naquela noite, o destino, apesar dos pesares, parecia sorrir para ela. O soar do tiro saído da pistola foi acompanhado pelo urro de dor do homem que a segurava. Ela havia acertado o pé de seu algoz.

Contudo, a sorte da moça não durou tanto quanto ela desejava. Em reflexo, o brutamontes a arremessou contra a parede do beco. Uma dor excruciante no ombro não durou o suficiente, pois a cabeça atingiu o muro logo em seguida, fazendo com que ela caísse sem sentidos no chão imundo e enlameado.

A confusão fez com que o fio de consciência de Lupin aumentasse, ainda que parcamente. Ao ver a parceira desacordada, com um filete de sangue se destacando no rosto pálido, Remus sentiu a besta fera que ele sempre tentara trancar dentro de si rugir com uma força que ele não se recordava de ter sentido antes. Levantou o rosto com dificuldade, encarando a lua quase de modo desafiador.

Os minutos seguintes se tornaram um borrão nas lembranças do detetive. Mesmo em anos futuros ele não conseguia se recordar exatamente o que acontecera, mas, quando voltara a ter plena consciência de si mesmo, o que Lupin viu foi três dos cinco homens, inconscientes no chão, enquanto um fazia morto, atingido por uma bala entre os olhos. Aquele que Tonks acertara foi o único que escapou.

Lupin se arrastou em direção de Tonks, inclinando-se sobre ela.

-Tonks... - ele a chamou, quase em desespero - Tonks...Dora...

Mas, por mais que ele insistisse, ela não lhe respondeu.


	21. Uma certa lanterna

**Silver: Esse capítulo foi interessante de escrever... Especialmente pela cena da Lyn... hohoho... Sabe que eu tenho me divertido muito com isso de escrever a quatro mãos?**

**Ana está ocupada com um feeds de não sei das quantas do Expresso. Assim, eu vim postar para vocês o capítulo novo, deixando que saibam afinal o que aconteceu com Remus e Tonks.**

**Outra coisa... Todos os anos, eu sempre me vejo à volta com presentes de Natal nessa época do ano - na verdade, eu me vejo às voltas com presentes de natal desde julho, mas isso não vem ao caso - e, no começo da semana, me sentei diante do pc e comecei a escrever o presente que ia mandar para a Equipe da Amaterasu.**

**O que isso tem, exatamente, a ver com os leitores de SS (e do Expresso e de Amaterasu que, por acaso, estejam por aí também), considerando que, a priori, esse "presente" é exclusivo para consumo interno?**

**Bem, tem a ver que o presente trata-se de uma coletânea de cenas de beijos inéditas de todos os personagens sobre os quais eu tenho algum... direito de maternidade. Na verdade, '36 beijos para fazer um dia feliz'.**

**E tem a ver também que algumas das cenas cruciais do final de 'O Sétimo Selo' estão nessa coletânea. Assim, o que mais posso dizer...**

**Os rumos dessa história estão razoavelmente fechados. Eu e a Ana já divisamos le grand finale. E, devo dizer, vai ser um Grande Final MESMO...**

**De toda forma, falei demais e ninguém veio aqui para me ver comentando sobre o tempo. Por sinal, está um dia lindo lá fora e eu aqui, às voltas com Processo Civil. Ninguém merece... **

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Uma certa lanterna**

* * *

Lyncis, ainda com o vestido de festa, observava a cena com uma pontada de preocupação mesclada à tristeza e ao receio. Ela estava na casa de Remus Lupin. Ao seu lado, Mina, já usando roupas 'civis', demonstrava comportamento semelhante ao da amiga.

Ambas fitavam os casaizinhos sentados lado a lado no sofá. Órion segurava uma das mãos de Ariadne, que pousara a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto Leda se recostava contra o peito do namorado, Kyle, que estava sentado no braço do sofá. A expressão de todos era tensa e contida - o que era mais que esperado, dada a situação.

A noite começara tão bem no Baile do Rei... Em comparação com o que tinha tido quando chegou em casa, ao receber a notícia do ataque ao tio e à prima, era como descer do céu ao inferno.

Seus pais, acompanhados por Lily Potter, seguiram para o hospital em busca de notícias. James estava fora da cidade e Sirius iria se encontrar com ele no dia seguinte. Achernar também seguira com a comitiva, juntamente com o primo - apesar de Draco ter viagem marcada para a França, na manhã seguinte, onde passaria o Natal na companhia da mãe. Harry, por sua vez, fora designado para cuidar de Claire, que acordara com a movimentação na casa.

E, a Lyn e Mina, sobrara o dever de fazer companhia para as gêmeas e seus respectivos acompanhantes.

Aquela poderia parecer uma tarefa aparentemente simples, não fosse o fato de que o silêncio mórbido e a ansiedade da espera tornavam a situação quase torturante. Lyncis imaginava o quão difícil aquilo deveria estar sendo para Ariadne e Leda, considerando que quatro anos antes tinham passado por uma situação deveras parecida e que terminara com a morte da mãe. Era quase como uma repetição do pesadelo que viveram naquela noite.

Foi Mina quem quebrou o silêncio, em uma parca tentativa de amenizar, ainda que minimamente, o ambiente.

- Eu tenho a impressão que já nos vimos antes, Kyle. Pelo menos você é bem familiar - ela gracejou.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos esverdeados, ao mesmo tempo em que Leda levantava o rosto, fitando o namorado com certa apreensão.

- Algumas pessoas dizem que eu lembro um pouco a família do meu pai, especialmente os olhos. - o rapaz disse, em um tom de voz meio seco - Eu não tenho muito contato com eles, a não ser por uma prima. Talvez vocês a conheçam, ela também estuda na Real Academia.

Mina piscou os olhos, fazendo mentalmente as ligações necessárias. Ela olhou de soslaio para Lyncis, que parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão. O pai do rapaz era famoso, mas de uma maneira extremante desagradável. A mãe casara uma segunda vez, muito antes do verdadeiro escândalo. Estivesse ela no lugar de Kyle O'Neil, ela também não usaria o sobrenome paterno, tampouco gostaria que tocassem no assunto.

- Me desculpe... - a escocesa balbuciou.

- Eu é quem peço desculpas. - o rapazinho sorriu, de modo ameno - Não devia ter sido tão ríspido, você não tinha como adivinhar.

Mina sorriu de volta. Entretanto, sem terem mais o que conversar, voltaram todos à atitude casmurra e introspectiva até que Ariadne se soltasse delicadamente de Órion, levantando-se do sofá.

- Acho que vou trocar de roupa, e, guardar o presente que você me deu. - ela disse, encarando o caçador com uma expressão cansada, especialmente ao se esforçar para sorrir.

Antes que Órion pudesse responder alguma coisa, ele escutou a irmã mais velha se pronunciar. Ao sentir o sangue subir-lhe até as orelhas, o rapazinho evitou encarar Lyncis, mas imaginava que um sorriso divertido deveria estar se formando no rosto dela naquele exato instante.

- Presente? Pelo visto o caçador anda guardando segredos de mim... - ela disse, definitivamente se divertindo com a timidez do caçula, mas não tanto quanto se a situação que os trouxera ali fosse outra.

- Sim. - Ariadne estendeu a mão, mostrando uma caixinha de madeira, que, até aquele momento, estava escondida discretamente entre os dedos dela - É uma lanterna mágica - a loirinha disse, sem esconder a pontada de satisfação pelo presente recebido.

Mina estreitou os olhos. Ela sabia exatamente o que era uma lanterna mágica; seu avô tinha uma. Quando a escocesa ainda era criança, Holly costumava projetar na parede de seu quarto as belas pinturas do aparelho quase todas as noites, antes que ela fosse dormir.

Era um aparelho simples, que consistia na projeção de uma imagem pintada em uma lâmina de vidro... Tinta e vidro, como o caco que encontrara no teatro enquanto investigava o fantasma...

- Você comprou, Órion? - ela perguntou, em um tom aparentemente inocente.

- Não, eu mesmo fiz. - ele confessou, sem esconder o orgulho pelo feito - Pintei e montei o aparelho.

Lyncis percebeu o brilho sagaz que os olhos de Mina emanavam, apesar do semblante aparentemente sereno. Ela já vira aquele brilho antes, no dia que encontraram a pista sobre o fantasma, e, assim, sem muito esforço, acabou chegando à mesma conclusão que a amiga acabara de chegar. Entretanto, sabia que não era hora de colocar o irmão contra a parede.

- Eu sempre quis fazer uma. - Mina continuou falando, tentando arrancar mais do pequeno cientista sem que ele percebesse - Será que você me ensinaria, e, poderia me indicar onde posso comprar o material?

- Sem problemas, vou gostar de ajudar. - ele respondeu, solícito.

Naquele instante, a porta da saleta se abriu, revelando a figura de Madame Tatting, que não apenas trazia a bandeja de chá, mas também notícias.

- Acabaram de ligar do hospital. O pai de vocês está bem, dentro do possível. Parece que a detetive Tonks ainda não acordou, mas, está estável.

As palavras da senhora atingiram os seis jovem como uma onda de completo alívio. Ainda haveria Natal para eles, no fim das contas.

* * *

O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que Harry gostaria, com sua mãe abrindo as cortinas do quarto, deixando a claridade do dia incidir diretamente sobre seu rosto, enquanto Claire pulava em sua cama.

- HARRY!!!! – a menina gritou junto ao ouvido do irmão, batendo palmas.

Imediatamente, ele pulou do travesseiro, seu movimento fazendo com que a irmã caísse sentada, ainda rindo. Era incrível que ela ainda tivesse tanta energia depois da noite insone que compartilharam.

- Onde é o incêndio? – ele perguntou, sonolento, enquanto a figura de Lily Potter; um borrão indistinto para suas vistas sem óculos, percorria o quarto.

- Fogo, fogo! – Claire continuou batendo palminhas – Cadê o fogo?

- Nada de fogo. – Lily finalmente respondeu, parando ao lado da cama, estendendo os óculos de Harry enquanto alcançava a filha.

Com o mundo novamente em foco, o rapaz ergueu a cabeça para a mãe.

- Que horas são?

- Dez horas. Agora trate de se levantar que prometi a Susan que estaria lá antes do almoço para ajudar com os preparativos da ceia.

Harry suspirou. Tinha se esquecido que o pai viajara o dia anterior para "tratar de alguns negócios" – muito para desgosto de sua mãe – e só voltaria de noite, para o jantar. Sirius iria se encontrar com ele naquela manhã e, conseqüentemente, Lily e Susan precisavam se juntar para poderem compartilhar suas respectivas ansiedades.

- Sim, senhora. – ele suspirou, levantando-se finalmente.

* * *

Quando chegaram na casa dos Black, a família Potter seguiu diretamente para a cozinha. Mesmo com os empregados, Susan cuidava pessoalmente da ceia de Natal, e, reunir a família e os amigos para ajudar nos preparativos praticamente se tornara uma tradição.

A italiana estava com o cabelo preso sob um lenço, e, mexia vigorosamente uma vasilha, onde estavam os ingredientes do pudim de Natal, prato tipicamente inglês para se comemorar aquelas festividades.

Enquanto sua mãe colocava Claire no chão para a abraçar a amiga e ela mesma vestir um avental para começar a trabalhar, Harry sentiu o cheiro da massa do panetone tomar conta do recinto.

Aquilo era o melhor da ceia na casa dos padrinhos: a mistura perfeita entre o Natal inglês e o Natal italiano.

Ele lançou um olhar sobre a cozinha, vendo a irmãzinha sentar-se ao lado de Órion, que estava concentrado em raspar o resto de doce de uma gamela de cobre. A pequena sorriu para ele como um pedido de se juntar àquela difícil tarefa.

Só então ele viu Lyncis, sentada na ponta da mesa, enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato. Sentiu um bolo se formar em seu estômago. Aquela seria a primeira vez que estavam frente a frente depois do rompimento dele com Ginny.

- Lady Black. - ele cumprimentou, tentando sorrir.

-Sir Potter. - ela respondeu em um extremamente formal.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Órion e Claire, que se colocavam exatamente entre ele e Lyncis na mesa.

- Eu vou buscar o bolo com Mina então. - virando-se para a mãe, Lyn falou, já se levantando - Nós tínhamos algumas coisas para resolver de uma maneira ou de outra, então, já aproveitamos para resolver isso.

Susan sorriu, acenando com a cabeça para agradecer.

- E não se esqueça de verificar se aquele pasteleiro colocou morangos frescos. Eu pedi expressamente morangos frescos.

- Pode deixar, mamma. - a morena sorriu - Mina já está me esperando lá fora, então, é melhor eu ir.

Harry observou a moça deixar a cozinha e voltou-se para Órion e Claire, que pareciam ter acabado de sair de dentro da vasilha de doce pela quantidade do mesmo que havia em seus rostos.

- Órion, você se importa de, depois que terminar de raspar, cuidar da Claire sozinho por uns minutos? - ele perguntou, já se levantando.

O garoto meneou a cabeça, particularmente contente.

- Não será sacrifício algum.

Sorrindo, o rapaz deixou então a cozinha, tentando descobrir por onde Lyncis fora. Finalmente, seguindo os sons, ele acabou por encontrá-la no vestíbulo.

- Lyn.

A morena voltou-se, ligeiramente surpresa por vê-lo.

- Harry. O que posso fazer por você? Quer morangos frescos também?

Se ele notou o ligeiro tom ácido da voz dela, não fez menção de dizer.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. - ele pediu, enquanto ela terminava de abotoar o sobretudo.

- Eu não estou com tempo agora, Harry. - ela respondeu, começando a calçar as luvas - Mina está me esperando e eu tenho certeza que, o que quer que você queira dizer, pode esperar até minha volta.

Ela teve vontade de acrescentar que, fosse o que ele fosse falar, certamente não era realmente importante, ou ele não iria procurar _ela_ para dizer. Mas conteve-se. Tudo o que não precisava agora era de uma cena dentro de casa, com a mãe e o irmão a poucos metros de distância.

- Eu e Ginny terminamos.

Ela estava de costas para ele, de modo que Harry não pode ver a reação dela. Lyn deixou o queixo cair, incapaz de compreender exatamente por quê ele viera dizer aquilo para ela. Harry estava tentando provocá-la por acaso? Estava sendo cruel propositadamente?

- Sinto muito. - foi tudo o que ela respondeu, a voz quase metálica.

- Não sinta. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

- Fico feliz por você então. Mas agora eu realmente...

- Eu sinto a sua falta, Lyn. - Harry disse finalmente, dando um passo a frente.

A morena girou nos calcanhares, os olhos azuis faiscando. E, se ele pensara que, de alguma forma, aquela confissão poderia fazer com que os dois voltassem a bons termos, sofreria agora uma enorme desilusão. Porque Lyncis certamente, não estava satisfeita com os rumos daquela conversa e sua paciência, nos últimos tempos sempre por um fio, acabara de chegar ao seu derradeiro limite.

- Eu não sei o que você acha que está fazendo, Harry Potter, mas não espere que eu vá consolá-lo agora ou coisa do tipo, muito menos dizer que está tudo bem e que voltamos a ser os mesmos de sempre, porque isso não vai acontecer. As coisas mudaram, Harry e eu não pretendo voltar atrás em nada do que eu disse antes.

- Lyncis, eu não... - ele tentou, dando mais um passo para se aproximar dela.

- Fique onde está. - ela sibilou entre dentes, séria. E, naquele momento, ela soube que era hora de colocar tudo entre eles em pratos limpos - Você sabia, Harry. Você sempre soube que eu gostava de você. Maldição... Eu tomei uma bala por você, Harry e teria feito muito mais se fosse necessário. E o que você fez em compensação? Você me tratou como uma criança, uma bonequinha de porcelana. Você não_confiou_ em mim. E isso eu não posso perdoar tão fácil.

Ele a encarou em silêncio. Não havia surpresa ou choque na face do rapaz, apenas um certo olhar distante, quase melancólico. Lyn cerrou os punhos, tentada a esmurrar o rapaz para que ele dissesse alguma coisa; qualquer coisa. Mas acabou por simplesmente voltar a dar as costas a ele, deixando afinal o vestíbulo.

Sozinho, Harry encostou-se à parede, passando uma mão pelos cabelos para tirá-los do rosto. Ele precisava se decidir sobre o que queria. Sobre o que _realmente_ queria. E, quando fosse capaz de discernir isso... Então ele poderia finalmente começar a consertar os estragos que ele fizera nos últimos tempos...

* * *

- Desculpa a demora, Mina. - Lyncis desceu os degraus quase pulando, antes de juntar-se à amiga, que já estava ao pé do automóvel, esforçando-se para manter longe da mente o que acontecera minutos antes - Podemos ir agora.

A outra apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe isso. Eu estou mais aflita com a idéia de você dirigindo.

A morena riu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Você não acreditou realmente na história do meu irmão, não é?

- Ele me parece uma fonte bastante confiável. - Mina respondeu, enquanto tomava seu lugar no banco de passageiros - Seja como for, nós teremos que ser rápidas hoje se quisermos fazer tudo o que precisamos fazer antes da ceia. Então, acho que o melhor é você ser a motorista mesmo.

- Quando acabarmos, teremos que devolver a lanterna da Aria. Acho que para compensar meu irmão, podíamos trazer as meninas mais cedo, quando voltarmos. - Lyn observou, girando a chave para ligar o carro - O que acha?

- Uma excelente idéia. Então, qual será a nossa primeira parada?

- A pastelaria de Mme. Leroux. - dando a partida, Lyn fez um sinal com a mão para que o criado junto ao portão pudesse abri-lo - Eu aposto que não colocaram os morangos frescos da mamma. Então, vamos passar por lá para mandar que eles consertem logo o bolo e por último voltamos para pegá-lo.

Mina assentiu, voltando o olhar para a sacola em seu colo.

- Eu fiz uma lista dos lugares que seu irmão nos deu como dica para fazermos nossas próprias lanternas. Só vamos precisar confirmar se ele encomendou o material nelas antes do nosso fantasma começar a aparecer. Não deve demorar muito.

O carro já estava rodando pelas ruas de Londres a essa altura. Lyn suspirou, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo acreditar que Órion tenha sido capaz de fazer isso. Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se diverte pregando peças nos outros. Especialmente quando pode machucá-las.

- Eu não acho que ele quisesse machucar alguém. - a escocesa observou - Seu irmão deve ter tido algum motivo, Lyn. Além disso, eu verifiquei com a Meri, ela fez alguns dos exames de sangue das pessoas que acabaram na enfermaria por causa do fantasma. Pelo que ela me disse, a substância usada para deixá-los em choque era alguma coisa praticamente inócua, uma espécie de gás do riso.

Lyn sorriu, voltando-se ligeiramente para a amiga.

- Você realmente fez sua lição de casa, não é, Miss Holmes?

Mina sorriu de volta.

- No futuro, quando eu for uma detetive famosa, vão me perguntar qual foi o meu primeiro caso. E então eu vou me gabar de ter colocado as mãos no prêmio Nobel da química daquele ano, dizendo que Órion Black demonstrava todos os sinais de sua genialidade criminosa em sua mais precoce idade.

- Pensei que eu fosse a genialidade criminosa da família... – Lyn suspirou – Parece que eu estou perdendo o jeito...

Mina abaixou a cabeça, coçando ligeiramente o nariz.

- Bem, Lyn, considerando o que eu vi você tirando da sua mala quando chegamos, eu acho que sei a quem seu irmão puxou afinal.

Uma freada brusca. Mina segurou-se no painel, piscando os olhos violentamente, enquanto os óculos cambaleavam em seu rosto, presos por apenas uma perna. Lyn a olhava com a boca aberta.

- Você está tentando nos matar? – a escocesa perguntou quando finalmente recuperou a voz – Porque se está, devo dizer que está fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

- Você não vai contar para minha mãe, vai? – Lyn retorquiu – Ela vai me matar se souber.

- Não se você se matar antes... – Mina suspirou, antes de sorrir – Sorte nossa que estamos numa rua razoavelmente deserta... Mas não se preocupe, Lyn, eu não pretendo contar a sua mãe que você levou um revólver para a Academia. Não vejo por que não levaria, eu mesma sempre ando com alguma arma quando estou em casa.

- Você sabe atirar? – Lyn perguntou, curiosa, voltando a engatar o carro.

- Todo mundo nas Highlands sabe atirar. É uma questão de sobrevivência. – Mina respondeu.

- Bem, parece que temos então outro compromisso antes do final das férias. – Lyn observou, particularmente contente – Teremos de medir nossas capacidades num campo de batalha, Mina.

- Vou esperar ansiosa por isso, Lyn. – Mina retrucou – Agora, eu acho que acabo de ver uma senhora ali na frente vendendo frutas. O que acha de providenciarmos por nós mesmas os benditos morangos frescos?

Lyn piscou um olho, sorrindo.

- Eu diria que você teve uma excelente idéia, minha cara. Uma excelente idéia, mesmo...

As duas pararam para comprar os morangos, passando em seguida pela pastelaria onde, como Lyn esperara, o bolo estava pronto, mas com frutas secas decorando-o. Depois de deixarem sua encomenda, com recomendações expressas para quando voltassem, elas seguiram para o centro de Londres, começando a visitar cada uma das lojas da lista de Órion.

Não precisaram chegar à terceira para terem certeza de que o Pequeno Caçador era, realmente, o responsável pelo fantasma no teatro da Academia. Depois disso, almoçaram juntas em um pequeno café, não muito longe da casa de Remus Lupin, avaliando as descobertas do dia.

- Eu mal posso esperar para colocar meu irmão contra a parede. – Lyn observou, flexionando os dedos – Ele vai ter que cantar bonito dessa vez.

- Você sabe, Lyn, com essa linguagem eu acho que você fica parecendo uma gângster... Ou uma mafiosa, se formos pensar na sua descendência italiana...

A morena deu um meio sorriso amarelo. Se ao menos Mina soubesse...

- Mudando completamente de assunto, Mina... – Lyn acomodou-se melhor em sua cadeira – Nós ainda não conversamos sobre ontem à noite. Você não estava realmente com dor de cabeça. O que aconteceu afinal?

A outra moça corou de leve.

- Foi apenas um pequeno... desentendimento com Isaac.

- Desentendimento? – Lyncis repetiu, cruzando os braços.

Mina deu um ligeiro suspiro.

- Não foi nada demais. Eu reagi um pouco precipitadamente demais, acho. Isaac me deixa confusa às vezes.

Por alguns instantes, Lyncis apenas observou-a em silêncio, antes de dar um meio sorriso malicioso, compreendendo afinal parte dos sentimentos da amiga.

- Você gosta dele, não é? Você, Lady Mina, está realmente apaixonada pelo Duque de Winchester.

Dessa vez, Mina assumiu uma coloração rubra, enquanto mordia os lábios com força.

- Você tem razão. – ela esforçou-se por falar – Eu gosto do Isaac. Mas não é recíproco.

Lyn estreitou os olhos.

- Como não? Ele pediu você em casamento, não pediu? E ele se preocupa com você. Isso, ao menos, ficou claro pra mim ontem.

A outra meneou a cabeça.

- Minha história com Isaac é mais longa do que você imagina, Lyn. Ele está se sentindo culpado, eu acho. Desde que ele foi embora, nós... – ela respirou fundo – Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Lyn. É um casamento de conveniências. Ele mesmo deixou isso muito claro para mim quando fez o pedido.

- E por que ele está se sentindo culpado, Mina? O que ele fez? – Lyn questionou, colocando uma mão sobre a da amiga.

- Acredito que o mesmo que Harry Potter fez a você. – ela respondeu, encarando-a com um olhar sereno – Eu sinto muito, Lyn, mas ouvi sua conversa no vestíbulo antes de sairmos. Não foi de propósito.

A morena quedou-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas encarando a amiga de volta.

- Lyn?

- Está tudo bem. – a morena meneou a cabeça, levantando-se – Você já terminou? Podemos ir?

A escocesa respondeu com um sorriso triste.

- Você gosta dele, não é? Está com o Malfoy, mas ainda gosta dele.

Lyncis respirou fundo.

- Talvez. Talvez eu ainda goste do Harry. Mas não faz diferença agora, não é? É tarde demais.

Mina também se levantou, parando diante dela.

- Não é tarde demais. A não ser que você queira que seja. Nós duas temos uma decisão a tomar, Lyn. Eu devo descobrir se vale realmente à pena entrar nesse casamento com um amor platônico e um grande ressentimento... E você tem que decidir se quer continuar usando o Draco até esquecer definitivamente o Harry ou se vai dar uma última chance para ele. No fundo... – ela sorriu – Somos mais parecidas do que imaginávamos.

- Você tem razão. – Lyn assentiu – Mas pelo menos agora temos uma a outra para resmungar, não é?

- Claro. – Mina riu – Em último caso, podemos virar duas solteironas e irmos morar juntas, à sombra de Freud e Jung.

- Você sabe, eu acho que já ouvi isso antes... – Lyn observou, enquanto elas se dirigiam para o carro – Sem a parte de Freud, obviamente... Mas a proposta parece tentadora, Miss Holmes... Acho que vou pensar no seu caso.


	22. Ceia de Natal

**Oi a todos,**

**Vou aproveitar e agradecer muuuuito a todos que deixaram reviews para a gente e dizer que, como vocês estão sendo tão entusiasmados, eu ando entusiasmando junto e os dois próximos capítulos já estão muito bem encaminhados (mesmo).**

**Sobre o Órion ser o fantasma, se vocês lerem com mais atenção os capítulos anteriores, vão ver que algumas pistas e insinuações foram deixadas no meio do caminho. Assim como já foram lançadas algumas pistas sobre o roubo do sinete e outras vão aparecer aos poucos. **

**Para quem é leitor do Expresso, vale mencionar que também estamos com várias referências a personagens passados...presentes...e futuros.**

**Prometo notícias antes do Natal!**

**Beijos a todos, **

**Ana**

**ps- Silver também manda beijos. Está enrolada com as provas, trabalhos e afins.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 20 - Ceia de Natal

* * *

**

Estava escuro. E sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Mas, pelo menos à primeira vista, o resto dela estava inteiro. Com um suspiro fundo, ela entreabriu os olhos. Algum tempo se passou antes que ela pudesse focalizar o teto sobre ela.

Com mais um pouco de esforço, ela levantou meio corpo, sentando-se na cama, enquanto sua mente registrava os lençóis imaculadamente brancos, o soro que pingava lentamente, escorregando para suas veias, o cheiro inconfundível de hospital.

Bem, se estava em um hospital, isso significava que, de alguma forma, eles tinham conseguido escapar da situação em que tinham se metido. Lupin deveria estar bem, afinal, somente ele podia tê-la levado até ali. Afinal, seus algozes certamente não ficariam tão preocupados com o bem-estar da 'mercadoria'.

Ela levou uma mão ao rosto, sentindo o curativo no alto da cabeça, antes de passar os dedos pela nuca. Inferno, aquilo estava doendo...

Por quanto tempo ela teria ficado desacordada? Não tinha como precisar. E, na verdade, agora ela se perguntava por que cargas d'água tinha que ter acordado. Estava tendo um sonho muito bom até instantes atrás. Se ao menos pudesse se lembrar exatamente do que se tratava...

Deixando as pernas escorregarem para longe dos lençóis, ela saltou devagar da maca para o chão, sentindo a cerâmica gelada sob seus pés. Fez uma careta com a sensação do choque térmico, mas logo sua expressão mudou para uma de completa surpresa.

Sentado desconfortavelmente numa poltrona, um pouco atrás da cama dela, o detetive Lupin ressonava, tranqüilo. Ele também tinha alguns curativos no rosto, mas não parecia tão acabado quanto ela imaginara depois da surra que ele levara daqueles ladrões.

Pé ante pé, ela se aproximou, até parar diante dele, abaixando-se para que seu rosto alcançasse o mesmo nível do dele. O semblante dele parecia preocupado; mesmo no sono, Remus não conseguia relaxar.

Havia coisas no passado dele dolorosas demais... As cicatrizes que aquele homem carregava na alma eram muito mais profundas do que aquelas que eram visíveis em seu corpo.

Suavemente, ela estendeu uma mão, tirando uma mecha dos cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos de Remus, observando o rosto dele com mais atenção. Apesar de tudo, havia qualquer coisa de charmosa nas linhas daquela face, qualquer coisa que transpirava segurança e cuidado.

Sem perceber exatamente o que estava fazendo, ela aproximou-se um pouco mais, sentindo a respiração quente dele bafejar-lhe o rosto, antes de fechar os olhos. O sonho... Fora com aquilo que ela estivera sonhando...

E então, calidamente, como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira por aquilo, Tonks depositou um beijo sobre os lábios machucados do outro detetive.

A primeira impressão de Lupin ao despertar foi o gosto discreto de canela em seus lábios, embora ele não se lembrasse de ter provado nada com aquele tempero recentemente. Parecia misturado com gosto de remédios, mas estava lá, suave, porém marcante.

A segunda impressão de Remus foi o rosto de Tonks a observá-lo, sorridente, e, inconscientemente, ele sorriu de volta. O rosto ainda pálido em contraste com o negrume dos cabelos que caiam displicentes sobre os ombros dela faziam com que ela lhe parecesse ainda mais bela que antes. Uma beleza natural e sincera.

- Dora... - ele balbuciou, ainda sonolento - Não deveria estar se esforçando...

Tonks abriu a boca para retrucar que não gostava de apelidos, mas, na boca de Lupin, "Dora" parecia tão certo que não lhe foi possível questionar.

- Eu estou bem, Remus. - ela respondeu, no mesmo tom que ele usara.

O homem se postou ereto, só naquele momento, percebendo que a chamara de uma forma bem mais íntima do que a situação de ambos permitia, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava quando exatamente a **detetive Tonks **se tornara **Dora**?

- Você levou uma pancada séria na cabeça, detetive. - ele disse em um tom ligeiramente mais formal.

- Eu achei que tinha deslocado o ombro... - ela respondeu passando a mão no lugar, sem perceber a sutil mudança no tom do outro.

- Seu ombro acertou uma lata de lixo, o pior foi na cabeça, que acertou direto na parede sólida. Se a ajuda demorasse mais um pouco...

- Então eu devo agradecer a você, não? - ela sorriu, colocando um cacho atrás da orelha.

Aquele gesto desconcertou mais o detetive mais velho que qualquer uma das provocações afetadas que o disfarce dela exigira na noite anterior.

- Foi um trabalho de equipe. - ele disse, tentando manter o tom sério - Se você não tivesse acertado um deles com um tiro eu não teria tido a brecha para reagir.

- Não seja modesto, detetive Lupin. - Tonks gracejou com seu costumeiro jeito despojado. - Então, quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?

- Umas doze a quinze horas aproximadamente. - ele respondeu, consultando o relógio - Já está praticamente na hora do almoço do dia 24.

Tonks afastou-se, sentando na beirada da cama, enquanto lançava um olhar maroto ao outro detetive.

- Quais a chances de escaparmos daqui para ir à festa de Natal de Susan?

Remus meneou a cabeça, era verdade que ele próprio queria passar as festividades com as filhas, contudo, tantas horas inconsciente não deveriam ser encaradas como um passeio no parque.

- Detetive Tonks... - ele começou, tentando descobrir como convencê-la a esperar o aval do médico, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ela o interrompeu de modo enfático.

- Não há nada mais deprimente que cheiro de hospital e eu não pretendo passar minha ceia comendo gelatina e cheirando formol. Então, detetive Lupin, ou você dá um jeito de sairmos daqui por bem, ou eu terei de fugir com essa camisola ridícula pela rua, arriscando a ser presa por atentado violento ao pudor.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer - ele suspirou resignado, levantando-se da poltrona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Susan Black crescera em uma família grande, cheio de tios, primos e primas, embora ela própria fosse filha única. A mãe de Susan era inglesa e conhecera o marido em uma viagem à Veneza, entretanto, apesar de suas origens maternas, a moça sempre se considerara muito mais italiana.

Ela amava as reuniões familiares que tinham na Sicília. Os sons, os cheiros, a música, o vinho, a alegria. Era uma das poucas coisas que realmente sentiu falta na época em que resolvera entrar para o convento.

Agora, anos depois, Susan Black olhava com satisfação para a mesa farta de comida e apinhada de gente como as de sua infância. A vida como freira não teria sido ruim, ela teria sido feliz no ofício, mas, o destino tinha outros planos para ela. A vocação verdadeira de Susan era cuidar de sua família.

Não a família que deixara na Itália, e da qual sentia imensas saudades, mas daquela família que fora se formando com o decorrer dos anos. Independente do sobrenome, para a morena, os Black, os Potter e os Lupin eram todos uma coisa só.

E apesar das perdas nos anos anteriores, naquele ano em questão, a família crescera. Havia mais quatro cadeiras naquela mesa, e que Susan desejava que se mantivessem ocupadas nos próximos anos por aquelas mesmas pessoas. Os primos de seu marido, Tonks e Achernar, a amiga de sua filha, Mina, que parecia ter estabelecido com Lyncis um laço tão forte quanto o que ela tinha com Lily, e, mesmo o rapazinho que namorava a afilhada, Leda, lhe pareceu verdadeiramente simpático.

Susan tinha muito por que agradecer naquele Natal. Apesar de todas as preocupações, das viagens misteriosas de Sirius e James, do ataque que Remus e Tonks haviam sofrido, muitas coisas boas haviam acontecido e estavam acontecendo naquele exato instante.

Ela passou os olhos sobre os presentes. James jogava lentilhas na sua caçula, que parecia se divertir em desviar do ataque paterno, apesar das reclamações de Lily. Harry olhava fixamente para Lyncis, e, embora a filha não estivesse dando atenção ao rapaz, entretida em conversar com a amiga, para Susan aquilo parecia algo promissor. Ela não gostava de Draco, mas respeitava as escolhas de sua primogênita, apesar de intimamente compartilhar com o marido o sonho de juntar oficialmente as famílias.

Os irmãos Tonks conversavam entre si. E, enquanto isso, Sirius se divertia imensamente em provocar Remus sobre os recentes namoros das filhas do detetive, especialmente no que dizia respeito ao relacionamento de Órion e Ariadne, que por sua vez, assim como Leda e Kyle, pareciam estar alheios ao resto dos membros da mesa.

Aquele era o melhor presente de Natal que Susan Black poderia ter. A felicidade de sua família.

As badaladas do relógio de pêndulo que ficava no corredor próximo da escada, ressoaram até a sala de jantar, e a italiana se levantou, com a faca na mão. Meia-noite. Era hora de partirem o peru.

- Quem faz as honras? - ela perguntou.

Imediatamente, Sirius e James se levantaram estendendo a mão em direção de Susan.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, James? Eu corto o peru, afinal, sou o anfitrião. - Sirius disse, sorrindo para o amigo.

- Contudo, eu sou mais velho que você, portanto, deveria caber à mim a tarefa. - James retrucou com igual sorriso.

Susan meneou a cabeça. lançando um olhar para Lily, que revirou os olhos discretamente. Todos os anos os dois enveredavam por aquela discussão sem sentido, e, até que um deles desse o braço a torcer, o peru já estava completamente frio.

Naquele ano, Susan decidiu tomar a decisão para si, estendendo a faca para Lupin, que até então estivera apenas observando, calado, a discussão.

- Você faz as honras, Remus? Acho que depois de ontem, ninguém mais do que você merece.

O detetive levantou-se, dando um sorriso discreto para a anfitriã, enquanto James e Sirius olhavam estáticos, os dedos em riste um para o outro, paralisados no meio do gesto. Apesar de levemente decepcionados por Susan ter interrompido aquela que eles consideravam uma "divertida tradição", não tinham como questionar os argumentos da morena.

Enquanto Lupin começava a destrinchar o peru para servir aos convidados, o telefone soou do lado de fora da sala. Lyncis pediu licença da mesa para poder atendê-lo, e, minutos depois, ela estava de volta, com uma cara paradoxalmente séria e divertida.

- Arch, Tonks, é a mãe de vocês ao telefone.

Os irmãos suspiraram quase em uníssono. Não era como se não estivessem com saudades de Andrômeda, mas, considerando os acontecimentos das ultimas 24 horas, imaginavam o que estava por vir.

- E, _papa_, ela quer falar com o senhor também. Ela não parecia muito feliz...

----------------------------------------------

Nymphadora retorcia o fio do telefone com a ponta dos dedos, tentando escutar com paciência a mãe do outro lado da linha. A detetive podia até imaginar a cena: Andrômeda histérica ao telefone, enquanto o pai, Ted, estava sentado ao lado, na poltrona, fumando tranquïlamente seu cachimbo.

Considerando o fato de Andrômeda, apesar da origem inglesa e nobre, ter se casado com um americano e ainda por cima, professor, além de seu gosto exótico para escolher os nomes dos filhos, poder-se-ia pensar que ela era alguém liberal e bem a frente de seu tempo. O que realmente era verdade... Isso, contudo, não a tornava uma mãe muito fácil de se lidar ocasionalmente.

- Mãe! - Tonks tentou interromper - Tia Narcisa não tinha nada que ter te contado. Aliás, Draco não tinha que ter contado para ela. Não, mãe, eu não ia esconder nada da senhora... Não, não é falta de consideração.

A moça bufou, começando a ficar inquieta. Andie era uma ótima mãe; na verdade, o grande defeito dela era ser boa demais. Às vezes a preocupação dela ultrapassava o limite do sensato, ainda que, daquela vez, ela devesse confessar que não era bem esse o caso.

- Eu sei que se eu morresse, teriam que enterrar a senhora junto, mas eu não morri, eu estou bem... Mãe, será que dá para parar e me escutar? EU ESTOU BEM!

Tonks lançou um olhar ao irmão caçula como se pedisse socorro, mas Achernar parecia se divertir muito com a situação, apesar de saber que aquilo acabaria sobrando para ele de um modo ou de outro. Aliás, como sempre.

- Era como se eu estivesse dormindo... Eu sei a diferença entre coma e sono, mãe! Eu fiz curso de Medicina Legal na CIA, sabia? Mãe, me escuta... Er... quantas horas eu fiquei inconsciente?

A moça franziu a testa e mordeu os lábios, sabendo que não adiantaria mentir para Andrômeda.

- Quinze horas. EI! Pelo menos eu tenho uma explicação importante para isso! - ela finalmente esbravejou - Eu estava trabalhando! Agora, pergunte ao Arch por que ele está com a cara inchada e roxa! Ele foi a um baile, eu estava enfrentando bandidos! É, isso! Eu vou passar para ele... Feliz Natal para a senhora e para o papai também.

A detetive estendeu o telefone em direção ao irmão, cuja expressão de divertimento havia sido substituída por um olhar fulminante para a irmã mais velha.

- Obrigado, Nym. - ele disse, com sarcasmo, antes de atender à mãe.

Tonks deu os ombros, como se não se importasse com a pequena provocação do irmão. Se era para Andrômeda aprontar realmente um escândalo, que fosse serviço completo.

- Oi, mãe... - o rapaz começou.

"QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE OLHO ROXO? E COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME CUIDA DA SUA IRMÃ? EU TE MANDEI JUNTO COM ELA POR ISSO, SABIA?"

Achernar suspirou, mantendo o fone afastado do rosto, já imagina que ela ia gritar daquele jeito antes mesmo de pegar o fone das mãos da irmã.

- Tonks já é crescida, mãe. Além disso, **ela** é a MAIS velha... - ele tentou argumentar, embora a mãe continuasse resmungando. - Por quê do rosto inchado? Er... er... eu arrumei uma briga...

O rapaz olhou por cima do ombro, notando que tanto Sirius quanto Nymphadora pareciam bastante curiosos sobre a razão da marca no rosto do rapaz. Com a comoção pelo que ocorrera com o detetive Lupin e com sua irmã, ninguém pensou em questioná-lo sobre o motivo do machucado, mas, agora que a mãe insistia em saber, ele percebeu o quão constrangedora era a situação.

Como Achernar poderia dizer para a mãe que ele estava apaixonado pela namorada do afilhado do primo que o recebera tão amistosamente na casa dele, e, tentara beijá-la, mas errou de moça e levou um soco do noivo dela sem tudo isso parecer a coisa mais insensata e irresponsável do mundo? Considerando, aliás, que estava passando a ceia de Natal com o rapaz em questão e a família dele?

Ele se virou de costas, tapando parcialmente o fone com uma das mãos, tentando murmurar uma resposta plausível para a mãe. Tonks cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça. Pelo visto, o irmão se metera em uma confusão maior do que ela imaginara a princípio.

- Ela sempre foi assim? - a moça virou-se para Sirius, séria.

O homem deu um sorriso de simpatia. Andie sempre fora sua prima preferida, independente do fato de ele considerar praticamente todo o resto da família desprezível o suficiente para ele ter desejado trocar de sobrenome algumas vezes.

- Era pior. - ele brincou, fazendo com a filha da prima sorrisse de volta e relaxasse um pouco.

Achernar despediu-se da mãe, chamando Sirius.

- Sua vez de enfrentar a fera. - ele disse.

O homem balançou a cabeça. Sabia que no fim das contas, o pior sobraria para ele. Ainda se lembrava do telefonema da prima pouco antes de despachar os filhos para a Inglaterra. Da perspectiva de Andrômeda, Sirius falhara em proteger as suas "preciosidades". Se para os pais, os filhos nunca cresciam, para ela, eles seriam eternamente bebês de colo.

- Andie, você não precisa pegar um avião para ver como os dois estão. Eles estão inteiros... Não... sim... não... o que eu quis dizer é que não está faltando nenhum pedaço deles... Como assim sobrando? Um galo na cabeça e um inchaço no rosto não são apêndices corporais, Andie.

Sirius passou as mãos nos cabelos, incerto sobre o quão perigoso poderia ser rir da falta de senso daquela conversa.

- Eu não estou sendo sarcástico, prima. - ele suspirou - Eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso, mas você não pode se esquecer que eles também têm sangue Black. Quanto mais querem nos prender em coleiras, mais esforço fazemos para fugir. - em um tom mais ameno, ele completou - Além disso, não acredito que seus filhos ou mesmo os meus tenham aprontado tanto quanto **nós** na juventude.

O homem percebeu que o humor de Andie se amainara um pouco depois daquele argumento, imaginava que a prima começava a sorrir do outro lado.

- Tudo bem, Andie. Eu vou conseguir o telefone do médico que cuidou da sua filha e te repasso. Boas festas para você e dê meus cumprimentos ao Ted.

Sirius colocou o telefone no gancho, meneando a cabeça e colocando as mãos no bolso, enquanto voltava para a sala de jantar. Ele fizera sua boa ação do ano, esperava que tranqüilizar uma mãe histérica do outro lado do mundo fosse o suficiente para garantir que "Papai Noel" trouxesse seu presente de Natal. E, o bom velhinho teria que admitir que Sirius nem era tão exigente assim... Só queria que Susan ficasse um pouquinho mais acordada naquela noite. Nada demais, apenas isso.

----------------------------

Depois de resolvida a questão de quem cortava o peru, e após solucionados os problemas de desespero materno além do oceano, a ceia transcorreu na mais completa harmonia. Os homens se retiraram momentaneamente para o escritório, para tratarem de negócios, apesar dos protestos de ambas as esposas, e também das filhas do detetive Lupin.

- Sabe, para mim isso é desculpa para _papa_, o padrinho e tio Remus fugirem do serviço. Enquanto tiramos a mesa do jantar e trocamos pelos doces os três ficam de conversa no escritório, fumando charutos e tomando conhaque. - Lyncis disse, enquanto se reclinava para pegar o pote de laranja cristalizada que estava na bancada da cozinha.

- Ás vezes eu me pergunto se você não está certa. - Lily brincou, sorrindo para a moça.

Susan meneou a cabeça, como se interiormente concordasse com a filha e a amiga, enquanto entregava uma travessa de pães de mel para Mina.

Uma parte da sobremesa já havia sido encaminhada para a sala, e os irmãos Tonks haviam acabado de sair com a torta de morangos que ela encomendara e o panetone. Em poucos minutos a mesa de sobremesa estaria preparada exatamente do jeito que Susan planejara.

Achernar caminhava calado, segurando a torta. Calado demais na opinião da irmã; ela sabia que o telefonema da mãe não teria tido aquele efeito nele, a verdade era que ele já estava amuado desde o começo da ceia. Ela percebera isso enquanto conversavam, apesar de ele se esforçar para parecer animado.

- Foi por causa dela que você brigou? - a detetive perguntou, sem se virar para trás, caso contrário teria notado que o músico parou momentaneamente antes de voltar a segui-la.

- Ela quem? - o rapaz se fez de desentendido.

- Você não quer que eu diga o nome dela com Harry Potter logo atrás dessa porta, não? - Tonks virou-se para o irmão praticamente diante do acesso à sala de jantar.

O rapaz bufou, sabia que as intenções da irmã eram as melhores, mas por breves segundos, quase se arrependeu de ter contado para ela sobre aquilo. Havia conversado com ela antes mesmo de contar para Lyncis, pois precisava de alguém com quem dividir o que sentia.

Parecera sensato recorrer a Tonks na época.

- Eu admito... - ele disse, resignado. - Foi por causa dela. Eu me declarei, enfiei os pés pelas mãos, beijei outra garota sem querer, levei o que merecia. Se eu fizesse uma música sobre isso, provavelmente ganharia uns bons trocados.

- Você devia ir atrás dela. Se esperar até voltarem para Academia, vai estragar as suas férias e de todo mundo ao redor, resmungando como um velho rabugento. Além disso, você nunca foi de se deixar desanimar pelos obstáculos quando realmente quer alguma coisa.

- Eu não sei o endereço dela, não sei como chegar lá. - ele disse.

- Sabe, é por isso que eu sou a detetive da família. Uso a minha cabeça para pensar e não para sonhar acordada como você. - ela sorriu, entre o provocativa e o condescendente - Não te ocorreu que Lyncis deve saber?

A moça virou-se, abrindo a porta, mas teve tempo suficiente para ver a expressão de contentamento que iluminou o rosto do caçula.

--------------------------------------

- Você realmente não vai me deixar em paz, não é mesmo, Sirius? - Remus colocou a mão na cabeça - Eles estão só namorando, e não faz nem dois dias. Imagino o que você não vai fazer se algum dia eles decidirem se casar.

O moreno deu meio sorriso, balançando copo de conhaque, fitando o amigo com inegável satisfação.

- É sempre um prazer tornar a sua vida mais agradável, Remus.

James riu, divertido. As circunstâncias que juntaram ele, Lupin e Sirius em sua juventude não haviam sido as melhores. Traições, sociedades secretas e assassinatos. Se alguém tivesse dito a ele naquela época que anos depois estariam os três sentados na casa dos Black discutindo sobre a vida amorosa de seus filhos, ele diria que aquilo era uma tolice desmedida, uma ilusão difícil de se concretizar. Entretanto, aquilo se tornara a mais perfeita realidade.

- Acho melhor você começar a fazer poupança para as despesas do casório duplo desde agora, Remus. Como são nossas afilhadas, eu e Sirius ajudamos a bancar o casamento. Que acha? - ele emendou, entrando na conversa.

- Eu desisto. - Lupin balançou a cabeça - Não sei qual dos dois é pior, sabia?

- Como eu disse, tudo para fazer a sua vida mais feliz. - Sirius repetiu, erguendo a taça em direção ao detetive.

- O namorado de Leda... - James começou, em um mais sério - Foi você quem prendeu o pai dele, não foi?

Lupin assentiu, silenciosamente.

- Eu não fui responsável direto pelo caso, mas foi durante a minha gestão. Ele e Leda ficaram com receio de eu não aprovar o namoro por causa disso, o que em parte é até compreensível. Mas ele é um bom menino, não deveria pagar pelos crimes do pai, aliás, ninguém daquela família. - o detetive fez uma pausa, observando tanto James quanto Sirius com seriedade dobrada - O que me lembra uma coisa. Como foi a reunião com Thorne?

- Aldebaran e Alexis querem uma aliança. - Sirius respondeu pelos dois - E querem uma resposta rápida.

- Sabe, eu estou começando a achar que estou ficando velho para isso. - James admitiu, ajeitando os óculos com a ponta dos dedos - E isso é muito maior do que qualquer coisa que lidamos antes. Não sei se seria justo pedir a nossos filhos ou quem quer que vá nos substituir no comando dos Valetes para assumir tamanha responsabilidade.

- Nymphadora andou lendo meus casos antigos. E andou fazendo muitas perguntas sobre C.V.

Os dois outros homens voltaram toda a sua atenção para o detetive. Considerando as atuais circunstâncias que recaiam sobre os Valetes, não seria conveniente que um membro da Scotland Yard decidisse prestar atenção exagerada sobre a organização.

- O que você disse a ela? - James perguntou.

- Que C.V. era a sigla que costumávamos utilizar para "Colaboradores Voluntários", o que não deixa de ser parcialmente verdade.

- E você acha que ela acreditou?

- Eu creio que sim, Sirius. Embora, eu deva confessar a vocês que está começando a me incomodar ter que guardar segredo disso para ela.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois valetes pudesse perguntar mais outra coisa a Lupin, leves batidas vieram da porta, e, poucos segundos depois, o rosto daquela que era objeto da conversa surgiu. Os três homens suspenderam a respiração quase simultaneamente, receando que a detetive houvesse entreouvido a conversa.

Entretanto, para o alívio deles, o rosto ameno e sorridente da americana dizia-lhes que não havia perigo de terem sido descobertos.

- A mesa dos doces está posta. Susan pediu para chamá-los.

Sirius levantou-se, largando a taça de conhaque na mesinha próxima a poltrona em que se sentara.

- Não precisa repetir duas vezes. - ele falou, esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra.


	23. Boa noite, boa sorte

**Oi a todos.**

**Final de ano corrido, indo viajar na sexta, a Silver enrolada até o pescoço com provas finais... **

**Queria dar um presentinho de Natal para vocês, mas fiquei sem saber exatamente o que...**

**Para não passar em branco, deixo então uma pequena mensagem.**

**"Que o caminho seja brando a teus pés,  
O vento sopre leve em teus ombros.  
Que o sol brilhe cálido sobre tua face,  
As chuvas caiam serenas em teus campos.  
E até que eu de novo te veja,  
que os Deuses te guardem nas palmas de Suas mãos."  
(Bênção Irlandesa)**

**Go gcumhdai is dtreorai na dáithe thú – "Que os Deuses o guardem e guiem"**

**Feliz Natal! Feliz 2008 para todos!**

**Abraços, Ana**

**

* * *

Capítulo 21 - Boa noite, boa sorte.

* * *

**

O relógio do corredor soou três vezes na Mansão dos Black. A ceia já terminara havia um par de horas. Os Potter tinham voltado para casa, levando uma Claire adormecida nos braços do irmão mais velho. Voltariam no dia seguinte, para o almoço.

Susan e Sirius insistiram para que Lupin dormisse ali com as filhas. Considerando que o detetive havia recém-saído do hospital, seria melhor ele estar entre os amigos. Todos ficariam mais tranqüilos. Como a família do namorado de Leda havia ido para Manchester, para a casa dos pais do padrasto do menino, Kyle também foi convidado a pernoitar.

Todos já haviam se recolhido para seus quartos. Ou melhor, quase todos...

A detetive escorregou pelo sofá da sala de visitas dos Black, deixando a cabeça quedar quase confortavelmente nas almofadas. Os fabricantes deveriam pensar em fazer aqueles enfeites de móveis maiores e mais macios. Espalhar almofadões no chão e pular sobre eles seria uma idéia interessante. Talvez fosse assim nos países de origem mulçumana. Tonks deveria perguntar isso a Adib. Será que seria radical demais mudar de religião por causa das almofadas?

A moça meneou a cabeça, quase rindo de suas conjecturas. Ela precisava admitir que às vezes tinha idéias estranhas que justificavam o fato de ser filha de Andrômeda e irmã de Achernar, embora, não fossem uma constante.

Isso freqüentemente acontecia quando ela estava tão preocupada a ponto de afastar a mente das verdadeiras razões que a afligiam, deixando que o subconsciente pudesse encontrar alguma resposta que escapava à sua racionalidade.

Como agora...

Ela fingiu não ter escutado a conversa de Remus com Sirius e James. Segurou o impulso de colocá-los contra a parede naquele exato instante por vários motivos - os mesmos que não a deixavam dormir, apesar do adiantado das horas e do silêncio da casa.

Tonks não sabia exatamente em que aqueles homens estavam envolvidos, mas era coisa grande e não necessariamente legal. Pudera inferir pelo tom da conversa e pelas coisas que havia nas entrelinhas dos relatórios dos antigos casos de Lupin. Ou mesmo do relato de Susan, quando a esposa do primo lhe contou sobre o início do romance entre ela e o marido. Ou melhor, existiam coisas exatamente naquilo que a italiana **não **havia contado.

C.V. Clube dos Valetes. Tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo. Como ela não pensou naquilo antes? Como ela acreditou naquela desculpa de Colaboradores Voluntários?

Talvez porque fosse difícil acreditar que as pessoas que a acolheram tão bem em sua casa pudessem ter "esqueletos escondidos nos armários". Talvez porque Remus Lupin, apesar dos problemas inicias que tiveram, sempre lhe parecera um oficial da lei íntegro e correto.

A detetive mordeu de leve os lábios. Não poderia acusar ninguém sem ter provas concretas, sem saber exatamente com que estava lidando.

Poderia não ser nada, mas, por outro lado... Sirius era um Black, ele poderia ter herdado não apenas os títulos e as terras da família, mas também alguns de seus negócios escusos que aparentemente haviam sido extintos. Não era segredo nenhum para Nymphadora que, no passado, a família de sua mãe se envolvera, inclusive, com pirataria.

Tonks sentou-se no sofá ao escutar a porta rangendo, deixando que a luz do corredor iluminasse parcialmente o recinto.

- Boa noite. - ela disse, ao ver a figura de Lupin se aproximando pela passagem.

- Desculpe. - o detetive disse, ainda parado sob o batente - Achei que estavam todos dormindo. Quer que eu vá embora?

A moça meneou a cabeça. Apesar de tudo o que descobrira, ela não estava magoada por ele ter mentido, pelo simples fato de ele próprio ter admitido para os amigos o desconforto por estar omitindo aquilo dela.

Foram as palavras de Remus que verdadeiramente impediram que ela entrasse porta adentro do escritório e despejasse uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre os três.

Lupin não queria mentir para ela, mas, parecia a Tonks, que também era custoso para ele trair a confiança dos amigos. Portanto, ela não perguntaria nada ao detetive. Descobriria por si mesma. Assim, ela saberia a verdade sem que ele se comprometesse. Depois que descobrisse o que quer que fosse que eles escondiam, pensaria no que fazer.

Além do mais, era Natal. Depois do que eles passaram, mereciam um descanso das investigações, das suspeitas e das preocupações.

- Se importa se eu acender a luz? - Lupin perguntou.

- Por mim tudo bem. - ela respondeu, risonha - Seria menos suspeito conversarmos com as luzes acesas. Não que eu me importe com isso, mas vocês, ingleses, por outro lado... Além disso, você já me viu de camisola mesmo...

O homem sentiu um nó na garganta ao escutar aquilo. No hospital estivera tão ocupado com o bem estar de sua parceira que nem se atentou para o fato de que ela estava usando roupas praticamente íntimas. Mas agora, naquele contexto, ele sentiu o mesmo constrangimento de quando estavam disfarçados.

- Remus? - Tonks chamou o colega - Tudo bem?

- Está sim. - ele respondeu, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava defronte ao sofá - Eu... bem... noites de lua cheia como hoje me deixam um tanto quanto inquieto.

Tonks apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos lançando ao homem um sorriso de simpatia.

- Então está explicada a sua insônia. Eu, antes que me pergunte, acho que dormi mais que o suficiente na noite anterior.

- É, eu tenho que concordar com você. - ele assentiu com a cabeça - Foi um grande susto, Tonks.

Sem o menor aviso, a americana deu um tapa leve na cabeça, lembrando apenas agora de algo que lhe pareceu importante demais para ter se esquecido daquele modo.

- Nós devíamos ter passado no QG da Scotland Yard antes de vir para cá. Sam está passando o Natal sozinho no meio daquele canil vazio e escuro.

- Adib deve estar cuidando dele, você não tem com que se preocupar. - Remus retorquiu, ameno e divertido.

- Mas Adib não comemora o Natal. O pobrezinho do Sam não vai ganhar pedaços de peru, nem tudo que um bom cachorro como ele merece depois de um ano inteiro trabalhando duro.

O detetive Lupin não refreou uma risada. Aquele era um lado de Nymphadora Tonks que ele não conhecia. Aliás, quanto mais convivia com a detetive, mais percebia que era como estar ao lado de uma metamorfose ambulante. Talvez por isso ela optara por trabalhar em Infiltrações, por sua facilidade se transformar em quem ela quisesse. Estar ao lado dela era como estar constantemente olhando um caleidoscópio em movimento e se surpreendendo a todo instante.

- Você realmente gosta de cachorros, não?

- Adoro! - ela respondeu, colocando os pés em cima do sofá para abraçar os próprios joelhos. - Meu sonho é comprar uma bolinha de pêlo branca algum dia. _Snowball._ Para eu poder mimar, passear, colocar na minha cama...

- Dá para imaginar a cena. - Lupin disse, percebendo apenas no último minuto que seu comentário poderia ser compreendido dubiamente - Eu quis dizer, imaginar você com o cachorro, não imaginar você na cama...

Foi a vez de Nymphadora rir. A falta de graça que percebeu nele fez aflorar nela um impulso parecido com o que sentira no hospital quando o beijou. Contudo, ela se refreou. Ainda não era o momento adequado.

- Eu entendi perfeitamente, detetive. Em todo o caso, acho que seria uma excelente idéia trazermos Sam para passar o resto do Natal conosco.

Remus suspirou, resignado, olhando de soslaio pela janela onde ainda poderia se ver algumas estrelas.

- Se eu tentar argumentar contra isso, você vai me ouvir?

A essa altura, ela já estava encaminhando-se para o hall, enquanto procurava cachecóis e luvas e terminava de vestir um casaco.

- Mas é claro que... não!

---------------------------------

James cerrou a porta atrás de si. Acabara de depositar os presentes sob a árvore de Natal, aproveitando que a caçula estava completamente adormecida em seu quarto. Mal podia esperar para ver o rosto iluminado da pequena diante do que iria ganhar.

O sorriso do homem morreu ao notar o modo como a esposa o encarava. Desde que ele voltara de viagem, era a primeira vez que tiveram oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos. Ele deveria ter previsto a reação dela.

- Muito bem, James. - Lily cruzou os braços, encarando-o com certa agressividade - Comece a se explicar.

- Lily, que...

- E nada de 'Lily, querida' ou eu o coloco porta afora. - ela o cortou imediatamente - Seja lá o que for que vocês aprontaram dessa vez, eu quero saber.

O homem suspirou profundamente, antes de sentar-se junto à penteadeira dela, observando os vidros de perfume e a caixinha de jóias junto ao espelho.

Estivera adiando por tempo demais aquela conversa. Era lógico que não conseguiria esconder nada da esposa. Mesmo assim, ele tentara poupá-la. Ele não queria que ela voltasse a se envolver com tudo aquilo, não queria que, por culpa dele, acontecesse alguma coisa com ela.

Como acontecera no passado.

Mas, e ele aprendera isso ao longo de todos aqueles anos de casamento - e mesmo antes - que aquilo que Lily mais prezava era a confiança. Ele jamais deveria subestimá-la. Se não dissesse o que ela queria saber, a ruiva acabaria por arranjar outras maneiras de conseguir a informação.

E ele terminaria em maus lençóis.

- A Interpol nos descobriu. - ele respondeu.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

- Como assim, "a Interpol nos descobriu"? Você não está querendo dizer...

Nervosa, ela se aproximara o suficiente para que ele pudesse alcançá-la. James puxou-a suavemente, trazendo-a para si, até que ela sentasse sobre sua perna, roubando um beijo ligeiro dos lábios dela.

- Digamos que eles estejam interessados em contratar os nossos serviços. - ele respondeu simplesmente - Eu deveria abrir uma franquia dos Valetes na América qualquer dia desses. Acha que a CIA estaria interessada numa parceria?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sua expressão se suavizara o suficiente para que ele soubesse que ela tinha se acalmado com sua resposta. Ele puxou uma mecha dos cabelos dela, enrolando-o no dedo, enquanto com a outra mão, abraçava-a pela cintura.

- Você está com um fio de cabelo branco. - ele observou, fazendo uma careta.

Lily voltou-se para ele, uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- Onde?

James riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Quem se importa? - ele estreitou-a um pouco mais, inclinando ligeiramente o rosto para junto dela - Você continua perfeita como sempre...

- Não tão perfeita assim, James. - ela disse, desviando o olhar para o chão.

James segurou o queixo da esposa com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- O que aconteceu ontem não foi culpa sua, Lils. Tampouco o que aconteceu com Hestia ou mesmo com o seu pai.

- São muitas coisas para "não se ter culpa". - ela se levantou, desvencilhando do colo dele e seguindo para a cama. - Amanhã eu vou ligar para Annette antes de irmos para o almoço.

- Lily... - o moreno chamou, colocando os óculos na penteadeira e deitando na cama ao lado da esposa. - Será que depois de todos aqueles anos fugindo de mim, você não aprendeu que isso tipo de atitude não adianta em nada? Você precisa contar para Harry, não pode ficar escondendo isso do seu filho para sempre.

A ruiva, que até então estava de costas para o marido, virou-se, fitando-o com um brilho melancólico no fundo de seus olhos esmeraldas.

- Talvez um dia eu conte, James. Mas não hoje, nem mesmo amanhã...

- Tudo bem, Lils. - ele a beijou suavemente, fazendo, depois, com que ela aconchegasse a cabeça no ombro dele - Mas, quando chegar a hora, eu vou estar do seu lado para o que precisar.

- Eu sei... e agradeço. – ela respondeu, antes de fechar os olhos de se deixar envolver pelo conforto que a presença de James sempre lhe trazia.

--------------------------

Ele a observou terminar de se arrumar, prendendo o cabelo numa trança grossa e calçando os sapatos. Finalmente, Susan voltou-se para ele, encarando-o de volta.

- Você não vai se levantar? – ela perguntou.

- É realmente necessário? – Sirius retorquiu, sem fazer menção de sair da cama – Eu posso pensar em milhares de coisas para fazer exatamente onde eu estou.

A italiana revirou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Você nunca vai crescer, não é mesmo?

Sirius apenas sorriu, enquanto ela se aproximava, sentando-se e estendendo a mão para segurar a dele. O moreno entrelaçou os dedos aos dela, observando-a afetuosamente.

Se havia alguma coisa que ele adorava naquele casamento eram aqueles momentos de cumplicidade que sempre havia entre eles. E porque sabia que, não importava o que ele fosse ou o que fizesse, Susan estaria ali para ele.

E era apenas por isso que ele se sabia capaz de enfrentar qualquer risco. Tudo pela felicidade dela.

Levantando meio corpo, ele se sentou na cama, passando as mãos pela cintura da esposa antes de puxá-la para junto de si. Susan deixou-se ir sem resistência, repousando a cabeça junto ao ombro dele.

- Confesse, Su... – ele murmurou, beijando o alto da cabeça dela – Você detestaria se eu crescesse.

Ela sorriu.

- Lyncis e Órion já estão bem grandes... Se você também crescesse, eu não teria mais de quem cuidar.

Ele encarou-a, um tanto malicioso.

- Sendo assim, talvez devêssemos providenciar alguma coisa para suprir essa lacuna... O que você acha de fazermos outro bebê?

- Que você, _caríssimo_, é simplesmente incorrigível.

- E é exatamente por isso que você me ama. - o moreno lançou um meio sorriso para a esposa.

- Por isso e por sua modéstia. - ela respondeu, inclinando-se na direção dele, pousando outro beijo nos láo dele, pousando outro beijo nos l direçesposa.bios de Sirius - Mas eu realmente preciso levantar e providenciar o desjejum. A casa está cheia e dispensamos os empregados para termos um Natal em família.

A contragosto, o homem concordou com a esposa, deixando que ela se levantasse da cama. Já parcialmente fora do quarto, Susan pousou a mão no batente, enquanto a outra ainda segurava a maçaneta. Ela virou-se para Sirius, fazendo uma última observação antes de se retirar.

- Apesar da manha, acho que você não tem realmente do que reclamar, _caríssimo_. Eu fiquei bem acordada ontem a noite, talvez até mais do que você esperava.

Sirius apenas sorriu, deixando-se escorregar pelo colchão depois que Susan fechou completamente a porta. Ele deixou que seus olhos azuis se perdessem em um ponto indefinido no dossel da cama do casal.

Faria qualquer coisa para garantir a felicidade de Susan. Por essa razão, Sirius sabia qual era a resposta que desejava dar à Aldebaran Thorne sobre a posição dos Valetes em relação a Interpol. Agora, tudo dependia se James concordaria ou não com ele.

-------------------------------------

Toc... Toc... Toc...

Lyncis abriu um dos olhos, fechando logo em seguida. Estava sonhando, só poderia estar sonhando, pois era a única explicação para alguém querer derrubar a porta do quarto dela em plena manhã de Natal, especialmente pela hora em que todos se retiraram para dormir.

Toc... Toc... Toc...

As batidas voltaram a soar, insistentes e ansiosas. A moça abriu os olhos, arrastando os pés até a porta. Estava com tanto sono que não conseguia nem mesmo se zangar com aquela pessoa sem noção que vinha lhe tirar da cama quentinha e convidativa. Quando ela abriu a porta, deu de cara com o primo, que parecia ligado à eletricidade, esfregando uma mão na outra.

- Arch... Você sabe que horas são? - Lyn bocejou. - Aposto que não tem ninguém de pé...

- Sei que horas são sim, é cedo. E você está enganada, sua mãe já está de pé. E acho que a MacFusty também já está na cozinha com ela.

- Ótimo, pelo menos a _mamma _tem alguém para ajudá-la, já que eu não sou de muita serventia para ninguém no momento - Lyncis murmurou cerrando os olhos, apesar de estar em pé - Sem querer ser mal-educada, Arch, por que você não vai conversar com elas ou procurar a sua irmã? Tenho certeza que qualquer uma delas vai ser melhor companhia que eu. Eu ainda estou dormindo... Acredite.

O rapaz deu um sorriso divertido para a prima. Realmente, Lyncis parecia estar funcionando em câmera lenta naquele instante. Contudo, ela era a única que poderia ajudá-lo no que realmente precisava.

- Tonks está muito ocupada, dormindo abraçada com o novo namorado dela. Pelo menos era isso que ela me disse que iria fazer quando nos cruzamos no corredor.

- Novo namorado?! - Lyncis arregalou os olhos, começando a despertar.

Achenar riu.

- Um cachorro peludo e babento que ela e o detetive Lupin buscaram na Scotland Yard de madrugada.

- Ahh... - Lyn exclamou, também rindo do inusitado da situação.

- E quanto à sua mãe e Mina, elas não podem me dar a informação que eu quero, só você!

A morena ficou mais ereta. O tom de voz sério e urgente do primo fez com que ela espantasse completamente o resto de sono que ainda havia nela.

- Eu preciso saber como chegar na casa de Ginny Weasley. O mais rápido possível.

Lyn piscou os olhos, confusa, pela conversa entre ela e Harry, imaginou que o rapaz ainda não tinha contado para ninguém sobre o rompimento dele e da ruiva. Pela reação de Arch, talvez, ela estivesse enganada.

- Como você soube que ele e o Harry não estão mais juntos?

O sorriso no rosto de Achernar aumentou a tal ponto que Lyncys poderia jurar que dava para enxergar até os dentes mais escondidos.

- Hoho. Isso é que é presente de Natal! Eu não sabia, Lyn. Isso é ótimo, quer dizer que talvez eu ainda tenha uma esperança.

Lyncis meneou a cabeça, passando a mão nos olhos. O sono já havia sumido, mas o raciocínio ainda estava lento.

- Eu não estou entendendo, Arch. Será que pode explicar? Você queria ir atrás dela mesmo se ela estivesse com o Harry?

- Eu não queria, Lyn, eu **fui**. Eu me declarei para Ginny no Baile, mas, as coisas saíram exatamente o oposto de que eu imaginei que seriam. E agora eu quero ir até a casa dela para tentar reparar o estrago.

- Entra aí. - Lyn disse, encaminhando-se para a escrivaninha que tinha em seu quarto, e tirando de uma das gavetas um bloco de papel, caneta e algo que parecia um mapa.

Depois de alguns minutos de explicação, Achernar acreditava que conseguiria encontrar a casa dos Weasley sem muitos problemas.

- E algumas recomendações antes de você ir. Pegue o jipe na garagem, a estrada para a Toca não é das melhores, e na pressa que você está, é melhor prevenir para que não atole. - Lyncis fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar - E, Arch, boa sorte.

- Obrigado, Lyn.

O rapaz levantou-se depositando um beijo na bochecha da prima antes de sair, apressado, em busca do perdão de sua "rainha".


	24. Impulso

**Pois é, início de 2008, acabando de chegar de viagem, insônia brava, mas feliz e produtiva. **

**Nada melhor para comemorar o ano que se inicia que um monte de novidades. Capítulo novo de SS, onde Arch vai impetuosamente atrás de sua rainha...A segunda parte de Dias Passados...com mais guerra, mais romance, mais mortes, mais atos de bravura e outros tantos de traição... **

**E sim, previsões de Madame Lulu para nossos personagens/fics em 2008, no Expresso, em Amaterasu e aqui no FF (sim, porque parece que a aposentadoria melou de vez)**

**Na página inicial tem um link para as previsões, na comunidade do Orkut também tem as previsões. **

**Um amigo me deixou o seguinte scrap: "Todo dia que eu olho no espelho é Halloween...Que 2008 seja menos Halloween que 2007" Bem, no meu caso, Halloween é uma coisa boa, meu dia favorito do ano. Sou da escola em que as bruxas são boas (pelo menos uma parte consideravel). Assim, espero e desejo que 2008 seja muito mais Halloween que ano passado.**

**Abração e ótimo 2008. **

**Beijos mil, Ana**

**ps1- Lulu ainda tá viajando, mas deve voltar logo.**

**ps2 - Para Dandi Evans. As minhas fics "Dias Passados" estão na página inicial da Silverghost -que segundo a Lul virou Silver (Lulu) e Ghost (Ana). Mas, podem ser lidas também no Expresso Hogwarts. (expressohogwarts. com. br)**

**

* * *

Capítulo 22 - Impulso

* * *

**

A manhã de Natal finalmente chegara, com um pálido sol iluminando timidamente a capital inglesa. Quem passasse pela entrada da residência dos Black naquele exato instante, imaginaria que todos os seus moradores estavam ainda imersos em sonhos.

Além da entrada, ensombreada por colunas romanas, por todo o caminho asfaltado e ladeado por árvores e arbustos, ao longo da enorme escadaria que dava acesso ao antigo palacete assentado sobre uma base de pedras, não se via viv'alma.

Entretanto, um observador mais atento escutaria os risos que vinham da parte de trás da casa, cujos terrenos planos e limpos, revelavam-se o local ideal para brincadeiras como as que aconteciam naquele exato momento.

Do alpendre, Harry Potter observava a irmã caçula, correr atrás do cachorro que Tonks trouxera consigo da Scotland Yard. A detetive vinha atrás da pequena, como se fosse tão criança quanto a menina. Em determinado momento, o rapaz viu Nymphadora erguer Claire, segurando-a pelos braços, pousando a menina nas costas do cachorro, que não parecia ter se incomodado com isso.

- Harry! - ela gritou, acenando feliz para o mais velho - O Sam agora é meu cavalinho!

- Eu estou vendo, Claire. - Potter sorriu, acenando de volta para a irmã caçula.

O rapaz desviou momentaneamente o olhar para o carvalho mais além, que ele tantas vezes escalara, competindo com Lyn sobre quem subiria mais alto, para desespero de Susan e Lily – ainda que Harry e a amiga não fossem mais tão pequenos na época.

A morena estava sentada no balanço, conversando com Mina MacFusty, que estava encostada no tronco da árvore.

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de dar um gole no chocolate quente que Susan havia lhe entregado há pouco. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez que havia visto Lyn. Lily havia partido para a Alemanha atrás do avô dele e o deixara sob os cuidados de Susan, e, logo depois, Harry foi morar com o pai, que até então não conhecia.

Entretanto, em meio a tantas mudanças na sua vida naqueles dias passados, foram os olhos de um azul intenso e brilhante pertencentes à pequena Lyncis, pousando alegres e curiosos sobre ele, que fizeram com que Harry se acalmasse e soubesse que tudo daria certo. A mãe iria voltar, os pais ficariam juntos, e todos seriam uma grande família.

Lyncis sempre tinha aquele efeito sobre ele... Tudo sempre acabaria bem enquanto ela estivesse por perto.

Contudo, agora, ele já não tinha tanta certeza se algum dia ela voltaria a lançar-lhe aquele olhar. Ele havia sido estúpido por tanto tempo que, simplesmente, talvez merecesse a indiferença de Lyn.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Cansei de fazer bonecos de neve. - Leda disse, deixando-se cair de costas na neve fofa.

Kyle sentou ao lado da namorada, enquanto observava Órion e Ariadne darem os últimos retoques no boneco, colocando os olhos de carvão, o cachecol velho e o nariz de cenoura.

- Por que não fazemos uma boa e velha batalha de bolas de neve? - ele sugeriu.

Leda levantou-se, encarando-o, divertida.

- Eu poderia dizer que isso é coisa de criança, mas depois de passar metade da manhã fazendo um boneco de neve, acho que não seria desculpa plausível.

- Com medo, Leda? - Kyle perguntou, com um sorriso levemente provocativo.

- De você, meu caro? Nunca. - ela retorquiu, com um sorriso idêntico.

Órion e Ariadne apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e divertido.

- Que tal se fizermos casal contra casal? - Ariadne sugeriu, timidamente.

- Não conseguem desgrudar um do outro mesmo numa guerra de bolas de neve, maninha? - a gêmea mais velha disse, risonha - Ele não vai fugir, Aria, dá para ver no rosto do Órion, aliás no rosto de vocês dois...

O casalzinho sentiu as faces se aquecerem para o deleite de Leda.

- E meninos contra meninas parece coisa de pirralho. - ela continuou, sem perceber que Kyle, apesar de aparentar distração, estava concentrado, formando um monte de neve com as mãos.

- Acho que o melhor seria todos contra todos. Quem receber mais boladas é o perdedor. - ele disse aproximando-se de Leda sorrateiramente, segurando a bola completamente formada na mão direita

- Você não ousaria. - Leda disse, ainda sentada na neve.

O rapaz apenas assentiu, se aproximando e puxando a parte de trás do casaco da namorada, despejando a neve gelada nas costas da loira.

- Eu te mato, Kyle O'Neil! - ela disse, sentido o corpo inteiro arrepiar em contato com a neve.

Levantando-se em um impulso, ela saiu correndo atrás do namorado, até que o alcançou, derrubando-o no chão. Entretanto, para a surpresa do rapaz, Leda selou os lábios dele com um beijo.

Ariadne revirou discretamente os olhos, enquanto Órion ria.

- Depois, ela fica falando da gente - o caçador comentou.

Quando Leda se afastou, Kyle percebeu o sorriso matreiro que iluminava o rosto da namorada.

- Você não ousaria! - foi a vez dele exclamar.

- No amor e na guerra vale tudo... - ela retrucou - e como no momento as duas coisas estão juntas, vale o dobro.

O rapaz só teve tempo de fechar os olhos, sentindo a massa branca e fria que Leda despejava sobre o rosto dele. Ela se levantou rapidamente, tentando se afastar o suficiente até ele se recobrar do ataque.

Ariadne e Órion sorriram simultaneamente, como se compartilhassem o mesmo pensamento. Abaixando-se, ambos juntaram generosas porções de neve nas mãos e correram na direção em que o outro casal se digladiava.

Mina inclinou o rosto, observando a cena.

- Quer se juntar a eles? - ela perguntou à amiga.

- Não sei se seria justo com os pequenos... - a morena retorquiu, piscando um olho - Além disso, acho que temos uma disputa a definir, Miss Holmes. Que acha de medirmos nossas habilidades agora, com todos distraídos?

- Claro, eles vão continuar distraídos enquanto atiramos na frente deles... – Mina cruzou os braços, revirando os olhos – Tem tempo para isso, Lyn.

- Você está é tentando fugir de mim. – Lyn respondeu, meneando a cabeça – Podíamos sair de casa. Tem um terreno baldio não muito longe daqui e...

- Hoje é Natal, lady Black. – a escocesa colocou as mãos na cintura – Medimos nossas habilidades outro dia. Além disso, eu acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa sobre a qual precisamos conversar.

- E isso seria?

- Seu irmão. E o nosso fantasma.

Foi a vez de Lyn cruzar os braços.

- Faço como você agora. É Natal. Você quer interrogar o Órion em pleno período de festa?

Mina meneou a cabeça.

- Na verdade, eu pensei em fazermos isso amanhã de manhã. Depois que todo mundo tenha ido embora. A casa vai estar mais tranqüila.

- Podemos ir acordá-lo? Sonolento, ele não vai ter nem tempo de arranjar uma desculpa e vai ser muito mais fácil arranjar uma confissão.

A outra sorriu.

- Isso é golpe baixo, Lyn...

- Quando Kieran crescer mais um pouco, você vai descobrir que, entre irmãos, os golpes baixos são os mais divertidos...

--------------------------------------------------

- Droga! - o moreno chutou o pneu do jipe.

As mãos estavam doendo, ele estava coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés por tentar desatolar o automóvel, sem falar que o eixo do carro havia quebrado quando ele passou em uma velocidade não muito recomendável por um dos diversos buracos que encontrou no caminho que dava acesso à Toca.

- Feliz Natal, Achernar Tonks. - ele falou alto, sem esconder a ironia na voz.

Olhou para cima, percebendo que, por trás das árvores, já podia avistar parte do telhado da casa dos Weasley. Ele suspirou pesadamente, chegara longe demais para desistir. Apenas mais alguns passos, e, ele poderia reencontrar Ginny. Explicar-se. E resolver a situação. Ao menos era o que ele esperava.

Ginevra atravessava o espaço que separava a casa principal do galinheiro. A mãe pedira que ela fosse buscar mais alguns ovos. Molly queria preparar um almoço de reis para a família, afinal, não era apenas Natal, mas a primeira reunião completa deles em anos. E, completa se referia também aos Granger, uma vez que Arthur e Ron haviam ido buscar Hermione e os pais, para oficializarem o namoro dos dois.

Fred e George estavam dormindo pesadamente, recém-chegados da Itália. Percy e Charlie foram ao aeroporto buscar Bill, Fleur e a pequena Victorie, filha recém-nascida do casal, que vinham da França, da casa dos pais da moça, onde passaram a ceia.

Molly começara a trabalhar desde antes do sol pontuar no horizonte, cantarolando com o rádio a meio tom. Assim que Ginny colocou os pés na cozinha, a mãe a recrutou para ajudá-la, o que a ruiva não achou ruim, precisava se ocupar. Seu humor não estava dos melhores, e, preferia adiar qualquer uma das suas decisões para quando retornasse à Academia.

Ela vinha, distraidamente pensando exatamente no que não queria pensar, quando escutou os passos dele cada vez mais próximos. Ginny levantou o rosto, vendo a figura de Achernar se aproximar. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi a cena de "Orgulho e Preconceito" em que Mr. Darcy chega quase impetuosamente na casa de Elizabeth Bennet, vindo pelos campos que davam acesso à residência da família.

Mesmo completamente coberto de lama, encharcado, com o ar cansado, ela conseguia ver a mesma determinação que existia no personagem do livro. Ginny sentiu vontade de virar as costas e deixar o rapaz plantado do lado de fora, mas, talvez fosse o estado lastimável dele, ou alguma outra coisa que ela não conseguia definir, mas a moça sentia-se paralisada, como se seus pés estivessem soldados ao chão.

- O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou antes mesmo que ele tivesse a oportunidade de cumprimentá-la.

- Vim conversar com você, eu não podia deixar as coisas em suspenso entre nós. - o rapaz disse, como que ignorando a falta de senso que aquela situação poderia parecer para quem chegasse de fora.

- Ginny, querida? - a voz de Molly se fez presente, e os dois jovens voltaram sua atenção para a matriarca dos Weasley parada junto à porta da cozinha, segurando um pano de prato nas as mãos.

A mulher piscou os olhos, tentando compreender exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali. Foi somente ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto da mãe de Ginny que Arch se deu conta de que não pensara em momento algum sobre o que diria aos familiares da moça para explicar sua presença na Toca. Tudo o que ele tinha em mente até aquele segundo era que **precisava** esclarecer as coisas com Ginny.

- Mãe... - a moça começou, também insegura sobre o que responder.

Estavam todos tão felizes com o namoro de Ron e Hermione, que ela não contara para ninguém sobre seu rompimento com Harry.

- Bem... - ela continuou, equilibrando a cesta de ovos em uma das mãos, enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha com a outra - Esse é Achernar Tonks, ele é primo da Lyncis e meu colega na Academia.

- O músico? - Molly perguntou, olhando de um para o outro jovem, como se lentamente as coisas começassem a fazer sentido.

Achernar levantou a sobrancelha, surpreso ao descobrir que Ginny já o havia mencionado para a família. A moça assentiu, desviando do olhar da mãe, ligeiramente constrangida.

Um silêncio desconfortável pesou no ar frio da manhã de inverno, até que Molly, parecendo finalmente perceber o quão deplorável Arch estava, se pronunciou.

- Pobrezinho, você deve estar é congelando de frio, todo sujo e molhado...

- Meu carro quebrou a caminho daqui, fiz o resto do percurso a pé.

Molly puxou o rapaz pelas mãos, fazendo com que ele entrasse dentro de casa.

- Venha... vou preparar um banho quente para você, enquanto Ginny pega uma das roupas de Charlie... Talvez fiquem um pouco grandes, mas, é o que tem o porte mais próximo do seu.

Atônito, o rapaz se deixou guiar pela mulher, até que se viu praticamente às porta do banheiro, com a mãe de Ginevra enchendo uma banheira, e indo buscar água fervente que deixara no fogão mais cedo, pensando no banho dos filhos que ainda não haviam se levantado, para tornar a temperatura mais agradável para o rapaz.

Pouco depois que Molly saiu, Ginny surgiu, o rosto grave, depositando algumas roupas em uma prateleira que havia no canto do banheiro.

- Você não deveria ter vindo. - ela disse, sem olhar para o americano.

Arch segurou o pulso da ruiva, o que fez com que ela o fitasse diretamente nos olhos.

- Ginny, eu realmente estou apaixonado por você, por isso eu vim. Não queria que me achasse um canalha ou um aproveitador.

- Depois do que você acabou de fazer, vindo assim, eu tenho certeza que está sendo sincero. - ela respondeu, baixo e seriamente, mantendo firme o olhar no dele - Entretanto, não faz nem dois dias inteiros que eu e Harry rompemos.Você não espera realmente que corresponda a seus sentimentos, não é? Você é um bom amigo para mim, mais do que isso, não tenho como responder agora.

O rapaz afrouxou suavemente os dedos, deixando que Ginny se soltasse.

- Eu entendo. - ele respondeu, com uma pontada de melancolia.

A moça não respondeu, apenas seguiu em direção à porta do banheiro, parando momentaneamente antes de sair.

- Vou conversar com a minha mãe. Ela deve ter muitas perguntas. Quando estiver pronto, vá até a cozinha. Conhecendo a senhora Weasley, ela deve estar preparando um chá quente para você.

Após tomado o banho, Achernar desceu as escadas a passos rápidos, dirigindo-se até a cozinha, onde Molly Weasley o recebeu com um sorriso convidativo.

- Aí está você, sente-se aqui, meu rapaz. - ela disse, fazendo com que ele sentasse em uma bancada, diante de uma caneca fumegante, tal como Ginny previra. - Sei que vocês americanos preferem café, mas, para mim, não existe nada como o bom e velho chá inglês para esquentar os ossos.

O músico apenas assentiu, inseguro, como poucas vezes, sobre exatamente o que responder. Havia algo em Molly que lembrava sua própria mãe, ao mesmo tempo que a tornava completamente diferente de Andrômeda.

- Eu tenho que terminar meu almoço. - ela disse, batendo uma mão contra a outra em uma palma estalada - Enquanto Ginny me ajuda, você vai pensando em uma boa desculpa para dar para o pai e os irmãos dela. Não acho que eles vão ser tão compreensivos quanto a rompimentos e chegadas impetuosas no meio da manhã. E, antes que eu me esqueça, você almoça conosco, Achernar, e, mais tarde, peço aos meninos para te ajudarem com o carro.

Novamente, ele assentiu, incapaz de falar qualquer outra coisa. Enquanto sentia o líquido quente e escuro descer prazerosamente pela garganta, Arch olhou para Ginny com o canto dos olhos. Ela estava sentada próxima a um enorme relógio que havia na cozinha, misturando o que parecia ser uma massa de suflê. A expressão dela era séria e compenetrada.

Ela parecia evitar olhar para ele. O rapaz pousou a caneca na mesa, coçando atrás do cabelo, antes de voltar a beber o chá, torcendo que, em seu impulso, não tivesse complicado ainda mais a situação


	25. Erros e conseqüências

**Ana decidiu tirar férias essa semana... Disse que Tico e Teco não estão funcionando... Assim, essa semana foi minha vez de vim postar e comentar o capítulo.**

**Me encontro particularmente contente com isso. Desde que começamos a dividir a batuta de SS, esse é o primeiro capítulo que escrevo todo sozinha. E eu me diverti um bocado com ele... Afinal, ele faz parte de uma... hã... surpresa que estou planejando para vocês em 2008.**

**Como poderão ver nesse capítulo, Harry está começando a chegar a uma conclusão... não deve demorar muito mais para que ele tome uma atitude. Ou, pelo menos, eu assim espero...**

**Ok, não vou me alongar muito. Divirtam-se!**

**Beijos,**

** Silver.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Erros e Conseqüências  
**

* * *

Órion estreitou ligeiramente os olhos ao ouvir batidas na porta. Já passara há muito da hora de dormir. E ele esperara pacientemente até que todas as luzes se apagassem antes de pular da cama e postar-se diante de seu novo objeto de estudo – as sementes de flores da namorada.

Só podia ser sua mãe. Ela certamente percebera o facho da lanterna por debaixo da porta. Estava bem encrencado agora... Suspirando, ele apagou a luz e se levantou, caminhando até a porta, girando a chave na fechadura.

Para sua surpresa, contudo, quem estava do lado de fora do seu quarto era a irmã, acompanhada de perto pela amiga, Mina MacFusty.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou no tom mais baixo possível.

Lyncis deu um meio sorriso um tanto maligno, antes de agarrar o irmão pelo colarinho, prendendo-o pelo pescoço com uma chave de braço e começar a puxá-lo. Sem poder altear a voz ou os denunciaria, ele tentou ainda se debater, mas Lyn tinha uma maneira toda especial de conseguir o que queria...

Atrás dela, Mina seguia de braços cruzados e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Você não está machucando ele?

- Não é nada a que ele não sobreviva. – a morena respondeu simplesmente.

Quando chegaram ao salão das armas, o garoto já estava começando a ficar roxo. Finalmente, Lyncis soltou-o, empurrando-o para uma das cadeiras junto às armaduras medievais que faziam parte da coleção do pai, cruzando os braços enquanto o encarava.

- Muito bem, senhor Caçador. Precisamos ter uma conversa.

- E você precisava ter quase me matado para isso? – ele perguntou, massageando o pescoço – Se queria conversar, deveria ter pedido mais cedo. Ou esperado por amanhã.

- Mais cedo a casa estava cheia demais para tratarmos corretamente do assunto que queremos discutir com você. E amanhã é tempo demais para esperar.

- Eu estou vendo a hora de você apontar uma arma para a cabeça do menino. – Mina suspirou, empurrando de leve a amiga, de modo a ficar de frente do jovem Black – Escute, Órion, o que ela quer dizer é que o assunto que temos a tratar é importante demais para outras pessoas ouvirem.

- E o que vocês querem afinal? – ele perguntou, ressabiado.

Mina e Lyncis trocaram um olhar e a escocesa tirou um pequeno objeto do bolso do roupão – uma lanterna mágica, como a que ele dera de presente a Ariadne no baile. Órion sentiu um ligeiro calafrio na espinha, como se adivinhasse o que veria a seguir.

E lá estava ela. A imagem pálida e fantasmagórica, exceto pelo fino fio de sangue que escorria do peito, onde um cravo vermelho estava cravado.

- Eu tive um certo trabalho para encontrar essa imagem. É de um pintor grego praticamente desconhecido. – Mina observou – Tive de passar em vista todos os livros de arte da sua biblioteca. Mas acabei encontrando, como pode ver.

Ele se voltou para ela, os olhos azuis brilhando, temerosos.

- Eu não quis machucar ninguém. – ele murmurou, num tom triste – Eu só queria...

- Você só queria... – Lyncis afinal se pronunciou, cruzando os braços – Esse é exatamente o ponto a que queremos chegar. O que você queria afinal com isso, Órion?

- Era a única maneira de ter acesso aos laboratórios. – ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça – Eu precisava ter acesso a eles para fazer alguns dos meus experimentos e... Da primeira vez em que eu tentei, quase fui pego pelo inspetor. Eu precisava de alguma coisa que desviasse a atenção das pessoas para poder entrar lá... Foi por isso...

Mina deu um meio sorriso, colocando a uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto.

- Eu acho que entendo como você se sente, Órion. E creio que sua irmã também. – ela se voltou para a amiga, que também sorriu – Mas o que você fez podia ter machucado alguém.

- E no que você estava trabalhando afinal? – a morena perguntou – Você sempre conseguiu mexer com esse tipo de coisa no seu quarto, porque não...

- Eu tenho colegas de dormitório, Lyn. – ele respondeu – E acha mesmo que eles iriam se interessar em pesquisa de substâncias para exames de balística ou residual de sangue?

Mina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem um interesse bem peculiar, Órion.

- Eu queria ajudar o tio Remus. – ele respondeu, sério – Mas agora, como é que vocês me descobriram?

Lyn deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Mina.

- Essa mocinha aqui pretende ser detetive da Scotland Yard um dia, Órion. E decidiu fazer do seu caso o projeto pessoal de iniciação dela.

- Sério? – ele se voltou para a escocesa com os olhos brilhantes, agora, de curiosidade – Mina, você vai ser detetive? Eu pensei que você ia se casar com o Winchester. Lyn tinha dito...

- Eu não vejo porque ela não pode casar e ser detetive ao mesmo tempo, rapazinho. – Lyn apressou-se em dizer ao ver uma ligeira sombra perpassar pelo rosto da amiga – Mas agora, temos outros tópicos a discutir.

- O que mais você quer? – ele perguntou.

Lyn sorriu.

- Quando voltarmos para a Academia, você vai procurar a direção e confessar. – Lyn respondeu, aprumando-se.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se.

- Mas... mas se eu fizer isso, vou ser expulso!

- Não, não vai. – Mina meneou a cabeça – Existe uma gradação para as faltas dos alunos. Em primeiro lugar, admoestações orais. Em seguida, advertências escritas. Suspensão e chamado dos pais. E, só em último caso, expulsão. Aliás, de acordo com os registros da escola, nenhum aluno foi expulso nos mais de cento e trinta anos da RAI.

- E eu que achava Hermione assustadora... – Lyn suspirou, antes de voltar a atenção para o irmão mais uma vez – Escute, Órion. Nós temos que assumir nossos erros. E as conseqüências deles. E você é um Black. Nós nunca nos omitimos. Nunca nos escondemos. Lembra?

Ele assentiu minimamente.

- Eu vou fazer isso quando chegarmos lá. Eu prometo.

- E nós estaremos do seu lado, Pequeno Caçador. – a morena sorriu, ajoelhando-se defronte ao irmão, abraçando-o pelos ombros – Nós estaremos do seu lado.

* * *

Harry depositou o corpo adormecido da irmã sobre a cama, cobrindo-a em seguida. Depois de todo um dia de corridas e risos, finalmente, Claire se cansara o suficiente para dar uma trégua à família.

O moreno sorriu de leve, ouvindo a voz da mãe no fim do corredor, pedindo ao marido que apagasse as luzes da sala. O dia de Natal estava terminando.

Estava exausto. Mas completamente sem sono. Sabia que se fosse se deitar agora, não conseguiria pregar o olho. Havia muita coisa em sua cabeça, muita coisa acontecendo ao seu redor, muita coisa mudando.

E ele não tinha certeza se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Deixando o quarto da irmã, ele seguiu para o escritório do pai. James terminara de apagar as luzes e seguira para lá, a fim de arrumar os papéis que trouxera da viagem e nos quais não pudera mexer por conta das festas.

- Pai?

O homem levantou o rosto, sorrindo de leve ao ver refletida no rosto do filho a própria expressão, quando mais jovem. Exceto pelos olhos... os olhos de Harry eram os mesmos olhos de esmeralda da mãe.

- Entre, Harry. E aproveite para preparar um drinque para o seu velho pai.

Sorrindo, o rapaz assentiu. Pouco depois, cada um tinha um copo de líquido dourado diante de si. Nenhum dos dois, entretanto, tocou em sua bebida.

- Pai... – Harry começou, um tanto incerto – O senhor acha que existe alguma volta para os erros que cometemos?

Por trás dos óculos, os olhos escuros de James se estreitaram.

- Sempre existe volta para os erros que cometemos, Harry. Não podemos desfazê-los, é verdade... Mas podemos tentar consertá-los.

- Mesmo que não haja conserto? Mesmo que tenhamos sido cruéis, inconseqüentes? Que tenhamos ferido as pessoas que amamos?

O homem suspirou, tirando os óculos, começando a limpá-los com um lenço, recolocando-os no rosto, para só então responder.

- Às vezes, Harry, nós temos de fazer coisas cruéis para sobreviver. – ele deu uma pausa, os pensamentos perdendo-se momentaneamente numa noite, anos atrás, um tiro soando em meio à neve - O importante é pedir perdão e pagar de alguma maneira por nossos erros.

Por alguns instantes, Harry apenas refletiu sobre as palavras do pai, antes de voltar novamente a atenção para ele.

- E quando você faz coisas cruéis, quem perdoa você?

James deu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Sua mãe. E eu paguei criando você.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

- Falando assim, eu sinto como se tivesse sido um grande peso para o senhor.

- Em alguns aspectos. – James observou – De qualquer maneira, o que eu quero dizer, filho, é que, independendo do que você tenha feito, se você realmente quiser, vai conseguir uma maneira de resolver o problema.

- Eu espero que você tenha razão, pai. – Harry sorriu, levantando-se e tomando seu copo nas mãos – Saúde. E às conseqüências dos nossos erros.

James apenas levantou seu copo.

- Às conseqüências.

* * *

- Eu espero que esteja se divertindo. – ele murmurou, quando afinal pararam diante do portão que levava a casa dos Black.

Mina sorriu, pensando nos últimos dias, sobre as descobertas que tinha feito, sobre Órion, Lyncis e tudo o mais. Se pudesse, gostaria de contar sobre aquilo para Isaac. Mas aquele não era um segredo dela.

- Muito. – ela finalmente respondeu, parando diante dele – Eu posso seguir daqui. Obrigada pela companhia, Vossa Graça.

Ela fez uma ligeira curvatura, segurando a saia do sobretudo. Isaac apenas sorriu, tomando a mão dela, depositando um beijo que ela quase não sentiu contra o tecido grosso da luva.

Um criado abriu o portão e Mina afastou-se, começando a percorrer a pequena alameda que levava até a mansão, pensando não apenas naquela tarde, mas nas palavras que tinha trocado anteriormente com Lyncis e na decisão a que chegara na véspera de natal.

Se realmente queria esclarecer as coisas entre eles, aquele era o momento.

- ISAAC!

Ela o observou se virar, surpreso, enquanto corria desabaladamente, até jogar-se nos braços dele e, sem nenhum planejamento ou preparação, selar os lábios do jovem com os seus.

Em seguida, ela deu um passo para trás, soltando-se desajeitadamente, sem deixar de encará-lo, esperando uma reação.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – ele murmurou, enquanto observava o criado dos Black e os passantes da rua, que passavam por eles, curiosos.

Mina piscou ligeiramente os olhos. Bem, ela tinha a resposta que queria afinal. A resposta dele fora pela conveniência. Ao menos agora não poderia mais se enganar. Assim, ela apenas suspirou, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito. Não pensei no que estava fazendo. – ela meneou a cabeça, afastando a possibilidade de colocar em palavras o que realmente sentia, antes de levantar novamente o rosto para ele, sorrindo mais uma vez – Adeus, Isaac.

- Até. – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, sem olhar diretamente para ela.

Mais uma vez, Mina voltou os passos para o palacete dos Black. E, em nenhum momento, ela olhou para trás.

* * *

Lyncis estreitou ligeiramente os olhos, enquanto ouvia as batidas e os sons de passos vindos do quarto da amiga.

Aquilo era estranho... Desde que chegara do passeio pelo parque com o duque, que viera pela tarde, Mina mantivera-se distante; nem mesmo quando Órion as convidara para uma visita ao "laboratório" dele – e o irmão estava particularmente empolgado em mostrar algumas de suas invenções para a escocesa depois de ela provar seus dotes de detetive – ela parecera se empolgar.

Depois disso, tinha se retirado, alegando uma enxaqueca. A mesma desculpa que usara na noite do baile.

Todos esses eram indícios mais que suficientes para que Lyn soubesse que a dor de cabeça da amiga tinha nome e sobrenome. E não eram científicos.

A morena não bateu à porta. Em vez disso, entrou sem se anunciar, surpreendendo Mina no meio do quarto, segurando um bolo de roupas – e a maior parte destas já estava enfiada de qualquer maneira na sacola de viagem que ela trouxera da Academia.

- O que você está fazendo? – Lyn perguntou, surpresa, cruzando os braços.

Mina não titubeou em responder.

- Eu vou embora da Inglaterra hoje à noite.

- Como assim, "embora?" – Lyncis encostou-se à porta, girando a chave na fechadura – O que diabos aquele duque te deu para beber hoje?

- Alguma coisa bem amarga. – Mina respondeu, voltando para sua mala, dando as costas para a amiga – Eu sei que falando dessa maneira, parece bem idiota, egoísta até... Mas eu tenho um plano mais ou menos formado... E eu realmente não posso ficar, Lyn. – ela se sentou na beirada da cama, de cabeça baixa, segurando um vestido dobrado – Se eu ficasse, eu estaria morrendo um pouquinho a cada dia. Eu deixaria de ser eu mesma, eu...

- Acho que já entendi seu ponto, Mina. – Lyn sorriu, sentando-se ao lado da amiga – E eu não precisa se preocupar comigo, porque, seja lá o que você está querendo aprontar, eu estou do seu lado.

A escocesa sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, Lyn.

- Ok, mas agora, me conte seus planos. – a morena virou-se na cama, puxando as pernas para cima – Como, exatamente, você pretende fugir?

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza de como. Mas há um bom tempo que eu tenho poupado dinheiro... E tenho um legado no banco deixado pela minha avó. Há um navio partindo para o Brasil na próxima semana, eu vi no jornal. Se eu viajasse na segunda ou terceira classe, não correria o risco de ser reconhecida.

- Mas e os seus documentos? – Lyn perguntou.

- Eu ouvi histórias suficientes dos tempos do meu avô na Scotland Yard para ter uma idéia ou duas de onde posso ir para falsificar um passaporte. – Mina respondeu, corando de leve.

Lyn sorriu de lado.

- Bela agente da lei você está me saindo, Lady MacFusty... Mas não se preocupe com essa parte; eu sujo minhas mãos por você. Fico com a parte de arranjar os documentos então.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar como você vai fazer isso... – Mina deu um meio sorriso.

- Não pergunte. – a morena piscou um olho – Agora, continue da parte em que o navio chega ao Brasil. Você vai ir se esconder numa taba e fazer a dança da chuva?

Mina revirou os olhos.

- Não tem só índios no Brasil, Lyncis. Mas, de uma maneira ou de outra, lá é apenas uma escala, para poder encobrir meu rastro. Não, Lyn... Do Brasil eu vou subir para os Estados Unidos. Eu tenho uma amiga morando lá e conheço alguma coisa para poder me virar. Ao menos, até conseguir entrar em alguma Universidade. Aí eu me mudo para o dormitório, arranjo um emprego de meio período na biblioteca e posso viver do meu jeito.

- Essa sua amiga vai lembrar você de comer? – Lyncis perguntou, cruzando os braços – Bem, a idéia de perder seu rastro no Brasil é uma boa, já que eu duvido muito que "vossa graça" vá deixar você desaparecer no mundo sem fuçar um bocado...

Mina riu, meneando a cabeça.

- Isso me fez lembrar um cão farejador, sabia? Em todo caso, o plano ainda não é exatamente perfeito. O marido dessa minha amiga é amigo do Isaac. Eu só preciso ficar com ela por algumas semanas, enquanto me organizo, mas seria o suficiente para Herman cometer alguma indiscrição... Afinal, eu não posso dizer a eles que estou fugindo de um casamento arranjado e se alguém perguntar...

- Então isso também resolvo eu. – Lyn decidiu, levantando-se – Você vai para a casa da tia Andie. Pode deixar que vou dar um jeito nisso e, para todos os efeitos, você estará fazendo um intercâmbio e...

- Com um telefonema, seu pai descobriria onde eu estou, Lyn.

- Mas ninguém iria esperar que você fosse para a casa de tia Andie. Sua amiga seria uma escolha muito mais óbvia. De qualquer maneira, quando eles descobrirem, pode já ser tarde demais. Você pode pedir nacionalidade americana. Seja como for, as leis deles são diferentes das nossas. Em último caso, peça asilo político.

- Asilo político? Por causa de um casamento? – foi a vez de Mina cruzar os braços – Assim, refresque minha memória, Lyncis Black, quem é mesmo a louca da dupla?

Lyn apenas sorriu em resposta, levantando-se.

- Eu vou falar com a Tonks. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar do nosso lado. Amanhã vamos ao banco e vemos o que você tem. Daqui a uma semana, Mina, você estará embarcando para o Brasil. E vai me despachar uma bananeira quando chegar lá.

- Eu vou te despachar é um livro de geografia... – Mina respondeu, revirando os olhos – Você ficou muito impressionada com aquela tal Carmem Miranda...

A outra não respondeu. Em vez disso, dirigiu-se para a porta, abrindo-a e desligando a luz antes de seguir para o corredor.

- Vá dormir, Mina. Amanhã vamos ter um dia bem cheio. E você só precisa dessas malas prontas daqui a uma semana. E, antes de você partir, ainda teremos nosso pequeno desafio de tiro.

A escocesa sorriu, assentindo.

- Você vai comer poeira, Lyn.

- Veremos, Mina... Veremos...


	26. Ajuda

**Finalmente capítulo novo saindo do forno. **

**Antes que fiquem preocupados, a gente não abandonou SS não. Apenas coincidiu de a Lulu começar a trabalhar, eu também começar (estou numa livraria, praticamente o dia inteiro por conta das voltas às aulas)**

**Mas as idéias estão fluindo e vamos tentar manter um ritmo razoável...**

**Esperamos que gostem do capitulo!**

**Abraços mil da Ana**

**ps- Atualizei Para Sempre na Memória também. Se quiserem passar por lá, serão bem vindos**

**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Ajuda

* * *

**

Achernar abriu os olhos encarando o teto com desalento. Ele chegara propositalmente tarde no dia anterior para evitar quaisquer perguntas sobre seu sumiço. À exceção de Lyncis e Tonks, ele não contara a ninguém onde fora, e, duvidava que qualquer uma das duas tivesse revelado seu paradeiro a mais alguém.

E Arch realmente necessitava de um tempo antes de pensar exatamente no que dizer - ou não dizer - aos demais, especialmente considerando o estado que ele chegara em casa. Seu corpo ainda doía em lugares que ele nem sabia que existiam. Não fosse as mãos milagrosas de Molly Weasley, seu nariz teria sangrado mais profusamente, e, sem os emplastros que ela colocara estrategicamente nas costelas e costas do músico, ele duvidava que conseguisse sequer se mexer para voltar para casa dos Black.

O americano pensava consigo se conseguiria fazer mais alguma estupidez até terminar o recesso de Natal, até que ele finalmente voltasse para as paredes seguras da Academia. Embora, o real perigo para o rapaz fosse ele próprio. Assim, talvez nem mesmo a RAI fosse de fato um lugar apropriado para se proteger, uma vez que Achernar Tonks não poderia fugir de si.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar quando na vida acumulara tantas mancadas simultaneamente. Não se espantava que tantas pessoas tinham estado perto de matá-lo nos últimos dias... A começar por Ginevra, seguida por Von Weizzelberg, o noivo de Meridiana... pelos irmãos de Ginny... e, assim que Sirius soubesse do estado do jipe, mais um entraria para a lista, juntamente com a mãe do rapaz quando soubesse de suas proezas.

Ele não tinha ilusões de que Andrômeda descobriria. Felizmente existia um oceano de distância entre ele e a mãe, portanto, por enquanto, estaria a salvo, pelo menos dela.

Os raios do sol já se insinuavam pelas frestas da janela, confirmando ao moreno o que ele já sabia. A noite cedia lugar ao dia mais rápido do que ele desejava.

Contrariado, Arch afastou as cobertas, colocando os pés no chão acarpetado do quarto. Quanto mais rápido ele se encontrasse com os demais, mais rápido aquela aflição terminaria.

-----------------------------

Nymphadora Tonks entrou na sala de refeições da casa dos Black sem esconder um bocejo, mas parou o gesto pela metade ao ver o irmão, visivelmente atônita e estupefata. Primeiramente por acreditar, pelo horário, que era a primeira pessoa além dos criados, a estar acordada. O segundo, e principal motivo de espanto, era a aparência do irmão.

- Mãe do céu, Arch! O que diabos aconteceu com você? Como você me some por dois dias e me volta assim?

- Foram os irmãos da Ginny. Ela tem mais cinco irmãos além do Ronald - o rapaz respondeu em um muxoxo.

Os olhos da detetive se arregalaram ainda mais. Quando o caçula partiu rumo à Toca para tentar se acertar com a ruiva, Tonks imaginara que a ausência prolongada do irmão fosse um indicativo de que as coisas haviam transcorrido bem, afinal, era mais lógico que ele retornasse de imediato caso seus planos houvessem sido um fracasso.

- Eles te deram uma surra ou o quê?

- Ou o quê. - Arch respondeu - Na minha ânsia de ir atrás de Ginny não pensei em que desculpa deveria dar para a família dela, acabei inventando que precisava da opinião dela em uma composição da peça que estamos fazendo juntos...

- E eles não se convenceram? - Tonks perguntou, o espanto sendo aos poucos substituído pela curiosidade, pois, por melhor detetive que fosse, as poucas pistas que Achernar fornecera ainda não eram suficientes para compor o quadro do que realmente se sucedeu.

- Bem... - o rapaz hesitou por alguns instantes, indeciso, pois ele mesmo não sabia a que conclusão chegar. - Eu não sei, acho que não.

A moça arqueou a sobrancelha como se indicasse ao irmão que ele continuasse a narrativa que se tornava cada vez mais complexa e intrigante.

- Quer dizer, a Senhora Weasley me convidou para almoçar por lá e, como eu... errr... destruí o eixo do jipe do Sirius e... nós não conseguimos consertar... acabei dormindo por lá, junto com eles e os Granger, que também passaram o Natal na Toca.

- Isso ainda não explica os seus ferimentos. - Nymphadora insistiu.

- Eles me convidaram para jogar rugby na manhã seguinte. Foi divertido embora eu tivesse a leve impressão de que, apesar de nos dividirmos em dois times, estavam todos contra mim.

- Só impressão? - a moça disse, imprimindo ironia em cada uma das sílabas de suas palavras.

Achernar meneou a cabeça, conformado em ser motivo de mofa da irmã, pois da perspectiva dele, talvez ele merecesse aquilo.

- Mas, no fim das contas, eles acabaram gostando de mim. Pelo menos eu acho.

- Talvez estivessem só tentando descobrir se o americano intrometido que apareceu quase que caído do céu era digno de ficar perto da irmãzinha deles. - a moça falou, deixando um meio sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios.

- Talvez, embora eles ainda não saibam que ela e o Potter terminaram. - o rapaz encostou desoladamente a cabeça contra o tampo da mesa. - Sem falar que Ginny foi educada demais nesses dois dias, se é que você me entende.

Tonks deu um suspiro, realmente tocada pela situação do irmão. Aproximou-se da mesa, puxando a cadeira ao lado da que Arch estava, sentando-se. De maneira delicada, ela colocou a mão nas costas dele, dando leves tapinhas de modo a consolá-lo exatamente como fazia quando eram crianças e ela não sabia mais o que poderia dizer para animá-lo. o nas costas dele, dando leves tapinhas de modo a consola estava, sentando-se. a fornera ainda nar Tonks n

Nesse instante, eles ouviram outra exclamação e viraram-se quase ao mesmo tempo, encontrando Lyncis e Mina paradas à entrada, ambas de olhos arregalados.

- Arch, você por acaso foi atropelado? – a morena perguntou, aproximando-se rapidamente para examinar o primo.

- Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo – Você quer a versão resumida ou a versão estendida das minhas desventuras em série?

Lyn abanou a mão em resposta.

- Depois eu terei o maior prazer do mundo em ouvir sobre suas desventuras. No momento, eu estou precisando de ajuda.

Nymphadora estreitou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Ajuda? O que está querendo aprontar, senhorita Lyncis Black? Por favor, não me diga que você pretende seguir o exemplo do meu irmão e...

- Eu preciso que vocês me ajudem a contrabandear Mina para a casa da mãe de vocês, nos Estados Unidos. – Lyncis soltou, interrompendo a outra moça.

Os irmãos Tonks se encararam por alguns instantes, incertos se tinham escutado certo.

- Quando você fala em contrabando, significa colocá-la numa caixa escrita "frágil" e despachá-la clandestinamente pelo correio? – a detetive perguntou – Não existem maneiras mais fáceis de fazer turismo, não?

- Lyn... – Mina chamou, fazendo um ligeira careta de preocupação – Escute, você não acha mesmo que isso vá dar certo, não é?

- Eu disse que ia te ajudar. – a morena respondeu, sem desviar o olhar dos primos – E eles vão ajudar por tabela. Escutem, Mina tem um noivo que é um babaca. O casamento deles foi arranjado, o que, obviamente, não pode trazer nada de bom. Ela ia fugir sozinha sem se despedir de ninguém se eu não a tivesse... interceptado. Agora, vocês decidem... vocês podem ser caridosos e ajudarem ou podem deixar que eu faça tudo sozinha e ficar com todos os créditos.

- Eu não sei se você está nos pedindo ajuda ou nos intimando a ajudar... – Arch observou, antes de dar um breve sorriso para Mina – Mas tudo bem, podem contar comigo. Eu sei o que é sofrer por causa do coração.

- Falou o romântico-mor. Continue desse jeito e você vai descer ao túmulo mais cedo do que todas nós, Romeu. – Nymphadora retrucou, sorrindo também – Tudo bem, eu concordo em ajudar, essa história de casamento arranjado realmente me dá nos nervos... Fora que arranjar alguém para mamãe cuidar vai fazer com que tenhamos uma folga por aqui...

Foi a vez de Mina sorrir, assentindo.

- Obrigada, eu...

- Não agradeça ainda, eles não fizeram nada. – Lyn cruzou os braços – Nós só vamos descansar agora quando você estiver embarcada para a América. Assim sendo, sugiro que nos retiremos da casa para discutir nossos planos, porque assim que meus pais aparecerem, eles vão querer explicações sobre seu estado, Arch. E isso demandará tempo, que nós não temos.

- E onde vamos tomar café? Eu estou faminta... – Nymphadora retrucou.

- No caminho para o banco. – Lyncis respondeu – Ah, e Arch, por favor, tente fazer uma cara mais apresentável. Vamos precisar que você finja ser o marido da nossa querida Mina aqui...

----------------------------------

Ele estivera observando o teto por tanto tempo que já quase saberia reconhecer de cabeça as diferentes teias de aranha escondidas pelas quinas das paredes e as ranhuras da pintura no gesso.

Harry suspirou, sentando-se na cama, passando uma mão pelos cabelos revoltosos. Mais uma madrugada insone. Continuasse dessa maneira, sua mãe começaria a se preocupar com as olheiras que não paravam de crescer sob seus olhos.

Bem, ao menos agora ele tinha encontrado alguma disposição para fazer algo mais do que pensar. Na verdade, ele chegara à conclusão de que apenas pensar, refletir a analisar os fatos não adiantaria de nada. Era hora de agir.

E, para isso, ele precisaria de ajuda.

Finalmente, ele se arrastou para fora dos lençóis, procurando uma camisa para vestir enquanto enumerava mentalmente as paradas que teria de fazer naquele dia. A primeira, obviamente, seria o palacete dos Black.

-------------------------------------------

- Eu não acredito que isso deu certo. – Nymphadora observou quando Mina e Achernar entraram no carro segurando um pesado malote de couro.

- A verdade é que o gerente sabia que eu ia casar. Quando eu cheguei com meu "marido" do lado, ele sequer se surpreendeu. – Mina observou, divertida – E ele nem checou as identidades. Aparentemente, o fato de eu ter um homem do meu lado significava automaticamente que eu estava falando a verdade.

- Eu não sei exatamente eu palavra usar para designar os ingleses... – Arch observou em resposta – Sinceramente, eu não compreendo como é que o dinheiro sendo seu, você só pode sacá-lo se houver algum homem que se responsabilize por você. Existe alguma história em um passado longínquo que justifique esse cuidado?

- Talvez eles saibam que se tivéssemos os meios, conquistaríamos o mundo. – Lyncis respondeu, acelerando o carro – Tonks, eu sei que fui um tanto irascível antes, mas... Você tem certeza que usar o departamento de imigração para arranjar documentos falsos para a Mina não é um pouco demais?

- Não, afinal, não serão documentos falsos. – a detetive respondeu – São oficiais, com carimbo do governo e tudo o mais. Qual o problema afinal de tirar uma segunda via do seu passaporte se você foi roubada?

Achernar observou a irmã de perfil, já que a detetive ia no banco da frente, ao lado de Lyncis. Era um tanto surpreendente vê-la desobedecendo leis. Apesar do jeito meio maluquinho e das respostas ferinas, Nymphadora sempre fora uma completa seguidora de regras. Não fora à toa que ela se tornara detetive afinal.

Isso significava que alguma coisa mais estava acontecendo. A irmã era impulsiva, mas não àquele ponto. E, assim que terminasse a confusão com a jovem MacFusty, ele teria de descobrir o que era.


	27. Conversas

**Oi a todos. **

**Desculpem a demora em postar o novo capítulo, mas, foram dias ligeiramente complicados, cheios de "tempos do contra" que incluem trabalho puxado, gripes que não iam embora, pc estragados e por aí vai.**

**Mas não nos esquecemos de vocês. **

**Portanto, abaixo segue mais um capítulo de SS, com o aviso de que estamos chegando aos momentos finais da história. Se tudo der certo, fechamos tudo em uns cinco capítulos. A não ser que eu e/ou a Lulu tivermos um surto repentino de criatividade excessiva.**

**Em todo o caso, divirtam-se.**

**Abraços, Ana**

**

* * *

Capítulo 24: ****Conversas**

* * *

Dois dias - ela resmungava consigo mesma sentada no chão do quarto dela no alojamento da Scotland Yard. Dois dias inteiros que ela estava naquilo. Os olhos já estavam vermelhos, o nariz tão entupido que mal dava para respirar, e o corpo doía em lugares que ela nem se lembrava antes que existiam.

Contudo, a culpa era exclusivamente dela, Tonks tinha que admitir. Quando Remus pedira uma licença especial para se ausentar de Londres devido a assuntos particulares, "coincidindo" com uma viagem de negócios de Sirius e James Potter, a detetive decidiu que era hora de começar a investigar o Clube dos Valetes e descobrir o que exatamente estavam escondendo dela.

Ela trabalhava continuamente desde então. Apesar de saber que não deveria estar cometendo excessos depois do ataque que sofrera, Tonks não descansara um minuto sequer, dormindo apenas quando não conseguia sustentar as pálpebras. Ela teria apenas três dias para realizar um trabalho que em condições normais talvez necessitasse de um par de meses.

E já esgotara parte do tempo; Lupin chegaria na noite seguinte.

Por isso, ela praticamente se enfurnara nos arquivos mofados da Scotland Yard, lendo tudo o que conseguira sobre os Valetes, fosse de forma explícita, fosse através da sigla C.V., começando pela época em que Tom Riddle era o responsável pela organização.

Entretanto, não fora apenas aos arquivos da agência que ela recorrera. A americana também fez algumas viagens às bibliotecas da cidade, em busca de jornais antigos, anotou todos os detalhes em um caderninho, acrescentando a eles o que conseguia se lembrar do relato que Susan lhe fizera sobre o romance entre ela e o marido.

Nymphadora sabia que estava perto de desvendar aquele mistério, tão perto, tão perto... entretanto, ainda existia uma peça que não se encaixava naquele imenso e complexo quebra-cabeças...

Ela bufou, sentindo a frustração querer dominá-la. Passando a mão no rosto para afastar uma mecha teimosa de cabelo que insistia em obscurecer sua visão, Tonks contou até dez para se acalmar antes de se voltar novamente para os documentos.

Ela não desistiria tão fácil. Quando se propunha a fazer algo, ela era obstinada e sempre, sempre, desde que se lembrava, cumpria seus objetivos.Daquela vez não seria diferente. Ela iria até o fim.

* * *

Lupin olhou pela janela da mansão em que estavam hospedados desde que chegaram. Viena era, de fato, uma cidade belíssima, com suas fontes, telhados delgados e casas antigas. Enquanto Londres era uma cidade envolvente por causa do ar misterioso que parecia impresso em cada uma das pedras das casas da cidade – mesmo as mais recentes – Viena parecia brilhar, pulsando um romantismo que parecia evocar grandes bailes à luz de candelabros de cristal e músicas tocadas por jovens damas em pequenos cravos.

O detetive teria apreciado melhor a visita se estivesse ali a passeio, contudo, eram assuntos bem mais sérios que o trouxeram à capital da Áustria. Ele e os dois amigos que estavam sentados em duas poltronas de espaldar alto na biblioteca da casa de Alexis von Weizzelberg. Sirius e James mantinham o mesmo semblante taciturno que Remus trazia no rosto.

Estavam naquilo há dois dias. Dois longos e extenuantes dias. Remus concordava, dada a importância da situação, que Alexis von Weizzelberg e Aldebaran Thorne, os dois agentes da Interpol responsáveis pelo caso dos Valetes, agiram bem em acertar os detalhes finais na cidade-sede da Organização Internacional de Polícia Criminal.

A porta de folhas duplas se abriu, revelando dois homens.O mais alto tinha cabelos curtos e bem aparados que se destacavam por seu tom carmim. Os olhos verdes emanavam seriedade e autoridade. O segundo homem era um pouco mais baixo, cabelos escuros e fartos, trazendo no rosto um discreto cavanhaque. Havia também seriedade na expressão dele, contudo, sem a mesma rigidez do ruivo.

- Nós conversamos com nossos superiores sobre os detalhes do acordo. – o homem de cabelos rubros começou – e eles insistem que o detetive Lupin seja nosso colaborador e consultor.

O homem meneou a cabeça.

- Com todo o respeito, Aldebaran, - Lupin tomou a palavra - mas o fato de eu estar aposentando da Scotland Yard já seria o suficiente para mostrar que eu realmente não estou interessado. Eu quero descansar, quero passar mais tempo com minhas filhas, não quero me arriscar em missões.

- Se o problema é esse – Alexis von Weizzelberg retorquiu – não existe razão para você recusar. Seu trabalho seria mais burocrático, com horários mais flexíveis que permitiriam que ficasse mais tempo com suas filhas. Além disso, não acredito que um homem dinâmico como você realmente deseje se assentar quando ainda tem tanto a oferecer.

Lupin franziu a testa, ponderando sobre as palavras do moreno. Realmente, desde que começara a trabalhar com Tonks, ele percebera o quanto ainda desejava ser útil à sociedade. Era como se de algum modo a energia dela tivesse dado a ele um novo impulso, tivesse reacendido uma fagulha que ele acreditava ter extinto há muito, especialmente depois da morte de Héstia.

- Nós realmente precisamos de você, detetive Lupin. – Aldebaran voltou a falar – Você tem experiência com combate ao crime, ao tráfico de drogas e aos contrabandos, além disso, já tem experiência prévia com os Valetes. Seria ponto importante para criar bases fortes para esta operação.

O homem assentiu, afinal, ele não tinha mais argumentos para negar o pedido dos agente.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito o cargo. Assim que eu me desligar da Scotland Yard, acertamos os detalhes.

- Quanto aos Matteoti... – Aléxis falou, voltando-se para Sirius. Os olhos azuis de ambos os homens se encontraram. O agente não deixou de perceber que apesar de tentar esconder, havia apreensão no fundo dos orbes do inglês – Nós não podemos prometer não investigar a movimentação deles, sabendo que eles são quase declaradamente mafiosos.

Black levantou-se da sua cadeira, visivelmente exaltado.

- Vocês não podem me obrigar a delatar a família da minha esposa. – ele disse, cerrando os punhos.

Aldebaran cruzou os braços, arqueando de leve a sobrancelha.

- Às vezes, Black, nós temos que fazer certos sacrifícios para alcançar um bem maior, para melhorar o mundo em que vivemos. Provavelmente você não sabe, mas fui eu quem prendeu o avô de minha esposa. Ptior Grygiel era criminoso de guerra. Frida compreendeu que eu precisei fazer o que era correto.

Sirius abaixou o rosto, sentando-se novamente na cadeira. Ele já pedira coisas demais a Susan na vida que tinham em comum, especialmente nos anos amargos em que ele e James foram traídos por Pettigrew. Talvez ela compreendesse como Thorne sugeria, contudo, era ele quem não desejava colocar mais aquele fardo em cima dela.

- Eu mesmo estou relegando o fato de que o detetive Lupin era o chefe da Scotland Yard quando prenderam meu irmão. – Aldebaran continuou – Contudo, se isso te tranqüiliza, Black, nós decidimos que, por enquanto, os Matteoti não vão ser nosso alvo. Os contatos deles e os contatos que vocês conseguiram graças a eles vão nos levar a organizações mais ameaçadoras e perigosas.

Sirius ergueu o rosto, com uma imensa expressão de alívio. Ao menos, ele teria tempo para conversar com Susan, e, com sorte, já estaria afastado desse trabalho com a Interpol quando a família da esposa estivesse sob a mira daqueles agentes,

- E para finalizar... – Alexis voltou a falar, chamando a atenção de todos para si – nós concordamos com o pedido de James Potter. O acordo entre a Interpol e o Clube de Valetes fica restrito à gestão de vocês na organização. Caso seus filhos venham a assumir a organização, uma nova proposta será apresentada a eles. Não apenas a eles, mas a qualquer um que se torne o sucessor de vocês.

James, que até então se mantivera calado, deu um meio sorriso, ajeitando os óculos com a ponta dos dedos. Sentia-se quase feliz com o resultado daquelas negociações. As coisas saíram bem melhores do que ele acreditou que sairiam. A bem da verdade, é que, desde que a guerra acabara, ele sentia falta de fazer algo mais útil ao mundo. Era quase irônico que alguém que crescera para se tornar um criminoso sentisse tamanha necessidade em fazer o bem. Ele mudara muito desde a noite em que Tom Riddle o encontrara na taverna e o acolhera como filho adotivo. Mudara por causa de Lily, por causa de Harry e por causa de Claire. Estava satisfeito com a pessoa que se tornara.

O sorriso do homem aumentou ao perceber também o quão deliciosamente divertido seria se Tom Riddle estivesse presente para ver o modo como James estava administrando o legado dele. Contudo, teria que se contentar em imaginar que o "tio" deveria estar se contorcendo de raiva em meio às chamas infernais.

- Então, temos um acordo de cavalheiros. – ele disse, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Aldebaran Thorne.

O ruivo apertou a mão do outro homem com firmeza, deixando que um esboço discreto de um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

- Exatamente. – Thorne concordou.

- Acho que isso merece um brinde. – Potter completou.

- Eu vou providenciar. – von Weizzelberg falou – Vou chamar um dos criados para ele trazer alguma coisa da minha adega.

James assentiu, dando um sorriso ainda mais amplo, percebendo com o canto dos olhos que tanto Sirius quanto Remus pareciam mais relaxados. Foram dias tensos, mas, pelo menos, um de seus problemas mais urgentes havia se resolvido. Quanto ao outro, bem, grande parte dependia, não dele, mas de Lily.

* * *

- Você prefere com creme ou açúcar? – a ruiva perguntou, enquanto fitava a mulher sentada na poltrona de veludo logo à sua frente.

Considerando todos os aspectos da relação de ambas, era um pouco estranho notar que ela era poucos anos mais velha que Lily. Ou talvez, não, afinal, situação semelhante acontecera sob seu próprio teto.

- Açúcar. – a mulher pediu, com uma voz melodiosa e suave que não escondia um sotaque estrangeiro em sua entonação – Eu não entendo como vocês ingleses gostam de colocar creme e leite em um chá.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso antes de entregar a xícara a mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos ambarinos.

- Ao que me consta, apesar de eu poder estar enganada, os japoneses diriam o mesmo sobre seu hábito de usar açúcar em chás.

- Cada povo com seu costume. – a mulher sorriu, antes de sorver um gole do líquido quente – Contudo, - ela voltou a falar, com uma expressão mais séria – não creio que tenha me convidado até aqui para discutirmos amenidades, embora eu realmente aprecie a sua companhia.

Lily sentou na poltrona diante da convidada, fitando pensativamente o próprio chá antes de falar.

- Eu queria saber se não podemos adiantar a cerimônia. As coisas estão se complicando.

A outra mulher meneou a cabeça, em negativa.

- Você sabe que não. Eu prometi que seria no aniversário dos dois. Era importante para ele que fosse assim, pelo modo amargo como eles se despediram. Talvez eles dois tenham se separado assim justamente por fazerem aniversário no mesmo dia. Deveriam ser parecidos demais.

- Talvez fossem... – a ruiva murmurou – Alguns diziam que eu sou parecida com ele, e talvez eu seja, afinal são poucos os dias de diferença entre nossos aniversários.

- Lily... se eu pudesse, eu adiantaria as coisas, mas, não posso. – ela pousou delicadamente a mão sobre a da outra mulher – Não seria mais fácil se você contasse a todos a verdade?

- Eu não consigo. Ainda não. – ela respondeu – Eu não sei como vou encarar todos, especialmente meu filho, se eu revelar que eu sou... uma assassina.

- Você não é uma assassina. – a outra mulher respondeu com veemência.

Lily não chegou a contestar, pois, batidas curtas foram ouvidas na porta, seguidas pela resposta de que poderiam entrar. A ruiva abriu ligeiramente a boca ao perceber que quem chegava era o filho mais velho. Pensara que fosse algum dos criados.

- Mãe? - Harry perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si – Tudo bem?

- Por que não estaria? – Lily respondeu, retomando o controle de si. – Deixe-me apresentá-lo a uma pessoa. Esta é Anne Lecomte, uma velha amiga da família.

O rapaz se aproximou, beijando suavemente a mão da mulher.

- Você é exatamente como Lily descreveu. Parecido com seu pai...

- Mas tenho os olhos da minha mãe. – o rapaz completou risonho.

A outra mulher sorriu de volta, divertindo-se com o tom do rapaz.

- Deve escutar muito isso.

- Acho que desde que eu nasci – Harry brincou.

A mulher riu, voltando-se para Lily.

- Realmente gostei do seu filho.

Lily apenas sorriu, começando a relaxar com a situação.

- Estamos tomando um chá, quer se juntar a nós, filho?

- Obrigado, mãe. – ele meneou a cabeça – Apenas vim avisar que Claire já está dormindo e que vou sair um pouco. Até mais, mãe. – ele reclinou-se beijando a bochecha de Lily. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Mrs Lecomte. Espero vê-la novamente por aqui.

- Eu também, Harry.– a mulher se despediu, com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo. - Eu também.

* * *

Archenar caminhava com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da calça, completamente distraído do mundo ao seu redor. Mal eles resolveram o problema de Mina MacFusty, a irmã mais velha sumiu de volta para o QG da Scotland Yard antes que ele pudesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo a ela. Lyn, por sua vez, parecia bastante distraída, e, o americano desconfiava que os devaneios da prima não deveriam estar conectados à ausência de Draco.

Contudo, o músico estava atolado em seus próprios problemas, duvidando que pudesse ajudar Lyncis em alguma coisa. Na realidade, depois do encadeamento de ações equivocadas dos últimos dias, Arch chegara à conclusão que talvez a melhor ajuda que poderia dar a prima seria não dar ajuda nenhuma.

Talvez ele devesse não dar ajuda nenhuma nem a ele próprio. Assim, decidira espairecer um pouco, caminhar, pensar nas composições da peça da Academia, e tentar esquecer um pouco de Ginny Weasley.

Contudo, o efeito parecia estar sendo o contrário, a melodia que se formava em sua cabeça era perfeita para a rainha Guinevere, e mais perfeita ainda para Guinevra.

Um ranger alto de pneus fez com que Achernar saísse de seu processo criativo. Um bentley escuro parou abruptamente próximo da calçada. Duas figuras altas, de roupas escuras e cabelos vermelhos saíram do carro, sorrindo de um modo diabolicamente maroto para o rapaz.

- Você vem conosco, Tonks! – falou um deles, que Arch reconheceu como sendo George Weasley, devido a uma cicatriz que havia na orelha do rapaz.

- Precisamos conversar! – Fred completou.

Sem muitas alternativas, o americano entrou no carro, sentando-se no meio dos dois irmãos.

O passeio foi transcorrido em silêncio até chegarem na porta de um estabelecimento meio suspeito, para o qual Arch se viu praticamente sendo arrastado pelos dois rapazes.

Era um pub escuro e decadente, na verdade, não muito diferente dos que Arch chegara a freqüentar em Chicago, San Francisco e New Orleans, considerando-se, é claro, as diferenças culturais de cada lugar.

- Abeforth, meu velho – Fred gritou, chamando a atenção do barman que sorriu para os três rapazes – Traz três doses do seu melhor 'bafo de dragão".

- Bafo de dragão? – Arch balbuciou.

- Um whiskey que só o Abe sabe de onde vem, mas, que, garantimos, levanta até defunto – George completou.

O velho trouxe três copos pequenos, colocando uma dose para cada um dos rapazes. Fred e George beberam em um único gole, Achenar observou o copo por alguns segundos, antes de fazer o mesmo. A bebida forte desceu arranhando a garganta, quase provocando uma crise de tosse.

- Pode trazer mais, Abe – George pediu – Ou melhor, deixa a garrafa aqui, temos uma longa conversa com nosso amigo aqui.

- Conversa? – o músico perguntou, enquanto Fred servia mais uma dose aos três.

- Exatamente, Tonks. Ginny contou que ela e o Potter terminaram. – Fred começou, antes de sorver mais uma vez o "bafo de dragão".

- E como não somos burros, acreditamos que você tenha algo a ver com isso – George completou.- Seria muita coincidência você aparecer lá em casa logo depois do rompimento.

- O que o meu caríssimo George aqui quer dizer – Fred retomou a palavra, passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Arch e mostrando para o americano todos os dentes em um sorriso que supostamente deveria ser simpático, mas soava ameaçador – Nós queremos saber quais são as intenções com a nossa irmãzinha.

O americano olho de um gêmeo para o outro, decidindo sorver em um gole só a segunda dose, que daquela vez, lhe pareceu menos agressiva.

- Eu estou apaixonado por ela – ele respondeu, decidindo ser sincero. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, não via razão para mentir aos irmãos da moça - Eu quero um compromisso sério com ela.

- Ótimo... ótimo – Fred exclamou – exatamente como suspeitávamos.

- Não nos entenda mal, Tonks. – George disse - Nós realmente gostamos do Potter. Em outra vida, com outras circunstâncias, ele e Ginny seriam perfeitos um para o outro. Contudo, alguma coisa não se encaixa do jeito como as coisas são, sabe?

- Não... não sei... – Arch respondeu, sentido a cabeça ficar ligeiramente mais leve depois de ingerir uma terceira dose.

- O caso é que nossa Ginny é mais do que aparenta. Quando ela era criança, costumava jogar bola com a gente, subir em árvore, ir atrás de aventuras. As coisas mudaram quando ela tinha uns doze anos e passou a agir como mocinha, aparentemente passiva e desamparada.

- A donzela na torre... – o moreno deixou escapar – quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, foi isso que me atraiu nela. Mas, Ginny não é só isso. Ela é divertida, engraçada, gosta de aprender e experimentar coisas.É como se ela fosse uma bela adormecida que precisasse de alguém que a despertasse para a vida.

George deu um cutucão no irmão, rindo.

- Pelo visto o chapa aí está caidinho mesmo pela Ginny. E ainda é um romântico.

- Excelente candidato – Fred concordou.

Achernar olhou mais uma vez para cada um dos irmãos, sem compreender plenamente o que estava acontecendo.

Percebendo a grande interrogação que parecia impressa no rosto do americano, os ruivos decidiram esclarecer completamente as suas intenções.

- Nós realmente gostamos de você, chapa. Não é qualquer um que sobrevive a uma partida de rugby com os irmãos Weasley com tamanha bravura. Portanto, eu e o Georgezinho aqui resolvemos te dar uma chance de resolver a merda que você deve ter feito para deixar nossa irmã tão cabreira.

- Exatamente! Amanhã ela e a nossa mãe vêm para a cidade para fazerem compras na feira de rua de Notting Hill. Vamos te dar todos os detalhes.

O moreno arregalou os olhos azuis, imensamente surpreso, aquilo era a última coisa que poderia esperar de qualquer um dos irmãos de Ginny.

- Eu não sei como agradecer.

- É só não estragar tudo – George disse, bebendo mais um copo.

- Caso contrário, se você fizer nossa irmãzinha sofrer, vamos atrás de você e quebramos as suas pernas – Fred completou, entornando também garganta abaixo mais da bebida.

- Vocês estão brincando, não estão? – Achernar perguntou, dando um sorriso amarelo para os outros rapazes.

- Não, não estamos, Tonks – os gêmeos responderam em uníssono, dando sorrisos terrivelmente idênticos.

* * *

Lyncis releu pela décima vez a última linha daquele parágrafo, mas não conseguia absorver nada do texto. Pegara um dos livros da biblioteca da casa para se distrair um pouco, mas não estava funcionado.

As horas estavam passando em uma monotonia quase insuportável. Com Draco ainda na França, Mina a caminho da América, Órion ocupado com Ariadne, Arch sabe-se lá onde, o pai viajando, a mãe visitando o orfanato do qual era patronesse, Tonks trabalhando, a morena se viu praticamente sozinha no imenso casarão dos Black. Sem absolutamente nada para fazer.

Talvez ela devesse largar o livro e praticar um pouco de tiro ao alvo ou quem sabe ir até à sala de exercícios e praticar um pouco de esgrima. Eram idéias tentadoras, contudo, Lyncis não chegou a executá-las.

Uma das criadas da casa entrou pelo recinto, batendo pouco antes na porta. Anunciando que a moça tinha um convidado, não apenas inesperado, mas também indesejável, especialmente após a última conversa que tiveram.

- Lady Black, Sir Potter deseja vê-la.

Lyncis estreitou os olhos indecisa sobre receber ou não o rapaz. Entretanto, ela sabia que não poderia fugir dele para sempre. A verdade é que ela não queria nem iria fugir. Prometera a si mesma que não seria mais a covarde que vinha sendo desde que fora baleada.

- Pode deixá-lo entrar. – ela respondeu resoluta.

A criada deu passagem ao rapaz, que entrou na sala, ajeitando os óculos, antes de se dirigir à moça.

- Oi, Lyn – ele começou, um tanto incerto – Estou tentando conversar com você faz alguns dias, mas, acabamos nos desencontrando.

- Foram dias atarefados – ela respondeu de um modo ligeiramente seco, cruzando os braços. – O que deseja, Harry?

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos, percebendo que aquela conversa não seria muito fácil, ciente de que merecia aquele tratamento hostil que Lyncis lhe dirigia.

- Queria que você me ajudasse. Nas investigações sobre o sinete roubado na RAI. Eu acho que meus pais estão escondendo algo de mim. Os dois, especialmente minha mãe, foram bastante evasivos quando tentei conversar com eles sobre isso. Eu tenho que descobrir o que eu realmente está acontecendo.

Lyn deu um sorriso amargo, quase cruel ao escutar o pedido do rapaz. Era tão óbvio o que estava acontecendo. Harry não poderia ter sido mais transparente.

- Eu não vou te ajudar, Harry. Não vou servir de estepe para você, sabia? Não mais. Ou você acha que eu não entendi que você só veio me procurar porque Ron e Mione estão tão ocupados um com o outro por causa do namoro?

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, só então tendo plena consciência do quanto magoara Lyn durante todos aqueles anos. Como ele pôde ser tão idiota? Como ele pôde ser tão estupidamente míope?

- Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu não estou usando você para substituir Ron e Mione. Eu deveria ter te procurado desde o começo. Quando nossas mães sumiram, foi você quem conseguiu descobrir onde elas estavam. Você fez toda a diferença daquela vez, e, sei que vai fazer toda a diferença agora.

Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir, levantando o rosto e olhando a moça nos olhos com toda a intensidade e sinceridade que conseguia para que ela não tivesse nenhuma dúvida sobre o que ele falaria em seguida.

- Eu realmente **preciso** de você, Lyn!


	28. Reviravoltas

**Oi de novo,**

**Deu para empolgar e escrever dois capítulos praticamente emendados. Já estou com algumas idéias para o próximo, mas como a Lulu machucou feio o cotovelo (a ponto do médico querer até engessar oO) talvez haja um pequeno atraso.**

**Vamos ver como vão ficar as coisas.**

**Bem, alguns pequenos avisos. Primeiro que terminando SS, estou pensando em postar Para Sempre na Memória duas vezes por semana. A fic já está toda pronta, e, não vejo por que enrolar vocês. **

**A segunda é que eu postei na página inicial a capa que eu fiz para o "Walking Down the Aisle". Uma coisa beeeem romance de banca.**

**No mais, beijos mil para todos**

**Ana**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Reviravoltas**

* * *

Desde o século XIX, uma feira de alimentos e vegetais, toma conta de Portobello Road, uma das principais avenidas do bairro de Notting Hill. A partir de meados do século XX, um ou outro vendedor de "quinquilharias" aparecia timidamente para negociar no lugar, mal sabendo que seriam considerados pioneiros da famosa feira de antiguidades que tomaria lugar todos os sábados naquele lugar em anos futuros.

Mesmo com o frio do inverno, um burburinho de pessoas circulava animadamente por Notting Hill. Entre elas, duas mulheres cujos traços indicavam um parentesco próximo. Molly e Ginevra Weasley eram, de fato, mãe e filha, e, como muitos dos circulantes, estavam visitando a feira em busca de provisões boas e baratas para o seu lar. 

Molly, particularmente, criara aquele hábito como um misto de praticidade e prazer. Dias de feira eram os mais divertidos em sua vida de mãe e dona de casa, responsável pelo bem-estar de nove pessoas, incluindo ela própria. 

Portanto, era com imensa animação que ela circulava por entre as tendas, parando toda vez que via um produto mais interessante. Ginny, embora gostasse do passeio, naquele dia em questão, estava distraída e pensativa. Na realidade, desde a noite do baile do rei ela estava muito mais imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que na realidade que a cercava. 

Achernar Tonks notara o jeito aéreo da moça desde que conseguira pousar os olhos nela e na matriarca dos Weasley. Ele aceitara a proposta dos gêmeos e decidira ir atrás de Ginny ali. Passara o dia anterior, decidindo o que dizer para a ruiva, contudo, agora que ele a via, percebera que não cabia a ele convencê-la a ficar com ele ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Simplesmente não dependia dele.

Por alguns segundos, ele pensou em virar as costas e ir sem falar mais nada, todavia, uma omissão completa também não era uma opção adequada para aquele impasse que emergira entre os dois. 

Portanto, a passos decididos, ele se aproximou das duas mulheres, que estavam paradas em uma banca de doces em conserva.

-Sabe, -ele disse, dando um meio sorriso, enquanto pegava um vidro grande, fingindo observa-lo com desmedida atenção - eu não entendo por que fazem damasco com mel, afinal, no fim das contas, fica apenas o gosto do mel. Se eu quisesse mel, compraria apenas ele não?

As duas mulheres levantaram o rosto. Ginny, visivelmente surpresa, enquanto Molly parecia bastante feliz ao reconhecer o jovem americano.

-Isso porque você não comeu as minhas conservas de damasco com mel - a mais velha retrucou, sorrindo. 

-Vou entender isso como um convite para visita-la novamente, senhora Weasley - o rapaz disse, também sorrindo em retribuição.

-Foi exatamente essa a minha intenção - Molly retrucou, animadamente - O que faz perdido por aqui, querido?

-Apenas conhecendo as atrações locais, senhora Weasley. 

-Entendo... - ela murmurou, olhando de soslaio para a filha caçula, que apenas permanecia calada - Bem, já que está aqui, poderia me fazer um favor? Poderia ajudar Ginny a escolher alguns doces para mim. Queria experimentar algumas iguarias diferentes. Talvez um paladar estrangeiro possa ser útil. Enquanto isso, eu adianto o resto da compras.

-Seria um prazer - Arch respondeu, com um leve aceno de cabeça.

Apenas após a mãe se afastar da barraca é que Ginny ousou abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa ao rapaz.

-Por que eu tenho a impressão que não é coincidência o fato de encontra-lo por aqui? - ela disse, sem fitar Achernar, fingindo tentar escolher entre um dos diversos doces expostos ali.

-Porque não é. - o moreno respondeu, decidindo ser completamente sincero com Ginny. - Seus irmãos, Fred e George, me procuraram ontem. Eles queriam saber quais eram as minhas intenções em relação a você.

Ginny soltou o vidro que segurava, cruzando os braços, encarando Achernar com tamanha seriedade que a expressão dela parecia quase ameaçadora. Ela estava cansada daquilo. Era inacreditável o modo como, praticamente durante toda a sua vida, acabavam decidindo as coisas por ela. Até mesmo o namoro com Harry, de certo modo, transcorrera daquele jeito. 

-Quais são, então, as suas intenções? - ela perguntou, de forma quase incisiva.

Arch deu um suspiro, passando os dedos longos pelos fios negros de seu cabelo. 

-Sinceramente? Acho que isso não importa...não mais. Eu já te disse o que eu quero, Ginny, você já sabe o que é.

A moça franziu a testa, sem compreender plenamente para qual rumo o rapaz estava dirigindo a conversa.

-Quando eu comecei a compor e selecionar as músicas da nossa peça - ele continuou - eu estudei um pouco sobre lendas arturianas. Entre elas havia uma sobre sir Sir Gawain e uma velha bruxa...

-Eu conheço - Ginny interrompeu.

O rapaz assentiu..

-Então lembra qual a resposta para a pergunta: "Sabe o que realmente quer a mulher?"

-"Ela quer ser senhora de sua própria vida!" - a ruiva completou.

Arch deu um meio sorriso, percebendo que chegaram ao cerne daquilo que ele precisava dizer a Ginny.

-È isso que eu vou fazer, Ginevra, deixar você ser senhora de sua própria vida. Eu não vou mais te procurar. A decisão agora é sua, apenas sua.

Ginny abriu ligeiramente a boca, completamente estupefata ante as palavras de Achernar. Cabia a ela decidir...talvez aquela fosse realmente a primeira vez em toda sua vida que cabia apenas a ela decidir. 

O moreno notou a expressão dela, intuindo que aquela era a deixa para ele partir.

-Até a volta à Academia. Bom resto de férias para você - ele disse, virando as costas sem esperar que a ruiva se despedisse também. 

Arch acreditava ter agido certo. Só esperava que Fred e George Weasley concordassem, afinal, o músico prezava muito ambas as pernas, e não desejava tê-las partidas ao meio pelos outros dois rapazes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin esfregou os olhos antes de se sentar na cadeira de seu escritório na Scotland Yard. Estava cansado da viagem, entretanto, tinha trabalho a fazer. As investigações acerca do roubo do sinete na Academia Real estavam demorando muito mais do que ele julgava sensato ou eficiente. 

Ele abriu a pasta com os documentos, relendo todos os detalhes do que haviam descoberto até então, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um incômodo estranho a cada página quer virava, deixando-o incapaz de concentrar plenamente nos dados. Algo estava faltando. 

O homem deu um longo suspiro, reclinando-se na poltrona ao tomar consciência de que era a ausência de Nymphadora que lhe trazia aquele desconforto. Ele ainda não a vira desde que voltara da Áustria. Lupin acostumara-se à presença dela. Na realidade, ele começava a perceber que estava sentindo bem mais que amizade e admiração pela americana.

-Eu não tenho mais idade para isso... - ele murmurou - Não seria justo com as meninas...nem com Hestia...ou com Dora...

Remus voltou a sentar ereto na cadeira ao escutar pancadas em sua porta.

-Pode entrar.

Poucos depois, Fabian Prewett cerrou a pesada porta de mogno atrás de si, encarando o detetive mais velho com um ar de extrema seriedade. Lupin percebeu que a aparência do rapaz não era das melhores, os cabelos ruivos estavam desalinhados, as roupas um pouco amarrotadas e olheiras profundas sob os olhos.

-Noite difícil, meu rapaz? - o detetive mais velho perguntou.

-Muito - ele respondeu, sem esconder um bocejo - Estou de tocaia a quase dois dias seguidos, mas conseguimos o que queríamos. Aliás, acredito que conseguimos até o que você queria, detetive Lupin. Você e a Tonks estão investigando um tal de Carradine, não é? Ele foi preso durante a batida que demos. Acho que talvez você queira interroga-lo.

Remus levantou-se de supetão, era como se alguém tivesse decidido atender seu pedido para desvendar de uma vez por todas aquela história.

-Obrigado, Fabian - ele respondeu, dando um tapinha no ombro do rapaz - Você não viu a detetive Tonks, viu? Talvez ela queira participar do interrogatório. 

-Ela tirou folga hoje. Não sei o que Tonks andou aprontando, mas, se achou minha aparência ruim, deveria ver a dela.

Lupin sentiu uma ligeira preocupação, quase desejando seguir direto para o alojamento dos detetives para saber se Nymphadora estava melhor. Contudo, se refreou, ele tinha suas obrigações e deveres, e, enquanto ele trabalhasse para a Scotland Yard, elas viriam em primeiro lugar.

-Você deveria tirar um folga também - ele falou para o rapaz, ao que Fabian assentiu, em meio a um novo bocejo.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada e alguns detalhes burocráticos, o detetive se viu em uma sala de paredes cinzentas diante do ladrão que ele e Tonks quase conseguiram abordar na noite em que foram atacados. 

-Joseph Carradine - Remus disse, sentando-se diante do homem franzino e visivelmente assustado - no seus arquivos consta que você já foi preso algumas vezes por assalto a mão armada, alguns seguidos de agressão. Consta também que você não é fichado há quase oito anos. 

-Eu não fiz nada de errado... - o homem balbuciou. Ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado, afinal, nunca fizera nada que chamasse a atenção de uma instituição tão famosa quanto a Scotland Yard. Sempre fora um ladrãozinho sem metas muito altas.

-Não? - Lupin arqueou discretamente a sobrancelha, enquanto depositava os papéis dos arquivos na mesa. - Então me explique como uma caixa de fósforo do Heartbreak Hotel com as suas digitais foram parar no mesmo lugar da Academia Real onde roubaram um sinete? E, que, pouco tempo depois, você se desligou da instituição, onde trabalhava como faxineiro?

O homem tremeu da cabeça aos pés, tamanho nervosismo, Remus quase se deixou sorrir ao perceber o quão fácil seria arrancar uma confissão de Carradine.

-Eu digo...foi um favor para um amigo...ele disse que ninguém descobriria...que ninguém se machucaria...

-Que amigo? - Lupin perguntou, com um tom de voz firme.

-Eu não posso dizer, realmente devo muito a ele, mas te falo o nome do mandante. Prongs! Só sei que ele é conhecido por Prongs! Mas nunca vi a fuça do dito! Eu juro!

Por breves segundos, Remus ficou sem reação, ele quase podia sentir o sangue sumir em seu rosto ao escutar aquele "nome". Ele sabia quem era Prongs, apesar de que o conhecia por outra alcunha. 

O detetive retomou o controle de seus atos, levantando-se com aparente calma da cadeira.

-Você já me disse tudo o que precisava, Joe. Não se preocupe, você vai poder sair daqui ainda hoje.

Lupin virou as costas, caminhando em direção a saída, instruindo ao guarda que estava na porta que providenciasse a soltura de Carradine. Sem prolongar a conversa, ele seguiu para fora da sede da Scotland Yard, com a intenção de pegar um táxi. Precisava fazer uma visita urgente. Precisava de explicações. 

------------------------------

Lyncis abaixou os olhos, observando com atenção às fotos do sinete roubado que conseguiram no museu da RAI. Foi muito mais fácil do que ela havia pensado, afinal, como o objeto fora doação do avô e do bisavô de Harry, ele tinha o direito de ter acesso a informações mais detalhadas e até mesmo exclusivas sobre o objeto. 

Contudo, apesar dos orbes fixos na imagem do sinete, os pensamentos dela estavam naquela situação e na figura do moreno de olhos verdes, escondidos por trás das lentes de óculos, e cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados.

Ela tentava entender o que realmente a motivara a aceitar ajudar Harry, afinal, ainda se sentia magoada e irritada. Havia uma parte dela que ficaria mais tranqüila se pudesse evitar o amigo de infância por um tempo.

Entretanto, ali estava ela, sentada ao lado dele no carro, voltando para Londres, para descobrir sabe-se lá o que sobre um anel desaparecido.

Talvez ela tivesse concordado porque Harry apelou para a vaidade de Lyn, ou talvez, ela estivesse disposta a encarar mais um dos receios que se acumulara nela, ou ainda, ela apenas almejasse tentar manter um relacionamento cordial com ele, afinal cresceram juntos e suas famílias eram praticamente uma só. 

Todavia, Lyncis intuía, ainda que de forma tênue, que o que ela realmente desejava era que Harry pudesse provar para ela que ele merecia ser perdoado. Conscientemente a mais velha dos Black ainda não percebera esse desejo, contudo, ele já se formava dentro dela. 

Harry, por sua vez, estava feliz por Lyncis ter aceitado ajuda-lo. Era verdade que ela ainda estava formal demais, distante demais, analítica demais... Mas, tê-la por perto, poder conversar com ela, era muito melhor que ser completamente ignorado pela moça.

-Eu ainda não entendi. Por que precisamos da foto do sinete? - ele perguntou, olhando de soslaio para ela, enquanto tentava manter a atenção à estrada ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, - Lyncis começou, voltando sua atenção para Harry - você disse que seus pais estão escondendo alguma coisa, não? Eu acho provável que esse segredo todo se deva ao objeto em si, e não ao roubo. 

-Por isso tio Remus e Tonks seguiram outro rumo nas investigações deles. - Harry disse, conseguindo captar a linha de raciocínio de Lyn.

-Exatamente. Eles queriam saber **quem roubou o sinete**. Nós queremos saber **o que seus pais escondem em relação a ele.**

Harry fez uma ultrapassem antes de voltar às deduções que vinha trocando com a morena.

-Então, a idéia é que, como o sinete possa ter impresso nele a assinatura ou o brasão de uma família, ele possa ter uma história particular...

-...que nos diga qual o segredo dos padrinhos! 

-A idéia é ótima - Harry falou, enquanto fazia uma curva - mas não conheço ninguém especialista em brasões ou coisas do gênero que possa nos ajudar.

-Eu conheço - a morena sorriu, deixando um brilho quase maroto tomar conta das orbes anis dela - Mina e Meridiana tem um _hobbie_ meio estranho em comum. As duas colecionam árvores genealógicas e brasões, e também um pouco das histórias por trás deles. Eu acompanhei Mina até o estabelecimento de um senhor que trabalha com isso.

-Ou seja, se o desenho realmente for um brasão ou assinatura, é apenas uma questão de tempo até ele conseguirmos uma resposta mais concreta!

---------------------------------------

-Tio Remus! -Claire praticamente saltou no colo do homem ao vê-lo entrando na mansão dos Potter com uma criada da casa em seus calcanhares.

O detetive sorriu, correspondendo ao abraço da menina. 

-Lê e Aria vieram? - ela perguntou, com os olhinhos brilhando de ansiedade.

-Não, querida. Elas estão em casa. Eu vim conversar um assunto sério com seu pai - ele respondeu com uma voz amena, desvencilhando-se cuidadosamente da menina. 

Remus levantou o rosto, para encarar a mulher de cabelos rubros que estava logo atrás da filha.

-Olá, Lily. - ele a cumprimentou - Eu preciso conversar com James, com urgência. 

-Ele está na biblioteca, Remus. Pode ir até lá, vê-lo. - ela respondeu, percebendo que, apesar da aparente calma, o amigo tentava esconder certa pertubação.

Assim que Lupin sumiu pela casa adentro, a mulher virou-se para a criada.

-Poderia providenciar o banho de Claire, Emma? 

-Sim, senhora - a mulher sorriu, estendendo a mão para a menininha, que deixou-se levar, animadamente. Banhos de banheira cheios de espumas e brinquedos era um dos momentos "mais favoritos" de Claire Potter, segundo a própria menina.

Lily, então, decidiu seguir o mesmo caminho que Lupin fizera. Fosse o que fosse que houvesse ocorrido, talvez ela pudesse ajuda-los de algum modo. 

No interior da biblioteca pessoal dos Potter, Remus encarava James com veemência. O detetive não sairia dali sem uma explicação convincente por parte do amigo.

-Desde o começo foi você - ele disse, quase entre os dentes - Teria me poupado muito tempo se tivesse me contado. Eu já relevei algumas coisas para você e Sirius antes, quando as razões eram justas. Agora, eu menti por você sem saber os motivos!

James retribuiu o olhar do amigo com igual determinação. Desde que conhecera Remus em Azkaban, ele se tornara um amigo leal. Muitas e muitas vezes, Lupin se abstivera de saber sobre os negócios dos Valetes para não comprometer a amizade deles e o dever dele como detetive, outras vezes, foi a confiança plena e mútua, que acabou por tornar possível a colaboração entre a Scotland Yard e os Valetes, e que possibilitou a James e Sirius reduzirem as ramificações criminosas do clube. A tornar seu trabalho algo do qual ele pudesse, de fato, se orgulhar.

Potter queria ter contado para Lupin sobre aquilo desde o começo, mas, ele sabia que não cabia a ele a decisão. Não daquela vez.

-Eu não entendo - Remus continuou, começando a se enervar com o silêncio do amigo. - O sinete era doação de Dumbledore e Sir Evans. Vocês poderiam readquiri-lo por vias legais. Por que rouba-lo?

-Eu não posso contar - o moreno meneou a cabeça, desgostoso pelo que estava fazendo.

-Por que não? - Remus inquiriu novamente.

-Porque eu pedi - a voz de Lily soou logo atrás do detetive. Lupin virou-se, percebendo no semblante da amiga uma sombra de profunda tristeza - Eu realmente sinto muito, Remus, mas não poderia contar a vocês.

-------------------------------------

O detetive abriu a porta de sua casa, pendurando o chapéu em uma alça e guardando o sobretudo no armário. Estava cansado como não se sentia há anos. Ele seguiu direto para a sala de estar, deixando-se cair em uma poltrona de couro. Tirou os sapatos usando os próprios pés, para depois esticá-los no descanso. 

-Pai? - ele escutou a voz de Ariadne, chama-lo, de modo suave, quase tímido. 

-Tudo bem? - outra voz de feminina, um pouco mais enérgica, que ele reconheceu como sendo de Leda perguntou. 

-Tudo bem. - ele disse, assentindo discretamente a cabeça - Só um pouco de enxaqueca.

As gêmeas cruzaram os olhares, sentindo-se um pouco preocupadas. Esperavam que fosse apenas um resquício da surra que o detetive levara pouco antes do Natal e não algo mais grave. 

-Eu vou fazer um chá - Leda se prontificou.

-Eu vou pegar o analgésico - Ariadne completou.

-Obrigado. - o homem respondeu.

Assim que as garotas saíram, o detetive deixou-se entregar a seus pensamentos. Ele tomara a decisão certa. Sabendo o que sabia, não podia continuar naquele caso. Foi melhor assim, desligar-se definitivamente da Scotland Yard, ainda mais considerando-se que logo estaria trabalhando para a Interpol.

Agora ele teria apenas que comunicar a decisão às meninas. O problema maior seria quando ele precisasse contar seu desligamento à Tonks. Ela não iria entender, e ele não poderia explicar, afinal, se tratava do segredo de outra pessoa.

Quem era ele para julgar Lily? Ele compreendia as razões dela. A verdade era que ele próprio carregava consigo uma culpa semelhante à da ruiva. Um vazio que ele não sabia se poderia preencher algum dia em sua vida.


	29. Um Passo para frente ou dois para trás?

**Olá.**

**Tenho duas notícias para vocês, uma boa e outra ruim. Como eu acho que é melhor arrancar o band aid de uma vez só para doer menos, vou começar pela ruim. **

**Lulu está em semana de provas, portanto, é provável que o próximo capítulo atrase um pouquinho. Mas prometemos que é só um pouquinho mesmo.**

**A notícia boa é que vão acontecer algumas coisas que vão fazer alguns (acho que muitos XD) de vocês soltarem fogos de artifício, algo que estão esperando desde...hum...bem, esperando faz um tempão.**

**Então, divirtam-se com o capítulo.**

**Beijos,**

**Ana**

****

* * *

Capítulo 26 - Um Passo para frente ou dois para trás?

* * *

Pancadas quase violentas podiam ser escutadas na porta de entrada da casa dos Lupin, a ponto de a mais velha das gêmeas se perguntar se o próprio "Lobo Mau" não estaria na entrada, confundindo-a com a residência dos Três Porquinhos.

A loirinha olhou pela fresta da cortina da janela, vendo uma moça de longos cabelos negros caindo displicentes sobre os ombros. Surpreendentemente, Leda não estranhou o fato de Nymphadora Tonks estar parada nos degraus da entrada com uma expressão verdadeiramente irritada. A moça imaginou que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde desde que o pai comunicara a ela e à Ariadne sobre o desligamento dele da Scotland Yard.

-Olá, Leda - a americana cumprimentou assim que a moça abriu a porta. Essa era uma coisa na detetive que sempre deixava Leda impressionada. Tonks nunca confundira as gêmeas - Preciso falar com seu pai.

-Ele está na sala de estar - ela respondeu, dando passagem ao furacão vivo que a detetive parecia ter se tornado.

Tonks seguiu a passos pesados e determinados em direção ao caminho que Leda lhe indicara, enquanto a moça lhe seguia pelos calcanhares, só se separando da mulher quando estavam na porta do cômodo.

Enquanto Nymphadora entrava sala adentro, Leda praticamente desaparecia pela porta ao lado, que dava acesso à cozinha da casa.

Ariadne, que estava sentada à mesa, lendo compenetradamente um livro, levantou a cabeça ao notar a chegada da irmã, que silenciosa e freneticamente dirigiu-se até o armário, pegando um copo de vidro, encostando-o na parede, e depois pousando o ouvido no fundo dele.

-O que está fazendo? - Aria perguntou, imaginado se a irmã não enlouquecera de vez.

-Shhhh... Fique quieta... Tonks veio conversar com o pai e eu quero ouvir.

Ariadne revirou os olhos, voltando-se novamente para seu livro. Fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, era melhor que ela deixasse a irmã fazer exatamente o que desejava. Depois Leda iria despejar sobre ela qualquer que fosse o resultado daquela "investigação".

-Por que saiu da Scotland Yard sem me dizer nada? - foi a primeira coisas que Leda escutou.

Remus colocou o jornal que estivera lendo até então na mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona, levantando-se para encarar a outra detetive. Como ele intuíra, ela viera atrás dele para tirar satisfações.

-Dora... - ele começou com uma voz suave, porém firme e séria.

-Não me venha com Dora, detetive Lupin - ela cruzou os braços - Você simplesmente vai embora sem se explicar, sem se despedir, arruína a minha primeira investigação na Scotland Yard e acha que eu vou ficar calma e tranqüila no meu canto?

-È isso que a está realmente incomodando, detetive Tonks? - Remus perguntou, com o cenho franzido. - Por eu ter arruinado a _sua _investigação?

Nymphadora quase suspirou, ainda observando, de braços cruzados, o homem. Por mais que ela primasse sua competência e não aceitasse fracassos com muita facilidade, ela sabia que a saída de Lupin não prejudicaria tanto as investigações do roubo do sinete como ela poderia sugerir. Ela arrumaria um novo parceiro e com as pistas que já tinha era questão de tempo até encontrar a verdade.

Não era isso que estava irritando a detetive. Era o fato de que Lupin parecia simplesmente não confiar nela. Aquilo magoava mais do que ela podia admitir, porque, depois que ele se foi, ela teve certeza de que se apaixonara pelo detetive. O orgulho dela não permitia tamanha fraqueza de gostar de alguém que a tinha em tão pouca consideração.

-Você não confia em mim. - ela confessou - Você está me escondendo muitas, Remus. Eu sei disso.

O homem passou a mão por entre os cabelos levemente grisalhos, de modo quase exasperado.

-Eu tenho minhas razões, Dora. Não posso dizer mais que isso.

Tonks deixou um meio sorriso irônico formar-se no canto dos lábios.

-Imaginei que não. O "Clubinho" de vocês não permitiria. Mas isso não vai me impedir de descobrir o que tanto querem acobertar.

Ela virou-se, dando as coisas para o detetive, enquanto pousava a mão na maçaneta da porta.

-Não precisa me acompanhar. Eu sei chegar até a saída. - ela disse, saindo porta afora da mesma forma impetuosa que entrou.

Lupin deixou-se cair na poltrona. Pelas palavras da detetive, ele percebeu que ela já sabia alguma coisa sobre os Valetes, talvez partes distorcidas do quebra cabeça e da farsa que ele ajudou James e Sirius a manter durante todos aqueles anos.

Ela poderia se machucar se continuasse por aquele caminho e ele não podia permitir que ela se ferisse novamente por conta de negligência dele. Remus precisa contar a verdade à Tonks. E precisaria de ajuda para fazer aquilo.

Leda afastou-se da parede colocando o copo em cima da mesa, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

-Ela foi embora. - a loirinha balbuciou, mais para si mesma que para a irmã caçula.

Ariadne parou novamente de ler, esperando que Leda decidisse compartilhar o que estava passando na cabeça dela.

-O pai gosta dela, Aria. E ela também gosta dele. - a mais velha disse com determinação.

-Tem certeza? - a caçula perguntou, tendo sua atenção completamente voltada para a irmã.

-Do mesmo modo como tinha certeza sobre você e o Órion - ela respondeu, deixando um brilho perspicaz passar por seus olhos. - E como no caso de vocês dois, acho que vou precisar fazer uma pequena intervenção.

Ariadne apenas meneou a cabeça, conhecia Leda desde o dia em que nasceram, e, sabia que quando a irmã colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém, talvez apenas a exceção de Kyle, era capaz de demove-la de seus propósitos.

* * *

Harry observou-a pelas costas enquanto a moça rapidamente galgava os degraus da entrada da Mansão Black, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo balançando de acordo com seus passos.

O rapaz sentiu uma ligeira vontade de rir, notando apenas naquele momento o quanto o chapéu que ela estivera usando – agora seguro na mão da moça – de feltro escuro e linhas masculinas, faziam-na parecer, até certo ponto, uma assassina mafiosa.

Finalmente eles alcançaram o hall da entrada, onde ambos deixaram casacos e chapéus no vestíbulo.

- Vamos para o meu quarto, em qualquer outro lugar podem acabar nos ouvindo. – ela observou, voltando-se para ele – O que descobrimos hoje...

Ela não chegou a terminar a sentença, pois, nesse instante, uma criada surgiu a frente deles, cumprimentando-os com uma ligeira mesura antes de se dirigir à moça.

- Lady Black, Lorde Malfoy telefonou mais cedo. Ele pediu para avisá-la que chegaria hoje à noite e que viria vê-la amanhã pela tarde.

A morena assentiu.

- Obrigada, Marie. Meus pais ou meu irmão estão em casa?

- Lorde Black está na biblioteca, mas milady e o pequeno saíram mais cedo.

- Ótimo. – ela respondeu, antes de voltar-se mais uma vez para Harry, que permanecia em silêncio logo atrás dela – Vamos indo.

Ele apenas a seguiu, seu bom humor tendo evaporado no momento em que escutara o nome de Malfoy. Finalmente, eles chegaram ao quarto da garota e ela abriu a porta para deixá-los passar, cerrando-a em seguida.

- O que você acha que isso significa? – Lyncis perguntou, pensativa – Um símbolo judaico... e o nome da família... lembra muito o sobrenome de solteira da sua mãe. – ela piscou os olhos, virando-se para ele ao perceber que o rapaz não estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia – Harry?

O moreno virou-se para encará-la. Ela se aproximou dele, embora tentasse não demonstrar a preocupação que a expressão repentinamente vazia dele acabara de lhe evocar. O que acontecera? Ele estivera tão animado durante os dois últimos dias, enquanto fuçavam juntos o mistério do sinete... Por que, de repente, os olhos dele tinham se tornado sombrios e distantes?

- Harry? – ela chamou mais uma vez, colocando uma mão sobre o braço do rapaz.

Por aquele instante, todas as discussões, toda a mágoa que ela ainda podia guardar dele ficou para trás. Ela o encarou sem segurar-se dessa vez, os olhos límpidos demonstrando claramente sua inquietação.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou com a voz mais suave que usava com ele em dias.

Foi a vez de Harry encará-la, a compreensão penetrando lentamente em sua mente enquanto ele a observava. Todos aqueles anos... tanto tempo perdido... E ele ainda teria de agradecer ao Malfoy por fazê-lo perceber...

- Eu sou um idiota. – Harry murmurou com um sorriso ácido.

Lyn franziu a testa, sem conseguir entender do que ele estava falando.

- Não que eu discorde dessa afirmação, mas... o que você fez dessa vez? – ela perguntou, quase divertida.

- Eu amo você. – ele respondeu simplesmente, sem qualquer inflexão na voz – Estava aqui o tempo todo e eu... nunca consegui perceber, eu nunca... Lyn?

Ela dera um passo para trás, soltando-o e abaixando a cabeça, fazendo com que a franja caísse sobre seu rosto, cobrindo-o.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. – ela sussurrou entre dentes, embora alto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse – Isso não é verdade.

- Lyncis... – ele tentou se adiantar, mas ela imediatamente se desvencilhou, reerguendo a cabeça, encarando-o com os olhos furiosos.

- Vá embora. Agora. – ela sibilou.

- Por que você está tão brava? – ele perguntou – O que eu fiz dessa vez? Não era isso que você queria ouvir? Todos esses anos, você sempre gostou de mim e...

- Você sabia? – os olhos dela agora estavam arregalados – Você _sabia_? E esse todo, mesmo sabendo, você... argh! Seu idiota!

- Lyncis! Você não está fazendo sentido! – Harry retrucou, levantando a voz da mesma maneira que ela fizera.

- Você é um idiota, Harry Potter! – ela exclamou – Você só disse isso agora porque ouviu que Draco está voltando, não é? Você sabia, e ainda assim, esse tempo todo... Você é um egoísta, cheio de si, mimado... Por que você... – um soluço escapou do controle da moça – Isso é ridículo. Você é ridículo. Eu estou sendo ridícula.

Mais uma vez ele tentou se aproximar. Mais uma vez, ela se desviou.

- O que diabos há com você, Lyncis? – Harry finalmente explodiu – Eu acabei de me declarar para você. O que você quer que eu faça mais?

- Você só fez isso porque Draco está voltando. – ela respondeu – Era muito confortável para você me ter sempre a mão, não é Harry? Se tudo o mais desse errado, eu estaria por perto. Mas agora que Draco está no meio, isso não é mais possível. Você está com ciúmes. Quer me afastar dele. Só por isso...

Dessa vez ele conseguiu segurá-la e, antes que Lyn pudesse tentar reagir, ele a empurrou contra a parede, segundos antes de silenciá-la com um beijo furioso.

A princípio, a morena acabou por corresponder, mas logo ele a sentiu empurrá-lo, afastando-se bem a tempo de evitar o punho dela.

- Fora daqui. AGORA!

Harry não tentou argumentar dessa vez. Batendo a porta ao passar, ele deixou o quarto dela. Sozinha, a moça ventilou sua raiva soltando um murro com toda força contra a parede.

A dor foi imediata, as lágrimas saltando-lhe dos olhos enquanto mordia os lábios com força para não gritar. Teria de dar um jeito de resolver aquela situação. Chorar não iria levá-la a lugar algum.

* * *

Ele mesmo carregou sua valise de viagem enquanto deixava o portão de desembarque de passageiros para trás. Estava de volta afinal. De volta a Londres, onde tudo começara.

Enquanto caminhava, sua mente tentava lidar com todos os problemas que tinha em mãos. As discussões que tivera com a mãe enquanto estivera em Paris, a consciência de que a fortuna pertencente à família minguara com diversas tolas aplicações que seu pai fizera quando ainda estava vivo, sua situação com Lyncis...

Draco parou do lado de fora do aeroporto, dando sinal para um táxi. Fosse outra época, ele teria um criado ali à espera com um carro. Mas, a considerar as circunstâncias, isso seria um desperdício. Já era o suficiente o que tinham de gastar em Paris, onde sua mãe insistia em manter as aparências da família.

Finalmente ele se viu dentro de um dos carros, sentindo-se ligeiramente satisfeito ao escapar, ainda que apenas por algum tempo, do frio que dominava a cidade.

Enquanto o motorista seguia suas instruções, colocando-se a caminho de Malfoy Manor, o rapaz levou a mão ao bolso do casaco, sentindo seus dedos se fecharem em torno de uma pequena e delicada caixinha de veludo.

Ele só teria uma única e última chance de convencê-la. Não poderia errar. Não podia mais se dar a esse luxo.

No dia seguinte, ele pediria Lyncis em casamento.


	30. Isso acaba aqui

**Bem, talvez não justifique, mas, acabou que aconteceram algumas coisas no meio do caminho e acabei atrasando em SS mais do que eu queria. Algumas coisas meio chatas, outras até divertidas (trabalhei no Anime Festival - uma loucura, mas muito bom).**

**Eu até brinquei com a Lu que estava desconfiada que esse vai-não-vai do Sétimo Selo era alguma maldição do Bergman por termos usado o nome do filme tão reflexivo e existencialista dele em uma história de romances e mistérios :P**

**Mas, enfim, a coisa finalmente está andando, e, esperamos fechar em mais dois capítulos. Aliás, vou ver se me dedico a SS esta semana. Quem sabe consigo fechar tudo até sexta.**

**Aproveitando a deixa, vou colocar dois capítulos de Para Sempre na Memória no ar. Apesar de não tão comentado como SS ou WDtA, tem um público fiel que merece retorno. **

**E também duas dolls de WDtA que a Lulu fez e esqueceu de postar. São Mina e Isaac no Baile do Rei. **

**Aproveito para responder (parcialmente) à Pups uma pergunta que ela me fez no Expresso Hogwarts. Dentro das próximas semanas, ela vai ter a resposta que ela quer, mas, adianto, que, aqui em SS já tem algumas pistas sobre o que ela me perguntou. **

**Vou me calar agora, pois sei que estão todos ansiosos com o desenrolar de SS.**

**Abraços, Ana**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 -Isso acaba aqui**

* * *

A detetive Tonks andava a passos cadenciados, acompanhando o ritmo de caminhada do cachorro. Apesar do frio, Sam parecia feliz em estar ao ar livre. Ocasionalmente ele soltava alguns latidos de contentamento.

Contudo, a alegria do cão não era compartilhada pela mulher. A americana estava visivelmente irritada. Aliás, aquele passeio se destinara a um único propósito verdadeiro: esfriar a cabeça para que ela decidisse exatamente como agir depois de tudo o que discutira com Remus Lupin.

Tão imersa estava em seus questionamentos que Tonks foi incapaz de notar que estava sendo observada por quatro vultos um pouco distantes.

-Ela deve ser louca de sair para caminhar em um tempo frio desses - um dos vultos falou, enquanto seu hálito se condensava de modo perceptível ao entrar em contato com o ar.

-Pode ser - outro dos vultos concordou - Ou ela está muito furiosa.

-Ou as duas coisas.

O último dos quatro abaixou o capuz, revelando os cabelos dourados presos em uma trança comprida.

-Bem, seja o que for, nós vamos até lá falar com ela.

Antes que a moça desse um passo em direção à americana, ela sentiu uma mão pousar-lhe no ombro, de maneira indecisa.

-Dá para me explicar exatamente o que eu e Kyle estamos fazendo aqui com vocês?

-Dando apoio para as suas namoradas? - Leda falou com a mão na cintura, encarando o cunhado - E, como eu já te expliquei, caso Tonks decida sair correndo, vocês dois podem muito bem segura-la para nós.

Órion meneou a cabeça, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Você tem idéia do tamanho do cara que minha prima derrubou na noite que atacaram ela e o tio Remus? Acha que Kyle e eu vamos ser o bastante para segurar a Tonks?

-Eu não sei de você, Órion - o outro rapaz disse, com meio sorriso divertido no rosto - mas acho que eu posso me garantir.

O caçula dos Black revirou os olhos. Se não bastasse a irmã mais velha, os primos e a cunhada para lhe tirarem sarro, agora Kyle se juntara aos demais. Apesar de que, o moreno admitiu para si, começando a relaxar, era bom, finalmente, ter um amigo da sua própria idade para variar. Alguém que não se assustava ou se intimidava com o gosto exagerado de Órion pela Ciência.

Ariadne pegou a mão do namorado, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso acolhedor, ao que ele correspondeu de imediato.

-Obrigada por ter vindo - ela disse.

Aquele gesto desarmou completamente o pequeno caçador, que, naquele instante, se sentiu capaz de pular sobre a prima e enfiar a cara de Tonks na neve se fosse necessário, mesmo que a detetive lhe quebrasse alguns ossos no processo.

-Sempre que quiser, Aria.

Mesmo distraída em seus pensamentos, a detetive americana notou a chegada dos garotos, afinal, seus instintos foram afiados durante os anos de treinamento na CIA. Contudo, como Sam mantivera-se quieto e parecia feliz com a aproximação, Tonks relaxou, finalmente, reconhecendo as filhas de Lupin e os respectivos namorados quando os adolescentes entraram por completo em seu campo de visão.

-Boa tarde - foi Leda quem tomou a iniciativa - Será que poderíamos conversar?

-Tudo bem - a morena arqueou a sobrancelha de leve, com uma expressão que variava entre o curiosa e o desconfiada.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na biblioteca da casa dos Potter tentando arduamente ler um dos livros de Direito da extensa coleção de seu pai. Contudo, por mais que o rapaz se esforçasse, era incapaz de se concentrar no texto. Seus pensamentos estavam todos direcionados para a conversa que tivera com Lyncis no dia anterior.

Batidas leves na porta fizeram com que o rapaz pousasse o livro na mesinha, abaixo do abajur de contas que a mãe trouxera anos atrás da América. Ele convidou quem quer que fosse a entrar. Imediatamente reconheceu a figura pequena e tímida de Clarice, a jovem criada que começara a trabalhar para a família no final do Outono.

-Sir Potter - ela perguntou com a voz baixa e exageradamente respeitosa se sempre - desculpe interromper, mas há um cavalheiro no hall de entrada à sua espera. Veio em nome de Lady Lyncis Black.

Harry quase se levantou da cadeira ao escutar o nome da moça. Por sua mente passava mil e uma possibilidades sobre o que o enviado de Lyn poderia vir a tratar com ele. Sabia que não adiantaria perguntar à moça quem exatamente era o emissário, ela ainda se confundia com os nomes das pessoas que ocasionalmente visitavam o casarão.

-Pode manda-lo vir até aqui, Clarice.

A moça, que não era muito mais velha que Harry, meneou a cabeça.

-O senhor está apressado, perguntou se milorde não se importaria de recebe-lo no hall mesmo.

Harry assentiu, levantando-se e seguindo à entrada da casa. Foi com certo desapontamento que ele viu a figura de Fabian Prewett. Caso fosse um dos criados da casa dos Black, haveria alguma chance de Lyn ter-lhe enviado uma missiva marcando algum encontro, apesar de que conhecia Lyncis o suficiente para saber que ela preferia conversar cara a cara a mandar bilhetes por terceiros quando considerava o assunto da alçada dela.

-Olá Harry - Fabian cumprimentou polidamente, ao que o rapaz de óculos respondeu prontamente - Desculpe a falta de tato e etiqueta, mas, realmente estou até o pescoço com coisas para resolver na Scotland Yard. Lyncis me pediu um favor.

O jovem detetive estendeu um envelope para Potter, que ainda não conseguia compreender exatamente o que trouxera Fabian ali.

-Ela me pediu para verificar se havia algum Evansberg recém-chegado a Londres. Parece que você precisa dessa informação. E, caso esses nomes não o ajudem, posso procurar em registros mais antigos.

Harry anuiu, concordando, ao mesmo tempo que entendia o peso do favor que Fabian lhes fizera. Obviamente o trabalho dela na Seção de Imigração da Scotland Yard lhe facilitara o acesso àquela informação, contudo, o detetive infrigira algumas regras possivelmente sérias ao realizar aquilo como um favor pessoal à não-membros da instituição, especialmente considerando que o rapaz parecia não ter questionado as razões daquele pedido.

-Eu não sei como poderia lhe agradecer, Fabian - Harry começou, encarando o outro rapaz com desmedida seriedade.

-Não precisa - o detetive sorriu - Tanto você quanto Lyn já me ajudaram em uma ou outra ocasião, estou apenas retribuindo a gentileza.

O rapaz assentiu novamente.

-Mesmo assim, obrigado. - Harry estendeu a mão ao outro.

Fabian aceitou o cumprimento apertando a mão de Potter com firmeza.

-Não há de quê.

Assim que o detetive saiu, escoltado por Clarice, Harry abriu o envelope se debruçando sobre os nomes da lista. Não havia muitos Evansberg recém-chegados à cidade, mesmo assim, levaria algum tempo para procurar cada um deles, o rapaz pensou consigo enquanto ajeitava os óculos com a ponta dos dedos. Contudo, quando ele estava chegando às últimas linhas do papel, um nome lhe saltou aos olhos. Poderia ser apenas coincidência, mas, era algo óbvio demais para ele ignorar.

Aquela seria a primeira pessoa a quem iria procurar.

* * *

-Você não acha maldade deixar os meninos lá fora, no frio? - Tonks perguntou, divertida, enquanto observava, pela vitrine da cafeteria, Órion e Kyle parados, lado a lado, com Sam, quase em posição de alerta entre os dois.

-Acredite-me - Leda respondeu, com um sorriso quase malicioso - Eles estão adorando ficar lá fora.

Ariadne concordou, dando um sorriso mais doce que o da irmã.

-Os dois estão naquela fase de "eu posso mais que você". O que de certa forma, apesar de parecer infantil, é bom para os dois. Órion sempre foi muito caxias. E pelo que a Leda já me contou, Kyle sempre foi muito sozinho, por causa da história do pai dele.

-Se vocês dizem, eu vou acreditar - a americana respondeu, dando um gole no café expresso. Possivelmente o primeiro café decente que tomara desde que chegara na Inglaterra - Mas vocês duas não vieram atrás de mim para conversar sobre seus namorados, não é?

- Não mesmo - Leda respondeu, pousando a xícara do chá de maça e canela na mesa - Nós queremos saber quais são exatamente suas intenções com o nosso pai.

A morena arregalou os olhos, quase cuspindo fora o café quente que estava em sua boca. Ariadne, por sua vez, meneou a cabeça, perguntando a si mesma qual o prazer oculto que a irmã mais velha sentia em ser, às vezes, tão inconveniente, por falta de uma palavra melhor.

-Você gosta do pai, não gosta? - Leda perguntou, sendo novamente incisiva.

Tonks encarou a garota, já se recobrando da surpresa inicial. Ela olhou para a gêmea mais velha de modo avaliativo. Já percebera o quanto Leda era determinada e decidida, eram qualidades admiráveis em alguém tão jovem. Talvez fosse algo que ela puxara da mãe. A falecida detetive Hestia Lupin, pelas histórias que escutara dos colegas de trabalho, parecia ter sido uma mulher notável.

A americana desviou o olhar, observando agora a outra gêmea. Ariadne lembrava mais ao pai. Era mais séria, mais contida, contudo, apesar daquela aparente timidez, ela podia ver determinação tão ferrenha quanto a da irmã no fundo dos olhos da menina.

-As coisas entre eu e o detetive Lupin são um pouco mais complicadas - Tonks respondeu, decidindo ser sincera com as garotas. Sentia que elas mereciam isso.

-A gente acha que o pai gosta de você -para a surpresa de Leda, foi Aria quem disse aquilo.

A mais velha sorriu, com uma pontada de orgulho, pela a irmã ter se manifestado de forma tão espontânea. O namoro com Órion parecia estar sendo mais benéfico para a caçula do que ela supunha. -Depois da sua última visita, ficou claro para nós duas que vocês dois discutiram. Mas, conhecendo o pai, mesmo que vocês façam as pazes, ele vai arrumar um ou outro obstáculo para não se acertar com você.

-Vai dizer que tem o dobro da sua idade, que está se aposentando - Leda quase revirou olhos - E, principalmente, que ele não tem o direito de substituir nossa mãe. Que ele não poderia fazer isso conosco.

-O que é uma bobagem - Ariadne completou - Nós queremos que ele seja feliz, a mãe iria querer que ele fosse feliz.

Tonks assentiu, pensativamente. Leda e Ariadne eram reflexo da criação que o detetive lhes dera, e, a presença de ambas ali, expondo-se daquela forma, apenas demonstrava a Nymphadora o quão admirável Remus era. Ainda havia os segredos e as mentiras envolvendo os Valetes, contudo, naquele instante, ela resolveu deixar suas dúvidas em suspenso para escutar o que as gêmeas realmente queriam dizer. Pensaria naquilo mais tarde, agora, a atenção dela deveria ser àquelas meninas.

-Considerando tudo o que disseram, supondo que eu realmente esteja apaixonada pelo pai de vocês - ela falou, séria, os olhos azuis quase se estreitando - o que exatamente esperam que eu faça?

Leda e Ariadne encararam uma à outra, trocando olhares cheios de significados e resoluções. A caçula assentiu minimamente, deixando que a mais velha tomasse a palavra.

-Nós só queremos que você não deixe nosso pai afastar você da vida dele por bobagens sem fundamentos. Só isso. Se você realmente gostar dele, não deixe que ele banque o idiota nobre e cheio de supostas boas intenções.

* * *

Como prometido, Draco foi visitar Lyncis na tarde posterior à sua chegada. Trazia no bolso a caixinha que continha o anel de safira que comprara para a morena com o firme intuito de pedi-la em casamento.

Com certa satisfação, ele foi informado pelo mordomo que a jovem Lady Black estava sozinha em casa, o que, do ponto de vista do rapaz, facilitava a situação para ele. Não desejava nenhuma interrupção quando fizesse oficialmente o pedido.

Quando ele chegou em uma das salas de visitas da mansão, uma das menores e mais aconchegantes, usada em tempos passados - mesmo no mais recente - para encontros mais privativos, Draco foi recebido por Lyncis com um sorriso que parecia ser convidativo, embora, ele não pudesse deixar de perceber que os olhos dela pareciam um pouco vagos e distantes.

-Sentiu minha falta? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso quase cínico.

-Tanto quanto você merece - Lyn respondeu, com uma expressão meio jocosa.

-Então, creio que realmente esteve com saudades - o loiro se aproximou, tomando o rosto de Lyncis com uma das mãos, aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

A moça se deixou beijar com certa volúpia, não apenas uma, mas várias vezes, como se com aquilo estivesse, talvez de modo inconsciente, buscando uma resposta para o emaranhado de pensamentos e sentimentos que se formara dentro desde a noite anterior. Desde que Harry a beijara. Desde que ele confessara o que sentia por ela.

Lyncis, finalmente, se soltou de Draco, sentindo os lábios ligeiramente doloridos pelo último beijo, antes de passar uma mão pelo rosto, enquanto meneava a cabeça.

- Eu não posso continuar com isso.

O loiro a observou em silêncio, antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos, encostando-se à parede.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou.

Lyncis respirou fundo, tentando não se deixar abalar pelo olhar que ele lhe lançava. Se as coisas continuassem daquela maneira, ela apenas estaria voltando a fugir dos próprios problemas. E aquela não era ela.

- Eu não vou negar que gosto de você, Draco. – ela respondeu – Mas não dessa maneira. O que eu estou fazendo não está certo. Eu estou usando você e...

- Eu não me importo. – ele respondeu, dando os ombros – Não me importo que você esteja me usando para esquecer o Potter, Lyncis. Porque, quando você conseguir esquecê-lo, eu vou estar aqui. Porque eu quero você.

- Você pode não se importar. – ela retrucou – Mas eu me importo. Escute, Draco, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acabar acontecendo. Podemos dar certo em algumas coisas, mas ainda temos concepções totalmente opostas em muitos aspectos. Querendo ou não, você continua tentando me controlar e, se até agora não brigamos, é porque não tivemos nenhuma divergência mais séria.

- Lyncis... – ele tentou alcançá-la, mas, novamente, ela deu um passo para trás.

- Não, Draco. É melhor que você vá embora. – ela voltou a menear a cabeça – Se houvesse alguma chance de isso dar certo, eu ficaria com você. Mas não há. E eu não quero mais mentir para mim mesma. Isso acaba aqui.

Malfoy abaixou a cabeça, por breves instantes, meneando-a. Ele conhecia Lyncis o suficiente para saber que ela falara à serio, que absolutamente nada do que fizesse ou dissesse faria com que ela voltasse atrás.

O loiro tirou a caixinha do bolso, entregando-a para a morena, que o fitava com uma expressão de incompreensão, cuja intensidade aumentou ao ver seu conteúdo.

-Eu comprei para você. - ele disse, em um tom de voz cuja inflexão não denotava nenhum sentimento distinto - Jogue no Tamisa se for seu desejo.

-Draco... - Lyncis começou, sendo interrompida pelo rapaz, que voltou novamente voltou a sorrir com a empáfia de sempre, embora, uma quase melancolia pudesse ser percebida.

-Acredite, Lyn, eu também posso ser um bom perdedor. - ele continuou sorrindo de modo um pouco mais sincero que o anterior - Espero que seja feliz.

-Você também, Draco - ela respondeu, realmente desejando aquilo.

* * *

As primeiras estrelas tentavam despontar no céu londrino, contudo a _fog _que começava a se formar apoderava-se pouco a pouco da capital inglesa, afastando a luz celeste e deixando que as neblinas se tornassem as senhoras daquela noite.

Harry desceu de seu carro, pensando consigo, que não havia clima melhor que aquele para a elucidação de um mistério. Postando o pé no primeiro degrau que dava acesso à porta da elegante casa da rua Baker, ele olhou para a pequena placa em sua parede. Mesmo com a visibilidade se tornando menor, ele conseguiu distinguir o número pintado em elegantes linhas. Aquele era o número 21, o exato endereço que estava datilografado na lista que Fabian lhe dera mais cedo.

Com determinação, ele galgou os degraus até chegar na porta.

- Isso acaba aqui. - Harry disse para si mesmo, prendendo a respiração por breves segundo, antes de começar a bater na madeira nobre - Pelo menos, eu espero que sim.


	31. Pelo Começo

**Tenho boas e boas notícias!**

**As boas são que SS já está praticamente pronto, só falta mesmo as revisões da dona Lulu.**

**Deu a doida em mim, resolvi sentar e fechar tudo de uma única vez. Peguei alguns trechos que já estavam prontos, juntei com as idéias que eu já tinha esquematizado. E voilá...**

**A outra boa notícia é que vocês vão ter que nos agüentar mais um pouquinho. Porque, no fim das contas, os dois capítulos finais acabaram virando uns quatro (se a Lulu não me aprontar mais ).**

**Enfim, de agora até o final de SS, vocês vão ter um capítulo fresquinho toda semana! Sem atrasos, sem travamentos, sem enrolações!!**

**Quanto ao Para Sempre na Memória, eu vou postar mais de um capitulo por semana. Tem pouca gente comentando, mas sei que tem um bocado de gente que leu - e acabou migrando para o Expresso. **

**Quem não tiver lido e quiser aproveitar, depois que SS acabar, o intervalo entre o fim desta fic e nosso próximo projeto (que confesso, está completamente paralisado), será muito bem vindo. **

**Eu realmente estou feliz com os rumos finais de SS, e, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem e comentem. O retorno de vocês realmente deixa o dia da gente mais feliz.**

**Bem, vou ficar quieta agora, porque, afinal de contas, vocês vieram aqui para ler a história e não as minhas crises maníacas de empolgação.**

**Beijos mil,**

**Ana**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - Pelo Começo**

* * *

O rapaz seguiu silenciosamente o criado que o recepcionara. Quando dissera o seu nome, o homem não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso, como se já demonstrasse certa familiaridade com Harry, ou, como ele próprio desconfiava, com a família dele.

-_Madam' _- ele disse, com um sotaque fortemente afrancesado, ao abrir a porta que dava acesso a uma pequena saleta - Mounsier Potter veio visita-la.

-_Merci_, François - ela respondeu, depositando o livro que estava lendo em uma mesinha, e levantando-se da poltrona em que estava sentada.

O criado deu passagem a Harry, que se viu diante de uma mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos ambarinos. A figura esguia dela se recortava diante da lareira acesa. O rapaz de óculos não sentiu surpresa alguma em vê-la. Era exatamente quem ele suspeitava.

-Boa noite, Harry. - ela disse, com um leve sotaque.

-Boa noite. Hannah Evansberg-Lecomte, eu presumo.

Ela assentiu minimamente com a cabeça.

-Sim, mas também sou Anne Lecomte como sua mãe nos apresentou. Retomei meu prenome e o nome da família de meu pai depois do fim da guerra. - Ela fez um gesto com a mão convidando Harry a se sentar.

O rapaz seguiu a passos firmes até o lugar que a mulher indicara, sem desviar os olhos verdes dos movimentos que ela fazia. Não que ele acreditasse que ela fosse fugir dali, levando a verdade com ela. Harry apenas não conseguia segurar a ansiedade de estar tão perto de descobrir o que tanto escondiam dele.

-Imagino que tenha várias perguntas a fazer, Harry. Não o culpo, contudo, antes de responder a algumas delas, preciso fazer um telefonema. É tudo que te peço, um pouco mais de paciência, apesar de supor que você esteja em seu limite.

Harry anuiu em silêncio, ajeitando os óculos, deixando que seu olhar seguisse os passos de Hannah em direção ao aparelho de telefone que havia na saleta.

Ela discou alguns números, esperando alguns segundo até que fosse atendida.

-Boa noite, preciso falar com um dos donos da casa. É Madame Lecomte. Eu espero. - ela fez uma pausa. - Harry está aqui. - ela disse, seguindo de mais uma pausa - Eu vou contar a ele o que diz respeito a mim, mas, como eu te disse antes, ele merece saber o resto por você. Ele vai entender. - outra pausa - Estaremos esperando.

Finalmente, colocando o telefone no gancho, Hannah seguiu até Harry Potter, sentando-se diante dele de modo elegante e distinto, a ponto do rapaz quase não acreditar que aquela dama pudesse estar envolvida no roubo do sinete. Contudo, ele crescera em um mundo em que as aparências nem sempre condiziam com os atos das pessoas.

-Acredito que eu deva começar do começo - ela falou, encarando o rapaz com seriedade desmedida.

* * *

A detetive Tonks desceu o caminho que levava dos alojamentos dos investigadores da Scotland Yard até a rua. A névoa descera na capital inglesa por completo. "Eu poderia cortar essa neblina com uma faca", a mulher pensou consigo, fazendo uma ligeira careta.

Depois da conversa que tivera com as gêmeas, muitas coisas se passaram na cabeça da americana. Sobre ela, sobre Lupin, sobre as investigações, sobre os segredos, as mentiras, sobre o modo como ele salvou a vida dela, sobre as conversas que tiveram durante aqueles meses de convivência, sobre a forma como a antipatia mútua se transformara em respeito profissional, e, daí, para um afeto bem mais profundo.

Nymphadora era uma mulher de ação... não era dada a reflexões existencialistas. Pelo menos não trancada no seu quarto, olhando para o teto. Exatamente por essa razão ela decidiu, novamente, sair para caminhar.

Mesmo com o frio da noite.

Mesmo com a neblina.

Tonks ajeitou a boina na cabeça, apertando um pouco mais o cachecol no pescoço, enterrando as mãos enluvadas no bolso do capote que vestia. Contudo, ela não conseguiu atravessar a rua para iniciar sua caminhada.

Um bentley escuro parou rente à calçada, de onde desceram dois homens. Tonks tomou posição de alerta, deixando a mão envolver a pequena pistola que trazia no fundo do bolso. Mas, não precisou agir, ao ver o distintivo que o mais alto deles lhe mostrava, ela tomou uma posição mais receptiva.

-Detetive Tonks, estávamos justamente a sua procura - um deles falou, com um sotaque que indicava ele ter vivido em algum país próximo da Alemanha, senão, na própria. - Encontra-la por aqui vai facilitar a coisa para nós.

-Precisamos que nos acompanhe - o outro falou. - Precisamos falar com você. Sobre Remus Lupin. E o Clube dos Valetes.

* * *

-Sim...pelo começo... - Hannah repetiu mais uma vez antes de novamente fitar o rosto de Harry, que apenas permanecia em silêncio, atento ao que viria a seguir.

-Meus pais nasceram na Alemanha, em uma cidadezinha chamada Molching, não muito longe, mas também não muito perto de Munique. Eles dois eram bem jovens quando se casaram. Rudolph e Liesel. Dezesseis e quinze anos. O que era relativamente comum em tempos passados. Especialmente em cidadezinhas rurais. Ambos eram judeus, como você talvez suspeite...

"A família do meu pai tinha tradição e nome, é verdade. Os três primeiros filhos deles nasceram no vilarejo. Foram épocas felizes, mas meu pai queria mais, muito mais. Foi quando decidiu se mudar para Berlim...foi quando os problemas começaram.

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu...Acredito que tenha sido algo bastante grave, pois, fez com que eles se decidissem a sair do país, a ir para a França. Eu ainda não havia nascido, mas todos os meus outros cinco irmãos sim. Hans ainda estava sendo amamentado quando chegaram à Paris.

Contudo, Yossef, meu irmão mais velho já tinha idade suficiente para questionar a decisão de meu pai. Ele sugeriu que fossem todos para a Inglaterra e mudassem de sobrenome.

Rudy, meu pai, ficou irado com a proposta do filho de renegarem as suas origens, e, depois de uma discussão feia, o expulsou de casa para que Yossef fizesse o que achasse melhor da vida dele.

Eu nasci alguns anos depois, havia uma diferença significativa de anos entre o nascimento de Hans e o meu. Acredito que minha mãe ficou verdadeiramente surpresa quando descobriu que estava novamente grávida"

Harry não pôde deixar de notar um sorriso nostálgico e quase sonhador no rosto da mulher, sentindo, inexplicavelmente, imensa simpatia por ela.

"Mamãe morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos, e, fui criada por meu pais e meus irmãos." - Hannah continuou "Contudo, mesmo antes de mamãe morrer, meu irmão mais velho era tabu na família. Aliás, até pouco antes da morte do meu pai, eu não sabia da existência de Yossef, não sabia que nome ele tinha adotado nem nada.

Dos meus outros irmãos, alguns morreram no decorrer das guerras...alguns resolveram aderir ao idealismo da guerra civil espanhola. Outros morreram durante a Segunda Guerra, em campos de batalha, em campos de concentração.

Meu pai morreu em 1936, foi quando ele me contou de Yossef e de seu último desejo. Papai tinha uma tradição pessoal, ele deu a cada um dos filhos, na época do Bar Mitzvah de cada um deles, um anel, um sinete com o símbolo da família. Uma réplica perfeita do próprio anel que meu pai usava e que ganhara de meu avó.

Eu mesma ganhei um sinete à época do meu Bat Mitzváh, que é o nome correspondente para as meninas quando se tornam adultas.

O último desejo de meu pai era juntar todos os sinetes, ou seja, os sete selos juntos seria um modo de após a morte, a família estar reunida novamente e seria o modo de ele dizer, depois de morto, que perdoou Yossef e se arrependeu por tê-lo expulsado.

Contudo veio a guerra, e eu mesma tive problemas. Quase morri durante a ocupação nazista, não fosse Henri Lecomte. Ele fazia parte da resistência, me ajudou com a troca de documentos. Nos apaixonamos, nos casamos, tivemos uma filha, Marie. Ela está em um colégio na Suíça, agora. Henri morreu ainda na guerra e depois que a tempestade passou, decidi realizar o desejo do meu pai.

Cerca de treze anos se passaram desde a noite da morte de Rudolph Evansberg e o dia que reuni todos os sinetes"

-O último anel - Harry a interrompeu - é o que foi roubado da Academia?

-Sim, ele mesmo- a mulher confirmou, ciente de que não havia mais razão alguma omitir aquele fato.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos, tentando descobrir o que poderia estar lhe escapando, qual era exatamente a peça que faltava para montar o quebra-cabeças. O sinete que estava na academia havia sido doação de seu bisavô Albus Dumbledore e de seu avô, John Evans.

Foi neste instante que a luz se fez na mente de Harry. John Evans. Yossef Evansberg. O sumiço de sua mãe durante a Segunda Guerra. O roubo do sinete agora. E todo o segredo envolvendo aquilo. Só havia uma explicação possível.

-John Evans é Yossef Evansberg! - Harry exclamou.

Hannah sorriu. Lily não exagerara ao falar da perspicácia do filho.

-Mas por que? - Harry começou a balbuciar, levantando-se da cadeira, como se seus pensamentos estivessem o dominando por completo, como se resolver aquele enigma fosse tudo o que importasse - Por que minha mãe simplesmente não fez um requerimento à Academia, pedindo a devolução do sinete? Por que?

Antes que a mulher pudesse responder a Harry, pudesse lhe dizer que não cabia a ela lhe dar aquelas respostas, François bateu a porta, anunciando novos visitantes.

-Pelo visto - ela disse voltando-se para o rapaz de óculos - a pessoa que efetivamente pode te explicar o que deseja acabou de chegar.


	32. Ecos do Passado

**Oi, **

**Comentários rápidos...**

**O PC da Lulu morreu (de novo), mas como um bom personagem da Marvel (piadinha interna) ele deve voltar a viver rapidinho.**

**Enquanto isso, vou postando SS e WDtA para vocês. WDtA entra na segunda feira sem falta, eu prometo.**

**Quanto a mim, ando insuportavelmente carente...Acho que em parte por causa da gripe que peguei. Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e façam um cafuné virtual em mim, ou seja, comentem...aqui, em DP: Para Sempre na Memória (pelo menos até passar uns 10 reviews), no Expresso, no Amaterasu, no Dolls da Katchoo... **

**Beijos mil e aproveitem o capítulo,**

**Ana**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - Ecos do Passado**

* * *

Nymphadora esfregou os olhos, sorvendo mais um gole do café que Aldebaran Thorne lhe servia. Fazia duas, talvez três horas desde que os agentes da Interpol a abordaram na porta do alojamento de detetives da Scotland Yard.

-Isso é tudo, detetive Tonks - Alexis von Weizzelberg encerrou, fechando a última pasta que mostrara para a mulher. - Creio que agora compreenda a real amplitude da situação. E pense cuidadosamente no que lhe propusemos.

A americana assentiu, ligeiramente cansada.

-Pensarei sim, von Weizzelberg. Darei a resposta o mais breve possível. - ela respondeu.- Já posso ir?

-Ainda não. - foi Aldebaran Thorne quem respondeu - Há outra pessoa que deseja lhe falar antes de liberarmos você.

Tonks observou os dois agentes da polícia internacional saírem porta afora da sala escura e espelhada que usaram para aquela pequena reunião, imaginando o que mais desejariam dela após toda aquela conversa.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, surpresos, ao verem Remus Lupin cruzar a porta. A surpresa deu lugar a um sorriso convidativo, quase maroto.

-Detetive Lupin, o senhor por aqui? A que devo a honra?

O investigador passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos grisalhos, enquanto a outra segurava o chapéu de feltro. Á americana, ele parecia um menino tímido, pego no meio de uma travessura, sem saber exatamente como se justificar. Contudo, a impressão durou apenas por breves segundos. Quando os olhos castanhos do homem se encontraram com os orbes azuis celeste dela, ele voltou a uma postura grandiosa como a que ela viu na noite em que foram atacados. Agora estava diante de um homem ciente de seus atos, incapaz de fugir às suas responsabilidades.

-Creio que Thorne e von Weizzelberg lhe botaram à par de tudo.

-Sim. - ela respondeu, no mesmo tom sério que ele estava utilizando - Quem diria que, no fim das contas, os Valetes eram os mocinhos da história. Estou impressionada com o que James e Sirius fizeram, mais impressionada ainda no modo como você conseguiu ajuda-los e encobri-los durante todos esses anos.

-Eu queria ter te contado, mas não podia - Remus falou, sem esconder um pontada de culpa na voz.

-Eu sei - Tonks respondeu, desviando do olhar de Lupin, enquanto colocava uma mecha de seus cabelos negros atrás da orelha. - Agora, eu entendo que não podia. Quanto ao roubo do sinete, imagino que também tenha as suas razões e vá me contar quando puder.

-Dora... - ele falou, fazendo com que a americana novamente lhe voltasse a encarar.

Entretanto, a fala do homem não passou daquele murmúrio.

O que ele poderia dizer a ela? Que se apaixonara por Tonks? Seria realmente justo jogar aqueles sentimentos aos pés da detetive? Seria justo ele desejar que ela o correspondesse? Ele, que tinha toda uma bagagem de vida, um passado complicado, querer prender a ele alguém que estava começando a viver?

Tonks observou os olhos de Remus Lupin se nublarem como se tempestades profundas acinzentassem o castanho das íris do homem. Ela meneou a cabeça, lembrando-se do que Leda e Ariadne falaram com ela mais cedo.

-Sua filhas me procuraram hoje - ela disse, cortando o silêncio - Elas acham que você gosta de mim. Que eu gosto de você. Uma das duas afirmações eu posso garantir que seja verdade, a outra, posso apenas supor.

Lupin não conseguiu se pronunciar tamanho espanto ante a revelação.

-Eu estou apaixonada por você, Remus - Tonks decidiu abrir o jogo. Ela nunca foi afeita a joguinhos prolongados. Achernar ás vezes dizia que a sinceridade da irmã beirava à grosseria. Talvez fosse verdade, mas, aquele era o jeito dela, não desejava mudar - Leda e Ariadne acham que você me daria várias desculpas para me evitar. Sobre você ser bem mais velho que eu, sobre poupa-las e sobre muitas outras coisas. Elas não se importam.Eu não me importo, por que você deveria se importar?

-Talvez por que eu seja o mais adulto e vivido de toda a história? - Remus retorquiu, finalmente se recobrando. - Eu não quero que ninguém se machuque...

Nymphadora podia compreender o que se passava no interior turbulento de Lupin, depois de tudo o que conversara com as gêmeas, depois de todos aqueles meses convivendo com ele, ela aprendeu a conhece-lo mais do que supunha.

A passos suaves, ela se aproximou dele, ficando na ponta dos pés, beijando os lábios dele em um leve roçar, do mesmo modo que fizera alguns dias antes no hospital, quando ele ainda estava dormindo.

-Você não vai se livrar tão facilmente de mim, detetive Lupin - ela falou, sorrindo - Nem que para isso eu aceite o convite de Thorne e von Weizzelberg e possa para trabalhar com você novamente. Eu prometi isso à Leda e Ariadne, prometi a mim mesma. Que não desistiria por qualquer bobagem.

- Tudo bem - Remus suspirou, admitindo para si mesmo que, apesar de ser o mais velho dos quatro, era o que estava agindo de modo mais imaturo.

Ele estava apaixonado por Nymphadora, ela admitia sentir o mesmo por ele. Até mesmo suas filhas desejavam aquilo. Desejavam que ele voltasse a ser feliz. Se fosse o contrário, se Héstia estivesse viva e não ele, Lupin desejaria que ela encontrasse alguém para compartilhar a vida com ela. Sabia que a falecida esposa desejaria o mesmo para ele. Amar Tonks não significava amar menos Héstia. Eram amores diferentes. Pessoas diferentes. Mesmo ele não era o homem de alguns anos atrás. Parte dele morreu nos braços da esposa. Agora, uma outra parte dele desejava renascer nos braços de Tonks.

-Tudo bem - Lupin repetiu novamente, imprimindo mais certeza na voz.

Nymphadora piscou os olhos, ligeiramente incerta sobre o que fazer, sobre o que esperar. Percebeu que naquele momento, deveria deixar Remus tomar as rédeas da situação. Perdida em sua expectativa, ela sentiu parte da luz , que incidia sobre seu rosto, provinda da luminária às costas de Lupin, ser bloqueada pela face do homem à sua frente. Instante depois, os lábios mornos de Remus roçaram os seus. Ela fechou os olhos, segurando-o firmemente pela gola do terno, aprofundando o beijo. Remus respirou fundo; apertando-a mais fortemente pela cintura, ele inclinou o rosto, fazendo-a suspirar dentro do beijo.

O fôlego quase a abandonava quando ele se separou, embora sem soltá-la.

-Eu não vou fugir de você, Dora. Não mais.

* * *

Harry levantou-se, sentindo o coração retumbar acelerado dentro do peito ao ver ambos os pais parados na porta da saleta de Hannah Lecomte. Ele imaginara que eram os dois, ou ao menos um deles, que havia chegado à residência da mulher. Não foi a presença dos pais que trouxera agitação ao rapaz, mas, sim, o estado em que sua mãe se encontrava. Lily Potter parecia um fantasma do que ela realmente era. Sua tez estava mais branca que o costume, seus olhos estavam inchados, e ele podia vislumbrar a tormenta que se escondia dentro dos olhos dela. O rapaz podia até mesmo jurar que ela estava tremendo...Parecia uma boneca de porcelana prestes a se espatifar em milhares de pedaços ao mínimo toque. Ele nunca a vira tão frágil...nunca desde quando o pai dele a trouxera de volta da Alemanha, ainda durante a guerra.

-Mãe... - ele murmurou, dando alguns passos, insinuando se aproximar dela.

Lily meneou a cabeça, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, indicando que desejava que Harry permanecesse exatamente onde estava

-Boa noite, Anne - ela cumprimentou a anfitriã. James fez o mesmo, com um aceno de cabeça. Harry apenas permanecia estático, observando a interação dos três, indeciso sobre o que fazer.

-Boa noite, Lily - a morena retribuiu - Eu contei a ele sobre a origem dos sinetes, sobre o passado da família. Apenas isso. O que diz respeito a você e meu irmão, creio que cabe a você decidir o que dizer.

A ruiva assentiu, apertando o braço de James, em um agradecimento silencioso a todo o apoio que ele lhe estava dando agora, em todo apoio que ele lhe dera no decorrer de todos aqueles anos. Contudo, ela sabia que precisava fazer aquilo sozinha. Precisava ser forte como nunca antes na vida, talvez como ela foi nem mesmo naquela noite de inverno, alguns anos atrás.

-Eu quero falar com Harry a sós - ela disse, com uma voz ligeiramente tremida, mas que ainda passava a determinação característica da mulher.

James apenas assentiu. Embora lhe doesse deixar Lily em um momento tão difícil, sabia que fazer aquilo por si só era demasiado importante para a esposa. Ele se afastou da ruiva, passando pelo filho, pousando a mão no ombro dele. Potter nada disse, apenas apertou levemente o ombro de Harry, e deixou que seus olhos se cruzassem. Mesmo por detrás das lentes dos óculos, Harry percebeu as intenções do pai. Um breve conforto e a esperança de que tudo terminaria bem. Mais que tudo, confiança.

Hannah Lecomte seguiu o homem, cerrando a porta atrás de si. Agora estavam apenas mãe e filho na sala. Durante segundos que pareceram horas, nada foi dito. Apenas o crepitar da lenha estalando em brasa na lareira era escutado.

-Eu pedi seu pai que roubasse o sinete da Academia usando os recursos dos Valetes - Lily falou, sem encarar o filho, sentindo a garganta arranhar, seca, como se não fosse usada há muitos dias, talvez anos - Eu poderia até requere-lo de volta, mas, por questões burocráticas seria algo arrastado e complicado. Eu teria muito o que explicar...Havia coisas que eu desejava manter enterradas.

-Mãe... - o rapaz murmurou mais uma vez.

-Por favor, Harry, não me interrompa, ou vou perder a coragem para te contar tudo...

Lily se sentou na poltrona antes ocupada pela tia, ao passo que Harry voltou a se sentar naquela que ocupara anteriormente. A ruiva continuava evitando olhar para o filho, ela deixou que seus orbes esmeraldinos se prendessem ao tremular das chamas da lareira.

-Você se lembra quando eu o deixei com seu pai? Lembra por que eu fui para o continente?

-Lembro - Harry respondeu - Meu avô, Sir Evans havia sido preso, você queria encontrá-lo.

Lily anuiu, aquilo era de conhecimento geral de todos aqueles que eram mais próximos a ela. Os segredos se encontravam justamente no entremeio da partida dela e do retorno.

-E você se lembra como eu estava quando seu pai me trouxe de volta?

-Lembro sim - o rapaz novamente confirmou, embora preferisse esquecer o estado da mãe.

Ela estava magra, pálida, os olhos pareciam quase mortos. O pai lhe dissera que ela estivera em estado pior, que estava melhorando e que logo ela voltaria ao normal. Harry nunca ousou perguntar o que exatamente acontecera com sua mãe durante o período que ela desapareceu. Ele sequer ousava imaginar, pois, qualquer possibilidade que lhe passasse pela mente era horrível demais para aceitar como verdade.

Na época, Lily ainda passava parte dos dias deitada, Harry juntava-se ao esforço de James em fazer a ruiva voltar a sorrir. Ele a visitava todas as manhãs, levando o desjejum, e, trazendo-lhe flores vindas da estufa que havia na mansão. Invariavelmente eram lírios. Lia para ela durante as tardes. Aos poucos Lily voltou a ser quem era. A mãe que o criara. A mulher forte que conhecera antes da guerra.

-Eu queria ter morrido, Harry - ela disse, mordendo os lábios com força - Mas seu pai me resgatou, e, você também me resgatou. Sou grata a ambos por isso. Contudo, não houve um único dia em minha vida que eu não me perguntasse se eu não deveria mesmo ter morrido. Se eu merecia a felicidade que ganhei ao lado de vocês. Acho que se Susan não estivesse comigo quando Wenticht e Malfoy nos prenderam, talvez eu não tivesse me importado tanto com meu destino.E, quando Claire nasceu, eu senti medo de novo, indigna de merecer tamanha benção.

-Mãe... - Harry chamou novamente - Você não deve ter feito nada tão terrível assim.

A mulher finalmente fitou o filho, os olhos pareciam duas lâminas afiadas, contudo, tamanha raiva não se dirigiam a Harry, mas a ela própria.

-Quando eu fui resgatar seu avô, Harry, eu decidi caminhar pela trilha mais sombria, acreditando que seria a mais segura para o meu intento. Acreditando que os fins justificavam os meios. Fingi ser uma agente alemã, me tornei encarregada da parte burocrática de um campo de concentração. Fui conivente com a tortura e a morte de seres humanos...de velhos...de crianças mais novas que você à época, crente de que conseguiria trazer meu pai de volta. Fui arrogante, tirando-o do gueto onde estava e o levando para o campo, simplesmente por achar que ali eu teria algum controle sobre o destino dele.

-O vovô morreu no campo, mãe? É por isso que se culpa? Ele foi parar nas câmaras de gás? - Harry perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

Lily desviou novamente o rosto em direção à lareira, sentindo os olhos arderem, as lágrimas querendo sair à força.

-Ele morreu no campo, Harry. Em uma tentativa de fuga. - Lily fez uma pequena pausa, inspirando desesperadamente o ar ao redor, tentando não se afogar em sua angústia - Eu atirei nele. Eu matei meu próprio pai.

Harry sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, aliviado por, ao menos, estar sentado, caso contrário, não teria se sustentado em pé. Ele queria a verdade, foi atrás disso que ele começou as investigações, contudo, nunca imaginou o quão avassaladora ela poderia ser. Demorou alguns minutos antes que ele pudesse reagir, antes que Lily conseguisse reunir novamente forças para continuar seu relato.

-Estava tudo pronto para a fuga, mas, no último instante, nos flagraram. - ela falou - Para todos os efeitos, eu era uma oficial diante de um fugitivo. Pensei que talvez se eu continuasse no jogo por mais algum tempo, eu pudesse encontrar uma saída, ainda que mínima. Apontei minha arma para seu avô, só então, percebi que não havia mais escapatória. Aceitei que iria morrer ali, ao lado dele. Contudo, meu pai...ele...ele...me pediu perdão, por ser quem era...ele puxou minha mão..com isso meu dedo pressionou o gatilho...e... ele...caiu...ele morreu...ele...

A voz de Lily morreu em um soluço, mesmo após aqueles anos, a morte do pai era como uma ferida aberta que parecia nunca cicatrizar. Harry viu o corpo da mãe se agitar em espasmos curtos, o pranto a dominando quase por completo. O rapaz levantou-se da poltrona, a abraçando, a consolando, notando, pela primeira vez o quanto ela era pequena em estatura, se perguntando quando ele realmente se tornara maior que ela. Lily o protegera durante tantos anos, agora, cabia a ele, fazer o mesmo pela mãe.

-Não foi culpa sua, mãe. O vovô queria que você ficasse viva, que fosse feliz.

-Seu pai me tirou de lá, e, eu tentei enterrar aquilo dentro de mim, por você. Quando Hannah apareceu, pedindo o sinete - a voz de Lily era baixa e entrecortada - eu temi que tudo viesse à tona, como veio. Eu tive medo de te perder, de perder Claire.

-Eu não vou te amar menos por isso. - Harry afagou os cabelos da mãe, com ternura, rezando para que o gesto conseguisse resgatá-la de toda a culpa e o desespero. - Claire também não vai te amar menos por isso.

Lily finalmente deixou que seus braços circundassem o filho, aceitando parte do alento que as palavras dele lhe traziam.

-Pelo que Mrs. Lecomte me contou, a história dos Evansberg foi cheia de erros e culpas. Todos, Rudolph, o vovô, você, Mrs Lecomte, e, quem sabe eu mesmo, temos algo do que nos redimir. Será que não é hora de nos darmos essa chance, mãe? De nos perdoarmos?

A ruiva limpou os olhos, afastando-se um pouco do filho, observando-o com um misto de gratidão, surpresa e carinho.

-Um _Yom Kippur _para nós? - ela perguntou, cansada. Harry franziu a testa, sem compreender direito a que a mãe se referia. - Hannah mencionou, certa vez, - Lily continuou- que existe um dia entre os judeus chamado de _Yom Kippur_, o Dia do Perdão, ou o Dia do Arrependimento. Esse é o dia em que todas as promessas de arrependimento, amor e amizade são seladas no plano divino, é quando todos têm a chance de se desculparem pelos maus atos e de pedir perdão à pessoa contra a qual se cometeu alguma injustiça. Se o pedido for de fato sincero todo mal que foi cometido anteriormente é anulado.

-É o que precisamos - Harry respondeu com um sorriso terno, passando as costas da mão no rosto da mãe.

-Talvez demore um pouco... - Lily murmurou, baixando os olhos - Eu não tenho certeza de quando vai ser o deste ano...

-Não tem problema, nós perguntamos depois para Mrs Lecomte... para tia Hannah - Harry abraçou a mãe, sendo prontamente retribuído. - Eu te amo, mãe, e nunca vou deixar de te amar.

-Eu também te amo, Harry...Obrigada, filho.

Lily sentiu o calor do filho passar pelo seu corpo, derretendo completamente o gelo que se escondia dentro dela, os resquícios daquele inverno de 1941 finalmente se dissolvendo. Tudo ficaria bem, ela sabia que agora tudo realmente ficaria bem.


	33. Estrela D'Alva

**Eu não esqueci de vocês...Juro. Só foi uma semana um tanto quanto "estranha". Tem um monte de coisas que eu queria dizer...agradecer aos comentários, alguns me deixaram a beira das lágrimas de felicidade...Coisas que eu quero comentar com mais tempo... mais calma...**

**É...só falta mais um...este e mais um...Eu mesma não estou acreditando.**

**Bem, SS novo para vocês...Espero que gostem e comentem...**

**Beijos a todos, Ana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 - Estrela D'Alva**

* * *

Achernar fitou mais uma vez a placa onde uma pintura descascada de um cavalo branco fazia contraste com a madeira escura, e letras vermelhas anunciavam o nome "The White Horse", diga-se de passagem, um nome não muito original para um pub. Mas aquele era o lugar. Pelo menos era o endereço que estava escrito na carta de sete de copas que o mordomo da casa dos Black lhe entregara quando ele retornou no começo da noite.

Arch fizera uma visita à Real Academia naquela tarde, para entregar as partituras da trilha da peça. Mesmo durante as férias de fim de ano, o grupo de teatro se reunia para os ensaios finais. A apresentação da peça era o evento de reabertura do ano letivo. Ela acontecia uma semana antes de reiniciarem as aulas. Todos eram convocados a participarem. Alunos do internato e da universidade, seus pais e professores. Era também, naquela ocasião, que os pais se reuniam aos mestres para discutirem o rendimento acadêmico dos filhos.

Como responsável pelo repertório da peça, ele precisava comparecer. Contudo, evitou o que pôde de se aproximar de Ginny, nem mesmo olhar para ela, ele se atreveu, embora pudesse sentir que volta e meia os olhos dela recaiam sobre ele. Mesmo assim, Arch não cedeu à tentação. Prometera que daria espaço para ela decidir o que desejava, não quebraria a promessa. Precisava ter paciência.

Deixando para trás essas reflexões, o músico empurrou a porta rústica da entrada do estabelecimento.A passos firmes cruzou a porta. Lá dentro o ambiente era escuro e abafado. Pendurou o casaco em um gancho que ficava próximo da entrada. Não seria difícil encontrar quem buscava, considerando os outros freqüentadores do lugar, a maioria mais velha e com ar de trabalhador das docas. Apenas com uma rápida passagem de olhos pelo interior do pub, ele viu os cabelos platinados do primo se destacarem.

Caminhou até ele, sem esconder um pouco de preocupação. Draco levantou o copo de whiskey em direção ao primo, como se estivesse a brindar, sorvendo-o em um único gole.

- Boa noite, Achernar Tonks. – o rapaz sorriu, os olhos cinzentos brilhando ao reconhecer o primo, parado diante dele.

Ainda sério, Achernar sentou-se.

- Seja bem vindo de volta a Londres, meu caro Draco Malfoy.

O loiro assentiu, enquanto servia-se de outra dose de malte.

-Sabia que meu pai morreu a alguns quarteirões daqui? - Draco comentou, como se falasse do clima local e não do falecimento de Lucius.

-Não sabia - o americano respondeu, pousando a carta de baralho ao lado do primo, no balcão do pub - Mas não acho que me chamou aqui para me falar sobre seu pai.

Draco deu meio sorriso, deixando seu cinismo transbordar por todo aquele gesto.

-De certa forma, foi a morte dele que levou a todos os acontecimentos que resultaram no encontro desta noite. Contudo, você está certo, não vim aqui falar sobre Lucius Malfoy.

-Então? - Arch perguntou, enquanto Draco fazia um sinal para o atendente se aproximar e trazer outro copo.

-Vou embora amanhã de manhã. Vou voltar para a França. - Draco respondeu, servindo o copo vazio do primo.

Archenar franziu a testa, sem esconder a surpresa e a incompreensão.

-Você não chegou ontem à noite? - ele perguntou.

-Cheguei, já fiz o que tinha que fazer, não saiu como eu esperava, então, resolvi me voltar para outras atividades mais...lucrativas. - o loiro respondeu, quase se divertindo com a expressão cada vez mais confusa do primo.

O americano bebeu ele mesmo um dose da bebida antes de voltar a questionar o primo.

-Eu não entendi metade do que você disse, Draco.

-Simples. Voltei para pedir Lyn em casamento. Não cheguei a fazê-lo, ela me dispensou antes disso.

-Por causa do Potter?

-Também. - Draco admitiu.

Arch pousou o copo na bancada, observando o primo por algum tempo. Mesmo que Draco disfarçasse tudo atrás daquele ar arrogante e do sorriso sarcástico, o americano conseguia perceber que havia mágoa por detrás de toda aquela pose.

-Você **realmente** gostava dela! - o músico afirmou - Você **realmente **estava apaixonado por Lyn.

Draco não respondeu, apenas levantou o copo, encarando o reflexo da luz bruxuleante do pub tremular por entre o líquido ambarino que preenchia seu copo.Achernar interpretou o silêncio como uma afirmativa.

-O que vai fazer agora? - ele perguntou a Draco.

O loiro deu os ombros antes de beber a dose em um único gole.

-O que qualquer nobre falido faz desde que o mundo é mundo. O velho Lucius morreu deixando dívidas para trás. Eu e minha mãe discutimos sobre o assunto, e, na opinião dela, nada melhor que uma moça rica para salvar a honra da família.

Achernar estreitou os olhos, mas não pronunciou palavra alguma, embora desaprovasse aquele comportamento, sabia perfeitamente bem que era algo que viria de sua tia Narcisa, algo que se tornara lugar comum entre a nobreza daquela época, e, como Draco bem apontara, de tempos anteriores.

-Contudo, antes de aceitar a proposta de minha mãe, eu precisava tentar. Não poderia me casar sem me arriscar em conseguir Lyncis para mim. Foi por isso que partir da França para cá, sob os protestos de minha mãe. Deixei minha noiva para trás, joguei todas as minhas cartas para ficar com Lyn, e, perdi.

-Noiva?? - Achernar quase gritou, logo depois se recompondo da surpresa - Você não me contou que estava noivo.

Draco deu os ombros, como se aquela notícia fosse insignificante.

-Astoria Greengrass. É a filha caçula da família. Os pais dela são industriais ricos. Burgueses deslumbrados, nas palavras da minha mãe. Verdade seja dita, eles também não suportam Narcisa. Entretanto, o enlace é vantajoso para ambos os lados. Nós entramos com os títulos e contatos sociais, eles entram com o dinheiro. Todos saem ganhando.

-Draco... - Achernar começou, como uma parca tentativa de consolar o primo, apesar do cinismo, ele podia sentir a amargura impressa nas palavras de Draco.

-Eu não preciso de piedade, Arch. Estou ganhando mais do que eu mereço. Além disso, Astoria é inteligente, bonita, tem o gênio forte, não gosta de ser mandada, apesar de ter assentido ao casamento. Vai ser uma união interessante. Talvez, no fim das contas, tenhamos sido feitos um para o outro.

Achernar preferiu guardar para si qualquer outro comentário. Sabia que não adiantaria argumentar com Draco, não mais.

-Nós ficaremos felizes em receber você e a Weasleyzinha em nossa casa, se um dia quiser nos visitar. - o loiro falou em tom quase jocoso, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que se instaurara.

-Como você??

-Era óbvio para qualquer um que quisesse ver. Eu não sou míope como o Potter - Draco riu. - E então, como estão as coisas com ela?

-Agora só depende dela, Draco - Arch respondeu.

-Sempre depende delas, meu caro primo, sempre depende delas. - o loiro levantou o copo - Que tal um último brinde antes de minha partida?

Achernar assentiu, levantando o copo.

-A que vamos brindar, Draco?

-Ao futuro - Malfoy sorriu - Seja qual for ele.

O músico encostou seu copo no do primo, provocando um pequeno estalido.

-Cheers! - Arch falou, antes de ele e Malfoy sorverem, ao mesmo tempo, aquela última dose.

* * *

Ginny olhou por detrás das cortinas, discretamente, de modo a observar a platéia sem que fosse observada de volta. Sua família estava toda lá, os irmãos, os pais, a cunhada e a sobrinha. Também estavam os Granger, que dividiam a mesma fileira de poltronas com os Weasley. Ron e Hermione estavam sentados, de mãos dadas, exatamente entre as duas famílias. Na fileira, logo atrás, estavam os Black. Susan e Sirius, acompanhados de Lyncis e Orion. Ao lado do caçula dos Black, Ariadne, Leda, e um rapazinho que Ginevra ainda não conhecia, mas suspeitava ser o acompanhante da mais velha das gêmeas. Para finalizar, Nymphadora Tonks, a irmã de Archenar, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Remus Lupin.

Não havia sinal algum dos Potter. De nenhum deles.

Contudo, aquilo não era novidade para a ruiva. Ela sabia que eles estariam ausentes do evento. Viajaram para acertar alguns assuntos de família. O próprio Harry lhe contou da última vez que se viram. O rapaz decidira fazer uma visita à Toca, acreditando que o mais correto de sua parte era conversar pessoalmente com a família de Ginny sobre o rompimento dos dois.

A conversa foi mais tranqüila do que a moça suposera que seria. A fala de Molly Weasley para os dois, talvez fosse a síntese perfeita dos sentimentos de todos. A matriarca dos Weasley dissera que gostava de Harry quase como um filho. Ele era o melhor amigo de Ron, no fim das contas; que lamentava o fim do namoro, mas que preferia ver Harry e Ginny separados e felizes a continuarem juntos e infelizes como era visível a todos que estavam.

Dessa forma, a paz foi selada e cabia aos dois procuram suas próprias felicidades. Com esse pensamento, os olhos de Ginny se desviaram da plateia para o rapaz postado no vão destinado aos músicos. Ele ajeitava as partituras, concentrado, em cima do piano. Ginevra sorriu de modo suave ao vê-lo. Achernar dera uma escolha a ela. A decisão cabia a Ginny.

Depois da peça, ela daria sua resposta. Ela iria atrás daquilo que o coração dela almejava.

* * *

Respirando fundo, ela levou a mão à porta do camarim, dando ligeiras batidas na madeira até ouvir o convite para entrar. Com uma tranqüilidade que estava longe de sentir, a ruiva girou a maçaneta, empurrando-a para abrir passagem.

Arch levantou a cabeça, os olhos claros nublando-se ao perceber quem estava ali. Por um instante, Ginny pensou que ele a mandaria sair agora. Em vez disso, ele apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Feche a porta.

Ela obedeceu, encostando-se a ela em seguida. Os dois se encararam em silêncio por algum tempo, como que medindo forças.

- Tonks... Quer dizer, Arch... – ela começou finalmente, aprumando-se – Eu vim pedir desculpas. Pelo que eu disse no Natal. Eu não queria ter sido tão cruel.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Você tinha razão. Eu estava me aproveitando de um momento de fraqueza sua para forçar minha presença ao seu lado. Não sou muito melhor que o Draco.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Você não é como o Malfoy. Além disso, eu não posso passar o resto da vida de luto porque eu e o Harry não demos certo. – ela suspirou mais uma vez – Você tinha razão em tudo o que disse. Na noite do Baile, na minha casa e na feira...

Aquelas palavras acenderam uma trêmula esperança no rapaz e, levantando-se, ele deu dois passos na direção dela.

- Você ficou muito bem com o figurino da peça. – ele observou o vestido medieval que ela usava, de um verde profundo bordado com dourado – Não acho que haveria outra pessoa mais perfeita para viver a Rainha Guinevere.

- Obrigada. – ela deu um meio sorriso – Você também foi... muito bem. Aquela última música que você tocou, de quem...

- É minha. – ele respondeu, antes que ela pudesse questioná-lo – Eu compus aquela música. Na verdade, eu a compus para você.

O sorriso dela tornou-se mais doce e ela se desencostou da porta, aproximando-se dele afinal. Arch encarou-a, analisando com cuidado o que os olhos dela lhe diziam, procurando neles permissão para aquilo que queria fazer.

Foi ele quem deu o último passo para ficar defronte a ela, passando os dedos de leve pelo rosto delicado da moça, antes de inclinar o rosto, segurando-a pela cintura e capturando os lábios dela gentilmente.

Lentamente, ela apoiou as mãos sobre os braços dele, antes de deixá-las escorregarem até os ombros, abraçando-o. Ela tomara a sua decisão, e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ginny sentiu-se totalmente em paz consigo mesma.

* * *

Sentado em um banco debaixo de uma das árvores do cemitério judaico, a poucos minutos de distância de Paris, Harry observava, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso, tendo o pai como companhia no banco, um jovem coveiro, de não mais que quatorze anos, cavando um buraco pequeno ao lado de uma lápide de pedra clara, com a estrela de Davi emoldurando o topo, seguida de palavras na língua do povo de sua mãe. Abaixo, o nome do bisavô: Rudolph Evansberg. Ao lado dele, em um túmulo semelhante, se lia, Liesel Evansberg.

Harry ajeitou os óculos com a ponta dos dedos, notando o discreto gesto de Hannah, tirando da própria mão um anel, depositando-o dentro de uma pequena urna que Lily segurava. As duas mulheres fecharam a caixa, entregando-a ao rapaz, que a depositou na pequena cova.

Lily abaixou o rosto, permanecendo em silêncio. Ao lado dela, Hannah parecia recitar alguma coisa que o rapaz não conseguiu discernir. Logo atrás dele, Harry escutou o barulho de alguns passos. Ele virou-se, vendo a irmã caçula caminhar de mãos dadas, por entre as árvores com a prima recém apresentada. Marie lembrava muito a mãe. Claire se apaixonou quase que imediatamente pela garota, ao que foi correspondida. Como a caçula dos Potter estava irrequieta, Marie se prontificou a distraí-la durante o "funeral".

Novamente, Harry voltou sua atenção para as duas mulheres.

-Sua mãe nunca teve a oportunidade de enterrar seu avô - James falou, quebrando o silêncio. - Nós nunca conseguimos localizar o corpo de Sir Evans.

-Entendo. - Harry murmurou, sem desviar os olhos do local onde estavam Hannah e Lily, compreendendo o que o pai queria dizer com aquilo, o quão importante era aquele momento para a sua mãe.

-Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Harry - James falou - Pelo modo como você agiu diante da história de sua mãe, pelo modo como você agiu diante do rompimento com a filha dos Weasley. Estou orgulhoso do homem que você se tornou.

Harry abaixou o rosto, deixando que um sorriso discreto de satisfação e contentamento se insinuasse na curva dos lábios.

-Obrigado, pai. Uma hora eu precisava crescer, precisava assumir as minhas responsabilidades.

* * *

Harry falara a sério quando dissera que precisava se tornar um adulto. Corrigir seus erros se possível. Exatamente por isso, quando retornaram da França, ele marcou aquele encontro. Para consertar, talvez, o maior erro que já cometera.

Precisava falar com Lyncis, apenas os dois. Sem interrupções de parentes, sem qualquer outra surpresa. Estavam a dois dias de voltarem para a Academia. Aquela era a única oportunidade que teria para fazer as coisas do modo certo.

Ele a avistou assim que adentrou o parque que ficava na metade do caminho que ligava a casa dos dois. Lyncis estava sentada em um dos balanços, deixando-se ir e vir no embalo. Ela parou no exato instante que o viu, dando um sorriso terno.

-Fiquei com medo que não viesse - ele falou, sentando-se no balanço ao lado dela - Depois da última vez que nos vimos, achei que talvez quisesse me matar.

-Eu cogitei essa possibilidade. Até pouco antes de colocar os pés para fora de casa e vir até aqui, eu estava com a firme idéia de trazer a minha pistola.

Harry riu do gracejo de Lincys. Sentira falta dela mais do que qualquer outra coisas em sua vida naqueles dias em que se afastaram.

-Queria ter conversado com você antes, mas aconteceram muitas coisas lá em casa - ele falou, realmente sentido por não ter tomado uma atitude mais cedo.

-Tudo bem - Lyn falou, realmente compreensiva - _Mama_ mencionou por alto que vocês precisaram viajar.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, fitando a fina camada de neve que cobria o chão batido sob os balanços.

-Era aqui que nós encontrávamos quase todos os dias para conversarmos na época que Tia Lily sumiu - Lyn falou, de maneira nostálgica. "Foi aqui que eu comecei a me apaixonar por você" - ela pensou, guardando aquilo apenas para si.

Harry continuou por uns segundos ainda em silêncio, em sua mente passou um pensamento não muito diferente do que ocorreu a Lyncis.

Ele levantou-se do balanço, puxando a morena delicadamente pelas mãos fazendo com que ficassem cara a cara, a não ser pelo fato de ela ser um pouco mais baixa que ele. O rapaz suspirou fundo. Aquele lugar era onde eles dois conversavam sobre "as coisas sérias". O que era dito ali deveria ser sempre sincero e verdadeiro, foram o que prometeram um ao outro ainda crianças.

-Me desculpe - ele falou - Me desculpe por tudo.

-Eu aceito as desculpas... Não é que eu também tenha facilitado as coisas. - Lincys sorriu novamente.

Por alguns segundos, ele se deixou perder nas orbes profundamente azuis dela. Como pudera perder tanto tempo quando tudo o que ele queria estava bem à sua frente? Sua miopia era muito mais forte do que ele imaginara. E ele estivera cego por tempo demais.

Finalmente, com gestos ansiosos, ele ergueu as mãos, segurando a face dela, deixando os dedos escorregarem ao longo das linhas do rosto de Lyncis. Ela apenas fechou os olhos. E aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava para saber o que deveria fazer a seguir.

Devagar, ele abaixou o rosto, roçando de leve os lábios aos dela. Foi então que ela tomou a dianteira, dando um derradeiro passo para dentro dos braços dele, enquanto entreabria os lábios, puxando-o para si.

E então, tudo que estivera voltado de pernas para o ar, desde a história da mãe e do avô; desde muito antes disso, na Academia, finalmente encontrou seu lugar. E Harry podia dizer agora com absoluta certeza que estava de volta ao lar.


	34. Epílogo

**A trilogia dos Valetes tem um significado especial para mim. Já confessei a Lulu que foi depois de ler Mistérios de Londres que eu virei definitivamente fã dela. Vi O Nome do Jogo nascer, e ajudei no parto de Sétimo Selo...**

**Assim, tenho que confessar que fiquei com pena de postar o final da história. Sabe quando se tem um amigo de muito tempo e sabe que deve deixar ele partir, mesmo que saiba que vai sentir saudades? È assim que me sinto com SS.**

**Mas toda boa história precisa de um começo-meio-fim. Já dizia o tio Neil Gaiman e ele sabe das coisas. **

**Aqui estamos diante do fim. **

**Queria agradecer a todos que me acolheram tão carinhosamente quando assumi a fic, por terem sido tão receptivos. Agradecer por tudo, pelos elogios, pelas perguntas, por tudo mesmo.**

**Provavelmente eu e a Lu continuaremos por aqui por algum tempo. Nosso próximo projeto está parado, mas, quem sabe? Temos algumas idéias. Falta apenas tempo e um estalo.**

**Por enquanto continuaremos postando aqui Para Sempre na Memória e Walking Down the Aisle.**

**Quanto aos personagens do Universo dos Valetes, acho que chegamos a todos os pontos finais. Ás vezes penso em alguma coisa com Órion-Leda-Ariadne-Kyle, mas, ainda não sei se seria aqui ou no Expresso Hogwarts (para quem não sabe ainda, os personagens de SS foram devidamente adaptados para o Expresso, na Fic "Time of Your Life", o quarteto acima aparece. **

**Deixo vocês com o final.**

**Espero que gostem**

**Abraços, Ana**

* * *

**Epílogo **

_Londres, dezembro de 1950_

_Querida Mina,_

_Como estão as coisas na América? Espero que estejam bem. Aqui muitas coisas mudaram desde o último Natal, quando esteve conosco. _

_Talvez seja do interesse da minha digníssima Miss Holmes saber que o fruto de suas investigações levou a um saldo cada vez mais positivo para Órion. Como te contei anteriormente, o reitor não ficou muito satisfeito em saber que o fantasma era obra do meu irmãozinho querido. Talvez nem a lábia de papa fosse o suficiente para amainar a ira do homem, contudo,o professor de química e física ficou impressionado com as estripulias de Órion._

_Assim, como parte do "castigo", ele ficou encarregado de trabalhar nos laboratórios, auxiliando o professor em suas experiências e na manutenção do lugar._

_Se Aria não tivesse sido aceita na Academia, e, os dois tirassem parte do tempo livre para namorarem pelos arredores da escola, certamente o caçador passaria dias e noite enfurnado nos laboratórios. _

_Aproveitando o ensejo, Leda também vai muito bem, obrigada. Ela e Kyle estão estudando na mesma escola aqui em Londres. Tio Remus ainda não se decidiu se está feliz ou preocupado. _

_Falando no tio Remus, ele e Tonks (que mesmo depois de casada ainda prefere ser chamada pelo sobrenome de solteira) vão ganhar um bebê, muito em breve. Não preciso dizer que tia Andie e tio Ted também vieram para cá acompanhar o nascimento do primeiro neto._

_Tonks está quase ficando louca. Acho que ela reza todos os dias para que seja um menino e possa chama-lo de Theodore, e, assim, evitar as sugestões de nomes da mãe dela. _

_A sorte da minha prima é que a mãe está simplesmente encantada com a nora. Tia Andie praticamente quer arrastar Ginny e Arch para o altar, com a aprovação e o apoio da senhora Weasley. Os dois apenas se fazem de desentendidos quando as mães tocam no assunto. _

_Mama e Papa não poderiam estar melhores. Ele sugeriu fazer um retiro espiritual com minha mãe para "lembrar os velhos tempos". Seja lá o que ele quis dizer com isso, o resultado foi minha mãe ficar mais vermelha do que eu consiga me lembrar._

_Tia Lily e Tio James também estão ótimos. Tia Lily, em especial, parece mais leve e feliz, talvez tenha sido a mudança da tia dela, Hannah, e da filha desta, Marie, para a Inglaterra. Você não chegou a conhecer nenhuma das duas. _

_Claire está exultante com a presença da nova amiga._

_Uma coisa importante também aconteceu neste último semestre. Apesar de toda a loucura da minha decisão, posso afirmar que estou conseguindo conciliar as matérias de Direito e as de Psicologia. Preferi optar pelos dois cursos, ao invés de me prender a um só. Acho que vão ser bem úteis em minha futura carreira._

_Quanto a Harry e eu..._

-Lyn?

Ela interrompeu a carta, levantando o rosto, vendo Harry adentrar o recinto, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Eu estava escrevendo uma carta para Mina - ela disse, pousando a caneta tinteiro do lado, e organizando os papéis sobre a mesa. - Talvez pudéssemos visita-la na América no próximo verão.

-É uma boa idéia - Harry respondeu, ligeiramente evasivo.

Somente então, Lyncis percebeu que o namorado tinha as mãos escondidas atrás das costas.

-O que está aprontando, Sir Potter? - ela perguntou, provocativa.

-Eu realmente não consigo esconder nada de você, Lady Black - ele sorriu, de modo muito semelhante ao dela.

Harry aproximou-se, estendendo uma caixa de um azul escuro, quase negro em direção à Lyncis.

-Queria ser o primeiro a te dar um presente de Natal.

Lyncis abriu a caixa com cuidado, quase intuindo o que estaria em seu interior. Era um rubi, do tamanho de um punho fechado, incrustado numa gargantilha de ouro branco, cercado por outros pequenos rubis.

O Coração do Dragão.

A jóia que um dia pertencera à família de Albus Dumbledore. Durante muitos anos, era tido como maldita, capaz de trazer a desgraça e a morte a quem a possuísse.

Contudo, foi aquela jóia que uniu os destinos de James e Lily, que aproximou Sirius e Susan. Não fosse a existência dela, talvez nem Harry nem Lyncis tivessem nascido, se conhecido e se amado.

A jóia portadora da morte, no fim das contas, trouxera vida àquelas famílias.

Harry tirou a jóia da caixinha, contornando-se até se postar atrás de Lyncis, que afastou o cabelo, revelando o pescoço alvo. O rapaz colocou o colar, cerrando o delicado fecho da jóia.

-Não acha o colar um pouco exagerado? - Lyn perguntou, em um gracejo, tendo Harry novamente à sua frente.

-Talvez, mas trouxe felicidade aos nossos pais. - ele retorquiu.

-E você realmente precisa de uma jóia para saber que vamos ser felizes? - Lyncis perguntou, divertida, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não - Harry respondeu, pousando a mão no rosto da moça - Basta eu olhar para você.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele sem responder, mas mostrando no olhar que se sentia exatamente como ele. Harry abaixou o rosto, ao passo que Lyncis levantou o rosto novamente, aproximando-se dele e deixando que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo cúmplice.

Eles seriam felizes, mesmo que houvesse obstáculos em seu futuro, como reconheciam que haveria, os dois simplesmente sabiam. Seriam felizes. Felizes para sempre.

* * *

**Pósfacio**

Faz quase dois anos anos - quatro se contarmos com o início da trilogia, em outubro de 2004 - que essa história está rendendo. Entre bloqueios, pcs mortos, faculdade, trabalho, estágio, doença, acessos de loucura, epifanias, maldições e tentativas de se jogar da janela, finalmente, chegamos ao fim.

Sim, ao fim. Uma boa história tem que ter começo, meio e fim. E eu posso dizer hoje que a trilogia dos Valetes deu tudo o que tinha de dar. Para o bem ou para o mal.

Aprendi muitas coisas com essa história. Acredito, aliás, que nenhuma outra tenha me dado mais dor de cabeça. Mas eu estou satisfeita. **Agora**, eu estou realmente satisfeita. Feliz, contente e alegre como um passarinho. ALELUIA, IRMÃOS!

O que mais posso dizer nesse posfácio? Que me surpreendi com o desenvolvimento dos personagens? Acho que isso é algo que sempre acontece com escritores que passam muito tempo debruçados sobre os mesmos caracteres... O personagem começa a tomar decisões por si próprio, ele cresce, faz coisas que seu autor não imagina que ele fosse capaz de fazer... ele amadurece. E o autor amadurece junto com ele.

Que foi uma honra trabalhar com a Ana? Que sem ela não teríamos chegado a esse ponto? Acho que também é óbvio. Para início de conversa, não fosse ela, SS nunca teria "nascido". Foi ela quem sugeriu a continuação, foi com ela que passei horas discutindo sobre os próximos lances da história, sobre cada detalhe que tinha planejado... Não deve ser coincidência, portanto que, assim como devemos a ela por essa história ter começado, também devemos o fato de a história ter terminado.

O que mais, o que mais... Ah, sim... quase me esqueço do mais importante. A verdadeira causa de estar aqui, nesse momento, quase à beira das lágrimas (estava cortando cebola na cozinha para mamãe)... Vocês, leitores.

O que seria de um escritor sem seus leitores? O que seria da gente sem vocês? É por vocês que chegamos até aqui. É para vocês que dedicamos a essa história.

Obrigada pela paciência. Pela confiança. Pela torcida. Esse foi o melhor prêmio para nosso esforço. E palmas para vocês que nos suportaram até aqui. Eu confesso, não é fácil. Mas vocês deram conta da tarefa. ;)

Beijos, pessoal! E até a próxima!

Silver.


End file.
